Not A Little Girl Anymore
by SophieAngel69
Summary: Renesmee grows up, and she wants DESPERATELY for her best friend Jacob Black to realise she is not a little girl anymore. Will he ever notice her in the way she wants him to? And how will her over-protective parents react? A bit slow at first, but it picks up eventualy. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1 - Hobbies And Intrests

_**Authors Note: This will probably be my longest chapter, the others should be much shorter. Promise.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hobbies and Interests**

**Renesmee's POV**

My childhood seemed to rush by so fast. I just didn't seem to have enough time in the day to fit in everything I wanted to do. I seemed to have a new hobby every few months. Not that I ever actually gave up any of my interests, they just took second place to my new fascination. And I had many other interests but some were more notable than others. My first notable hobby was when I was around 8 months old... Geography

* * *

"_Renesmee, sweetheart come in here please." She didn't have to say it loudly, I could have heard her upstairs without trouble._

"_Yes mother?" As I entered the front room I found my mother and father sitting on the couch with a space between them for me, next to my mother was a small stack of books._

"_Nessie dear," my father paused glancing at my mother to ensure he was not in trouble for using my nickname. Sensing he was not he continued, "Your mother and I are going to teach you to read." He calmly explained._

_I could not contain my excitement as I bolted to the couch and jumped up taking the space between them. I had been so excited to learn to read, to understand how different symbols could contain a phrase, or even tell a story._

"_Alright, calm down Renesmee," he chided me to no success._

_It did not take long to explain all the different letters and characters. Due to my amazing memory I did not need to be told more than once to understand what they were trying to say, nor did they ever have to tell me what a word meant twice. And we quickly moved onto the small books to my mothers left._

* * *

_What I could not understand however was my parents inability to notice the true meaning of the story, to read between the lines and see the strong metaphorical meanings._

"_Nessie, honey..." My mother paused before continuing, obviously struggling through her surprise and lack of understanding. "Snow White was not a vampire."_

"_But don't you see mother?" I interrupted before she could continue. "Can't you see that the "kiss" that brought her back from the brink of death was _obviously _a vampire bite, and he clearly states her as having inhumane beauty, along with skin as white as snow. Not to mention that her _**lips as red as blood**_, is an _obviously _metaphor for _**drinking **_blood._

_My parents both looked at each other open-mouthed, trying to decide who was to say what to argue the point. However seeming to realise that all the evidence clearly reinforces my point, they both sighed before my father removed the book and my mother replaced it with another._

* * *

"_Awww, that was so sweet how Belle fell in love with the werewolf." As the last word left my mouth the irritation quickly made itself clear on my parents faces as a groan resonated from my mothers throat._

"_How did you come to that conclusion Renesmee?" My father asked, resting his face in his hand._

_After clearly explaining that Beauty and The Beast was about a werewolf and a human woman my father tried briefly to discourage my idea before giving up when mother replaced the book with another._

* * *

_My mother and father looked at me expectantly as I closed the book, waiting to hear my opinion. My father looked a little more concerned as due to his mind reading ability he could guess what I thought of the book before I had even decided what it meant._

"_You know," I began, "books really shouldn't encourage the idea of consuming unknown medications to young children." I stated plainly._

"_WHERE DOES IT EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT DRUGS?" Mum loudly asked as my father just sighed._

"_Oh all over the place, first of all there were all the food products which would give her all these different reactions, it was more obvious with the mushrooms however. And with the smoking caterpillar they weren't even _**trying **_to hide it, but the entire of wonderland was effectively one big acid trip." I explained calmly._

* * *

"_THAT WAS HORRIBLE! I HATE IT! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME SUCH AN AWFUL STORY?!" I demanded throwing the book across the room and wiping at the tears running down my face._

_My parents tried for a few minutes to calm me down, telling me it was alright and everything would be okay and mainly just saying my name over and over in a soothing voice._

"_What was wrong, Nessie dear? What upset you?" My father's soothing voice asked._

"_Why did the wolf have to die?" I demanded through tears._

_Dad cleared his throat before mother answered for him, "The wolf was the bad guy sweety..." she began before I cut her off._

"_NO HE WASN'T! That _**horrid**_, _**mean**_ little girl was just so _**awful**_ to him." I explained between sobs "All the wolf wanted to do was eat biscuits and make friends, but that _**horrid**_, _**mean**_ little girl treated him like a monster, and he couldn't take it any more. With everyone being so _**awful**_ to him his whole life, he just snapped and attacked her grandmother." I paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "If she had just been nice to him, they could have been friends. But _**NO!**_ She had to be so mean to him, when all he wanted to do was eat biscuits and make friends." I huddled deeper into my father's arms as my mother rubbed soothing circles on my back with her palm._

"_But Renesmee," My mother began again, "The wolf was just an animal." She attempted to explain._

"_NO! He can talk. If he can talk, he can think, if he can think he has a mind, if he has a mind he deserves to be treated equally, not like some monster. My best friend Jacob is a wolf, he can talk, he eats biscuits, how is he any different from the poor wolf who got his head cut off by that _**awful**_ woodcutter?"_

_Mum looked at me a few moments, before walking towards the kitchen stating simply "I am going to make some biscuits."_

_My mood changed instantly, I _liked_ biscuits. "OOH! BISCUITS YAY!"_

_Dad looked at me for a moment in thought before reaching for the next book._

* * *

"_That doesn't make any sense." I mumbled around a mouthful of biscuits. "If the shoe fits, then why did it fall off?" I queried._

"_Ask your mother," Dad instructed chuckling, "she has a few ideas about high heels, and running in them."_

"_Okay..." I excused. "But I still don't understand, how did she turn the mice into horses? I mean the whole pumpkin carriage thing _could_ be possible if it was already enormous and she hollowed it out, but the mice?"_

"_It doesn't need an explanation Renesmee, it's just a story." He explained looking at me curiously. "You _do_ know that these are just stories, don't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

_And then it all made sense. "They aren't real?"_

"_No." Dad said simply as if it were obvious._

"_Then why am I reading them? What is the point if they aren't even REAL? Why can't I read something that is actually true instead of all these confusing lies?"_

_My father looked at me in silence for a moment before collecting all the books and walking away without a word, leaving me on my own on the couch, awaiting his return._

* * *

"_It's open." Dad called out interrupting my reading._

_I looked up to see the door open and Jacob stick his head inside. "You know you _could_ wait for me to knock before you say that." He sounded almost slightly annoyed which disappeared with a smile when he looked at me. "Hey Nes," he closed that door and began walking towards the couch._

"_JACOB!" I exclaimed in excitement standing up on the couch as my father prevented the book and plate of biscuits from falling. "Mum made biscuits."_

"_Well that's a big book, what have you been up to?" He asked as he plonked down on the couch next to me._

"_Dad's teaching me to read, mum was too but she left." I explained as my father coughed out the word "fled" thinking I wouldn't notice. I ignored him._

_He looked at me, and then to the book before raising an eyebrow and repeating, "Like I said, that's a big book? What are you reading?"_

"_GEOGRAPHY!" I told him proudly as dad placed the book back on my lap._

_Confusion and amusement spread across his face as he asked "wouldn't you be happier with a kids book?"_

"_Oh BELIEVE me we tried." You could just FEEL the exasperation in my father's voice. "But apparently, Snow White is a vampire, The Beast from _beauty and the beast_ is a werewolf, Alice in wonderland is a drug trip, and don't even get me STARTED on Little Red Riding Hood." He sighed as he finished his speech._

"_What's wrong with Little Red Riding Ho-" He was cut off by the biscuit dad stuffed in his mouth for some reason._

"_WELL..." I began ignoring the whimper from my father._

* * *

And that's how I developed my fascination with Geography. It was so interesting to realise just how enormous the world was, dad even bought me a globe.

But after a while I knew pretty much everything my father's books and the internet could provide, and I was in need of a new form of entertainment. So when I was around 10 months old Dad taught me to play the piano.

And when I had sufficiently learnt to play all the songs I could find the sheet music for, Aunt Alice taught me to paint. I grew rather intrigued with painting wolves for a while. I liked focusing on the detail of the fur. Luckily I had a model.

* * *

_I was just finishing up a painting of Jacob when Aunt Alice came outside. I was in the front yard standing on a stool in order to reach the easel. In front of me laying underneath a tree was a large rustic coloured wolf which looked, for all intensive purposes, like he was taking a nap._

"_Hey there little one, what are you doing?" she asked as if it weren't obvious._

_I turned my back on the painting to respond with "I am just finishing up. AND JACOB YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MOVED!" I warned without looking back._

_Aunt Alice snickered at what was clearly going on behind me before saying her goodbyes and heading back inside to allow me to complete my painting._

_Returning to my model I noticed immediately what my aunt had found amusing. "YOU MOVED!" I Accused, before sighing, the anger of my model becoming useless worn off I added "You may as well go get dressed, I'll finish it from memory."_

_As I was attempting to recreate the image in my mind Jacob returned fully clothed, (My parents had words with him about dressing properly if he were going to visit so often,) with an apologetic look on his face. He thought for a moment before finally speaking with, "Can I just ask? I thought I was in the same place, how did you know I had moved?"_

"_Your fur, it was out-of-place, around your neck mainly." I explained without looking up._

_He was beside me now. "You compared it with the painting pretty fast, that's really impressive." Jacob commenting still feeling bad that he had upset me._

"_I didn't compare it Jake, I have the best memory in the entire world." My voice was emotionless as I put everything into focusing on the painting._

"_Nessie, no ones memory is THAT good." He chuckled as if it were a joke._

_He was irritating me, I really wanted to finish the painting and he kept talking to me. Granted I probably shouldn't have, but I REALLY wanted to finish my painting, and he was distracting me. So I turned and pressed my hand to his cheek, recalling my earliest memories, my birth, in graphic detail._

_As he stood there slack-jawed and awestruck, I wordlessly attempted to complete my painting before he spoke again._

_But, sure enough, "Um...Wow... Okay... So," He swallowed before continuing. "You... You... Did I really upset you THAT much when I said... Those thing that I said?" He asked in mild surprise._

_I recalled the memory myself. I liked him, I didn't know who he was, but I knew I liked him. But he pulled away when I tried to touch him, and he told my father to 'Throw it out the window.' "Rejection hurts." I shrugged._

_He paused before saying, "You weren't even 10 minutes old!" His tone still slightly disbelieving._

"_I wanted to be your friend." I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice so I just sounded like I was concentrating._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." His tone was laden with guilt._

_Without a seconds hesitation I contradicted him with my simple statement of, "Yes you did."_

_Jacob sighed in defeat. "Okay so maybe I did, but I hadn't met you yet." He clearly had more to say, but I didn't want to hear it._

"_Jacob," I cut him off before he could continue. "I forgave you, a long time ago. I had other things to worry about at the time, and I forgave you the second you smiled at me." I had finished the painting 46 seconds ago, but I didn't want to look him in the eye when I told him that. So I waited until now to exclaim, "There, done!" Ending the conversation then and there._

* * *

My next hobbies were alternating between learning to cook with my father, and being taught by Carlisle about, maths, since, and the medical difference between different species and in turn more about myself.

Next Aunt Rose taught me about hair and make-up, while Aunt Alice taught me about Designing clothing and sewing. It was around this time I made my first dress.

After that I became rather physical with my interests. I took to teaching myself Gymnastics, Yoga, along with many forms of dancing and fighting with the aid of books and DVD's etc. Then one day when I was roughly four years old, in a conversation with Jacob he happened to mention that uncle Jasper knew how to fight, so I asked him to teach me.

* * *

_He looked about ready to say no so I put on the best puppy dog eyes I could and looked at him pleadingly in the one expression that no one can say no to._

_He opened his mouth to turn down my request but not wanting to be the one to cause me disappointment said instead. "I um.. Well... If... If your parents are okay with it I have no problem with teaching you." Then he grinned at me so proud of himself for not being the one to say no to me._

_Seeing as both my mother and father were in the room at the time I simply turned to my father who was currently glaring daggers at my uncle. Not letting my adorable pleading face fall I turned to my father and asked him in the sweetest voice I could muster. "Daddy," I dragged out the word to last around three syllables. "Can Uncle Jasper teach me how to fight?"_

_He paused nowhere near immune to my adorably begging. After a moment he responded with, "If your mother says yes." Also grinning at his easy escape from disappointing his little Angel._

_And so I turned to my mother who had not looked up from her book during the entire exchange. "Mummy," I began but was immediately cut off by her saying, "Yes." Without looking up._

_After everyone in the room all expressed their astonishment with a conjoined, "WHAT?"_

_She looked up only long enough to explain, "Renesmee, you are my baby girl and I love you. I don't ever want to see you hurt, we will always be here to protect you from any danger you might someday face. However on the off-chance that you do one day have to protect yourself, I would feel better knowing you could." After I had hugged and thanked her she turned to Dad and Uncle Jasper to remind them, "hey, you both said it was my decision."_

* * *

It was one day a few months later in training with Uncle Jasper when he had brought Aunt Alice in to help him demonstrate a few moves that I got to thinking. When Aunt Alice left us she had kissed Uncle Jasper goodbye before heading inside. It wasn't like I had never seen people kiss before, and it was incredibly chaste at that. But it got me to thinking.

I already knew about the whole process of reproduction, Carlisle had told me about it years ago when explaining to me exactly what I was. But I had never really thought about it in much length before. Definitely never thought about doing it myself.

But that night I got to thinking.

* * *

_What does it feel like to kiss someone? If must feel nice, otherwise people wouldn't do it. I knew about sexual attraction, well I knew what it was. But what was it like? And what is it like to be in love? I am never going to get to sleep if I can't get this stuff out of my head._

"_Are you coming for a swim?" A familiar voice asked._

_My eyes flew open and I sat up so fast it made my head spin. Looking to my left I saw him._

_Jacob Black._

_He was topless which he so rarely is these days, He was wearing creamy white cut-off's and he was on his side sitting up leaning on arm and looking at me with that smile which seemed to melt my stomach. Something was different about him. Something, but I couldn't quite place what._

"_Renesmee? Are you listening to me?" He asked snapping me out of it._

"_Um..." I realised he expected a response. "I'm sorry what?" Well that was ridiculous, I couldn't have said anything stupider._

_He smiled at my discomfort before asking me again. "I said, are you coming for a swim?" I looked around and realised we were in a clearing surrounded by trees, right next to a small almost magical looking pond. I looked down and realised I was wearing a simple white dress. It had a round neck like with about inch thick straps and billowed down almost dreamily._

"_Nessie?" Jacob asked once again._

"_Um," I looked over to the pond. It did look very beautiful, so why not. "Sure," I told him, "I'd love to."_

_He held out his hand and I took it. I let him help me up and walk over to the stream, he let go of my hand long enough to dive gracefully into the water._

_A moment later he reappeared shaking the water from his hair as he asked, "Coming?" With an inviting smile that I simply could not refuse._

_Something should bother me in all this, but I honestly couldn't think what it could be so without making him wait any longer I stepped forward and jumped in._

_The water made my dress dance almost magically as I waded toward him with much less effort than it should have been._

_As I approached him he didn't hesitate before wrapping an arm about my waist, pulling me tight against him and pressing his lips against mine. Everything seemed to stop all I could feel was him, his lips against mine making me feel dizzy and numb, his arm against my waist, his body pressed against mine, and the water propelling about my legs as he kicked to keep us both afloat._

_Then suddenly he stopped and we fell slowly under the water, but I had no trouble breathing. He had parted our lips and we just floated there, beneath the water with his arm about my waist holding me close._

_With no need for words he brought our lips together again, and his hands began to roam my body as I realised I was exploring his with mine. My whole body began to feel so warm and... Nice. I never wanted it to end. And that is exactly when my alarm clock decided to go off._

_I opened my eyes so fast realising it was all a dream. And I think... I think I was disappointed. My body still felt unusually warm however._

_I rolled over and hit the button on my alarm clock. I didn't feel like getting up. I wanted to stay in bed and think. And that is when I saw it._

_On my bedside table next to my alarm clock there was a book._** Susan Wigs, The Horse Master's Daughter.**

_I picked it up and while flicking on the lamp I turned it over to read the blurb._

**Once a privileged son of the South, Hunter Calhoun now stands a widower shadowed by the scandal of his wife's death. Burying himself in his success with breeding Thoroughbred racehorses, he's left his family to crumble and forgotten how to comfort his grieving children. When a prized stallion arrives from Ireland crazed and unridable, Hunter is forced to seek help for the beast. Removed from the world of wealth and social privilege, Eliza Fylte has inherited her father's famed gift for gentling horses. And when Hunter arrives with his wild steed, her healing spirit reaches further yet, drawing her to his shattered family and to the intense, bitter man who needs her, just as she needs him. Eliza understands what Hunter refuses to see-that love is the greatest healer of all. But can her kind, humble being manage to teach such an untethered man what truly matters in life?**

_It took me a minute to realise it was a romance novel._

_**DAD! Stay OUT of my head! **__I thought so loudly it probably made him cringe, wherever he was._

* * *

My father and I had an unspoken agreement, he would let me work things out on my own, and he would help me by leaving a new book on my bedside table every time I finished one. Sometimes there would be a little sticky note with a message, 'If you ever want to talk.'

Most of them were set a few centuries ago, some were even written that long ago. I didn't mind, Dad didn't like the stupid modern ones, and I really didn't care what era it was, I just wanted to follow the characters in their adventure of finding out what love was.

In my dreams I would tend to play the role of the lead female in the books. What had confused me was that Jacob was almost always the lead male in my dreams. I tried not to think about it, I didn't want to read too much into dreams. That was of course, until the day Jacob came to visit.

* * *

_I couldn't tell what is was, but there was definitely something different about him. I had been staring at him for the last few minutes trying to work out what it was._

_He turned at looked at me dead on and told me flatly, "Okay my face cannot be THAT interesting."_

_The words were out of my mouth before I even knew what was happening, "On the contrary, I have always found you very intriguing, and you have a lovely face." And that was when I realised just how stupid my confession sounded, and my face very rudely decided to attempt to impersonate a tomato, despite my telling it not to._

_Jacob paused before laughing lightly; __**he looks so cute when he laughs.**_

_**Did I really just think that?**_

"_Um, thanks kid, you're not so bad yourself." He smiled and my heart fluttered, I could feel the effects of his smile deep in my stomach._

* * *

And THAT was when I got a new interest, a rather unexpected one, but one I would rather like to pursue... **Jacob Black**.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry about all the narration and flashbacks should disappear in the second chapter WILL be gone by the third. I have never read **_**The Horse Master's Daughter****_ I just googled romance novels and grabbed whatever looked good. No copywrite intended._**

**_This is my first _****published****_ story, please review. Looking forward to constructive criticism._**

**~SophieAngel69**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Talk

_**Authors Note: The chapters will probably be A LOT shorter than I originally intended, due to my wanting to update as soon as possible. And by that I mean I will submit what was originally intended to be one chapter over the space two or three, not cutting anything out.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Talk**

**Renesmee's POV**

I didn't really know what to do about this new development; I wanted Jacob to notice me. Well he already does notice me. He brings me toffees and he only looks at me when I'm in the room, but...

He calls me kid, and little one, and other affectionate names referring to me as a **CHILD**.

Every time Jake entered the room I would forget how to breathe, when he smiles at me my stomach melts, and I seemed to hang of his every word. Now I am a **very** intelligent girl, but when Jake shows up I don't even know how to talk.

I did wind up talking to dad about it eventually. It was one of those things that just had to be said.

* * *

"_Renesmee," He began, "I love and I only you to be happy." He paused, "Now I understand that this is a rather confusing time for you. But remember sweetheart, you are at an age when you are starting to notice, boys." Every word seemed to take forever as he clearly was not looking forward to the end of this speech. I however was safe from whatever he was going to say behind my pillow._

"_And I have noticed your recent interest in Jacob. But what I'm asking you to consider love, is that you don't know many boys who aren't related to you. And, it is possible that your fascination with Jacob could be simply because he is pretty much the only boy you really know." His hesitation became understandable when I realised he had been dreading my reaction._

"_WHAT!?" I couldn't believe it, __**Dad thinks I feel this way about Jacob simply because he is THERE?**__ "I can't believe you! If it was anyone other than Jacob you wouldn't care. It's just because you two used to fight that-" Dad cut he off quickly with his frustratingly calm response._

"_No." He was holding up his finger asking me to hear him out, I reluctantly obliged. "Now, it is true, as you have heard that Jacob and I did not get along very well in the past. And yes I am still slightly sceptical of him around you; However, he has proven to be a rather respectable young man over these last few years." It was quite clear my father would much rather keep this opinion to himself than let anyone know he actually _trusted_ Jake. "But what I am trying to say is, you are young," he raised he finger cautioning me to let him continue. "And you do not yet completely understand these feeling you have recently developed._

_"And when the day comes that you actually do enter a romantic relationship with someone, even if this someone is Jacob, or not. I will not complain or interfere provided, both you and whoever this person may be, love and respect each other and," he paused and my mind was going crazy with ideas as to what this last condition could possibly be. "You are happy." Dad finished silencing my worries._

* * *

After that I began to wonder if what I felt for Jacob was just some silly crush or, something more. One thing however I did know. Jacob would never look at me the way I wanted him to unless I cleaned up my act. So I moved all my toys from my bed to on top of my wardrobe, all except 'Little Jacob' he was a small rustic coloured shaggy furred dog toy my parent had got me for Christmas and he looked so much like Jacob that at the time no other name had seemed appropriate. And I packed away all my children's thing, replacing them with simpler, more mature things. Like plain purple bed sheets instead of pink flowery ones. And instead of frilly dressed I wore tight jeans and shirts that showed just how much my body had changed in recent months.

Then of course when I was around four and a half years old (The human equivalent of roughly 13 years and 6-8 months), and Uncle Jasper had decided that if I could beat him in a fight then he had nothing more to teach me on the subject.

* * *

_I walked outside wearing my black tights, tight fitting V-neck shirt and black ballet flats that I usually wear for, you guessed it ballet. I also had my hair pulled back in a black ribbon to prevent it from being pulled._

_Oh we also had an audience, my entire family, Aunt Alice's camera, and Seth and Leah. Also Jacob. _**Black clothes looks sexy right?**

_I walked toward my uncle in the area marked out for us, and after a few minutes of chatter we began._

_The fight itself was not overly interesting, we were dancing around each other, ducking, dodging, and throwing a few hits. Once one of us seemed to be winning the tables would turn, until I had uncle Jasper's right arm pinned behind his back and there was a large crack/pop sort of noise._

_I immediately released him and jumped back the words flying from my mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, what did I break?" The last part sounded more like 'WaddidIbreak' but he still responded reassuringly._

"_My shoulder," his voice sounded pained. "And it's just dislocated."_

"_I'm sorry," I repeated again mortified before stepping forward and placing my hands on his back and arm. "I'll fix it," was the only explanation I gave before pushing the bones back into place._

_I then ran to the medical kit kept nearby (just in case my mother had to kill my uncle) and grabbed a sling, quickly returning to uncle Jasper and tying it around his injured arm and neck._

"_Renesme," he started with a half laugh, "I am a vampire, I don't need that." The amusement was plain in his voice._

_My panic had worn off but I was having none of that. "Just because you can move it, doesn't mean you should." I told him my tone leaving no room for argument. "And you are not taking that off for at least a few hours, do you understand?" I demanded._

_He sighed before walking back to the others saying, "Yes Renesmee."_

"_Dude," Uncle Emmett started holding back laughter. "You just got your shoulder dislocated by a _little girl_."_

_My blood boiled, and my father stiffened. _**I have spent all this time trying to make myself look older, more grown up, and you go and call me a LITTLE GIRL! JACOB IS RIGHT THERE YOU IDIOT!**

_Uncle Emmett stood up rubbing the back of his head and turning around to look at me. "Did you seriously just _roundhouse kick _me to back of the head?" He asked in disbelief that I had actually hit him._

**Maybe that had been a little rash,**_ dad nodded. _**But it is too late to back out now, and besides, Jake is watching.**_ "Yes." I replied resolutely. "One thing uncle Emmett, if you think that it is so embarrassing for uncle Jasper to be beaten by a _**LITTLE GIRL**."_ My teeth were clenched as I said that last part. "Then why don't you step up and have a swing yourself." I challenged stepping back within the marked area and spreading my arms wide._

_He laughed before responding with, "Sure, why not, but don't worry I-" He started before I cut him off._

"_It's okay," my voice was mockingly sweet and condescending as I delivered his line. "I'll go easy on you." I smiled, well smirked more like before stepping forward and kicking his legs out from underneath him._

_Uncle Emmett landed flat on his back and I stepped away patiently waiting for him to get over his shock. He scrambled to his feet seconds later exclaiming, "I wasn't ready!"_

"_Oh I'm sorry," I mocked him ignoring the laughter from the onlookers. "Are you ready now? I can wait." I assured him still smiling._

_His pride had clearly taking most of the blow and he was struggling to keep it up with the continued assault. "Yes," his voice was hesitant and unsure as he stood his ground._

"_Good." I assured him before stepping forward and preparing to repeat my previous movement a little too slowly._

_Uncle Emmett realised what I would do and prepared to intercept me before I changed course and spun around kicking his legs from the other side. He rolled over to push himself up when I pressed my foot deep into the middle of his back, forcing him to stay down. Before he could attempt to fight me off his back I grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. I braced my right leg against the ground and pressed harder with my left foot which was still on his back to squander his attempts to buck me off. He eventually gave up and waited for me to release him._

"_I'm sorry Uncle dearest," I began condescendingly, "but being such a young and naive child as I am, I can't tell. Did I win?"_

_He paused before swallowing his pride and grumbling, "Yes."_

"_YAY!" I squeaked in the manner of a child as I stood up. However instead of releasing his arms I pulled them up with me, leaving him pressed chest forward to the ground with his shoulders twisted and his arms straight out behind him. "Well then, uncle Emmett," I pinned both his wrists together with my left hand as I brought my right around behind my head and removed the ribbon and letting my hair fall, ignoring as my father's warning glare became one of confusion. "If uncle Jasper getting his shoulder dislocated by me is SOO embarrassing," I continued wrapping the ribbon around his wrists binding them together and guarding my thoughts so my father could not see what I was about to do. "Then I feel bad for you," shifting my weight I went on. "Being twice as embarrassed as him." I finished bringing the sole of my foot up to his wrists and forcing them to the ground above his head in one fluid motion, before anyone could realise what I was doing and stop me._

_I heard the crack/pop noise and my uncle's groan as I walked away from him saying casually, "Someone might want to put his arms back in their proper places, I don't see him doing it any time soon." I walked through the front door before anyone could come out of their shock and lecture me._

_Once inside I ran to my room at top speed and let the realisation sink in._

**Okay, I went too far, but he shouldn't have called me that. And from now on he will know better than to downgrade me within earshot. That was stupid.**_ I thought leaning against the back of my bedroom door commanding my heartbeat to slow down before one of my parents showed up to tell me off._

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm not completely happy with this chapter it was rather difficult to write and feels a little forced and like it's lacking something.**_

_**Also as soon as I got a notification saying someone was following the story, I rushed like crazy to finnish this chapter for them :) So I am going to dedicate this chapter, from the fight scene and beyond, to Zenyatta20 the first person to follow one of my stories ever.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Interesting Engines

**_Authors Note: I would like to update as soon as possible but my studies are making that difficult, thank you for your kind words it really makes me want to type faster for you guys. I will try to get another one up this week._**

**_dkgors - If you think she is bad ass now? Just wait till she starts high school._**

**_Serina 93 - Yes her powers grow, in fact I have to limit myself from letting her powers grow too much, because my imagination tends to get the better of me sometimes and I need her to be a person, not a god._**

**_I apologise, this story is going so SLOW, I'm on the third chapter and I haven't even finished the introduction yet. I was supposed to introduce Alex in this chapter. Oh you like badass Nessie? You are going to LOVE Alex!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Interesting Engines**

**Renesme****e****'s POV**

I wanted Jake to notice me, the problem was, he wouldn't. So I concocted a plan, a plan were Jacob and I would be spending so much time together that he would eventually realise just how interesting I was and fall head over heels for me. Okay so I asked him to teach me about engines. Because Jacob is interested in engines, so it stands to reason that if I was too, he would eventually realise just how much we had in common and how perfect we were for each other. In other words, I was starting to get a little bit desperate.

* * *

"_Hey Jake?" I asked twirling my hair around my finger smiling at him flirtatiously._

"_Yes Nessie?" My stomach was doing back flips at the sound of his playful voice._

"_I was hoping," I began cautiously optimistic. "That just maybe you could, teach me about engines." I finished quickly, meeting his eyes._

_Jacob was taken back a moment before he clarified, "You really want me to?"_

"_Yes." I answered too quickly._

"_As much as I hate to say it, wouldn't your aunt be a better choice of teacher? You know what they say, age is wisdom, at that bitch is practically ancient." He added an insult being unable to say something good about her without downgrading her as well._

"_I don't __**want**__ Aunt Rose to teach me. I want you to teach me." My voice went from forced, even speaking through gritted teeth at one point, to sweet and hopeful._

"_I'm just saying," He reasoned, "That she probably knows more than me on the subject."_

"_Jacob I don't want to know everything she knows, I want to know everything you know." I smiled pleadingly._

_Jacob, who had only wanted me to have the best teacher possible quickly realised I wasn't interested in his reasoning and smiled _finally_ giving me the response I wanted. "Sure, I would love to."_

_I couldn't help a goofy grin from spreading across my face, which apparently was infectious._

* * *

I was eager, as always, to learn something new. Especially today, you know what they say, even the most boring subject can become infinitely more interesting if the teacher is hot, which most definitely he IS. What I didn't know then was that engines would quickly become more than just a way to interest Jacob, but also one hell of a passion for myself.

* * *

_I stood in the garage waiting impatiently for Jacob to arrive. I was dressed in light coloured denim jeans which hugged my figure, a black V-neck shirt which left little to the imagination, and some black shoes with minimal heels. I was aiming for practical but sexy, and if anyone asked, they were tight so they didn't get in my way._

_After what seemed like forever, Jacob finally pulled into the garage. He had brought the rabbit for us to play with so we didn't accidentally ruin someone else's car._

_When he opened the door I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. He collected me in a hug which ended far too soon, as soon as he released me I missed his warmth, his delicious sent, and the feeling of his arms around me._

_Jacob paused looking me up and down in surprise, his eyebrow raised and his gaze scrutinised my outfit making me uncomfortable. "You're wearing THAT?"_

_I had never felt more disgusting in my life, my face heated up and I fought off tears. __**How could his opinion matter THAT MUCH?**_

"_Wh-what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, somehow managing to keep my choked back tears from revealing themselves in my voice._

"_Ness, those clothes are WAY to pretty; You will ruin them under an engine." My tune changed instantly at my words._

_**Pretty, he called me pretty, well, my clothes, but close enough. He is just trying to look out for me, not insult me. He is so sweet and kind and handsome and... Not following that line of thought right now.**_

"_Here," he said grabbing my wrist and bringing me back to reality while dragging me to me room, acknowledging my relatives on the way past and explaining, "I'll find you something suitable to wear okay?" It wasn't a question._

_After going through everything I owned, deciding on my worst pair of denim shorts, and complaining I had no bad clothes, he turned around realised I had changed into the pants he gave me and stood behind him in my shorts and bra awkwardly. He quickly turned his back "Ness! What are you doing?" He hissed._

_I wasn't sure, part of me had wanted him to see me, to gauge his reaction I guess, I had no idea what I had been hoping for but I needed to respond now. "Getting changed, like you told me." I informed him innocently._

"_I didn't mean in front of me." His voice was embarrassed and I felt bad for making him feel that way. "Look, Renesmee you have no shirts that I would let you cover with grease." He informed my bedroom wall before pulling his shirt off. "Here," he held it out to me without turning around. "Put this on." He commanded_

_I did as he said, ignoring the blush creeping across my face._

"_You can turn around now Jake." I told him once I was wearing the shirt he gave me. __**OH MY GOSH! It smells like him.**__ I waited for him to meet my eye hesitantly before I explained, "Jake, I really don't care if you see me without my clothes, it's just a body. Besides Carlisle sees it when he pokes and prods me recording my growth every few months, and Aunt Alice sees it every time she decides to play dress up with me." __**And besides, you are the one person I actually WANT to see it.**_

"_Well it's polite is all." He stammered._

_I sighed before suggesting, "Let's go take a look at something mechanical."_

_His embarrassment forgotten he ran back towards the garage pulling me along behind eagerly._

* * *

_**Authors Note: You get to meet Jessie next chapter! I hope you're exited, I AM! :)**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	4. Chapter 4 - A Tearful Goodbye

_**Authors Note: I am so sorry, I just realised I promised Jessie this chapter. She won't be INTRODUCED for a LONG time. She has however had a mention. Don't bother looking you won't find it, she didn't say her name.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Tearful Goodbye **

**Renesmee's POV**

_I ran out of the garage when I heard him approach. I was covered in rust, grease and motor oil, wearing the same shorts and overly large men's shirt that no longer smelt like him I always wore while working on engines. Jacob, as always looked fabulous._

"_Jacob!" I exclaimed throwing myself into his arms and wrapping mine around his neck._

"_Hey kiddo," he greeted hugging me back, that one stung, as usual. "Your dad let me in. Said he took you on a shopping spree and you had something to show me."_

"_Yuhuh." I nodded releasing him and taking a step back._

"_No wait don't tell me." Jake held up his finger and I let him guess._

"_It is light purple. It has thick straps. A simple but cute neckline. Snug around the bodice. And billows out at the legs ending shortly below the knees." He smiled at his pretty accurate description a dress I would now have to make for myself since he had just put the idea in my head. __**But I'll think about that later.**_

"_No." I chided "I don't go dress shopping with my father. If I wanted to go clothes shopping I would go with my mother." I paused for a minute as we both realised just how ridiculous the idea of mum voluntarily going clothes shopping was, and then we promptly burst into laughter. "Okay with one of my aunts then." I corrected myself._

"_Fine then," he gave in. "What did you get on this shopping trip that you wanted to show me?"_

_A broad grin spread across my face and I opened the door to the garage that I had originally entered from. Without a word I walked through the door expecting him to follow, which he did._

"_HOLY FUCK NES!" Jacob exclaimed taking in the sight before him._

_The entire room was covered in engine parts. Piles of sorted parts, boxes of unsorted parts, and 38 rusty old broken down motorcycles._

"_Better than dresses?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at him._

"_WAY, better. Where did you get all this stuff?" He asked walking forward mesmerised._

"_We went to A LOT of junk yards." I explained simply. "With everything you taught me these last couple months, I fell in love. Engines intrigue me, how they work, the sounds they make when you rev them, everything. I wanted to make something of my own, start from scratch. So I asked Dad to take me out shopping for motorcycle parts. I thought I'd start with a bike, simpler than a car. So what do you think? Want to help me part out these old folks?" I asked enticingly._

"_Hell yeah!" He half breathed, half screamed, interesting combination. I loved it when he swore, he so rarely did, except today._

* * *

It was roughly six months later when the Cullen family decided to have a meeting that changed everything.

* * *

"_ENGLAND?" I shouted out in shock._

"_Yes England Renesmee, it seems the obvious choice, for the sake of people still trying to learn other languages." My father explained calmly._

"_But, we can't leave forks!" I protested. "I'll just have to pretend I don't exist somewhere new, so what's the point?"_

"_The point is Renesmee," My grandfather spoke up. "That you are five years old. If we move now, you could even go to school, anyone who saw your rapid growth would assume you have just hit a growth spurt, and your stopping ageing in a few years will confirm it in their minds. If we move now you will no longer have to hide, you can meet people besides your own family. You can socialize and have a taste of what an ordinary life has to offer. The kind of life you cannot have trapped here." __**He had a point.**_

"_But... I don't even __**want**__ to go to school." I lied. __**Okay so I would love to get out and meet people. And I have been dying to go to school my entire life. But Forks is the only place I've ever known. I don't want to leave. Besides, Jacob is here. The thought of leaving him made it hard to breathe.**_

"_Renesmee, I understand that but this is your life. You can't put all that on hold for a boy." I glared daggers at my father as he continued. "And you cannot cling to what little you know of the world forever. You have to grow up someday sweetheart. Haven't you wanted to travel the world since you were only 8 months old." I HATED it when he was being reasonable._

"_But... I have friends here, and Granddad and and..." my voice trailed off as I thought of everything I would be leaving behind. __**Jacob. All my favourite places to play. Jacob. All the memories in this house. Jacob. My grandfather. Jacob. The familiar forests and animals I had gotten so used to. Jacob. All my friends in the Quiletine packs. Jacob. Paul. Jacob. Embry. Jacob. Sam. Jacob. Quil. Jacob. Jared. Jacob. Collin. Jacob. Connor. Jacob. Brady. Jacob.**_

"_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN CALM DOWN HE IS COMING WITH US!" My Father practically screamed._

"_What?" The word seemed to echo from multiple people in the room, I wasn't paying enough attention to find out who._

"_He is?" I asked realising I'd been crying._

"_He will be. When someone asks him. It was something that had to be discussed as a family before He was brought into the matter." Dad sighed into his hand._

_A sudden thought occurred to me, __**what if he does not want to come with us?**_

"_He will." Dad assured me. "If for no reason other than to get away from his father's constant harassment."_

_My mother's response was so quick I don't think dad even finished speaking. "Jacob is having problems at home?" My father mentally swore. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because he didn't want anyone to know, not even me. Why do you think he is always either here or at work?" Everyone glanced at me without speaking._

"_Look, the point is, you are not losing your best friend. Now will you stop complaining?" Dad almost begged._

"_But what if he says no?" It was barely a whisper._

_Everyone in the room looked at each other debating what to say, when Aunt Rose pulled out her phone. Four seconds later Jacob picked up._

_Not giving him time to speak she ordered, "Pack your bags mutt; __W__e're moving to England and Nessie wants to bring her pet with her."_

"_Uh..." His confusion was clear even over the phone. "Okay..." He responded finally._

_She hung up and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. "There, done. Now Renesmee, go pack your things."_

_I paused for a moment, going over what had just happened. We were moving away. And Jacob was coming with us. I could live with everything else if I had him. My father rolled his eyes. And then it all really sunk in. "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"_

* * *

**_Authors Note: Seth and Leah were excluded from her little monologue because they have already left Forks to attend College._**

**_Also thanks to reginakttykt, I was having trouble convincing myself to write when I got a notification saying you were following this story. That gave me the encouragement I needed to finish it. So I am dedicating the family meeting scene to you for convincing me to finish it tonight._**

**_Thank you to everyone who is reading this, it means so much to me. I can't believe that anyone would even like my stories and now the few people wanting to hear the rest of this one and their kind words are doing me more good than you can imagine. And I promise the flashbacks will be over soon and we can get to the real story._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Devious Plan

_**Authors Note: This story has a mind of its own, I am the one writing it and even I don't know how each chapter will turn out. Also to address questions from readers.**_

_**sweetStarre123 - I don't want to spoil the story but I will tell you that by the end of this chapter Renesmee will be 5 years and two months old, and she is growing 3 times as fast as a human would so that is the human equivalent of 15 and a half years old. Old enough to be a stupid teenage girl about a boy she is obsessed with.**_

_**dkgors - You will see in the next couple chapters just how naughty Nes really is. Also Jacob and his pack are not together but I do state in this chapter they are keeping in contact quite frequently. And yes Jacob has always had a good relationship with his father, HAD being the operative word here. It will be explained later, but Billy Black is a bit of a dickhead in this story. He cares about his children and only wants what is best for them, however what is best for them and what he WANTS to be best for them are not always the same thing, and he is a stubborn git. He is an enormous jerk, but he has good intentions, and unless I do a portion of the story from his perspective you will probably just hate him but I have learned to love him as I wrote his past.**_

_**ALSO, a warning about me, I like to have all the facts, so if it was not clearly stated in the books what exactly happened, I have made it up. I have written the entire life stories of minor and major characters alike and you might not like them, it's okay unless it is important to the story I wont bother to reveal them.**_

_**And finally, chapter 5 is here.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Devious Plan**

**Renesmee's POV**

England is a rather cold country, so finding the cloudiest place wasn't hard. Everything was dealt with and we were moved in shortly after Christmas. The new house was much like our old one, only bigger. Jacob and I each had our own room; I had a room to keep everything for my never ending list of hobbies. So needless to say that room was rather cluttered. And the garage was twice as large, seeing as one quarter of it was dedicated to my latest creation. Jessie. I picked a rather unisex name due to the fact that until I was finished building my baby the gender was not definite.

My biggest problem was Jacob. He spent more time with me than with anyone else, but he still wouldn't notice me. Not in _that_ way at least.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. If Jacob wouldn't notice me in a romantic way, I would make him notice me in a sexual way. And then once he realised he was attracted to me sexually, he would think about it and quickly realise the romantic side of his feeling as well. One problem, Because of this stupid imprint Jacob had never shown any interest in other women, and while this may be a good thing in that he won't date anyone else, it also meant I had no way to tell what he liked. If I wanted to know what kind of women he was into, I would need to find out from someone who knew him very well before he imprinted on me, and wouldn't tell me this was a stupid idea. Every teenage girl in the world knew how to keep secrets from her daddy, even me. So that meant Dad wouldn't interfere but I couldn't talk to anyone he would find himself close enough to read the mind of until _after_ my plan had succeeded. And that was how I ended up on the phone to Leah Clearwater...

* * *

"_Renesmee? Is something wrong?" Leah's voice was actually concerned; we had never really been the best of friends so I can understand her confusion with my calling her. But it had to be her, Seth was nowhere near as sneaky as Leah, nor did he enjoy messing with both of their heads like Leah did. I knew she would help me, if for no more than a laugh. "Is Jacob okay?" She asked jumping to conclusions at my hesitation to speak my mind._

"_Yes Leah Jacob is fine." I eased her concern. "Well no he's not fine he's bloody well blind is what he is." I grumbled to myself. For some stupid reason I didn't think she would hear that; I was wrong._

"_What did he do?" She demanded with a groan._

_I re-thought for a brief second about my idea to tell her, my family had always been telling me to slow down and wait for this kind of thing later in life, well my mother mainly. But what choice did I have, it had to be her. "It's not what he did; __I__t's what he didn't do."_

_Leah sighed. "Honey you're going to have to give me more than that. What is going on and how can I help?"_

"_One thing first." I insisted, "You guys are talking to Jake all the time, either on the phone or in __the pack__ mind, so... If I tell you something can you keep it from him?" I leaned back into the tree (I cannot have this conversation within hearing distance of the house,) holding my breath hopefully._

"_Usually yes, it depends on what it is. So__...__?__" She encouraged._

_I drew a VERY deep breath before saying it so fast I that couldn't back out. "I'm in love with Jacob!"_

_Silence._

"_And I have been trying for nearly a year now to get his attention. But he doesn't look at me in that way, and I am running out of options, I can't wait much longer. I love him, I NEED him, it hurts to not be with him. He is just so DAMN BLIND!" I was actually crying a little bit. And I wasn't sure if it was because Jacob wouldn't notice me, or because I was afraid of Leah's response, or in shock of just how desperately I needed him to look at me._

"_Um... Wow... Okay Renesmee I don't know if this will make things better or worse but, You have no idea just how thick and blind my brother really is." She stated almost hesitantly._

"_What? What do you mean by that?" I asked her my, confusion plain in my voice._

"_Well like I said, Seth and I share head space with him on occasion, we can see what his is thinking and it is usually about you." I was not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing but either way I waited to hear the rest. "I cannot tell you how sick I am of watching his memories as he recounts to us, 'Nessie did the funniest thing today.' Point is, I can see his point of view of what happens, Seth too, and we have been telling him for months that you were interested but he always laughs about it and brushes us off." Leah explained and I fought of a groan._

"_Well," I began a little shakily, "with your help he won't be able to deny it much longer."_

_Now I had her attention. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She enquired._

_And so I recounted to her my deviously brilliant plan. "And that is where you come in. Has Jake ever shown interest in a girl for dressing or behaving a certain way?" I asked her eagerly._

"_Okay first of all, I can keep your secret, however I cannot promise I will not laugh manically at Jacob. And secondly, Jake was never any good with girls, his first actual crush, was the last person he was into before he met you, and that one was just weird." My mother, not going to try and attract him like that._

"_Come on Leah, anything? Please?" I begged her._

"_I dunno what to say to you Ness, He has a thing for brunettes, and ah..." She paused trying to think of something. "He used to keep a magazine of girls on motorbikes under his bed? That any help?" She offered and I could hear her shrugging through the phone._

"_Better than nothing, thanks for your help Leah." We said goodbye and hung up. So I was already on the right track, I had the knowledge of engines down pat; __A__ll I needed was the look._

* * *

And now here I am, in a city not too far from the town in which we now lived. I was shopping with my father for school supplies, I had insisted on buying them by hand instead of online, dad was out of both earshot and hearing distance, (and with my father, yes they are two different things,) And I had a few minutes alone to browse a shop filled with magazines and comics and other nonsense. If I wanted to know what Jake was into I had to see one of these things with my own eyes.

Taking a deep breath I entered the store.

* * *

**_Authors Note: WE FINISHED THE BACKSTORY! WE FINISHED THE BACKSTORY! WE FINISHED THE BACKSTORY! That took longer than I had anticipated, but finally here we are in the present. And I am super exited for the next chapter :)_**

**_And yes I say we because I feel I am sharing this story with everyone who reads it, like we are going on this journey together, and without all your probably unintentional encouragement, my hand would not be cramping up so badly right now. Not that I'm complaining, I love to hear from you all._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Alex

_**Authors Note: This story has a mind of its own, I am the one writing it and even I don't know how each chapter will turn out. Also to address questions from readers.**_

_**sweetStarre123 - I don't want to spoil the story but I will tell you that by the end of this chapter Renesmee will be 5 years and two months old, and she is growing 3 times as fast as a human would so that is the human equivalent of 15 and a half years old. Old enough to be a stupid teenage girl about a boy she is obsessed with.**_

_**dkgors - You will see in the next couple chapters just how naughty Nes really is. Also Jacob and his pack are not together but I do state in this chapter they are keeping in contact quite frequently. And yes Jacob has always had a good relationship with his father, HAD being the operative word here. It will be explained later, but Billy Black is a bit of a dickhead in this story. He cares about his children and only wants what is best for them, however what is best for them and what he WANTS to be best for them are not always the same thing, and he is a stubborn git. He is an enormous jerk, but he has good intentions, and unless I do a portion of the story from his perspective you will probably just hate him but I have learned to love him as I wrote his past.**_

_**ALSO, a warning about me, I like to have all the facts, so if it was not clearly stated in the books what exactly happened, I have made it up. I have written the entire life stories of minor and major characters alike and you might not like them, it's okay unless it is important to the story I wont bother to reveal them.**_

_**And finally, chapter 5 is here.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Devious Plan**

**Renesmee's POV**

England is a rather cold country, so finding the cloudiest place wasn't hard. Everything was dealt with and we were moved in shortly after Christmas. The new house was much like our old one, only bigger. Jacob and I each had our own room; I had a room to keep everything for my never ending list of hobbies. So needless to say that room was rather cluttered. And the garage was twice as large, seeing as one quarter of it was dedicated to my latest creation. Jessie. I picked a rather unisex name due to the fact that until I was finished building my baby the gender was not definite.

My biggest problem was Jacob. He spent more time with me than with anyone else, but he still wouldn't notice me. Not in _that_ way at least.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. If Jacob wouldn't notice me in a romantic way, I would make him notice me in a sexual way. And then once he realised he was attracted to me sexually, he would think about it and quickly realise the romantic side of his feeling as well. One problem, Because of this stupid imprint Jacob had never shown any interest in other women, and while this may be a good thing in that he won't date anyone else, it also meant I had no way to tell what he liked. If I wanted to know what kind of women he was into, I would need to find out from someone who knew him very well before he imprinted on me, and wouldn't tell me this was a stupid idea. Every teenage girl in the world knew how to keep secrets from her daddy, even me. So that meant Dad wouldn't interfere but I couldn't talk to anyone he would find himself close enough to read the mind of until _after_ my plan had succeeded. And that was how I ended up on the phone to Leah Clearwater...

* * *

"_Renesmee? Is something wrong?" Leah's voice was actually concerned; we had never really been the best of friends so I can understand her confusion with my calling her. But it had to be her, Seth was nowhere near as sneaky as Leah, nor did he enjoy messing with both of their heads like Leah did. I knew she would help me, if for no more than a laugh. "Is Jacob okay?" She asked jumping to conclusions at my hesitation to speak my mind._

"_Yes Leah Jacob is fine." I eased her concern. "Well no he's not fine he's bloody well blind is what he is." I grumbled to myself. For some stupid reason I didn't think she would hear that; I was wrong._

"_What did he do?" She demanded with a groan._

_I re-thought for a brief second about my idea to tell her, my family had always been telling me to slow down and wait for this kind of thing later in life, well my mother mainly. But what choice did I have, it had to be her. "It's not what he did; __I__t's what he didn't do."_

_Leah sighed. "Honey you're going to have to give me more than that. What is going on and how can I help?"_

"_One thing first." I insisted, "You guys are talking to Jake all the time, either on the phone or in __the pack__ mind, so... If I tell you something can you keep it from him?" I leaned back into the tree (I cannot have this conversation within hearing distance of the house,) holding my breath hopefully._

"_Usually yes, it depends on what it is. So__...__?__" She encouraged._

_I drew a VERY deep breath before saying it so fast I that couldn't back out. "I'm in love with Jacob!"_

_Silence._

"_And I have been trying for nearly a year now to get his attention. But he doesn't look at me in that way, and I am running out of options, I can't wait much longer. I love him, I NEED him, it hurts to not be with him. He is just so DAMN BLIND!" I was actually crying a little bit. And I wasn't sure if it was because Jacob wouldn't notice me, or because I was afraid of Leah's response, or in shock of just how desperately I needed him to look at me._

"_Um... Wow... Okay Renesmee I don't know if this will make things better or worse but, You have no idea just how thick and blind my brother really is." She stated almost hesitantly._

"_What? What do you mean by that?" I asked her my, confusion plain in my voice._

"_Well like I said, Seth and I share head space with him on occasion, we can see what his is thinking and it is usually about you." I was not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing but either way I waited to hear the rest. "I cannot tell you how sick I am of watching his memories as he recounts to us, 'Nessie did the funniest thing today.' Point is, I can see his point of view of what happens, Seth too, and we have been telling him for months that you were interested but he always laughs about it and brushes us off." Leah explained and I fought of a groan._

"_Well," I began a little shakily, "with your help he won't be able to deny it much longer."_

_Now I had her attention. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She enquired._

_And so I recounted to her my deviously brilliant plan. "And that is where you come in. Has Jake ever shown interest in a girl for dressing or behaving a certain way?" I asked her eagerly._

"_Okay first of all, I can keep your secret, however I cannot promise I will not laugh manically at Jacob. And secondly, Jake was never any good with girls, his first actual crush, was the last person he was into before he met you, and that one was just weird." My mother, not going to try and attract him like that._

"_Come on Leah, anything? Please?" I begged her._

"_I dunno what to say to you Ness, He has a thing for brunettes, and ah..." She paused trying to think of something. "He used to keep a magazine of girls on motorbikes under his bed? That any help?" She offered and I could hear her shrugging through the phone._

"_Better than nothing, thanks for your help Leah." We said goodbye and hung up. So I was already on the right track, I had the knowledge of engines down pat; __A__ll I needed was the look._

* * *

And now here I am, in a city not too far from the town in which we now lived. I was shopping with my father for school supplies, I had insisted on buying them by hand instead of online, dad was out of both earshot and hearing distance, (and with my father, yes they are two different things,) And I had a few minutes alone to browse a shop filled with magazines and comics and other nonsense. If I wanted to know what Jake was into I had to see one of these things with my own eyes.

Taking a deep breath I entered the store.

* * *

**_Authors Note: WE FINISHED THE BACKSTORY! WE FINISHED THE BACKSTORY! WE FINISHED THE BACKSTORY! That took longer than I had anticipated, but finally here we are in the present. And I am super exited for the next chapter :)_**

**_And yes I say we because I feel I am sharing this story with everyone who reads it, like we are going on this journey together, and without all your probably unintentional encouragement, my hand would not be cramping up so badly right now. Not that I'm complaining, I love to hear from you all._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bad Influences

_**Authors Note: Okay so I'm really sorry about how long this took but there will be some times when I can't get near my computer for days and wont be able to update. I would like however to thank the people who convinced me to write what I did. I know you probably didn't mean to but just knowing you are reading and want to continue is all the encouragement I need to continue. So I would like to dedicate the first scene until Blake leaves to liiizziiie. And the bedroom scene to ScorpiusRoseLover and LionKingFan.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Bad Influences**

**Renesmee's POV**

"19, 21, 23. Okay this is it dad stop the car." I didn't even try to contain my excitement as the car came to a standstill.

Jumping out I ran the door and knocked. "Renesmee, you need to be slower than that." My father chided me walking to the door much slower than I had.

I heard shouting from inside the house. "BLAKE! Get off your lazy whorish arse and answer the damn door!" Came a voice I recognized with ease.

"Get it yourself you carpet munching slut!" A much closer male voice responded.

"For fuck sake Blake it's two feet away from you." The first voice argued again. "Now answer the door before I stab wholes in all your condoms!"

"You wouldn't!" My father raised his eyebrow at me as he reached the door.

"No! Only half of them! And I would mix them up so you wouldn't know which was which!" She promised smugly.

"Fine! I'll answer the fucking door!" I hear footsteps getting closer. "If it will shut you the fuck up!" The door opened and there stood a boy a good two and a half inches taller than me with dark blond hair, like a mix between honey and chocolate. His eyes were a dark brown and looked very annoyed which disappeared as they landed on me. "Well hello there." He flashed me a snide yet inviting smile that made me want to slap him and his eyes were wild and vivid with an emotion I could not identify, however it made me rather uncomfortable.

A low growl emanated from my father's throat causing the boy who I assumed was Blake to jump.

"Who is it?!" The familiar female voice called out again.

"Not for you!" He called back stepping outside with me and inching the door closed, sealing me off from the girl upstairs. "I'm Blake, are you lost? If you're looking for a good time you are in the right place." He said to me and me alone.

Dad stepped forward looking as though he wanted to smash the disgusting grin off Blake's overconfident face. And I had no problem with that. I _really_ didn't like the way he was looking at me. "I'm Edward. And yes I do believe we are in the wrong place." I couldn't see his face but Blake was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"_Da-_Edward." I cautioned sliding around him so I was face to face with Blake and told him with a sweet smile. "I'm looking for Alex."

Blake rolled his eyes before opening the door and screaming up the stairs. "ALEX! Some lost confused little girl is looking for you."

The familiar honey haired girl bounded down the steps excitedly and picked up her pace when she saw me. Instead of stopping at the bottom she slipped past the guy with that horrible face eating grin and threw her arms around my neck. "Hey sexy." she greeted me warmly.

"Hi... Alex." I stammered in surprise at her affectionate welcome.

She pulled back and released me. "Nessie, Edward, this is my man whore of a brother Blake." She gestured to the boy who had answered the door, he looked less than amused. "Blake, This is Renesmee and her expert fighter brother Edward who restless boars in his spare time."

Blake looked Dad up and down in a look of cautious disbelief.

"Oh Alex don't be silly." I chided her in jest. "Edward isn't an expert, he only knows how to break bones when people upset me. _Jasper_ is the expert fighter, and _Emmett_ is the one who tackles bears for fun. Not to mention Alice who is deceptively dangerous for her size, Rose who packs a _nasty_ sting and Mu-_Bella_ who fights like a mother bear protecting her cubs. And they are all _super_ overprotective of me because I'm the youngest even though _I'm_ the black belt of the family." I informed them both with a smile.

Blake looked terrified. "Anyway, I had that... Stuff to do. I should probably get back to the... Stuff." He mumbled stumbling backwards into the house and then bolting away.

Alex burst out laughing before telling me. "Oh Ness, I could kiss you. I have never seen anyone deal with Blake like that before."

I sucked on my bottom lip realising how immature that had been. "I didn't like the way he was looking at me." I explained bluntly.

She laughed again. "Good! Too many girls like it. Don't ask me why. So was that all bullshit or are you seriously a black belt?" She asked suddenly intrigued.

"Yes to the super overprotective family, and yes to my kick ass fighting knowledge." I thought it best not to mention I taught myself with the aid of teaching DVD's.

"Impressive," She noted, "So will this over protective brother of yours actually let you inside my house? Or is he going to stand there looking concerned all day." She smiled at Dad.

"He's leaving." I assured her. **Dad calm down I can look after myself, and it's perfectly safe here. I'll call you if anything goes wrong, promise.** He seemed to decide hesitantly to trust me so I added before he left. "I love you."

"I love you too Renesmee." He still didn't sound too pleased.

* * *

"Okay," Alex began walking through one of the doors upstairs that led to a bedroom, probably hers. It was very cluttered. The head of the simple bed with cream-white sheets was up against the right wall facing the medium sized television on a large set of draws against the left wall. A small chest of draws was on its immediate left held a clock, a bottle of what I assumed to be sunscreen, a few coins, a pen, some organised papers, a lamp and a remote control. The drawer perfectly matched another one facing the left wall and pressed in the corner of the right and back wall, that was just as cluttered. Every surface in the room contained many different items that either did or didn't belong in such a place. There was a desk with a computer on it tucked against the back left wall. And the TV on the draws, most likely holding clothes, was a stereo of some kind on the side facing the door. On the other side of the television was a sliding door to what I assumed was a walk in wardrobe. "So here is everything you need to know to survive in my room." She gestured to the chest in the back left wall. "DO NOT open the bottom draw of that. And stay out from under the bed, my internet history and files on my computer. Got that?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Um yeah, bottom draw, under the bed, computer files, internet history. Got it." I assured her.

"Good," she closed the door revealing a cabinet I had not seen before. "Oh yeah, steer clear of this one too." She instructed opening a cabinet and producing a magazine. "So, wanna tell me that long story now?" Alex dropped herself on the bed and inviting me to join her.

**Long story?**

* * *

_I am physically attracted to girls. And I kinda assumed you were to by the way you were ogling the chick in the magazine." She added awkwardly._

"_What? Me? No." I mumbled as the shock wore off. "I like engines. I am pretty much obsessed with them, and there is this guy and..." I broke off not sure how to continue._

"_Okay..." The blond girl saved me from continuing. "I am sensing a long story so why don't we skip that one for now." I nodded._

* * *

"Oh, the guy."

"Yeah, so who is 'the guy?' and why does he have you looking at girls? Boyfriend with a lesbian fetish?" She guessed.

"What?" My eyes widened in shock at her suggestion. "No. He likes girls and engines, and I was wondering exactly what he might like so I could convince him to like... Well, me." I mumbled giving the briefest of descriptions.

"Oh." She paused in thought. "Well it's a damn good thing you met me then isn't it?" I shot her a puzzled look as she continued. "Girls and engines are damn sexy; Anyone who doesn't think so is either blind or a cock-muncher. And," she pulled the magazine she was holding into my view revealing the one from the store last Sunday. "I've got this." She reminded me flashing me that infectious grin again.

We spent the next few minutes going through the magazine, some girls weren't wearing any clothes, which was a little awkward to look at due to their compromising positions, and those that did have clothes on wore things I wouldn't be caught dead in. So we continued until I finally said, "That one isn't so bad."

Alex looked at me cocking an eye. "How so?"

"Well," I began fighting off a blush and failing. "It is a little fancy, but it seems to cover everything, sort of." I shrugged not meeting her eye.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She told me sitting up and tossing aside the magazine. "Simple, modest and sexy. I can do that." Alex ran to the cabinet to return the magazine, before sitting at her computer and typing a few things.

After a moment she signalled me over. "What about this?" She asked gesturing to the computer screen. On it was a tight black leather outfit, with no pattern or stylish cuts, that covered from ankle to wrist. It had a slight collar that went all the way up to the neck but was only zipped up to the bottom of the breasts.

"It's..." I hesitated thinking of how inappropriate it would be. And how my parents would react. And then how Jacob would react. "It's perfect." I told her unable to conceal my grin.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update but I'll try to keep them coming as fast as I can, thank you all for your kind words and interest in reading on, it really does make me want to write more to please you all.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Daddy's Concerns

_**Authors Note: Okay so I'm super sorry for the late arrival but I've been suffering from a SEVERE case of writers block. I took a break, did my schoolwork, wrote another story, and then tried another person's perspective of things. Worked out pretty well all things considered.**_

_**Dionysus69 - Thank you and yes my stories to tend to write themselves and in response to your comment about the story taking on a new perspective, that is rather deliberate to show Renesmee's change of perspective as she grows up.**_

_**And without further adieu, Chapter 8...**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Daddy's Concerns**

**Edward's POV**

"19, 21, 23. Okay this is it dad stop the car." My elated daughter informed me looking at the house she believed was where her new friend lived.

Renesmee had been calling the girl, Alex whom she met in the store a few days back. Although they had only just met, she seemed to always have time to talk to Renesmee. I was not entirely certain that I was happy with this situation, Alex had seemed a little, inappropriate, and I wasn't sure I wanted my innocent little angel to be socializing with someone who could be such a bad influence on her. Despite my doubts however I also wanted Renesmee to learn to make her own decisions in life, however much I may sometimes want to, I couldn't baby her for her entire life. She would have to learn to make the right choices and, as much as I hated the idea she would eventually have to learn not to make mistakes from personal experience.

Raising a child is a lot harder than it looks. Sometimes I wanted to just take her away from all the dangers in the world, from anything that could ever potentially hurt her, and keep her in my arms where she would be safe. But I know that there are little things I could do that would be worse than that. Nessie was a good little girl though, well not so little any more, but I had never had to do more than say a few stern words for any time she had done something wrong. Which in itself was a rarity. She was a smart girl, she thought logically about things before she acted and almost never did anything reckless.

Right before the car came to a standstill she threw the passenger door open and bolted at an inhuman speed toward the front door of the adjacent house. **I thought to soon. **"Renesmee, you need to be slower than that." I cautioned only loud enough for her to hear, while glancing around to find that no one had noticed. Thankfully no one saw her, **thank goodness**, I thought following her at a human pace.

**Dammit who the hell is that? Well no fucking way am I going to answer it, Nessie is coming over later and I've got to get ready. **I instantly recognized the voice as Alex, Renesmee's new friend. "BLAKE! Get off your lazy whorish arse and answer the damn door!" I bit my tongue in an effort not to comment on the language being used in the place my baby girl was about to enter.

**For fucks sake, who the hell is that? Can't she tell I am busy? These zombies aren't going to kill themselves. And completing this level unlocks the topless avatar option. Killing zombies with a topless girl holding a machine gun, or whoever the fuck is at the door, gee deciding that one will be hard. He, hard, I will be if I finish this level.** The voice of a teenage boy ran through my head before that same voice responded. "Get it yourself you carpet munching slut!" Suddenly taking my little girl away from here and remaining keeping her safe at my side for eternity didn't seem like such a bad idea. I quickly banished that thought.

**Can't that damn brother of mine get his brain out of his dick for 20 seconds? **"For fuck sake Blake it's two feet away from you." **I am not going to let him win by answering it now. **She thought determined. "Now answer the door before I stab wholes in all your condoms!" **That will get him moving.**

Alex's thoughts were heavy with more than just sibling rivalry, and I could sense that there was definitely a story behind that which I probably didn't want to know, more than that I probably did NOT want my daughter hearing whatever kind of things these two could come up with to hate each other for.

**Shit would she actually do that?** Blake worried, and being the father of a young teenage girl I was none too pleased at the level of fear such a threat carried on a boy who surely could not even be anywhere near nineteen. "You wouldn't!"

Renesmee glanced at me to gauge my reaction and I simply raised a disapproving eyebrow at her.** Yeah he's not happy.** She thought unconsciously.

**Now I've got him, man whore.** I most definitely did NOT like the sound of that. "No! Only half of them! And I would mix them up so you wouldn't know which was which!" She promised smugly. **Wouldn't be the favourite any more if he knocked some chick up at 17 now would he. Yeah he probably still would be. Mum would just say some shit about him at least giving her grandkids while I never would if I keep up my disgusting ways. Ugh.** Despite what I thought of this girl, it was clear her life had been difficult and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Especially how she took blatant disgust and lack of respect from her _own mother_ as a mere annoyance, she had clearly had a long time to get used to it.

**This **_**is**_** the girl who almost gave me herpes. Fuck I don't think I can risk calling her bluff. **"Fine! I'll answer the fucking door!"

Whatever story involves a brother contracting an STI from his _sister_ I _definitely_ didn't want my daughter around.

**Suck it bitch. And that ladies and gentlemen is how you deal with my brother.** Alex congratulated herself and I barely managed to contain my smirk as I realised I had taken sides in the argument hoping my daughter's friend would get one over on her brother.

I heard him approaching the door and I fought the urge to pull Renesmee away. **Shit, I can't let her think she's won 'cause of her threat. **"If it will shut you the fuck up!"

**Sure, that is totally why you are doing it bro.** I could just feel Alex's triumphant grin from where I stood.

Blake opened door and I finally got a look at him. He was around half an inch taller than me, with dark blond hair that to my own discomfort my daughter described as 'a mix between honey and chocolate'. His eyes were a dark brown and looked very annoyed until they landed on _my baby girl_.

**Hmm. Short, young but not **_**too**_** young with sexy brown curls. Soft brown eyes, innocent eyes, OH YEAH! Easy prey. Pale skin, not pasty pale, sexy pale. Nice set of legs and a decent rack. D-cups without a doubt. I wouldn't mind unlocking her topless level. Jackpot. **"Well hello there," **you sexy little thing.** He flashed my _innocent little angel_ a snide yet inviting smile and I literally had to hold myself back from punching that sleazy smile off his face.

I was however unable to hold back a growl as an image flashed through his mind of _my baby_ in her underwear smiling at him suggestively with a small blush across her cheeks.

Blake jumped at the sound, suddenly realising I was there. **What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Boyfriend? Not for long.** It took everything within me not to get Renesmee as far away from this boy as I possibly could.

**God what is taking him so long? Whoever it is better not be staying. I'm expecting company. **"Who is it?!" Alex called out impatiently

**NO WAY! No **_**FUCKING**_** way is my slutty ass sister getting her lezzo claws into this hot piece of ass! **"Not for you!" He called back stepping outside with us and inching the door closed, sealing Renesmee off his 'competition'. "I'm Blake, are you lost? If you're looking for a good time you are in the right place." His greeting was clearly for Renesmee alone as his sister's interruption had caused him to forget my presence.

I stepped forward blocking my _little girl _from him. **Dad looks as though he wants to smash that disgusting grin off Blake's overconfident face. And I have no problem with that. I **_**really**_** don't like the way he is looking at me.**

**That's my girl.** "I'm Edward. And yes I do believe we are in the wrong place." I glared at him conveying the entirety of my dislike of him and he was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"_Da-_Edward." I cringed at her almost slip up with my name as Renesmee cautioned me sliding around so she was face to face with Blake and told him sweetly. "I'm looking for Alex."

**Oh COME ON! She cannot be gay. Of course she's not, way to innocent, odds are good sexy brunettes even still a virgin. Give me an hour with her I'll fix that. But what is she doing with my sister? She's probably just confused. Yeah that would be Alex's MO. 'Oh poor naïve little girl, come let Alex show you how it's done.'** "ALEX! Some lost confused little girl is looking for you."

**He would only be this angry if she were hot. This I have got to see. **Alex came bounding down the stairs excitedly. **Oh my god she's early? Or is she? Fuck what time is it? She's talking to my brother! No FUCKING way! If Blake so much as lays a finger on her I'll kill him! Renesmee is sweet and innocent. She will NOT be his little fuck doll. Nessie is NOT Sandy.** I saw images flashing through her head of some girl I assumed to be Sandy. It all went very fast but from what I could tell she was sweet and innocent and I believed friends with Alex until Blake comes into the story and then she's going out clubbing with him and drinking and clearly in some form of a relationship with this boy.

**That IS NOT happening to Renesmee. **Alex and I thought in unison. Not killing this boy was becoming far more difficult than I thought.

**I don't care if she is quite possibly the hottest girl in the world, or if she does have such soft looking lips that are just begging to be sucked, or the most grope able ass I have ever seen, or soft brown chocolate eyes that you could just get lost in. She is innocent and Blake is not taking that away from her. If anyone will teach her how to live it will be me. **Alex did not stop at the bottom of the stairs; Instead she slipped past her brother who Renesmee described as having a 'horrible face eating grin' I was proud of her for not falling for his tactics, apparently many women have fallen for that smile. Alex then threw her arms around Renesmee's neck, clearly portraying to Blake that she was 'off limits'. "Hey sexy." She greeted her to enforce the point. Knowing that Alex was attracted to Renesmee would most likely have encouraged my disapproval of her if she hadn't been so insanely protective of her. I couldn't help but respect her for that.

"Hi... Alex." Renesmee who was completely oblivious to Blake's intentions stammered in surprise at her friend's overly affectionate welcome.

She pulled back releasing her. "Nessie, Edward, this is my man whore of a brother Blake." She gestured to her brother who was in no way pleased by her familiarity with his so-called "easy prey". "Blake, This is Renesme and her expert fighter brother Edward who restless boars in his spare time." I held back a chuckle at Alex's attempt to scare him off.

Blake looked me up and down in a look of cautious disbelief. **She, ****_is_****joking right?** I smiled at him threateningly while Renesme couldn't see.

**Why are we trying to scare her brother?** Nessie instantly put herself on Alex's side in any argument with someone unknown. **Well if we're going to scare him may at least do it right. **"Oh Alex don't be silly." She chided her in jest. "Edward isn't an expert, he only knows how breaks bones when people upset me. _Jasper_ is the expert fighter, and _Emmett_ is the one who tackles bears for fun. Not to mention Alice who is deceptively dangerous for her size, Rose who packs a _nasty_ sting and Mu-_Bella_ who fights like a mother bear protecting her cubs. And they are all _super_ overprotective of me because I'm the youngest even though _I'm_ the black belt of the family." She informed them both with a smile. And I couldn't help but smile at my little girl's clever twisting of the truth without lying.

**She's GOT to be joking, right? But she ****_i_****_s_**** Alex's friend. **Blake was terrified as he contemplated whether or not his 'hot piece of ass' was worth the risk. "Anyway, I had that... Stuff to do. I should probably get back to the... Stuff." He mumbled stumbling backwards into the house and then bolting away.

**Oh she's good. She's not attracted to Blake and can scare him away like that. I think I'm in love. **Alex burst out laughing before telling her. "Oh Ness, I could kiss you. I have never seen anyone deal with Blake like that before."

She mentally chided herself for her immaturity which I would definitely _not_ be lecturing her for. "I didn't like the way he was looking at me." She explained bluntly, her voice slightly shaky to inhuman ears proving she may have regretted her actions.

Alex laughed again. "Good! Too many girls like it. Don't ask me why. So was that all bullshit or are you seriously a black belt?" She asked suddenly intrigued.**That cannot be true, would be ****super hot**** though.** Somehow Alex looking at Renesmee didn't bother me as much as it should have, probably because I was certain she would not act on it.

"Yes to the super overprotective family, and yes to my kick ass fighting knowledge." **Best not to mention I taught myself with the aid of teaching DVD's.**

"Impressive,"**She is fucking amazing is there anything this chick ****_can't_********do? **"So will this over protective brother of yours actually let you inside my house? Or is he going to stand there looking concerned all day." She smiled at me and I realised just how threatening I still looked even though I was much more at ease since Blake returned to his video games.

"He's leaving." Renesmee assured her. **Dad calm down I can look after myself, and it's perfectly safe here. I'll call you if anything goes wrong, promise.**

She _had_ dealt with Blake fine before, and was not likely to fall for his 'charms' now. I reluctantly turned to leave when she added, "I love you."

As soon as I realised she had said that aloud I looked back saying, "I love you too Renesmee."

**He still doesn't sound too pleased.** I heard as I made my way to my car.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I am actually surprised by how well this chapter turned out, I had no idea Blake was such a douche bag but he really came together in this chapter and while writing his thoughts I seem to have found a new hatred for him. And to clarify, yes there is a very complicated story behind Alex and her brother, and no they do not have any kind of sexually transmitted anything. I'll probably tell you that one one day so I wont spoil it by explaining it now.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Pre School Jitters

_**Authors Note: Sorry it's a bit jumbled at first but I'm rather proud of the end. And for all your reviews dkgors I would like to dedicate the last scene of this chapter to you.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Pre School Jitters**

**Bella's POV**

Edward sat in the chair at the desk in our room reading a book. I didn't know what book, and I didn't care. I was more interested in the rise and fall of his chest, the way his shirt clung to his body, how the corners of his mouth pulled up ever so slightly as something in the book amused him. I watched carefully as he raised his hand and gently turned the page, as he did so his gaze wandered momentarily and he caught me staring.

He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much and I felt myself smiling back. "What are you thinking?" He asked me sounding amused.

"I'm thinking that you should come here and kiss me." I replied without hesitation and my grin broadened.

In less than a flash, the book was forgotten and he was kneeling next to me on our bed. "With pleasure my love." He informed me pressing his lips to mine. It can be very difficult to kiss someone while smiling, but we gave it our best shot as he leaned me back so that he was lying on top of me.

His lips trailed from my lips to down my neck and I bit back a moan. His face was suddenly above mine again as he grinned at me before not so gently kissing me again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Edward was standing beside the bed while I sat bolt upright in surprise.

In the doorway stood a very excited Renesmee wearing a tight dark blue skirt that hung just below her knees and a white button up shirt with a black tie underneath her matching blue blazer of the uniform for our new school. She also had her hair perfectly brushed and held back with a black headband. "Cease the lip lock and get ready for school!" She demanded hurriedly before turning to run back out.

As sat there in surprise waiting for the shock to wear off I heard Edward mutter under his breath, "Damn she's fast."

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Gritting my teeth I tightened my grip on Jaspers hand and forced it further towards the table, he was putting up one hell of a fight but I would not let him beat me.

"Quit wrestling and hurry up, I am _not_ going to be late on my first day of school!" The voice of my niece made me flinch and in a flash I lost my grip and my hand hit the table with a small crack.

By the time I turned around Renesmee was gone. I looked back at the other in surprise. "What just happened?" I asked jerking my thumb over my shoulder gesturing to where Nessie had previously been standing, not that I had seen her.

"Jasper just beat you in an arm wrestle." Alice stated simply in that almost sing-song voice of hers.

I suddenly realised I'd lost. "What? But... I... I demand a rematch!" I stuttered out at my brother's disgustingly victorious grin.

"Sorry man, can't." Jasper feigned sincerity as he stood up. "Gotta get ready for school, Nessie said so."

"Yeah sorry Emmett," Alice grinned at me. "Maybe later, don't want to be late for school."

I looked out the window, and then at my watch. "But it's not even 4:30."

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I sat in my room wrapped up in a towel drying my hair in front of the mirror when the door opened. I half expected to see Emmett prepared to take advantage of nearly naked state. But no, there in the doorway was not so little Nessie.

"Good you're getting ready." Was all she said before closing the door and disappearing.

I chuckled; With how mature Renesmee acted half the time people often forgot she was only five years old. And today was her first day of school. So like all five year old girls on their first day of school she was having pre-school jitters.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_Renesmee and I were running through the forest, having a race. She looked in human terms, around five years old._

_I bounded between the trees on all fours and yet she was still beating me._

_With an evil grin from the child beside me she grabbed a passing branch and swung off it propelling herself in the air._

_She hurtled towards me preparing to land on my back and grab my fur which she seems to think is still funny after the fifth time. And this is Ness we're talking about so if she thought it was still funny, it would still be funny._

_I braced myself for the impact and then..._

Renesmee landed on my back waking me up. "GET UP GET UP GET UP!" She screamed at me waking me up. "HOW ARE YOU STILL IN BED?! YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! I AM _NOT_ GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I shot out of bed. Nessie was going to be late because of me.** Not if I can help it!** I thought dashing to my wardrobe to get my uniform.

In record time I stuffed myself into the uniform and turned to find Nessie holding out my backpack to me. I grabbed it from her pulling my shoes and socks on before running downstairs to the kitchen to find breakfast on the table.

Renesmee and I wolfed down the rather full plates in roughly 20 seconds, fast enough to make even me feel sick. Renesmee who, as usual, finished first grabbed both out plates and dumped them in the sink. I jumped up about to run to the garage when the I heard someone laughing lightly and spun around to see Edward leaning against the kitchen counter with his face in his hand.

**What's so funny? And why is he just standing there? And he's not even in his uniform!**

Unable to hold it in he burst out laughing.

"_DA~AD,_ you're not even dressed." Renesmee complained spurring him on.

He held up a finger for us to wait for him and after a moment he managed to control himself long enough to look at his watch, pausing again before he met my eye and said quite simply. "It is now _exactly_ 4:27 am." He returned to his fits of laughter before it sunk in and I stopped in my tracks.

"EXACTLY!" Renesmee cried. "So why aren't you dressed for school?!"

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

They all think I'm so silly. Like a little child. I was up and ready bright and early, okay fine dark and early, but everyone else was mucking around slowly collecting their things and laughing at me as I tucked in the other half of Jacobs shirt, and tied his tie and made him look like he hadn't gotten dressed while falling off a cliff, and then spent the rest of the morning sitting on the couch waiting for them.

And when we finally did go to leave they all stood around debating who would drive with whom. It drove me insane. No pun intended.

_Eventually_ it was decided that I would ride in my father's car with mum, Uncle Jasper, and Jake, and Uncle Emmett would drive his car with my aunts.

When we finally pulled up at the school after what felt like forever, I jumped out of the car and looked around. The buildings looked new but they were far from modern,** probably restored.** I though as a voice rang out behind me.

"Damn you look hot in that uniform; You're really rocking the whole sexy schoolgirl thing. Nice ass by the way." I could just hear her grin as I spun around but before I could respond Jake growled at her.

"How dare you! How can you talk about her like that? That is disgusting. **She is a **_**child!**_" Jacob was standing face to face with Alex looking like he could rip her apart and she just smiled at him without so much as flinch, despite how terrifying he looked.

"Alex!" I cried darting past Jake and throwing myself in her arms.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and winked at Jake. "She doesn't seem to mind; Besides I'm younger than her and yeah she _is_ hot. Yunno in case you were too busy sucking cock to notice." I heard Uncle Emmett snort in amusement and she grinned again before she released me.

Jacob looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Everyone this is Alex. She says stuff like that, you'll get used to it." I shrugged and gestured to the honey haired girl beside me. "Alex this is my family. You have already met my father." **FUCK** "BROTHER! Edward." **I SERIOUSLY need to get used to that.**

"Hello again Alexis." He greeted her with a calm smile but I knew he was still panicking over me calling him my father. She nodded before turning to me.

"Father?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I floundered at a loss for how to explain that.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed that, even I was freaking out at her mistake. How will they deal with this?**_

**_Love hearing from you all._**

**_~ SophieAngel69_**


	10. Chapter 10 - ExplanationsLies

_**Authors Note: Bit of a short one but I hope you will like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Explanations/Lies**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Alex this is my family. You have already met my father." **FUCK** "BROTHER! Edward." **I SERIOUSLY need to get used to that.**

"Hello again Alexis." He greeted her with a calm smile but I knew he was still panicking over me calling him my father. She nodded before turning to me.

"Father?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I floundered at a loss for how to explain that.

"Are you _still_ not over that?" Aunt Alice scoffed drawing the attention. She rolled her eyes and sighed before explaining. "This is Edward Cullen." She held her hand towards dad as if introducing him for the first time. "Quite possibly, no _definitely_ the most over protective person you will ever meet." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "He's practically raised Nessie and is _super_ protective of her. Used to follow her around looking after her when we were little. Hell he still does. When she was around seven or so she started calling him Dad every time he, brushed her hair, or tucked her in, or cut her meat. It was this huge joke for a while. Thought she'd finally stopped, but I guess not. Alice by the way, Renesmee's sister." My aunt extended her hand and Alex shook it without a second thought.

My heart was still pounding as I waited to see if Alex would pursue the topic or not.

She shook Aunt Alice's hand replying with, "Yeah she said you guys baby her. Hello Alice, I'm Alex." She paused looking her up and down. "Not too bad yourself Ally." She added with a flirtatious grin. **Good she was acting normal, she doesn't suspect a thing.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and I was more careful with my introductions after that.

"These are my other sisters, Bella and Rose." I gestured to each in turn. "And my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. And my friend Jacob." She was still staring at Emmett.

"Holly Fuck Ness, you weren't kidding, this guy really could tackle a bear." She exclaimed running up to Uncle Emmett and grabbing his biceps. "You look like you're about to go all hulk and burst out of that shirt." She informed him tracing her finger up and down his arm. Her eyes lit up and she looked him directly in the eye before asking excitedly, "Are you gay?"

"WHAT!" He spluttered in response and I couldn't hold back my snort of laughter. "No!"

"Pity," Alex sighed releasing him and turning away. "You have the body of a boy-on-boy sex god. Come on Nessie," She slid her am through mine leading me towards one of the buildings. "We don't want to be late." I liked Alex; She always had something to say and moved onto new topics without a second thought. There was never a dull moment with Alex.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Honestly the part about her calling him her father completely came out of no where, but I'm glad it worked out. Also I had written half of this chapter before I decided to split it into two, so the explanation was written before it was uploaded. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	11. Chapter 11 - It's Here!

_**Authors Note: It's finally here. Ironically. Sorry it took so long I wasn't entirely certain how to portray a not-so-brief period of time when not much happened and doing that from Renesmee's POV just made it even harder, I had to keep writing one shots on the side because I wasn't happy with how the story was turning out. Should be easier to write now. Sorry about the wait.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – It's Here!**

**Edward's POV**

Like always when we moved to a new town we quickly set into a routine. People got bored of trying to befriend us, and we kept to ourselves. Renesmee on the other hand was quite the opposite, always eager to meet new people and make new friends. Due to the fact that she and Alex may as well have been attached at the hip, she still managed to attract a lot of attention.

Alex as it turned out was a bit of a social outcast. Nessie was quite the opposite. So it made for an interesting combination.

From what I could tell girls who had previously avoided Alex on account of her being a lesbian who flirted with everyone suddenly found themselves torn between wanting to boost their popularity by befriending the 'beautiful new girl who seemed more interesting than the ones who kept to themselves,' and avoiding the 'weird lesbian chick.' The girls who had previously accepted Alex quite happily approached and introduced themselves. And of course all the teenage boys were letting their fantasies run wild with how close Renesmee and Alex actually were.

Being a mind reader became painfully uncomfortable as I had grown used to intercepting fantasies about my sisters, or my wife, hell even my brothers and parents, but now my daughter. The official story was that I was a year older than her but I had failed a year and was forced to repeat it, allowing me to become Renesmee's shadow. I was in all her classed and was able to see quite clearly what everyone thought of my beautiful little baby girl. Needless to say I looked at her differently to others.

As I was her father and had watched her grow I had never completely noticed just how much she had grown. Everyone else on the other hand had no trouble noticing her feminine shape, be it through lust or jealousy they all noticed. And I was honestly surprised by myself control to not break the necks off almost every young boy in school, a surprising number of young girls, and most disturbingly, a few of the teachers.

I did all I could to desperately ignore what others were thinking, but Renesmee was new and interesting. And it was difficult to ignore what people were screaming in their minds. Surprisingly she hardly noticed it, and she only acknowledged it in the first place because Alex told her. She was my daughter and my family often joked asking if I was sure she couldn't read minds because of how good at reading people she was. The truth was of course that she was just incredibly observant and understanding. Nessie always seemed to know what people were thinking but when it came to romantic or sexual thoughts she had no clue, probably because she didn't understand them herself.

It was one day we had been at the school for quite a few weeks now and like always Renesmee was sitting with Alex, when Alex received a text and looked at her phone.

**It's Here!** Whatever 'it' was she was clearly excited about it. **Nessie is gonna be over the moon.** She leaned over to Renesmee and whispered something in her ear; however they always sat too far away for us to hear them because my daughter liked her privacy.

**Oh My Gosh! It's finally here!** She instantly put it out of her mind and changed the subject. Whatever 'it' was she clearly didn't want me to know. And that made me worry.

**Out of my head dad.** I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_What is 'it?'_

She glanced at her phone and anger flashed through her mind. **No Dad is **_**not**_** ruining this for me. Last warning Dad, get out or I will make it hell to stay.** My gaze didn't waver.

**Jacob without a shirt.** The image found it's way into my mind. **Mmm, yummy. Trailing my finger down his chest feeling the contours of his muscles. The taste of his sweat as I lick his neck. The smell of his arousal.**

_Fine, just stop. And promise 'it' isn't too stupid._ I texted and her fantasies stopped before she glanced at the screen.

**No promises daddy. It's not stupid or dangerous, but you won't like it. Okay maybe a little stupid. By the way I'm going over to Alex's after school.**

"Edward are you okay?" I looked over at my family realising it was Bella who spoke.

"I'm fine love. I just worry about her." I drew quieter at the last part as my gaze turned back to Renesmee.

"Please don't turn into that super overprotective father who texts her every 20 seconds to see she's okay." Alice gestured to my phone in my hand and I slipped it into my pocket.

"I know how you feel, but we can't coddle her. As much as I want to sometimes." I chuckled with her at that. "Besides she's a good girl, she'll be fine and it's perfectly safe here."

"You say that because you can't read the minds of every boy in this school." I mumbled not taking my eyes of her.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I find Edward surprisingly easy to write, he is the perfect narrator. I might just switch to his perspective when it gets too hard from now on. Hope you liked reading it, I enjoyed writing it. Haven't done that in a couple of days.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	12. Chapter 12 - He Can't Be THAT Blind

_**Authors Note: I hope this explains the outfit well enough, my biggest problem here was deciding what to call it. Oh and it is dedicated to Dionysus69 for pointing out to me my uploading mistake with the last chapter, once again, THANK YOU!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – He Can't Be THAT Blind**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Come_ on_ Renesmee, let me see." Alex begged me, pacing her room in frustration.

"I'm having trouble getting it on, it's really tight." I complained as I struggled to pull the pants up over my bum. With that task finally achieved I began the difficult task of squeezing my arms through the long black sleeves. The last thing I did before stepping out behind the changing curtain was taken in a deep breath and zip it up.

Alex eagerly looked me up and down, her expression turning sour.

"Does it really look that bad?" I asked scrutinising myself in the mirror. The tight black leather with a very slight violet tinge began at my ankles and travelled up my legs and curving tightly around my bottom leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination, and finally ending at my hips. The matching shirt began almost touching the seam of the pants but leaving enough of a gap to show that it is not a one piece without revealing my stomach or lower back unless I mover around. The sleeves travelled all the way to my wrists, and the zip ran from the beginning of the top over my breasts and finally ending at the top of my neck. I couldn't help but realise the garment made my chest look rather... Prominent. In such as it stuck out from the rest looking a little out-of-place.

"No it's fine; you're just wearing it wrong." She explained stepping towards me and grabbing the zipper. Without waiting for permission she yanked it down until it just barely concealed my bra and smiled.

"ALEX!" I exclaimed attempting to hide the enormous amount of cleavage being revealed.

"Ness I get that you are trying to be modest but believe me less is more, especially with an outfit like this." At my look of confusion she proceeded to explain. "Look when it comes to leather often the more skin you cover the more hard-core you look. A fancy patterned leather outfit with strategically cut holes says that the girl wearing it wants you to look and fight for a chance to touch. An outfit that is simple and covers most of the skin like this one says you can look all you want but the girl might hit you if she doesn't like how you look, also if she wants you to have a chance you have a chance, if not don't even bother. Tight and simple and covering everything says that if she wants you she gets you how she wants when she wants and in the way she wants, but that may will include chains and whips and whatever else she decides. You have two options Renesmee. Sexy, desirable, respect demanding and a hell of a sting for anyone who gets the wrong idea. Or, sexy, untouchable and just screams bondage fetish." I nodded as what she said sunk in, sort of.

Alex raised an eyebrow in question. "Bondage fetish." I mumbled shyly at the floor.

"Sexual fetishes," she began, "Are interesting acts, or outfits, or body parts, or, anything really, that cause sexual arousal. Common fetishes are things like, foot fetishes, or, bondage. Sexual bondage being the act of binding someone and is most commonly coupled with inflicting pain in a sexual manner." And with that explanation I quite happily wore the zip down as far as instructed.

"Good now shoes." Alex excitedly changed the subject and handed me a pair of black very high-heeled shoes. "These are what is commonly referred to as fuck me heels. Trust me no guy will be able to resist you in these, they just complete the outfit." She smiled as I slid them on and stood tall allowing her to inspect my appearance. "Perfect." She assured me. "Mr tall dark and handsome will not be able to keep his hands off you. Unless he's blind too."

"Well," I sighed. "He's proven himself to be very good at being blind." I shrugged. "But I don't see how he can be in this."

Alex approached me and placed her hands on my shoulders encouragingly. "Trust me Nessie. In this outfit I'd fuck you myself."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Thanks Alex."

"Any time." She promised flashing me that infectious grin.

"My brother is going to kill me." I told her looking at myself again in the mirror.

"Fuck him." She said resolutely before revising that statement and instead advising me, "No, don't fuck him. Fuck Mr sexy bike lover." She smiled at me again and winked encouragingly.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Don't you just love when you have weeks worth of work to do and only one weekend to do it in so you just say 'Fuck it' and write all weekend instead. At least my stories will be appreciated more than my assignments. Thank you guys for all your support, you don't know how much it means to me.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Blindness

_**Authors Note: This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would, and for those who care I'm pretty sure I failed all my assignments. But the good new is, I got a new chapter up, I know you are all eager to see the reactions to Renesmee's latest fashion fiasco.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Blindness**

**Jacob's POV**

I had promised Renesmee that we would work on her bike today. And when I say we I meant I would watch her, keep her company and pass her things. She only let me help pulling the old bikes apart, Nessie wanted Jessie to be made by her and her alone. And I could respect that. Jessie was her 'baby' after all.

I walked into the garage expecting to find her in her usual grease stained outfit reserved for engine work which consisted of her denim shorts and my shirt. What I was not expecting however was to see her practically wrapped around her half-built motorcycle wearing a tight black leather outfit which left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination.

"Pass me a fifty-six spanner would you?" She instructed holding out her hand without turning to look at me.

I blinked before blurting out, "What are you _wearing?_"

Renesmee retracted herself from the partially constructed engine and stood up. Turning to face me she placed her hands on her hips and glared directly at me before stating plainly with a hint of a challenge. "It's called leather and it is incredibly convenient for working with engines. Got a problem with that?" I couldn't help but notice the split that ran to the end of her chest showing off her breasts.

**Renesmee has breasts? Wow, when did that happen. Holly crap she grows up fast. She looks almost as tall as me with those heels. Oh right she asked me a question.** "Nessie do you realise how suggestive that outfit is?" I asked cautiously.

Her eyebrow raised as she responded, "Well I'm sorry Jacob but it is a lot more convenient than that enormous shirt of yours that I used to wear. Leather is tight and less likely to get caught in things. It hugs my figure staying out-of-the-way without restricting my movement. In order to achieve that level of convenience, I would have to be naked. And leather is thicker than most other clothing materials, so it is more durable and therefore offers better protection. Also it covers everything so its modest, and believe me I tried it, it looks even more suggestive with the zipper done up." She smiled at me challengingly while proud of her logical answer.

I paused to consider her statement. It made perfect sense, the clothing was mostly modest, durable and protecting, out-of-the-way of engine parts and not restricting of movement. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. I still think it's inappropriate but, that is for your parents to decide not me." I smiled sweetly at her and handed her the tool she had requested.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I had been worrying about Renesmee ever since 'it' had arrived the other day. She was doing something stupid that I wouldn't like and I worried.

I was just causally walking past the garage for a reason which had absolutely nothing to do with keeping an eye on my daughter, when I heard her thinking. **How can he **_**not**_** be checking me out right now? Am I really that unattractive?**

And that was all I needed to go into fatherly mode.

"Renesmee?" I asked entering the garage to see her wearing the most provocative and inappropriate clothing I had ever seen her in. If clothing was even an applicable term to such an item. She was pretending to be building her motorcycle that she had dubbed the name Jessie, while _'coincidently'_ sitting in such a way that Jacob had a perfect view of her entire body. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" I couldn't hold back my shock any more than I could disguise my disapproval. She was my baby girl after all.

"Told you." Jacob chuckled as she stood up to explain herself, barely shorter than me in those heels. **She's in trouble now. I don't think I have ever actually seen Renesmee in trouble before.**

OH MY GOD! Could she show off any more of her breasts?! This is just ridiculous.

**Here we go. Oh well may as well get this over with. **"It's called leather and it is incredibly convenient for working with engines." That sounded rehearsed. "Leather is tight and less likely to get caught in things. It hugs my figure staying out-of-the-way without restricting my movement. And leather is thicker than most other clothing materials, so it is more durable and therefore offers better protection. Also it covers everything so its modest." She delivered her rehearsed speech with a slight shakiness to her voice and her eyes almost constantly pinned to the floor, not willing to see my disapproval.

"I see." I told her for lack of anything else to say. There was a pause as I considered what to say next. The silence was filled only with their thoughts.

**Oh he is pissed. Not surprising considering that his **_**little angel**_** is wearing tight black leather in front of a boy who is old enough to be her father. I'd probably be the same in his position. But hey what kid doesn't like to play dress up.**

**I just wanted Jacob to notice me. I think... I think I love him.**

"Alright, fine." I assured her honestly impressed by Jacob's complete lack of perverse thoughts towards her even with her plan to provoke such a reaction. A plan that clearly screamed Alex. I was torn between respect for Jacob and pity for my daughter who could not possibly succeed. An imprint means he will develop romantic feeling for her when she is older, and no amount of scheming on her and her friend's part can make that time come any sooner. "I'm not going to say anything about it." Her surprise was clear on her face. "I'll leave that to your mother."

A look of utter fear crossed Renesmee's face as she realised her mother would go insane at our baby dressing in such a manner.

**Okay now **_**that**_** is just playing dirty.** Jacob thought as he also had a pretty good guess at how Bella would react.

* * *

"Explain _NOW!_" My wife's voice almost scared _me_ as she directed our daughter to the couch a little too roughly.

"Well," and I thought her voice was shaky before. Renesmee took a deep breath before continuing. "Leather is incredibly convenient for working with engines. It is tight and less likely to get caught in things. It hugs my figure staying out-of-the-way without restricting my movement. And leather is thicker than most other clothing materials, so it is more durable and therefore offers better protection. Also it covers everything so it's mostly modest." She once again delivered her rehearsed speech. This time to the carpet.

"Bullshit." I was shocked speechless at hearing my darling wife swear, something she so rarely did. "And I'm sure that this new clothing choice has absolutely nothing to do with a certain boy who shall at this moment remain unnamed?" Her tone was still accusing yet it had lost most of its strength.

"Maybe." My leather-clad daughter mumbled. "But it honestly is very convenient. And much safer than what I previously wore." She assured her mother with a hopeful smile.

Bella blinked.

**Yeah, she's pissed. I'm dead. Doesn't matter he still won't notice me. Hell he'd pay more attention to me if I were in a coffin than he does now.**

My beautiful wife sighed. "Renesmee," She used that kind, soft, loving, almost silky tone I had fallen in love with. "Sweet heart I understand you want him to notice you in a different way, but dressing like this won't get you what you want. By showing off your body like that you are making yourself look easy or cheap. If you want a boy to respect you you will need to act and dress respectably. If you dress like that you will make people think that they can get whatever they want from you." I love how Bella always seems to know exactly when to stop being angry and to be loving and considerate.

**Why does she have to be right?** "I get that mum but you are forgetting one thing." Renesmee's voice was shy and timid.

"And what is that sweetheart?" Bella's voice was tender and loving like always, I however was on alert, Renesmee was about to say something stupid.

**Think like Alex. Think like Alex.**

Oh yeah, something very stupid.

My daughter stood up straight and tall, her face determined. "People can look at me however they want." This also felt very rehearsed. She was not shouting by any means, but her voice was much louder, causing Emmett who was passing by to stick his head in the door. "They WILL respect me however. Because I am not some floozy, I am Renesmee. So they can look all they want, but if I don't like how they are looking at me they had better be skilled in dodging fists. And they will get nothing more from me than what I want to give, if they think otherwise it may become very hazardous for their health." Her pose, her tone of voice and her facial expression, along with what she was wearing did rather demand respect. I almost felt proud of how she said that. Almost though, she is my daughter and she is being very silly.

**Wow, if she weren't my baby niece that would actually be hot. I have got to get Rose tight leather. Rose would look so sexy in red leather.** Emmett thought before disappearing to continue his previous task as I resisted the urge to slap the palm of my hand against my face.

I had been silent almost the entire conversation, at least since we had entered the lounge anyway. It was time I finally spoke up. "Renesmee," I began almost cautiously and her determination faltered as she awaited a lecture. "I'm not going to lecture you dear." I assured her. "However I am not going to pretend that I approve either. But the one thing I do not want to do most of all is make you into someone you are not. I'm not going to tell you how to dress, however I am going to tell you that it is very inappropriate and I completely disapprove. But I can't really control how you dress, not without risking driving you away. You can wear what you want but know how we feel about it, and I urge you to change. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid alright?" I felt I should give her leeway to rebel a little, partly because I was afraid that if I tried to restrict her and stop her rebellion altogether she would do something worse, but mostly because if the extent of her rebellion was going to be dressing inappropriately for a while and standing up to us a little, I could live with that. Every teenager rebels a little and Renesmee would be no exception but that was okay because she was still my little baby girl who got up at five every morning to dance around in her pyjamas, do yoga at the sunrise she couldn't see and make breakfast while humming or singing.

Bella did not look too pleased but she accepted my reasoning. A smile spread across Renesmee's face as she realised she wasn't in trouble and that I was a big softy for giving her what she wants.

"Thank you daddy." She almost squealed at the freedom she had just been given as she attempted to launch herself into my arms. I only hope that giving her freedom means she won't do anything stupid to gain it like most teenage girls.

"I do have one condition though." She stopped in her tracks as I continued. "You are not allowed to hug me while wearing that, or anything hideously revealing for that matter."

**God Dad you scared me, I thought I was in trouble again.** She thought before leaning over and giving me a childish peck on the cheek.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed that, Jacob really does turn being ignorant into a skill. Talk about ignoring the elephant in the room.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Guy troubles

_**Authors Note: I'm dedicating this chapter to lionkingfan and I sincerely hope you don't all hate me after this one. Hell I hate me after this one.**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Guy Troubles**

**Jacob's POV**

It was shortly after we had moved here that I found the cliff. A large cliff face overhung the water, the entirety of it was covered in trees, except for a small clearing. It was more secluded than the one I was used to. It seemed peaceful, serene. I loved it here, I loved the look on Nessie's face when she closed her eyes and breathed in the sea water.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her seriously as she removed her shirt, revealing her brown, bikini top with little green flowers on the left half.

"I want this." She grinned back as she removed her jeans and I saw her matching bottoms.

"I mean you _did_ promise your mother you wouldn't." I reminded her.

"Yeah and Mum promised Grandpa she would never ride a motorcycle." She stood before me in her rather small, new looking bikini. "Look how that turned out."

"Yep that's me that's me," I admitted. "Helping the women of your family to do stupid rebellious things they promised their parents they wouldn't for _two_ generations now."

"Oh just shut up and take off your shirt." I complied. "Besides, Dad knows what we're doing, he's cool with it."

Now that caught me by surprise. "You told him?"

"Well no," she explained simply, "but we've been planning this all week and I have done nothing to hide it from him. He has said nothing to voice his disapproval so, we're cool." She grinned as if his silence on the matter was permission. "Now," she forced us back to the reason we were here, barely dressed on a secluded cliff in the middle of nowhere. "Ladies first." She joked at me before running to the edge and throwing herself over.

Renesmee had made me promise to take her cliff diving when I had first brought her here even though it was much taller than the cliff at La Push.

I watched her body fly rather high into the air and away from the edge before curving into a diving motion and plummeting towards the water below. **What was I thinking letting her do**** this? She'll**** get herself killed.** I ran to the edge and cannonballed after her. I was heavier than her so I fell faster and she winked at me as I passed her on the way down. I hit the water with an enormous CRACK!

Pain shot up my left side and I yelped out as I fell into the freezing liquid suddenly becoming rather glad at the ice-cold water's numbing effect. I heard Renesmee hit the water not too long after and I fought to swim up. **Which way is up again****?** I gasped desperately when I finally broke through the surface, my lungs eagerly accepting the air they had previously been denied.

**Renesmee!** I though as my eyes desperately searched for her. "RENESMEE!" I screamed when I failed to find her. I was growing more and more worried by the second. I began splashing around furiously fearing the worst and calling out to her repeatedly while the water pulled me in all directions with an almost impossible force. After what felt like an eternity I was convinced she had drowned and my heart was racing in fear of never seeing her again, her being gone forever, and it being all my fault. Breathing became difficult as she still failed to resurface and I imagined finding her corpse beaten against the base of the cliff. I had not stopped saying her name as I searched for her helplessly when a warm soft hand wrapped around my left ankle and effortlessly pulled me under.

**Calm down idiot I'm right here.** I heard her magical voice in my mind.

**RENESMEE?** I though in disbelief as she came into view, her almost chocolate brown hair floating about her head. While she had ascended her hand soft warm hand burned a trail from my ankle to my shoulder, pausing briefly at my hip with feather light touches to my still stinging skin

**Yeah Jake, it's me. **She grinned almost cheekily. The water attacked us mercilessly yet we held our place with little effort.

**You're alive! I was so worried, I thought you had drowned! Where were you?** I thought all the things I wanted to say to her.

**Under the water silly.** Her grin broadened with an inaudible chuckle.** Half vampire Jake, I don't need to breath nearly as much as you do, I still have no idea how long I can hold my breath.**

**Thank God you're okay.** I wished to tell her.

**You worry too much.** She flashed me another inaudible chuckle.

Suddenly I realised something. **I'm not speaking aloud. How do you know what I'm not saying?**

An enormous grin spread across her face as her eyes fell to her hand and she wiggled her fingers. **I'm in your head silly.** She paused. **Does it hurt.** Her expression turned concerned.

**Does what hurt?** I thought to her, now understanding how we were communicating.

In answer her hand returned to my hip and once again traced the area that stung. **Am I in pain?** I thought looking down to see an almost healed tear in my skin beginning from my upper thigh and travelling up my hip to just under my ribcage, and surrounded by large nasty looking purple and green bruises. **When did that happen? When I hit the water.** I answered my own question as I continued to stare at my fast healing injuries.

**I don't like to see you in pain. **I heard her mesmerising voice in my head.

**It doesn't hurt Nessie.** I assured her her as she caressed my thigh.

And that was when I realised I was naked.

I Jumped out of her reach and then realised I need to breathe. Badly.

As my head broke the surface and I eagerly took some rather well needed deep breaths.

"It's my fault Jake." Her voice was barely more than a whisper behind me yet I had no difficulty hearing her. "I should have realised that at the rate of falling the strength of the impact would shred our clothes."

**So she is naked too.** "How do we get up?" I asked not turning around.

"We climb." She answered simply as her hands rested on my shoulders and she pulled herself close enough that I could feel her bare breasts against my back.

I immediately waded out of her reach. "Let's get moving then."

* * *

"Okay I'm decent you can turn around now." I informed her as I buckled my spare pants and turned around to retrieve my shirt.

"Duly noted." Her voice was slightly sing-songy and she sat there facing me with a pleased grin as though she hadn't moved at all since she had sat down fully clothed few minutes ago.

I joined her on the log apologised. "I'm sorry your first experience cliff diving didn't go too well."

Nessie immediately sat bolt upright and she stared at me in shock. "DIDN'T GO TOO WELL?" She stood up to continue her speech. "Jake that was amazing. I felt like I was flying, and then I broke the surface of the water and it was wonderful as I continued to plummet further down until I lost momentum and swam up, but then I didn't need to breathe so I just stayed under, and it was so amazing to explore, and then I heard your screaming and couldn't help but sneak up and attack you." Her grin was huge as she recounted the experience in one breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said not wanting to ruin her excitement.

She threw herself into my arms and pressed herself against my chest. "Thank you so much."

I wrapped my arms around her enjoying the embrace. "You are most welcome Nes."

The embrace seemed to last much longer than I had anticipated and she slowly held me tighter as I could feel her face heating up. Finally she pulled away and looked me in the eye as ran her hands down my chest, as if exploring my muscles.

I could feel the confusion reveal itself on my face when she nibbled on her lip, her face growing even redder.

Her eyes dropped to my chest and breath was slightly shaky as she breathed out the words, "You are so... firm." Her face furrowed in though at that last part.

"Renesmee?" I queried as to her odd behaviour.

Her breath got heavier and her face turned redder still, the air seemed thick with an unidentifiable emotion as if it were rolling off of her in waves. Her eyes met mine again and she seemed to be lost in the moment as her face drew closer to mine.

I realised what she was doing and jumped back in shock. "W-What are doing?!" I stammered.

A hurt look spread across her face as she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I stood there in silence watching her crouch there as the moments ticked by. A tear made it's way down her check as she finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Jake, I'm just an idiot to think you could ever want me."

I couldn't just watch her in pain. "Renesmee, how can you even think about things like that? You are five years old for heaven's sake."

Her expression turned to ice as she stood up and glared at me. "That's why? That's why you don't like me? Because of my AGE?!" The tears flowed as her anger intensified. "I am a _teenager_ Jacob, a teenager. I am five and a half, which is the human equivalent off nearing on 17. And I am in in _LOVE_ with you! I love you Jake! I have for a year." She screamed at me.

I stood there in shock. "Nessie," I started and she scoffed in tears. "You are an amazing kid, and you are very beautiful, and you know I care about you a lot, but you are a child." I tried desperately to make her understand. I couldn't stay here, I was hurting her too much just by simply not wanting her. I turned to walk away.

"Don't you leave me Jacob." Her voice was heavy with tears. "Don't you walk away from me!" She screamed before collapsing in tears. The only way I could end her pain would be to become interested in her, and I couldn't do that. I hated to leave her but my staying caused her more pain than my leaving.

**I'm sorry Renesmee.** I thought desperately, even though she couldn't hear. **I can't help you but I will find someone who will.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I crept into the room silently wrapping my mental shield around everyone bar my husband and approached him sneakily.

When I stood right behind him I reached around with vampire speed and covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess who." I instructed cheekily.

"You know," he began closing his book. "Shielding the minds of everyone else in the room doesn't work if you are the only one who can do that."

"You still have to guess." I couldn't hold back my grin.

My delicious husband stiffened. "Shit." He exclaimed standing and facing the door as my hands fell.

Everyone ran into the room right before Jacob walked in through the front door his expression unreadable, but I knew something bad had happened. **Renesmee.**

Jacob looked determined as he ignored the questions of everyone in the room, myself included. The only person not demanding answers was Edward who stood still and silent watching him intently. Jacob entered the kitchen and then re-emerged holding a spoon and a tub of ice-cream, chocolate I believe. Without pause he walked directly up to Rosalie and then made eye direct contact with her as he thrust them in her hands stating, "If anyone knows guy troubles it's you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded but like everyone else her question fell on deaf ears.

And then without a word her turned to leave the room. Edward stood in the doorway blocking his path. Their eyes met and for a full minute they just stood there until Edward gave a rather deliberate nod and stepped aside letting him pass.

When I heard Jacob's bedroom door close I, along with everyone else in the room turned to my husband who had his eyes glued to the floor with a helpless look on his face.

Our questions ceased when we heard crying.

Renesmee walked in the front door wiping uselessly at tears which ran down her face at a surprising speed.

She paused when she realised we were all looking at and her eyes hit the floor as she began to walk quickly through the room. Edward looked like he wanted to run to her, but for some reason he stayed put as the silence continued. I however ran to my crying daughter.

"Renesmee?" I asked quietly almost afraid I would break her if I spoke to loud.

"NO!" She yelled at my feet. "The last thing I need is a lecture from you right now."

**Guy troubles! I hadn't lectured her, I just warned her a few times to be careful about telling him too soon.**

As she tried to walk down the hallway Rose stepped between her, blocking her way. "Nessie," she began sweetly. "Want to talk about it?" She asked with a reassuring smile.

"Leave me alone!" She practically screamed and I wished I could do something to help my baby girl to stop hurting.

"Come on." Rose persisted holding out the chocolate ice-cream. "If anyone knows guy troubles, it's me." She quoted Jacob hoping it would help.

"Yeah right! You have the greatest guy for you." She tried to sound strong but she let out another sob.

"Now." Rose responded without pause causing Renesmee to look up at her curiously. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She offered once again extending the icy tub.

Renesmee paused before grabbing the ice-cream and spoon and allowing Rose to lead her from the room to help her with something I could not.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I loved the begining but I hated writing the end, this is one of those chapters that make me hate the author for being so awful to the characters and I am the author. All the time I was writing this I wanted to say "and then he fell in love with her and they made out and all was well." But it had to be done.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Guys Night Out

_**Authors Note: I'm not sure if I like how this one turned out, but the sooner I decide it's done and give it to you guys the sooner I can start the next chapter. And besides I hate to keep you all waiting.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Guys Night Out**

**Emmett's POV**

So Renesmee confessed her love to Jake and he turned her down, so she decided to eat chocolate ice-cream and cry to my wife who decided to kick everyone with a penis out of the house. Carlisle took easy option and logged some overtime at work. And now here we are, sitting in a park in silence. The ex-soldier who knows absolutely nothing about women, yet is somehow married anyway. The concerned overprotective father who can't stop thinking about his heartbroken teenage daughter. The depressed dog who broke her heart. And me.

Fun.

Now I love my niece as much as anyone but this was just ridiculous.

"So... Are we going to just sit here all night?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I dunno." Jacob shrugged. "What do guys usually do during a girls night in?" He mumbled thinking about Nessie again.

"Have a guy's night out." **Obviously.**

"Okay what do you guys do on a guy's night out?" He sighed.

"Hunt mostly." Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah well that might be fine for vampires but I'm not in the mood." Wow Jacob really did sound like a woman at times. "What do _normal_ guys do on a guy's night out?"

We all just looked at each other for a moment. **How could we not know this? Probably has something to do with being born in a different century, and in Jake's case being a bit of an outcast.**

After a few moments of silence Edward pulled out his phone and pushed a couple buttons before placing it on the table.

"Who are you calling?" I asked curiously.

"A college boy." He said in an almost monotone.

Eventually the phone stopped ringing and I could clearly hear the music accompanying a female and familiar male voice singing loudly, the male voice was surprisingly very in tune.

_Let you put your hands your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

We all looked at each other not entirely sure of what to say, or how to react.

_You, make, me_

_Feel like I'm living, a_

_Teen-age, dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

It was almost a little disturbing how in tune the familiar male voice was

_My, heart, stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just, one, touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This, is, real_

_Let's take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

Another familiar voice finally spoke up, "As you can hear," She began.

_Get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"My sister, oh right sorry, brother is a little busy." **Leah.** I recognised the voice.

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"If you will kindly wait for him to finish prancing around like a fairy, she, sorry he, will get back to you." The music faded out. "Oh never mind he's done. Seth! Your boyfriend wants you." I couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Hello?" The voice that had been singing like a girl just moments ago asked. "Sorry Leah calls any guy who calls me when I'm acting in any way girlie my 'boyfriend' so I have no idea who this is."

"It's Edward."

"Oh hey Edward, sorry about Leah, she does that. Did you want something?" Seth asked casually.

"I'm here with Jacob Emmett and Jasper and I have a question." Edward informed him simply.

"Shoot." The voice over the phone instructed.

"What do normal people do on a guy's night?" Edward didn't seem quite as gloomy as before.

"Normal people or me?" Seth inquired sounding slightly amused.

"I wasn't aware there was a difference, you are the most normal person I know." He informed Seth resulting in a loud belly laugh.

"Hey Sethina!" Leah called from a little way away from the phone and we all laughed, even Jacob and Edward. "The slutty brunet who can't seem to work out that her breasts belong inside her shirt asked me if you were single and wanted me to give her your number."

"What did you say to this one?" He grumbled as we all waited for their conversation to end.

"I didn't have to say anything. The blond in the miniskirt spoke for me. Did you know all the girls out there think your gay?" She asked with a chuckle.

"She says to the guy in a dress, and feather bowa, covered in glitter" Seth narrated and we all laughed even louder than before. "Yeah for some reason girls always seem to think that just because I don't hit on them, and let them dress me up, and dance to girlie songs, that I must be into guys. I just don't bother to correct them unless they try to set me up with their 'cute single friends.'" He explained before speaking to us again. "So yeah normal guys. In or out?"

Edward blinked. "You've lost me."

"I'm still stuck on the part where you are wearing a dress." Jacob stated directing the attention towards him.

"College girls seem to think it's adorable to dress me in silly outfits and do my make-up." He explained. "My night consists of looking like an idiot, drinking enough to relax me not actually get off my face drunk, and something embarrassing, usually Karaoke. So I really don't care how ridiculous whatever girls I'm hanging out with decide to dress me up in. I do sometimes question if any of them were denied dolls growing up however."

"That is what he claims." Leah interjected. "We are all waiting for him to come out of the closet. Seriously you have no idea how many times I have heard the line, 'I would so date your brother, yunno if he wasn't gay that is.'"

"I told you I'm not gay." Seth insisted.

"Says the nineteen year old guy in a dress far sluttier than I would ever wear who has never even had his first kiss." She mocked back as we held in our laughter.

"Is it that wrong for me to want to wait for the right girl?" He asked defensively and Leah laughed. "Anyway they are having a guy's night with Jacob and seeing as you are better at guys nights than me, maybe you can help them, now if you'll excuse me I have to go sing a bunch of old girlie songs with 12 drunk college girls." **Wow, he seems to be doing well for himself. Besides the whole dress thing.**

"Right then, guys night. In or out?" Leah asked her conversation with Seth forgotten.

"In or out?" Jasper asked confused.

"Guys night in, or guys night out?" Leah clarified her question.

"Ah," Edward responded understanding her question. "Out."

"Well the subject of alcohol is pretty much out unless vampires can actually get drunk." She paused waiting for an answer.

"We can't." Edward assured her.

"Okay then, well that limits your options dramatically as I've already removed most options on account of you guys wouldn't even consider them so, I guess all you've got left is doing something stupid, dangerous, or embarrassing, that will result in a good laugh. Not as much fun without the alcohol though." She quickly explained. "That any help? Cause I have a little brother to laugh at and a stupid party to get back to."

"Yeah we're good, thanks Leah." He dismissed the subject.

"Okay bye guys, oh and by the way Jake," He sat up straight listening. "I expect to know what has gone wrong enough to warrant the four of you having some 'male bonding time.'"

Jacob cringed as Leah hung up.

"So what's this stupid idea you have?" Edward asked turning to face Jacob who still sat beside him.

"Very stupid." Jake shrugged.

"Sounds Good to me." I cut in finally speaking up.

Jacob looked at me and said very slowly. "As in I still have bruises from last time, kind of stupid."

I looked at my brothers and they both sighed. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Okay so I knew it was stupid, but at that moment I really didn't care. I wanted stupid.

I stood on the cliff top looking down. "Okay, so here's the deal," I began turning to face the others. "Only one of us jumps at a time since we will have to climb back up naked. Also it is only dangerous for me, and I think I learned my lesson about cannonballing earlier so none of you have any reason to wimp out. Any questions?"

"How is it dangerous for you but not us?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Because the impact can potentially rip my skin open and leave some rather nasty bruises." I gestured to the scar and almost healed bruises on my left side that were now revealed seeing as I was no longer wearing a shirt. "And you guys have skin as tough as granite. Anything else or should I just jump?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not sure this is the smartest idea..." Edward began but that was all I heard before I spun around and hurtled myself off.

I decided to do a proper dive this time to see if that would hurt less. It didn't.

The cold water was a slap in the face that I needed and I didn't even mind the stinging pain in my arms. As I fell deeper into the waters depths I remembered earlier that day with Renesme.

* * *

"_as I continued to plummet further down until I lost momentum and swam up, but then I didn't need to breathe so I just stayed under, and it was so amazing to explore,"_

* * *

**How amazing is it to explore? **I thought as I stopped fighting and let the water throw me around and opened my eyes.

It really was beautiful, **how can anything be so blue?**

* * *

_**I still have no idea how long I can hold my breath.**_

* * *

I know I can't hold my breath as long as her. **I wonder how long I can stay down here before I drown?** The thought crossed my mind.

* * *

_**Does it hurt? I don't like to see you in pain.**_

* * *

**I don't like to see you in pain either Nessie.** But she is in pain,** and it's all my fault.** I was so lost in my own little world I didn't hear the crack of the surface breaking again.** I hurt her because I can't give her what she wants. Why does she even want that? She's just a child. A child who is hurting because of me. Renesmee will hate me, I will never see her adorable little smile again. It will disappear whenever I enter the room because all I will ever do is cause her pain. The last time I saw her smile was here.**

* * *

_**I'm right here.**_

* * *

**And that is the last time I will ever see her smile. Now I will be associated with pain and hurt, rejection. I never wanted to hurt her, or reject her. I love her. I really do, just not in **_**that**_** way. Not in the way she wants. Not in the way she needs.** My lungs were complaining from the lack of air and was becoming to painful to ignore.

* * *

_**Under the water silly.**_

* * *

I closed my eyes shutting off the beautiful picture before me, leaving me to my private misery. **And that****'s**** where I am too Nessie, under the water, with the last of our happy memories. How could I have hurt you so much, without even trying? I'm so sorry...**

Strong cold hands gripped my shoulders from behind. **That's not Renesmee.** I thought refusing to emerge from my guilt and letting the water beat me as the nails dug into my flesh. I didn't mind the pain, I deserved it. I could feel them starting to struggle against both me and the insanely strong current. "UP!" The watery voice commanded and I complied.

What reason did I have to fight?

The unknown hands released me once I began swimming. After only a few powerful strokes I broke the surface. The cold air stabbed my lungs, but it was much appreciated all the same. **This is colder that I remember.** There were arms interlocked across my chest. Cold arms. Clothed arms. She couldn't have jumped. **She?** The hands were rather feminine. "Now we're even." Her voice was harsh and painfully smooth. Cold! **Vampire!**

"Who?" I managed as we reached the bottom of the cliff and sat there half underwater ignoring the waves crashing against us.

"The idiot who thought she could survive jumping of a cliff in the middle of a storm." That voice was so incredibly familiar. Cliff-diving. Storm. Drowning. Vampire. **Bella!**

I turned to see a soaked Bella Cullen looking at me with a worried expression. "You okay?" She asked sounding as worried as she looked.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked, my lungs still sore.

"Everyone was so worried about Nessie no one was paying attention to you." She explained. "You were the one who hurt her." That comment stung because it was true. "So I called Sam and asked how he thought you would feel seeing as you emotionally hurt your imprint." She paused as a rather large wave crashed over us. "He said you would probably be depressed and wallowing in guilt and most likely do something incredibly stupid and dangerous," She continued. "So when Edward told me you were going cliff-diving, all I could think was that time you saved me." She shrugged before joking, "Now we're even."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "I would've come up eventually you know." I assured her. **Wouldn't I?**

"I know. At the last moment you would have realised that you dying would hurt Renesmee more than the rejection." **How the hell does she know me that well?** "Anyway you need to get up there before they suspect something." Bella shrugged before swimming off a short distance and climbing up far enough away from the clearing that they wouldn't see her.

I heard them calling my name and wondered how long they had been calling me. Without waiting any longer I proceeded to climb up realising instantly that my hands were in agonising pain, but not caring enough to stop.

I reached the top and they all stood there looking at me expectantly as Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up in one swift movement while holding out a towel. I took it and smiled at them, honestly feeling a bit better. "Who's next?"

* * *

_**Authors Note: The song is called 'Teenage Dream' and it is by Katy Perry, no copyright intended. Also The next chapter will be the girls night in and should explain Bella's apearence. Hope you guys enjoyed that, I love to hear your feedback.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Girls Night In

_**Authors Note: I hope you like this one, I know it took a while considering it's size but I wound up writing the next one before realising I forgot this one and so, hope you don't mind them both.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Girls Night In**

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't say I wasn't a little worried about Renesmee. She mostly just lay around her bedroom blasting music, eating junk food and crying. I though having some time with just girls would help but instead she just lay around her bedroom with us in pyjamas eating junk food, having grown tired of crying by this point. I was certain inviting her eccentric friend would cheer her up, but that one didn't go exactly as planned either.

"You know Alex you have the right idea. Guys are heartless jerks, I wish I could just skip the drama and chase girls around like you. Would make things so much simpler." She sighed in frustration after loosing a fight with a packet of marshmallows.

"Not all men are heartless Renesmee." Bella tried to console her probably not entirely happy with her daughters new wish.

"Well of course not." She revised her statement. "The ones who are related to me are fine. It's just everyone else." She grumbled laying lazily across her bed.

"She's right there." Alex backed her up, ignoring the glare Bella shot her.

"Now you shouldn't encourage that line of thought Alexis. One man does not forsake an entire gender." Esme spoke up, ever the mother.

"Oh I wasn't talking about just one guy uh..." Alex paused her statement in question.

"Esme" My adoptive mother informed her.

"Esme." She acknowledged before continuing her rant with Nessie's full attention. "Number One. My father. Left his wife and two children to run away with his sister-in-law because he didn't want to be, 'tied down'. I now have a cousin sister, funny story, don't ask." She cautioned before continuing. "Number Two. My first boyfriend."

"I thought you didn't like guys?" Renesmee interrupted.

"And how do you think I found out?" Alex asked before explaining. "You will never truly know for certain your sexual preference unless you try it both ways first. But yes Number Two." She continued. "Only cared about one thing, and that was my body. He only kept me around as long as I gave him what he wanted and cared about nothing else. Number Three. My second boyfriend. Pretty much the same. Only he wasn't all kinky about leaving bruises. Number Four. My Brother. Screwed my first girlfriend who I was madly in love with behind my back for months before she finally dumped me by openly dating him. And don't even get me started on Sandy. Number Five. My mum's boyfriend. More into me than her, don't ask." She once again instructed. "Number Six and Seven weren't quite as bad. They didn't care about me as a person but at least they paid some attention to my pleasure as well as theirs during sex, Seven more so than Six. And that is just personal experience, I do have other people's stories as well but I think you get my point." She paused before adding. "Not that girls are completely without drama themselves but I have way more 'heartless guys who think only with their penises' stories." Alex picked up a bar of chocolate concluding her speech and we were all to awestruck to speak.

**How could one girl have had **_**that**_** much bad luck?** I thought as we spent the rest of the evening debating whether or not all men were perverse bastards. And watching a bunch of movies while Bella took the longest shower of her life before returning smelling slightly of the ocean.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry there isn't much on the girls night but I couldn't think of what to write as it was largely uneventful besides Renesme's crying. At least you get an insight into Alex's life, and that isnt even the whole story, barely half of it. Might tell you guys sometime, if it comes up.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Bella's Night Around

_**Authors Note: It wasn't until I had almost finished this chapter that I realised it didn't pay enough attention to the girls night so I added another chapter from Rose's perspective, which I tough should go first as this explains a few things.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Bella's Night Around**

**Bella's POV**

"Hi Leah. This is Bella." I told her kindly.

"Yeah what do you want? I thought I was done with you leeches when I left Forks." She did not sound pleased to hear from me.

"I thought you didn't have a problem with us any more." I couldn't help but be shocked, not only had they stopped mindlessly hating the Cullen's quite so much, but Leah and I had known each other even before I was turned.

"No I stopped hating vampires that hadn't done anything wrong because my brothers seem to be such good friends with you guys. You Bella, are actually one of my least favourite people." She informed me with malice.

"What have I ever done wrong?" **Leah hates me?**

"My brother loved you and you crushed his heart. I don't care if you didn't mean to, you kept stringing him along and choosing the one person he hated most over him, over and over again. Just because both of my brothers have decided that all is forgiven doesn't mean I have. You are still a manipulative bitch." She practically spat that last part.

"You've never said anything about this before, why now?" I didn't even know what to think, I knew we weren't friends but I didn't think it was this bad.

"My brothers aren't here now." I could hear the hatred in her voice.

The response on the other line came so quick I almost jumped. "Oh they aren't are they?" He didn't sound to pleased either.

"Seth!" I heard her jump as she said it. "How long have..." She was cut off.

"Long enough." I heard him growl.

"Bella," He started in his usual kind and cheery voice, clearly holding the phone now. "Sorry about my sister. Do you have a reason for calling?"

I suddenly remembered I had something to do. "Yes, I have a question about imprinting, do you guys have Sam's number?" I bit my lip as I awaited the answer.

"If your worried about Jake making a move on your 'baby girl' trust me you have nothing to worry about." Leah responded in an amused tone before laughing maniacally. She seemed to have forgotten her anger, or maybe that was because Seth could hear her.

"No, actually I'm worried about Jacob. Something happened, and I think if anyone would know what to do, It would be him." I explained cautiously.

"IS JACOB OKAY?!" Leah practically screamed at me.

I sighed before assuring her, "He's... I'm not sure. He's upset. It might be nothing, but I worry about him almost as much as you so I just want to ask a question."

"What happened?" Seth actually sounded stern, which was odd for him.

"It's not my place to say." I told them. "If you want to know that badly then call him." **I shouldn't have said that, if he thinks we're talking about him behind his back he'd be mad, at best.** "But don't let him know I told you to do that, wait a while, and act natural." **Smooth Bella.**

"I can do natural." Leah insisted before addressing her younger brother. "Seth, how quickly can you get no more than 15 drunk slutty college girls that I would hate over here to have a really stupid party party that bores me enough to call Jacob out of desperation for company?" She asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.** That's Natural?**

"Three and a half minutes, if you get the alcohol. Although I do have a test on Monday." He responded plainly before addressing to me again. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

* * *

Once I had Sam's Number I dialled and prepared for another awkward conversation.

"Hello?" He picked up.

I swallowed, **someone else who thinks I am a traitor, joy.** "Um it's Bella." I told him politely.

"What do you want?" his voice hardened but it was not as full of malice as Leah's had been.

"I need to ask a question about imprinting, something happened and I'm worried about Jacob." I told him quickly so I would not be distracted this time.

"What happened?" He didn't seem nearly as uninviting now, just concerned.

"Renesmee is upset, heartbroken actually, and it is Jacobs fault. Not really but that is how he will look at it. So I need to know how a werewolf reacts after emotionally hurting their imprint. And if anyone can guess how that would be, it would be you." I bit my lip in anticipation, fearing a bad reaction.

There was a long pause before he finally answered sounding grim. "Guilty." Pause. "He'll be wallowing in guilt and seriously depresses. Be careful, he might do something really stupid to punish himself." He seemed to struggle getting the words out. But he had me worried.

"Define, stupid?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Dangerous, possibly even life threatening. Look after him for me Bella, he may not be my brother any more, but I still care about my cousin." No matter how scary Sam may seem at times, he really does care about his family.

The doorbell rang and I promised to keep an eye on him before saying my goodbyes.

I opened the door to find my daughter's best friend Alex standing there in a pair of light pink flannelette pyjamas covered with a pattern of painted lips. She had a bag strung over her shoulder and three DVD's under her arm.

"Okay so let me get this straight," She began before I could speak. "All girls slumber party, cheering up Nessie, and I'm not allowed to ask why she needs cheering up. Did I miss anything?" Alex clarified.

I paused to consider what she had said. "No I think you pretty much covered everything. What movies did you bring?" I asked gesturing to the DVD's and she handed them to me. After flipping through them I removed the one about a romance and led her upstairs to join the party.

The addition of Alex to out girls night in was when things got interesting. Renesmee decided to forsaken all men as any heartbroken young woman would do. But what I didn't like was when Alex began to back her up.

"You know Alex you have the right idea. Guys are heartless jerks, I wish I could just skip the drama and chase girls around like you. Would make things so much simpler." My heartbroken baby sighed in frustration after her struggle with a packet of marshmallows, resulted in them ending up all over the room.

I couldn't let her keep thinking that so I did what any mother would to in my situation. I tried to comfort her while restoring her faith in men. "Not all men are heartless Renesme." It's not that I would be against my daughter being a lesbian. I wouldn't care as long as she was happy, but I didn't want her to do anything for the wrong reasons.

She grumbled before correcting herself. "Well of course not." She thought for a moment. "The ones who are related to me are fine. It's just everyone else."

"She's right there." Her friend backed her up, ignoring my glare. I would not have her giving my daughter ideas like that just because she was attracted to her. Renesmee may have found her flirting silly and innocent, but I didn't like it.

"Now you shouldn't encourage that line of thought Alexis. One man does not forsake an entire gender." Esme voiced my thoughts, well most of them.

"Oh I wasn't talking about just one guy uh..." Alex paused her statement, raising her eyebrow in question.

"Esme" The motherly woman informed her with a polite smile.

"Esme." Alex acknowledged before continuing. I was not entirely happy with the amount of attention Renesmee paid her. "Number One. My father. Left his wife and two children to run away with his sister-in-law because he didn't want to be, tied down. I now have a cousin sister, funny story, don't ask." She cautioned before continuing. "Number Two. My first boyfriend."

"I thought you didn't like guys?" My overly curious interrupted.

"And how do you think I found out?" Her friend asked before explaining. "You will never truly know for certain your sexual preference unless you try it both ways first. But yes Number Two." She continued. "Only cared about one thing, and that was my body. He only kept me around as long as I gave him what he wanted and cared about nothing else. Number Three. My second boyfriend. Pretty much the same. Only he wasn't all kinky about leaving bruises. Number Four. My Brother. Screwed my first girlfriend who I was madly in love with behind my back for months before she finally dumped me by openly dating him. And don't even get me started on Sandy. Number Five. My mum's boyfriend. More into me than her, don't ask." She once again instructed. "Number Six and Seven weren't quite as bad. They didn't care about me as a person but at least they paid some attention to my pleasure as well as theirs during sex, Seven more so than Six. And that is just personal experience, I do have other people's stories as well but I think you get my point." She paused before adding. "Not that girls are completely without drama themselves but I have way more 'heartless guys who think only with their penises' stories." Alex Began eating a bar of chocolate at our silence.

* * *

And besides the arguing the rest of the night was largely uneventful, until my husband sent me a worrying text.

_We are going cliff-diving at this place Jacob knows of. Not that interesting but you asked me to keep you informed._

I couldn't help but think of my conversation with Sam earlier. _Dangerous, possibly even life threatening._

"I'm going to take a shower." I told them all rising and not paying attention to the response I got. In no time at all I was in the bathroom with the shower on, climbing out the window thinking of nothing but my fear for Jacob.

Following their scent let me to a large cliff with a small clearing. I stopped a distance away from the clearing and climbed down, finding a spot shortly above the water, that they could not see me from and waited, praying that I was wrong.

It wasn't long before I saw Jacob disappear under the surface. I held my breath as the moments passed while he still didn't emerge. I got tired of waiting and sucked in a large breath out of habit before diving under the surface to follow him. The water was icy and merciless and I thanked the fact that cold did not bother vampires as I plummeted further down.

I found him quickly, he was naked, but considering his species' tendency for clothing malfunctions, I had seen it before. But what scared me the most was how relaxed he looked, almost calm as he closed his eyes continuing to let the water beat him around. And that terrified me.

I swam towards him with all my might and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him towards the surface. He refused to acknowledge my existence enough to open his eyes or cooperate with me. I pulled him harder and I could feel my nails beginning to pierce his skin. Fighting both Jacob and the insurmountably strong pull of the waves became a struggle but I refused to let him go, I just needed his cooperation. I compressed all the air in my lungs before expelling it all into the one word. "UP!" Even under the water he was able to hear me and, hesitantly, he complied.

I released him when he began swimming on his own. It was not long before he emerged, with me right behind him, the sound of the others calling his name entered my ears immediately. He gasped desperately for air and relaxed slightly. Worried that he would sink now that he was not swimming as hard I grabbed him, this time wrapping my arms around his shoulders and interlocking them just below his neck, being careful not to cut off his breathing. My minds returned to the day when I had gone cliff-diving and he had saved me."Now we're even." I told him slightly amused by my thought.

"Who?" Jacob croaked as I led him to my previous ledge, he didn't seem to notice the crashing waves attempting to pound us into the rock wall. **At least he's talking.**

With my mind still at that day in La Push I responded with, "The idiot who thought she could survive jumping of a cliff in the middle of a storm." It had been my attempt at a joke but it didn't seem to have had any effect.

He turned to stare at me with an unreadable, almost empty look on his face. **Please be okay Jake.** "You okay?" I asked probably sounding as worried as I'm sure I looked.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse but improving.

"Everyone was so worried about Nessie no one was paying attention to you." I told him. "You were the one who hurt her." He seemed pained by that comment. but I had expected as much. "So I called Sam and asked how he thought you would feel seeing as you emotionally hurt your imprint." I was forced to wait for the crushing wave that crashed over us to pass before I could continue. "He said you would probably be depressed and wallowing in guilt and most likely do something incredibly stupid and dangerous," I continued as soon as I was able. "So when Edward told me you were going cliff-diving, all I could think was that time you saved me." I shrugged before making another attempt at humour, "Now we're even." I repeated.

"Thanks." Jacob mumbled without much enthusiasm. "I would've come up eventually you know." He assured me and I wasn't certain if he believed that comment himself.

"I know. At the last moment you would have realised that you dying would hurt Renesme more than the rejection." If he wouldn't have thought that before, he will now, if he ever tries something stupid again. "Anyway you need to get up there before they suspect something." I shrugged before swimming off a short distance and climbing up the same way I had come down.

I waited silently within hearing distance of the clearing where the men resided until I heard Jacob ask, "Who's next?" He sounded much better, not fine, but better.

And with that I quickly made my way beck to the house, climbing in the bathroom window I quickly stripped off, jumping under the water and attempting to wash of the smell of salt water before dressing in clean clothes and rejoining the girls. I sat with them and watched the serial killer pick off the last of the survivors one by one, in the abandoned house.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I know it's a little slow and repetitive at some points but I wanted to give Bella's perspective on events, and I hope I captured her well.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	18. Chapter 18 - I am Fine

_**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long but I do believe I have warned you that there will be times I can go days without being able to touch my computer, I actually got a cramp in my hand finishing this one for you as quickly as possible.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 – I am Fine**

**Bella's POV**

Four days. _Four days!_ Renesmee had been crying in her room for four days. Jacob hadn't left his room for four days. I was panicking. I didn't know what to do or what to say. My baby girl was hurting. And I couldn't help her. And not to mention Jacob. He had imprinted on her. His only reason for existing was to keep her happy, and he was the cause of her pain. I didn't know who to worry about more. And it had been _FOUR DAYS!_

Jasper had been finding constant excuses to be out of the house seeing as it was driving him crazy, all the emotions running heavy.

I sat in the armchair in the lounge, waiting. Waiting for four days. For _something_. Anything. I hated seeing them in pain. I just wished I could do something to make them feel better.

"Hello mother." I turned around to see my daughter standing in the doorway wearing tight light blue jeans, a tight black sleeveless V-neck shirt and a pair of black very high heeled shoes, and smiling at me as though she hadn't been crying for four days.

"RENESMEE!" I couldn't contain my surprise as I stood up and caught her as she ran towards me and threw her arms around me in a hug.

At my loud exclamation everyone else suddenly found reasons to be in the same room. Besides Jasper who had accompanied Alice on a shopping trip.

As I released her she stood tall and Edward walked over to stand directly in front of her, they seemed almost the same hight due to her ridiculous choice of footwear. Not that I cared, my daughter had left her bedroom. "Renesmee." He acknowledged her with a nod looking, and sounding concerned. Of course he is concerned, this _is_ my husband.

"Father." She mimicked his greeting nod.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her being the overprotective father he was.

Renesmee smiled at him. "I feel fine father. I decided to grow up and stop acting like a child, and now I am much better." She reassured him.

They looked at each other for a moment before he stepped aside allowing her to hug everyone in the room. Well almost everyone.

My eyes tuned to Jacob who stood silently in the doorway, looking as though he felt very unwelcome. His expression was pained but hopeful, as he watched her. After she had hugged everyone else he received as nasty glare which he calmly accepted, letting his eyes fall to the floor and only looking up to watch her walk towards the kitchen with her back to him her smile having returned the instant he left her line of sight.

Jacob swallowed once before turning to return to his room still looking hopeful but also determined.

I noticed Edward had disappeared at some point.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"RENESMEE!" I heard Bella cry out in surprise and jumped up from my bed running towards the noise, fearing the worst.

Almost everyone was either in or entering the lounge when I arrived to see Renesmee in her mothers arms. A wave of relief washed over me, yet I somehow still felt something was not quite right. Unsure if I was welcome or not, I remained cautiously at the doorway.

Edward walked over to stand directly in front of her when Bella released her as she stood tall and they almost seemed the same hight, I realised she was wearing high heels again. "Renesmee." he acknowledged with a nod looking, and sounding concerned. Which was completely understandable given the circumstances. In fact I was surprised he wasn't trying to kill me.

"Father." She nodded in turn, mimicking him.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked what I so desperately wanted to.

Renesmee smiled at him. "I feel fine father. I decided to grow up and stop acting like a child, and now I am much better." She reassured him.

They looked at each other for a moment before he moved away and she proceeded to hug everyone in the room, except me. Also not surprising.

Bella looked directly at me and I met her eyes briefly before turning back to Renesmee. After she had hugged everyone else she turned to glare at me, conveying such complete hate. I deserved that, and we both knew it. I still couldn't look her in the eyes though. I did however look up again as she walked away.

I had caused her so much pain and while she was better, my presence only made things worse. I swallowed once before turning around and heading back to my room knowing what I must do.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"RENESMEE!" I heard my wife cry out our daughters name in surprise and I instantly ran towards the lounge to see her holding my daughter in a protective hug.

I was the first to arrive and was instantly relieved to see her out of bed.

My relief faded the instant I heard my daughters thoughts. **Just smile and stand tall, don't let anyone see me cry because I am fine.** In her mind she sounded close to tears.

When Bella finally released her Renesmee stood strong, tall and determined as I walked towards her realising she was a far better actress than her mother. No one besides me seemed to notice, Jacob seemed to notice something was up, but even he had no clue. "Renesmee." I nodded cautiously, more worried by my daughter's new take on things than I was by her tears. I knew first hand the dangers of holding emotions back.

"Father." She mimicked my greeting nod.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked already knowing she was going do lie.

Renesmee smiled a smile that could have fooled everyone else, but knowing the truth it seemed dry and empty to me. "I feel fine father. I decided to grow up and stop acting like a child, and now I am much better." She reassured me formally.

No one thought anything of it since she was rather formal on occasion. Being my daughter and all.

We both looked at each other and I glanced at the kitchen door, a gesture she instantly understood the meaning of. **In a moment father, I have concerned relatives to hug because I am fine. I will meet you there.** Renesmee thought dryly at me and I stepped aside allowing her to hug everyone in the room. Besides Jacob who now observed quietly from the doorway.

While everyone was occupied hugging Renesmee I slipped out and entered the kitchen to wait for my daughter's arrival.

When she finally came to see me I was careful to note that everyone was busy in the lounge room, talking about how wonderful it was that she was feeling better.

"Renesmee." I started as she glared at me, her mask now dropped. "I know what you're doing sweetheart, and I need you to understand, it doesn't help. Telling yourself that you are fine doesn't make you okay." I knew she wasn't taking me seriously. "Look Renesmee I once did what you are doing right now, I buried the emotions that were to painful to face and I ended up doing things that I regret." I shook my head attempting to clear the images of all the people I had killed. "I don't want you to make that mistake. I can tell you are hurting-" The next thing I knew my back was pinned against the kitchen wall and my daughter had a firm grip on my shirt as she blocked off my escape, her eyes filled with pure anger.

When she spoke her voice was thick with the anger her eyes revealed. "I am fine. If you tell _anyone_ I am anything less than fine, I will break your arm." She glared at me, transferring all her pain and hurt into anger and directing it all at me. **Never make a threat you can't keep.** She reminded herself and I was quite aware that she had every intention to keep that threat if necessary.

I removed her hands from my shirt without much resistance and informed her sternly, "I wasn't not going to _tell_ anyone." I looked at her wondering how my beautiful little angel could hold so much rage. "I'm just warning you that you are heading for disaster." I finished and she glared at me for a moment before leaving without a word.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I didn't want to hurt any more. I wanted it to stop, I wanted to be better, I wanted to stop acting like a child. So I did. That simple.

I don't understand why everything has to be so complicated. I am better. Just like that. Because I decide to be. It's not hard. I'm fine.

If I decide it doesn't hurt, it doesn't. I am fine. Just fine.

I don't need Jacob because I am fine. I don't want him because he doesn't want me and that's fine. I am fine.

I hate him because he treats me like a child and I am not a child but that is fine, because I am fine.

And no one will see me cry, because I am fine. Just fine. Completely fine. I am Renesme Carlie Cullen and I am fine. Just fine.

I am fine.

"Hello mother." I stood in the doorway with my head held high being absolutely fine. I smiled at my mother, because I am fine.

"RENESMEE!" She stood up and caught me as I ran towards her and threw my arms around her in a hug because I am fine.

Almost the entire family came running into the room. I stood tall and held my head high and no one would see me cry because I am fine.

My mother released me and I stood tall as my father approached, barely taller than me since I was wearing high heels because I am fine. "Renesmee." My father acknowledged me with a nod looking, and sounding concerned. Of course he is concerned, he is _my_ father.

"Father." I mimicked his greeting nod because I am fine.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked me being the overprotective parent that he is.

I smiled at him because I am fine. "I feel fine father." I told him because I am fine. "I decided to grow up and stop acting like a child, and now I am much better." I reassured him with a smile because I am fine.

We both looked at each other and my father glanced at the kitchen door, a gesture I instantly understood the meaning of because I am fine. **In a moment father, I have concerned relatives to hug because I am fine. I will meet you there.** I thought dryly at him and he stepped aside allowing me to hug everyone in the room because I am fine.

I was well aware that Jacob stood from the doorway but I didn't cry because I am fine.

While everyone was occupied hugging me my father slipped into the kitchen unnoticed to wait for my arrival.

Once I had hugged all of my relatives in the room, I turned to Jacob and showed him exactly what I thought of him.

I entered the kitchen to see my father looking at me concerned.

"Renesmee." My father started as I glared at him, showing him I am fine. "I know what you're doing sweetheart, and I need you to understand, it doesn't help. Telling yourself that you are fine doesn't make you okay." I continued to glare at him, reminding him that I am fine. "Look Renesmee I once did what you are doing right now, I buried the emotions that were to painful to face and I ended up doing things that I regret." My father shook his head slightly but I don't care because I am fine. "I don't want you to make that mistake. I can tell you are hurting-" I am fine. **He doesn't think I am fine.** I grabbed him and pinned him against the wall before he could think.

I spoke harshly and clearly to let him no I am fine. "I am fine. If you tell _anyone_ I am anything less than fine, I will break your arm." I glared at him, making sure he knew that I am fine. **Never make a threat you can't keep.** I reminded myself because I am fine.

He removed my hands from his shirt and I barely resisted "I wasn't not going to _tell_ anyone." He looked at me in a kind of pained wonder. "I'm just warning you that you are heading for disaster." My father finished speaking and I glared at him for a moment so he knew I was fine, before leaving without a word.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I know it's rather repetitive but I wanted to display Renesmee's denial of her emotions and blatant refusal to face her pain. And how it is effecting her.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Holiday Plans

_**Authors Note: As was requested by dkgors I added Jacob's point of view, which actually turned out pretty well considering.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Holiday Plans**

**Edward's POV**

I knew Renesmee would not listen to reason, she would continue to get worse and worse until she did something so insanely stupid that would force her to realise everything she had done. And I knew the only thing I could do to help her, was wait for her to do something stupid, and be there to catch her. I worried about my little girl, but I couldn't help her. There was one thing I had to stop though.

I walked into Jacob's room to find him throwing clothes in a suitcase. "Stop." I told him without hesitation.

He looked up at me before explaining, "My being here is hurting her, she is getting better, and seeing me makes it worse. I won't hurt her like that Edward." He continued packing as he spoke. "If I have learnt one thing from my past, it's not to stay when I'm unwanted."

I sighed and grabbed him. "But you leaving will hurt her more than you staying will." Forcing him to sit on the edge of the bed I explained, "If you leave she will think she chased you away by taking an interest in you. It will make her feel unattractive, undesirable, it will break down all the strength she has left. Please don't do that my my baby girl." I begged him with complete sincerity. Renesme was going to do something stupid eventually, Jacob leaving would make that stupid thing much sooner and far worse. I knew what I was asking of him. A man I used to despise, and I was asking him to stay in the one place that would cause him the most pain, for the sake of my child.

Of course he won't think about himself at all when making this decision.** He's right.** "Your right." He started. "I have caused her enough pain already, I owe it to her to lessen that pain however I can." Jacob quickly glanced at his half packed luggage. "I better put that back then." He said more to himself than to me as he went about unpacking.

I knew every time he saw her he would remember hurting her, and he was going to stay for her benefit. Any grudge I still held against him for his past actions was gone as I wished I could do something to make this easier on him. "You should visit though." I told him as the idea struck me. "You should go home for the holidays." Jacob looked at me in question. "See your family, catch up with Sam and the others, talk to your sister, spend time with people who aren't vampires. And you're father wouldn't be quite so upset that you left if you return on occasion." I struck a nerve with that last comment. "You wouldn't be 'abandoning' him that way." I added hoping to make him feel better. "Or you could visit Seth and Leah. You are only going to sit around here trying to stay out of Renesmee's way anyway so... If you were to visit your family it wouldn't hurt her like leaving would. And the less she sees you without thinking she chased you away the better she will feel. I'll even buy your tickets for you." It did seem a logical plan. Besides Jacob would probably appreciate the break.

"You're right." He exclaimed thinking it over in his head.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I stood in my room packing my things. I wouldn't stay here if my being here hurt her.

I heard my door open about half a second before the command rang out. "Stop." I turned around to see who it was.

I looked up and saw Edward standing in my doorway and quickly explained, "My being here is hurting her, she is getting better, and seeing me makes it worse. I won't hurt her like that Edward." I turned back to my packing while I spoke. "If I have learnt one thing from my past, it's not to stay when I'm unwanted."

I heard him sigh and felt his cold hands grab me. "But you leaving will hurt her more than you staying will." He forced me to sit on the edge of my bed and continued to explain, "If you leave she will think she chased you away by taking an interest in you. It will make her feel unattractive, undesirable, it will break down all the strength she has left. Please don't do that my my baby girl." Edward begged me and I knew he was right, I had hurt her enough already, how could I even consider hurting her more?

**He's right.** And we both knew it. "Your right." I acknowledged, "I have caused her enough pain already, I owe it to her to lessen that pain however I can." I looked to my packed suitcase. "I better put that back then." I didn't pause for a response before doing exactly that.

"You should visit though." Edward surprised me by saying. "You should go home for the holidays." **Didn't he just tell me **_**not**_** to go home?** "See your family, catch up with Sam and the others, talk to your sister, spend time with people who aren't vampires. And you're father wouldn't be quite so upset that you left if you return on occasion." I wasn't prepared for my reaction to that statement.

* * *

"_Where are you going?" My father's voice stopped my in my tracks as I stood with the door half open._

"_Out." I stalled before answering, "Just going to see some friends." I refused to turn around and look at him._

"_And by friends you mean the _Cullen's?_" My anger burned as he spat the word. It wasn't a question._

"_Yes Dad, I do mean my friends." My voice was like ice as I spun around to glare at him, towering over him in his chair._

_His face was set as he looked at me. "They are not your friends Jacob. Those things aren't even capable of having friends. And whatever reason they have for trying to steal you from me-" I cut him off. I wasn't listening to any more of this._

"_Dad..." I paused, resisting the urge to hit him. "They are people, good people." __**Well except for the blond bitch.**__ But I wasn't admitting that to him. "And they aren't trying to 'steal' me from you." Before I could continue my father decided to throw in his unwanted opinion, again._

"_They haven't been people in a long time. Once they were, and I mourned my friend__'__s daughter. But she is just as dead as the rest of those cold hearted monsters." He never changed. __**I swear to god if he says one bad thing about Renesmee.**__ "But __lets__ face it the only reason they keep you around is to play guard dog to her demon spawn." __**I'll kill him.**_

"_RENESMEE! Dad her name is RENESMEE! And she is the sweetest little girl I have ever met. Nessie is and innocent child who has done nothing wrong her entire life. And I will not stand here and let you speak that way about her." I was shouting now. I didn't care though. He deserved it. "And the reason I spend more time there than here is because unlike you, they actually accept me. Unlike my own father." I took a deep breath before announcing, "I'm going out to visit my friends, goodbye Dad." I turned to the door to grab the handle, I was sick of having this conversation every time I left the house._

"_You are going to visit them with your suitcase?" His voice was quiet now, pained, I knew he actually cared about me, and he didn't want to __lose__ me. If only he could see he didn't have to __lose__ me, all he had to do was accept Renesmee._

"_Yes." There wasn't really anything else to say._

"_Don't leave Jake. Please don't abandon me like this. For _them._" He begged me using the same lines I had heard many times before._

"_I'm just going for the afternoon." I promised him. "I'll be back for dinner." We both knew that was a lie._

_And I walked out, not knowing if or when I would ever see him again but at that moment, I really didn't care._

* * *

I forced back the memories of my last words with my father. "You wouldn't be 'abandoning' him that way. Or you could visit Seth and Leah. You are only going to sit around here trying to stay out of Renesmee's way anyway so... If you were to visit your family it wouldn't hurt her like leaving would. And the less she sees you without thinking she chased you away the better she will feel. I'll even buy your tickets for you." He was making sense. And it would be good to see my father again. Hopefully.

"You're right." I exclaimed imagining dad's reaction to my unexpected return.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked that chapter, I'm rather happy with it. And expect more Jacob's POV soon as we follow his holiday plans. Wouldn't be much of a love story if we only looked at one of the families involved.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Late For Dinner

**_Authors Note: I'm sorry this one took so long to write, but I couldn't remember the name of Jake's sister. I asked a few people and got some varied answers. So if I am wrong please tell me and I will correct it immediately._**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Late For Dinner**

**Jacob's POV**

I knocked on the door of the house I used to live in. And stood there awkwardly waiting for it to open.

"I'll get it." I heard one of the three people inside approaching, footsteps, so it's not my father. The door opened and there stood Rachel, my sister. She took one look at me and her eyes widened in surprise, which quickly faded as she lent casually on the door frame and raised and eyebrow at me.

"See it's like I said, give it long enough and a dog will always find his way home." She smirked at me.

"Jacob's here?" I heard Paul ask as he approached the door curiously.

"Hi Rachel. Good to see you again." I looked at the floor unsure of what to say.

"Jacob!" Paul exclaimed upon sighting me and stepped past his wife to award me a brotherly hug. "What are you doing here man?" He asked releasing me.

"It's holidays; I came to visit my family." I explained briefly, feeling uncomfortable in the place I had once walked out of with no intention to return.

"Well get your ass inside then, and I hope you don't mind crashing on the couch. Paul and I have your old room." She told me walking inside and allowing me room to do so.

"I though you guys had your own place, why are you staying here?" I queried.

"We live here." Paul informed me casually.

"Seriously?" Most children don't move back in with their parents after they get married. "Since when?" I asked in disbelief.

"Since Dad fell out of his wheelchair and ended up stuck on the lounge room floor for 18 hours, because he couldn't reach the phone." Rachel's voice held just a hint of an accusation, but I ignored that.

"Why didn't he just climb back into his chair?" This story wasn't making sense.

"Because he dropped a bookcase on it, trying to reach the phone." She turned to glare at me. "Is there anything else you want to ask? Or will you just accept it and move on?"

"Sorry." I murmured at the ground.

"Jacob." I heard the one voice I had been dreading since I arrived.

"Dad." I responded turning to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'm just visiting my family." I told him feeling the tension thick in the air.

"You are going to visit your family with your suitcase?" He asked referencing our previous conversation and I could find no better response than.

"Yes. Sorry I'm late for dinner." And that was the first time in, I don't know how long that I saw my father smile.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry that this one is rather short but expect more on Jake's visit soon.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Dinner Conversations

_**Authors Note: I apologise for the last chapter, I have reached a dificult point in the story and it is getting harder to write. It should pass soon enough but I would like to thank you all for your support. The last chapter was rather dry and forced, but after reading your comments, writing this chapter was a lot easier. Not great, but not bad. I actualy don't know if thos one turned out well or not, but it is definately better. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to rachaelhelsham, I was having dificulty writing this one, but after reading your comment, it just seemed to flow like they usualy do. Thank you.**_

_**But I will stop boring you and let you read the story already.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Dinner Conversations**

**Jacob's POV**

It felt good to eat dinner together again, as a family. I only used to east with Renesmee, but lately I've just been eating alone in my room. I had never realised before how much I missed dinner conversations.

"And that is how I learnt that blowing up my boss' desk is _not_ a good idea. But on the plus side, I'm much happier at the new place. At least my new boss has a sense of humour." I couldn't help but laugh at Paul's silly work stories. He seems to be happy with things at least.

"So what about you Jake?" He asked directing the conversation towards me.

"What about me?" I responded having no idea what to say.

"Jake it's the Christmas holidays, and we haven't seen you since new years. Surely _something_ must have happened this year." Rachel insisted and I thought for a moment, taking a bite of my potato.

"Well your cooking has clearly gotten better since then." I remarked.

"Jake be serious." She scolded me.

"I am serious, I haven't puked yet." I grinned at her and she threw a sting mean at me.

"Hey!" My father cautioned us. "I though you kids grew out of that when you were 12."

"Sorry Dad," I apologised. "Old habits die hard." I grinned at him.

"Jacob what have you done with yourself this past year?" Paul asked again, more insistently this time.

"Well," I started and all eyes were on me. "I've been focusing on my studies, and I've recently applied for a apprenticeship at the local mechanics." I told them focusing on my food.

"Jacob you've already completed an apprenticeship in mechanics." My father reminded me.

"Yes but that was down here. I can't put that on my resume without admitting I'm not really 17." I told him still not looking up from my food. "And without the need for going on patrol, I have more time to devote to my school work, I have a tutor and I'm getting wonderful grades this time round. Not only am I not going to pass this time but I should have the grades to get into uni." I continued talking for no reason other than to avoid an awkward silence. But now having run out of things to say, I returned to my food. **I had **_**missed **_**this?**

Silence.

"And how is Renesmee?" I cringed as her name fell off my sisters lips. "You never stop talking about her Jake, and you haven't mentioned her once since you arrived. Is she okay?"

Silence.

"She's right Jacob, we've all noticed." Paul backed her up.

Silence.

"She's fine." I told them studying my meal. "She is going to school, and getting wonderful grades. She is really popular, everyone loves her. And she has a best friend named Alex, short for Alexis, who is immensely inappropriate, but her father approves so who am I to comment. Besides those two get along so well. Her current hobby is engines, she is currently building her own motorcycle, named Jessie. Don't ask me why she named the thing. But she likes it. You should have seen her father's reaction when she turned up wearing tight black leather. Personally, I blame Alex. That girl is such a bad influence. And..." Rachel cut me off before I could continue.

"And where do you two stand?" She interrupted. "If this Alexis girl, is her best friend, who are you to her?" She just had to ask.

"We are nothing." I told her still not meeting anyone's eyes. "Renesme and I haven't talked in months." I hesitantly admitted.

"What happened?" Rachel asked concerned.

"She made a move on me. And I rejected her. We don't talk any more." I picked at my food.

"I knew you could do it." My father congratulated me. "I told you didn't I. It wasn't meant to be. If it was a true imprint you wouldn't have been able to say no to her. I told you you were mistaken. I'm so proud of you Jacob my boy." The fork in my hand snapped in two.

No one had made a move since dad had begun talking. Until now.

"Of _COURSE_ I imprinted on her. Of course I care about her more than anything else. I said no because she is a child and that would be wrong." I stood up towering over my father. "And I swear to god if you say _one_ bad thing about her I will hit you. Wheelchair or no." I glared at him before adding, "This is why I left Dad. To get away from you. So I wouldn't have to listen to your crap ever single day. Funny thing but the people I used to make life hell for accept me more than my own father does. I came back for the holidays and I intend to stay until they are over. But once they are, I am going back _home_. To a house full of people who accept me, like you can't."

"So I am just supposed to accept you imprinting on a _vampire?_" Dad demanded at that was it. Now we were having this argument, yet again.

"SHE IS **NOT** A VAMPIRE!" I practically screamed at him.

"Well whatever _that_ thing is, it isn't human." He spat the word 'thing' and my anger boiled.

"NEITHER AM _I!_" I reminded him. "And neither are you for that matter. Just because you never went through the change it doesn't make you normal Dad. There is not a singly human in this room. Why is she any different?" I turned and ran fuming from the room before I did something I would regret.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Now to be perfectly honest, Billy Black was a pretty okay guy. He cares a lot about his kids, and does what he can to help them achieve the life that is right for them. There is one problem with that however. What is right for them, and what he wants to be right for them is not always the same thing. And then there is his worst characteristic, he is bloody stubborn. Something that my brother-in-law inherited from him.

Which is quite possibly the worst combination you can have. Billy wants Jacob to want his 'ideal life' and Jacob wants his father to accept his choices.

"Seriously?" I asked with my head in my hands after my concerned wife ran out to follow her brother. "Cant you just for once _pretend_ to be okay with it?" I groaned.

"I am a rather accepting man Paul, I will accept a lot of things. But my child with a _vampire?_ That is where I draw the line." Billy insisted stubbornly. He really could be stupid at times.

"Billy I don't like it either." I admitted. "But it happened okay. You can't change it by fighting with him. You will only make him hate you." I attempted once again to talk some sense into him, knowing it was a lost cause.

"Why couldn't he just be gay or something?" Billy mumbled. "I could accept him being gay, but this?" He sighed and I couldn't help but laugh.

Yep, my father-in-law is a stubborn git.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I ran outside in search of my brother. Damn his werewolf speed. It was times like these that I almost wish I _had_ gone through the change. When I finally found him he was on the phone to someone.

"I dunno." I heard him say. "He just really knows how to push my buttons. Honestly, I would rather be stuck in a room with Blondie than him sometimes." He laughed. "Because I can just _kill_ her. That's why." He laughed again. "Thanks for the talk, I'm sorry to bother you." Pause. "Look after her." He said before hanging up. "You gonna keep standing there spying on me all night?" He asked and I mentally cursed his werewolf senses for the second time that night.

"Who was that?" I asked him curiously. He did seem to be in a much better mood.

"Someone who is actually a good father." Was the only answer I got before he headed back to the house.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I tried to explain Billy's opinion on the matter, in a way that would not make you all completely hate him. Not sure if I succeded there or not. I hope you liked it, please review, I love to hear your feedback, knowing people are enjoying my stories gives me the determination to keep writing them. Thank you all for your continued support.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Experimenting

_**Authors Note: And now for a look at Renesme's holiday plans. I know it seems confusing but what they are doing is actually, examine with a scientific curiosity, the effects on food products as they cook them.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Experimenting**

**Renesme's POV**

So Alex had decided to let me tutor her over the Christmas holidays, provided her brother and mother where out of the house. She never let me meet her brother properly, I couldn't tell why though, whenever I asked she always just said he was a dick and left it at that. I didn't pursue the issue though, I thought he was a creep, and dad hated him with a passion. And so we were currently conducting simple experiments on the effects of different elements on common household chemicals.

I re-entered the lounge room, setting the timer. "Alright, I've put that on, but we shouldn't leave it for more than a few minutes." I told he placing the timer on the coffee table and sitting down next to her.

"Hey Nes, can I ask you something?" Alex asked gazing at me intently.

"Shoot." I told her turning to face her with a smile.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

"Oh," It usually didn't hurt that much any more, unless someone mentioned it. "I swallowed my pain and responded with, "Because I don't need one. I'm fine on my own and I don't need a guy." I told her watching the egg timer. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh well it's just..." She floundered. "My brother has a crush on you." She told me.

This was not a good thing. "Well sorry to disappoint but I am **done** with guys" I informed her, refusing to meet her eyes as I said it.

"What so you're into girls now or something?" Alex joked.

"What?" My eyes widened in shock at her suggestion. I had never even thought about girls like that before. "No! I'm interested in guys, I'm just not interested in dating them." I explained awkwardly still not looking at her. "I'm not gay."

"How do you know?" Her voice was so quiet that were I human, I wouldn't have heard it.

My head snapped up and I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked her, not quite demanding, but getting there.

She looked surprised that I had heard her. "I didn't... I just mean that you never know for certain unless you try it. It was a reflex, I say that to everyone who insists they are straight. Sorry." I could see her blushing as she struggled to explain. Alex _never_ blushes.

Okay now she had me curious. She had mentioned having past boyfriends, but never actually explained it. "How did you find out?" I asked.

"Oh well I started dating young, and anyway there was this guy who I used to go out with, my first boyfriend. I knew exactly why he went out with me, I wasn't an idiot, and I was curios, so I let him do it. He was my first and, it wasn't _bad_." Alex shrugged. "It kinda hurt, but he liked that. He wasn't abusive or anything, he only hurt me when we fucked." I instantly hated this man. "He had a thing for going in dry, that's why we were together so long, in comparison to his other relationships I mean. I was always dry when he went in. It always took me so long to get in the mood. I don't think he ever made me cum. Anyway my mum freaked when she saw the bruises and called the cops. This was back when she still loved me." Alex's voice cracked slightly, but she instantly recovered and continued. I wanted to hug her, when the sadness flashed through her eyes for just a second. "Anyway I explained that he didn't beat me, and no legal action was taken, but we broke up after that. Then I wound up going out with this other guy. He wasn't rough but still only cared about my body. He wasn't too fussed on foreplay either, but he did introduce me to lubricant. And then I found out sex doesn't hurt if the parts are well oiled. He did have a lesbian fetish though. He wanted to try a threesome with this chick he knew. That was my first girlfriend. One time with a girl and I knew what I was missing. So I dumped him and dated her. Mum freaked and started telling me that it was a phase and I would grow out of it and realise how things are supposed to go. But with her it was different. It wasn't just about sex. I loved her." Alex's voice took on an almost magical quality. And I instantly liked whoever could make her feel that way. "Whore!" **Maybe not?** "She turned out to be only dating me to get to my brother. She's bi. They screwed behind my back for months until she got bored of me. Didn't even tell me we had broken up. Just told everyone she was dating my brother." She recounted.

**I officially hate this bitch.** I thought to myself as Alex continued her monologue.

"It's all right." She assured me. "I broke into her house and filled her underwear draw with itching powder and told her she should get herself checked, cause I had herpes. And when I refused to go back to guys after her my mum started throwing guys at me, guys who could actually pleasure me if they worked hard enough. After the second boyfriend my mum picked out got bored of having to try so hard to get me off left me, I told mum not to bother. After that she told me I was sick and disgusting and she would get me help. She sent me to a psychiatrist so I screwed her boyfriend who had been hitting on me since I started dating girls and then she said she was at least glad I fucked a guy and dumped him. Mum was so ashamed of my reputation that when my grandparents who live on another continent died leaving everything to her we moved into their old house and she started using the inheritance to buy my sexuality." Alex glanced at me and stiffened. "Sorry this conversation was supposed to be about sex wasn't it? I got a little carried away." She apologised. "Point is you can never know for certain unless you try it both ways."

I sat there is silence, unsure of what to say. "Okay." I mumbled shyly. "How exactly am I supposed to 'try it both ways'?" I asked her timidly. I was desperate to change the subject to something that wouldn't upset her.

Her eyes lit up at the suggestion and I smiled at my success. "Well there are a few different ways, but the best is an experiment. Like we are doing right now. Only a _sexual_ experiment. Instead of analysing the reaction of ice-cream particles to melting cheese." She made it sound stupid when she said it like that. And that is _not_ what we are doing. The ice-cream wont come out till later. "And it's really simple, we could do it right now." She offered.

"And how exactly would this _experiment_ go?" I asked with a reserved caution.

"It can be as simple as a kiss." Alex offered, her body subtly moving forward.

"No." I sat bolt upright, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'm not going force you Nessie," She assured me, moving closer and forcing me to look her in the eye. "I was merely offering to aid you in a journey of sexual experimentation that all teenagers go through _eventually_." She insisted, deliberately using larger words to make me more comfortable.

"I said no Alex." I reminded her and she stayed stock still with her face just inches from mine.

"And I am not attempting to ignore your negative response, I am merely urging you to reconsider." She smiled at me and I could feel my face turn red. "Just a simple experiment Renesme." Alex assured me.

"I am not a lesbian." I told her staring at her ear to avoid looking into her eyes. "I like guys." Well one guy. And then I realised, **I've only ever been attracted to one guy, ever? Could it be that I was mistaken and not actually interested in men at all.**

"You may not be homosexual, however you could still be bisexual. Sexually attracted to both genders." She informed me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "And you will never know unless you test this theory."

I froze unsure of what to do, she gave me hard logical fact as to why I should and for the first time in my life, I did not have a logical response. The only reason I could think of not to was one that I did not intend to tell her about. Jacob. The thought of him made all the pain intensify. My anger boiled. Why not? I'm not his. He doesn't want me, why the hell not. Besides, I could feel her breath on my neck from where she sat and I could feel my body heating up at the sensation.

"An experiment yeah?" I clarified.

"Exactly." Alex once again assured me.

"Give me the hypothesis." I ordered and much to my excitement she delivered what I had requested.

"Subject A will apply the orifice commonly used for speech to the matching part of subject B's anatomy, in a sensual manner. The desired outcome will be the sexual arousal of subject B." Her _words_ alone were delivered in a sensual manner. And I wondered if her lips could be the same.

"Okay," I breathed the word, my heartbeat speeding up in... I think it was fear. Alex paused awaiting waiting proper permission, she knew me so well. "Subject A, you may now begin." I told her and her lips gently brushed mine, leaving a resulting tingle. She began to massage my lips with her own, and they were so _soft_.

Her arms wrapped gently but firmly around my waist and manoeuvred me to be laying down beneath her, with her hips between my legs. **Jacob would never be this assertive with me.** I couldn't help but imagine that he would. That is was Jacob here kissing me instead of Alex. My body reacted instantly to his dominating touch, and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. One of his arms curled itself tighter around my waist in response, as the other carefully made it's way up my back, sending tingles down my spine.

His tongue broached my bottom lip, seeking entrance and I consented without protest. As his tongue slid inside my mouth I felt a burning ache in my pelvis, causing me to moan against him.

And that was exactly when the timer went off and, with my illusion shattered, I became painfully aware of what was happening. I could feel her long honey-blond hair in between my fingers and her breasts pressed against mine. And I remembered, I am kissing Alex. And Alex is a _GIRL._ My arousal disappeared instantly upon realisation of this knowledge as I thrust her back towards the opposite end of the couch.

"Oh look times up, experiment is over, better get it off the stove immediately." I excused hastily running toward the kitchen. After retrieving our concoction and composing myself I returned to find Alex sitting confidently on the couch, grinning at me. **At least she's smiling now.**

"So after analysing the reaction of the component, due to the application of heat," I began, looking at anything but her. "We simply need to record the conclusion of..." I was cut off.

"And what _is_ the conclusion?" She wasn't talking about the cheese and we both knew it.

I had to answer her. "Notinterested, Gottagonowbyeseeyoulater." My words jumbled together as I placed the pot on the counter, grabbed my bag and hurried out into the cold without looking at her.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Not sure how you will all react to this chapter, but I think it is fairly obvious that Renesme is not gay. This chapter was completely different in my head, but when I wrote it down it just sort of evolved, for better or for worse. This will be a **_**long****_ Christmas._**

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	23. Chapter 23 - A Good Father Always Answer

_**Authors Note: I will warn you this chapter is a little steamy but the story will contain that kind of thing eventually anyway.**_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – A Good Father Always Answers His Phone**

**Edward's POV**

I was in the kitchen preparing lunch for my daughter who was currently out clothes shopping with her aunts, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered instantly, without checking who it was from.

"Tell me about Renesmee." Jacob spoke so quickly a human would not have been able to understand.

"Jacob?" I responded in shock. The mere mention of her name brought on waves of guilt. **Why would he want to talk about her?**

"Tell me about your daughter. Tell me about how amazing and perfect in every way she is. Please?" His voice became pained. "I just need to hear someone say something good about her. And I know you could never say anything bad about her. You are biased, because you are her father. Please tell me about your little angel." He begged and I understood.

"Well she is going over to Alex's this afternoon. Alex has finally agreed to let her tutor her, and they are going to have cooking/science lessons tonight while she has the house to herself." I informed him, automatically feeling proud about my daughter, even if she is prone to doing stupid things of late.

"Cooking/science?" He queried amused and I swear I could _hear_ him raising his eyebrow.

"Renesmee." I said simply. No other explanation was needed.

We both laughed. "So she's doing well then?" He asked spurring me on.

"She's doing wonderfully. She's Renesmee. Happy as can be and excited to see her friend this afternoon." At least half of that statement was true.

"Good." He responded and the other end went silent.

"Your father said something about her?" It wasn't a question.

"He congratulated me for breaking her heart." I had to stop the growl from leaving my throat. "Oh you should have heard the way he said it." The malice was clear in Jacob's voice. "You would have thought I cured cancer or something." He sighed in frustration before continuing. "I dunno. He just really knows how to push my buttons. Honestly, I would rather be stuck in a room with Blondie than him sometimes." I couldn't help but laugh with him at that. Jacob and Rose hated each other with a passion.

"Why Rose?" I asked knowing the answer would be amusing.

"Because I can just _kill_ her. That's why." We laughed again. "Thanks for the talk," I could tell he was trying to leave so I didn't keep him.

"Any time." I promised him.

"I'm sorry to bother you." He apologised but I was having none of that.

"It's no bother Jacob, call me any time you like." I insisted and he waited before speaking again.

"Look after her." His voice grew sombre.

"Look after yourself." I said as he hung up.

* * *

I lovingly placed kisses down her neck and collarbone, hearing her moan in pleasure as I grasped her breast. I traced each nipple with my tongue, grazing one of them playfully with my teeth before once again pressing my lips to hers and sliding my tongue inside her mouth less than gently.

I looked into the beautiful amber eyes of my love and lined myself up against her dripping centre. Instead of entering her I lent down to kiss her, ignoring her attempts to create the friction we both desired between out hips. My lips once again caressed her neck.

"Edward stop teasing me already!" She demanded, bucking her hips and rubbing her all to eager body against my fully erect member.

"Patience my love," I chided her, enjoying her irritation. "Good things come to those who wait."

In her frustration I found myself on my back with Bella looking down at my triumphantly, her hands on my chest, holding me down.

"I will wait exactly three seconds before I take all of you inside me." She informed me impatiently and I smiled at her, a grin full of desire as she began to count. "Three." Bella moved her hips, causing me to moan. "Two." She positioned herself to slide down my arousal. "One!" My ring tone sounded in the air, causing her to groan in frustration and remove herself from me, instead of sliding down my length as she had wanted.

I grabbed my phone from the table beside the bed and sorely regretted telling Jacob to call me _any time_.

"Hello?" I answered disguising the annoyance in my voice.

"Daddy?" **Oh shit.**

"Renesmee, sweetheart are you okay?" I asked sitting up in fear that something could be wrong.

"Can you come get me?" She sounded like she had been crying.

"Where are you?" I waisted no time climbing off the bed and pulling my clothes on.

"I don't know." Sniff. "Somewhere."

* * *

I eventually managed to work out where she was and found her sitting on the side of the road _miles _away from Alex's house. I quickly got out of the car and ran over to her as she slowly got to her feet.

"Nessie are you okay?" I asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"I'm fine." Her voice was monotone as she walked towards my silver Volvo, **I'm just stupid is all.**

"What happened baby?" I opened the door for her and she climbed in, clearly in no great rush.

**Besides me being an idiot? **"Nothing."

I closed the door behind her and climbed into the front seat. She didn't want to talk about it and I saw no way to fix things or ask her without making it worse, so I drove her home in silence.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I am having trouble explaining the time zone difference between forks and Yeovilton. I will warn you the event's of the next chapter happen around 10 hours apart. Sorry for any confusion**_

_**~SophieAngel69.**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Trouble Sleeping

_**Authors Note: Not entirely happy with this one. I'm not sure why, it just feels like it's missing something.**_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Trouble Sleeping**

**Jacob's POV**

I lay on the couch that night under the flimsy sheet, yet I wasn't cold. I didn't even care that the couch was uncomfortable. I was at home.

I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. I had to put up with my fathers constant nagging. Always complaining that I was abandoning him, or that they were stealing me from him. And then there was Renesmee. She wasn't here. She was back in England. In a whole different time zone. I never thought it would be this bad but knowing she was so far away hurt. It actually physically hurt to _not_ be near her.

This is going to be a _long_ Christmas. Maybe I'll get a job over the holidays. They love me up at the mechanics in town. Jeff did say that if I ever wanted to come back I would be more than welcome. I could get a temporary thing to get me out of the house. And the extra cash would be nice. Yeah I'll head up tomorrow and ask if they'll have me.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I lay in my bed that night not holding back tears. This year had been both the best and worst year of my life.

I fell in love. I travelled to a new continent. I met my best friend. I went to school. And then things went downhill. In school they only teach us boring simple things. And I got my heart broken.

Even Leah, Seth and Granddad coming to visit for my birthday couldn't cheer me up. Not that they know that.

Now I am miles away from home, where the boy I love is. And I have to lie to my whole family so that I don't hurt them. They all think I'm fine. Except dad and uncle Jasper. And I can't ever look Alex in the eye again. Now I am completely alone.

Now I have no one to talk to, no one to be myself around. And it is all my fault.

And to top it all off, I gave away my first kiss, which I had been saving for Jacob, to Alex.

I am such an idiot.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to slow down and give you guys some insight into their current mindsets.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Secret Chaperones

**_Authors Note: I'm not sure how you will all feel about this one, You may recall that I said anything not _****clearly****_ stated in the books is open to my interpretation. Well I wrote Billy Black's entire life story and you are now beginning to gain an insight into just how far I have streatched the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Secret Chaperones**

**Jacob's POV**

I had been immensely grateful for my job at the mechanic's. It allowed me to spend most of my time there and in turn, less time around my family. Not that I was avoiding my family. Oh no definitely not. I just liked working on engines. I had just worked through yet another day this week, and it was evening when I returned home to find my sister hiding outside the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked causing her to jump and hide underneath the window so she could not be seen by whoever was inside.

"Shh." She pressed a finger to her lips and motioned me to be silent before grabbing my wrist and pulling me down beside her. I could easily have resisted but I saw no reason to, and let manoeuvre me to hide from the current occupants of the house.

I could hear two heartbeats from inside the house. In the lounge room I believe. Two? I thought Paul was working late? No not Paul. A human heartbeat. Softer than my fathers. Not exactly the healthiest heart I had ever heard. But definitely not sick. Sort of… Old. Whoever was in that house was probably around the same age as my father. So… 40's-60's. I was suddenly rather impressed by just how much information I could gather about a person from just the distant sound of their heartbeat through a wall. But there was something else… Something I couldn't quite identify… It seemed… Softer? I breathed in the familiar scent, knowing I knew it well. **I have been away from home too long.** I thought as I failed to identify it. There was one thing I could tell though. It was definitely female. That was it, the heartbeat in the house belonged to a woman roughly my father's age.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked my sister quietly, in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm spying on Dad's date." She informed me once again peering through the window. Now _that_ got my attention.

"Dad's on a date?" I voiced my thoughts of surprise.

"Shhhhhh!" She silenced me again. "Yes. He's been dating Sue Clearwater for the last three months now. You didn't know?" I was baffled. Dad? Dating? I didn't even want to think about that. But Aunt Suzie? I mean I know she's not _technically_ my aunt, but that's still gross. I grew up just down the road from the woman, she helped raise me after mum died. And then it hit me. My father is dating the mother of Seth and Leah Clearwater, who are not the children of their father, Harry Clearwater. I quickly banished that thought.

"I'm surprised Seth didn't tell you." Rachel continued breaking me out of my thoughts.** Seth knows? And he didn't tell me? Does Leah know too? How much have those two been keeping from me.** "I've been chaperoning their dates in secret. It's actually kind of sweet, and painful to watch at times." I looked at my sister in disgust. It must have shown on my face because she instantly rephrased her statement. "It's sweet because they just sit there and talk and smile for hours on end, they are like an old married couple. Seems kind of old-fashioned too. And I don't mean like 20 years ago old-fashioned, I mean like last century old-fashioned. And painful to watch because they take the phrase, 'taking it slow' to a whole new level. Took them four weeks to get to the stage of holding hands while they watched a movie. Although they usually just have dinner together and talk. Can't usually hear what they're saying though." Okay now that made sense.

"So how long have they…" I didn't get to finish before she answered.

"Three months." She whispered. "Quick their leaving." We both ran silently to hide under the porch, peaking over the side like when we were kids. We didn't fit as well as we did back then though.

"Thank you for tonight Billy. I had a wonderful time." I could hear Aunt Suzie clearly from my hiding spot.

"I did too." My father responded. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He offered politely.

"No, best not." She smiled at him sweetly. I understood what my sister meant by old-fashioned. It looked like the kind of thing you would find in a super old romantic movie. I half expected her to curtsy and call him 'Mr Black.'

"You're probably right," He paused in thought. "Susan." He said drawing her attention.

Aunt Suzie turned around again to face him. Rachel was right, it was so _painfully_ slow, and tension filled the air. Dad took her hand and they gazed at each other in silence for a moment, before Dad pulled gently on her hand and she bent down so her faces were just inches apart. I felt Rachel stiffen beside me but I didn't look away from the scene before me. They paused again, this time waiting about forty seconds before Dad _finally_ leaned forward and pressed his lips chastely to hers, just for a second before they both pulled away. Seriously? _That was it?_ All that tension and hesitation and that was _all _that happened. The guy used to kiss _me_ with more enthusiasm. And then they both stood their blushing furiously like they had just done something so enormously intense.

"Goodnight William." She said eventually and turned to walk away with a nod.

"Goodnight Susan." It was so quiet even _I_ had trouble hearing him.

And then that was it. Aunt Suzie walked away, and Dad watched her for a minute before heading inside and closing the door behind him.

"OH MY GOSH!" Rachel scream whispered.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her confused, why was this such a big deal?

"Three months." She breathed. "Three months and the _finally_ did it. They _finally_ kissed. That was so sweet and painful." She had that dreamy look in her eye. Women. "I mean it's gross cause that's my father, and they're both old. But still, it's kind of sweet."

* * *

_**Authors Note: *Hides* Please readers don't hate me, but yes I have taken a few liberties with the story. And I will say this, Never in the books was Jacob's mother Ever mentioned, so it is well within my rights as a fan fiction writer to come up with an explanation. Also you will find out more on their past later, how much more I havent decided yet.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Conversations

_**Authors Note: I'm sorry the chapters are rather short and slightly lacking, at the moment, but I'm struggling with the time difference between chapters. Some chapters are weeks or months apart, and others are minutes apart.**_

_**I would also like to adreess a few people comments before continuing to clear up confusion.**_

_**RinDey - I am trying to get through the holidays as quickly as I can, but even once they are over don't forget, a broken heart takes time to heal, and Renesmee is a stouborn teenage girl.**_

_**i like to read - I understand your suggestion but Billy and Sue getting together during this time was quite intentional, I wanted to show that other people's lives don't just stop and wait for Jake and Nessie to get over thier problems. And thank you for your enthusiasm towards my writing, it means a lot to me.**_

_**dkgors - It was stated in the books that niether of Seth and Leah's parent's contained the werewolf gene, therefore their dead father could not actually be their biological father. Furthermore, all of the men who carried the werewolf gene were married around the time of Seth and Leah's conception, and no one was willing to ask their parents about it, so they never found out. Hence Billy and Sue dating will naturaly cause suspicion on the subject. I have stated that I have taken a lot of liberties with any part of the books, not **_**completely****_ explained._**

_**Princess Rae1230 - Nowere in the books did I notice a romance between Charlie and Sue. Maybe it was there and I'm just blind, but I never got that impression and it therefore never shows up in my stories.**_

_**I hope this answered your questions, feel free to ask about anything I have not explained properly. If I do not know for certain that it will be explained eventualy, I will answer it for you.**_

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Conversations**

**Jacob's POV**

"Hi Dad!" I walked through the front door rather loudly announcing my arrival.

"Jake." He floundered in surprise at my obnoxious entrance. "You're back."

"Yep, so do anything interesting today?" I asked and enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Well I had dinner with Sue Clearwater." He shrugged looking away from me.

"Oh really?" I mocked surprise. "How did that go?" I asked him eagerly.

He paused before answering with a reserved smile. "It went well."

"Dad?" I asked dropping the act.

"Yes Jacob?" He knew what was coming next.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Aunt Suzie were dating?" My voice quite clearly conveyed my annoyance.

He answered much faster than I had expected him to. "Because you didn't ask. We never talk these day's Jacob, maybe if you would take more interest in your own family than a bunch of blood sucking parasites, you might actually know something about what goes on in our lives." **And now he's turning it around on me.**

"Well maybe I might if you didn't bring them up every time I _do_ ask you something about yourself." I growled at him before storming off, yet again.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was worried about Renesmee, she hadn't left her room all day when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I announced, picking up the receiver. "Hello, Cullen residence, this is Edward speaking." I answered formally only to be met with laughter.

"Seriously?" The girls voice asked, before laughing again.

"Alex?" I asked fairly certain I knew who it was.

"_That_ is how you answer the phone?" She laughed again.

"It is polite to let people know who they have called, and are speaking to." I informed her, causing yet another bout of laughter.

"What century were you born in again?" She asked and I smiled in amusement. **If only she new.**

"Did you want something Alexis?" I asked hoping she had some insight into what was wrong with Renesmee.

"Yes, actually I have a message for Renesmee." **Bingo.**

"Well if you will tell me I will gladly pass it along." I encouraged, eager to know the cause of my daughter's problems.

"Just tell her that the point of an experiment, is to record the results and move on. Not sit around and fret about the experiment." I blinked as she told me her message. **Well that explained **_**nothing**_**. What is it supposed to mean?**

"And I don't suppose you are going to tell me what it means are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" She confirmed cheerfully. "Just tell her."

"Will do," I surrendered. "Goodbye Alex."

"See ya." And with that she hung up.

Before I could pass it along however my mobile rang. I checked the caller ID.

**Jacob Black**

"Jacob?" I answered informally. "Is everything okay?"

"Hello Edward." His greeting was cordial. "How has your day been so far?" **Some thing's happened.**

"Uneventful." I responded playing along. "And how about you?"

"Well I worked at the garage for the most part, I've got a job there for the holidays." He informed me casually.

I wasn't entirely certain what had happened or how to respond, so I played along. "Well it's good to hear you have been keeping busy."

"See this is how conversations are supposed to go. No blaming or lying, or avoiding the truth. Just talking." He sighed then and I knew the act was over and he had gotten what he needed from it.

"Billy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dad." He confirmed. "Thank you." Jacob added before hanging up.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes there is a lot of Edward on the phone, get used to it. Also I apologise if you decide you don't like my take on the story, but I do, so you can get used to that too. I'll try to update soon.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	27. Chapter 27 - The Message

_**Authors Note: I don't actualy **_**own****_ the twilight books so I cannot check them for any inadequecies of mine. For this I secierly apologise, I am trying not to make mistakes but I cannot check to be sure there are no misinterpretations on my part._**

**_RinDey - I did notice when I wrote that chapter that it did seem like Jake was calling Edward dad as opposed to answering his one word question with a one word answer. I decided it was not necisary to change it becaue you are all smart enough to know what I mean. I refuse to comment on the future relationship between Edward and Jacob, however I find your question rather amusing considering what I _****do****_ have planned for those to. All I'm saying._**

**_Themostdarkestheart - I'm glad you like my story, I believe all stories require a healthy dose of both humor and drama to make them work. When I think of a mind reader with an inhumanly beautiful teenage daughter that was the first thing that I thought of. And I'm glad you like Renesmee's way of keeping him at bay, because she tends to reuse tactics that she knows work. All I'm saying._**

**_TwilightSy - I'm pretty sure that in the third book, after they all have training with the werewolves Edward told Bella that heard them thinking about how neither of Seth and Leah's parents carried the werewolf gene. Also On the topic of Embry I'm pretty sure he has a single mother who never revealed her childs father. If any of that is wrong I am deeply sorry but that is how my story goes, and like dkgors said, it's my story I can change what I want. I mean any story that involves vampires and werewolves getting it on is completely impossible because vampire venom is poisonus to werewolves and a single kiss would probably kill them, and there is a large Edward/Jacob following. So if people can ignore that then thay can ignore every single one of the horrible mistakes I have made with the personal history of the Quiletines. There _****will****_ be more. Sorry. I read the books once and once only._**

**_dkgors - I understand what you are trying to say but no. I will try to explain Jacob's prespective for you. To him she is a child, so imagine if you will that there is a little boy, or girl you know. I don't actualy know your gender or sexual preference for certain but I'm assuming you are a heterosexual female, if I'm wrong just change it to girl in your head. Now this little boy is say... Nine. I understand Renesmee has the body of a teenager but that's not how he see's her. So you platonicaly love this little nine year old boy, and you would do anything to make him happy. What if you then discovered that the only way to make this child happy was for you to enter into a mutual romantic/sexual relationship with him. Now even your not genuienly loving him back romanticaly will cause him pain. What option do you have? You now know how Jacob feels. Also thank you for your acceptance of my way of telling the story. I'm sorry if I'm wrong but I aint changing it._**

**_And without further adeiu Chapter 27._**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Message**

**Renesmee's POV**

I'm an idiot. I thought for the 80th time.

"Renesmee?" I heard the door open but I stayed safe and sweltering under my shield of sheets, a blanket, a quilt, and to top it all off the pillow over my head. "Sweetheart you'll melt in there."

I ignored him

"Fine don't come out. Stay perfectly protected under your impenetrable fortress of blankets." He told me and I could hear him roll his eyes.

**I will.** I thought defiantly at him.

Dad chuckled slightly before continuing. "Alex called." **Shit.** "She asked me to give you a message. And don't swear." He both informed and lectured me.

**I will hang a cross in my room to ward off vampires.** I threatened and this time, he did laugh. **Jerk, leave me alone.**

"Alex said to tell you," my father began. **NOT LISTENING!** "The point of an experiment, is to record the results and move on. Not sit around and fret about the experiment." He raised his voice making it impossible to ignore.

**Record the results and move on? Could we actually do that? I have to talk to Alex.**

"You are not going to Alex's like that Renesmee, you're sweating like a pig." I knew my father was right.

**Stupid blankets.** "Then I'll roll in the mud." I didn't waste a second before leaving the room.

"Well I am not driving you until you take a shower." He called out after me.

And with that I walked out the front door, and ran to Alex's house.

* * *

I had never run that fast before. I definitely got my speed from my father, he was the fastest after all. **I wonder if I could beat him?**

**There are more important things to worry about at the moment.** I thought knocking on the door. The door opened after a moment and a familiar blonde woman, looking to be in her late 40's to early 50's, that I remembered to be Alex's mother looked me over apprehensively.

I realised I had no idea what to say but after a moment she spoke with a fake smile. "Of course dear, come on in." She greeted me stiffly, although I had said nothing.

We walked upstairs and passed Alex's bedroom door, but before I could say so she opened another door and, grabbing my elbow dragged me inside the room.

The room was a very deep brown colour, reminded me of mahogany. It was a little cluttered but other than that, rather neatly kept. There was a large, slightly fancy double bed, with a black spreadsheet. Sitting on this bed and flipping through a catalogue about cars was Alex's brother Blake.

"Blake dear," She started gaining his attention. "There is a young girl here to see you." His eyes widened as they landed on me and then that horrible, face eating grin of his appeared. "I'll leave you two alone then." She flashed us both a very fake smile to cover the look of anger, disgust, and determination as she walked away. As she closed the door she pushed a button on the stereo right next to it, turning it on.

A sweet tune flowed through the air, it wasn't bad, it had a nice beat, nothing crazy and over the top, something you could dance to.

"Hello Nessie, I've hardly seen you all year, please make yourself at home." He gestured to the room around him.

"Um, there's been a mistake," I tried to explain. "I'm actually here to see..." He cut me off before I could say more.

"Something not as interesting as me." He smiled ad me invitingly, it made me want to be sick.

"Oh for god sake." I heard my friend mumble from her room.

"I can assure you Nessie that I can give you far more entertainment than anything else in this house." I knew he meant something by that but I couldn't for the life of me work out what it was.

"What do you mean by _entertainment_?" I asked him cautiously.

"Whatever you'd like." He shrugged sitting up. "We could play video games if your into that kinda thing." He suggested disinterestedly.

**Oh, that's what he meant. I can live with that.**

Before I could answer the door burst open. Alex stormed in yelling at her brother. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU SCREWING SOME FLOOZY WHILE I AM IN THE HOUSE!" She screamed before noticing me. "Nessie!" She stared at me in shock. "What are you doing in my brother's room, in your pyjamas." She asked and I suddenly realised what I was wearing.

"Um I hadn't noticed," I mumbled like an idiot. "I came here to see you but your mum brought me here." Because that definitely _didn't_ sound stupid.

"MUM!" Alex screamed and the blond woman re-appeared.

"Yes Alex sweetheart?" She asked in a fake sweet tone with a fake smile, hiding her furiously cold demeanour.

"Why did you bring Renesmee to Blake's room when she came to see me?" My angry friend demanded.

"Well she didn't say anything dear," her soft sweet voice was so fake it made me want to slap her. Or spit on her, I hadn't decided yet. "I simply assumed that a young girl who ran here in her pyjamas was clearly looking for a boy, like any normal girl would." She sounded condescending and fake, fake, fake. Everything about her was fake. I suddenly had no trouble hating her like Alex did.

Alex didn't speak before grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me down the hall to her room. I was grateful as I entered the safety that was Alex's bedroom.

"Alexis dear I want your door open and your music off." She wasn't even kind about that one, just authoritative.

"Whatever!" Alex screamed slamming the door in her face and turning the stereo on, blasting music through her room. "So where what did you wanna talk about?" She asked, instantly sounding like her normal cheery self as she flopped down casually on the bed.

"Um..." It took me a moment to recover. "Well, about the other day." I began. "Can that really just be nothing?" I asked her shyly.

"What else could it be?" I didn't have an answer to that. "I wanted to help my friend to understand her own sexual preference. She now knows that she is straight. It's that simple." Her voice was raised slightly to compete with the music.

"Good." I sighed.

"Well now that that's out of the way, you need a shower and some clean clothes." She smiled at me before asking, "Did you really run here? You guys live outside of town."

"I wanted to see you." I told her quietly resulting in her enormous grin.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yup her mums a bitch. And now I hope you will have a little better of an understanding of Alex's mother's responce to her gender preferences, and Renesmee's nievety. My apologies once again for my mistakes around the Quilietine families. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Family Reunion

_**Authors Note: I apologise for not updating sooner, but my computer decided to delete an entire almost completed chapter, in such a way, that I can never get it back. So I then had to rewrite it from memory. Fun. Also I am having trouble getting in the mood to write these days. It will pass but when I'm not in the mood to write it could take up to a week to write one chapter, or longer. I am not going to stop but the story will be a little dry and slow until it picks up again. And on my good days I should be able to breeze through my writing. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my impatient guest reader.**_

_**i like to read - I saw no reason for Alex to be mad at Renesmee. No Edward has not worked it out, but what teenage girl can't find a way to keep secrets from her daddy? And yes I have not paid much attention to the rest of the family, as I will only post what is relevant to the story. I apologise if this makes it seem like they are not there, they are but they are just being their usual selves, and unimportant to the plot.**_

_**Guest - Because I needed her to have a shitty past for the sake of the story. If Alex was just an enormous flirt who keep copious amounts of porn, hates her brother, and is a bitch to her mother, than no one would like her. Giving her the past I did gives her some depth, makes people accept, and even **_**like****_ her attitude._**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Family Reunion**

**Jacob's POV**

I had been exited to see Seth and Leah again, I hadn't seen them since the last Christmas. And I had a few things to speak to Seth about.

I knocked on the door and Aunt Suzie opened it with a smile. "Jacob." She greeted ushering me inside. "Seth and Leah are in their rooms unpacking." Those two always came home for Christmas.

"Thanks Auntie Suzie." I smiled walking into Seth's room.

I saw him unpacking a suitcase, which was situated on the bed. "Hey man." He acknowledged my presence with a glance.

"Hi Seth. Where's your sister?" I asked casually, knowing she could hear me.

"Right here idiot." I turned around to find Leah leaning against the door frame smiling at me. "Good to see you again Jake." She added hugging me.

"I've missed you guys." I told them before asking "So what have you two been up to?"

"Oh you know, college parties, stuff like that." Seth smiled at me and continued unpacking.

"He fell asleep next to a boiling pot of chocolate last night at the 'holidays are here' party and got second degree burns on his ass." Leah attempted, badly, to hold in her laughter.

"And I'll have you know there where at least fifty girls offering to kiss it better." He pointed out. "What about you Jake?"

"Who me?" I asked is feigned surprise, "Oh nothing." I shrugged. "I got a job for the holidays, just had a conversation with my father last week about the fact that he's dating your mother." I waved it off nonchalantly.

Seth busied himself with folding a shirt in an almost OCD manner.

"He what now?" Leah exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh Seth didn't tell you?" I asked in mock surprise.** Of course she didn't know either.**

"Seth?" Leah's tone left no room for argument yet he bravely continued to ignore her, or stupidly, I'm really not sure.

Leah wasn't in the mood for this and pinned him to the wall. "Seth. Talk. What do you know? And why don't I know it?" She demanded not in the mood for nonsense.

"It's not that big a deal." Seth protested and Leah released him.

"Talk. Now." She didn't even bother with entire sentences. She didn't have to.

"Okay well I talk to mum on the phone all the time." He wasn't looking at either of us as he continued his rant. "And 80% of the time she would be talking about Uncle Billy. And I asked her one day why she talked about him so much, and if there was anything _going on_ between them. And then she started saying that her feelings didn't matter if we weren't okay with it. Mum practically said she was in love with him, but she wouldn't act on it without my permission. She didn't want Leah and I to be uncomfortable. But I told her not to tell you," He gestured to his sister. "'cause I knew that you would make a huge deal out of it. And Mum said that she wouldn't tell you but she wouldn't lie either, if you ever asked she would tell the truth." He finished his little monologue still staring at the floor.

"Did... Did she say anything about before... Uncle Billy carries the werewolf gene, could he be...?" She didn't finish that statement. She didn't have to.

"No." I finally spoke up. "My dad wouldn't do that." I insisted but we all knew that it was possible.

"What does it matter?" Seth asked bringing our attention back to him. "Mum never said anything about who our father is, but I'm willing to bet that if you go and ask her she would tell you. And not to mention we haven't told her about _our_ little predicament. Does she know about the packs? Maybe not. But does it matter? No. We are still her kids and she puts us before everything else. And could Jacob be our half-brother? Maybe. But what would it change? We have called him our brother for over six years now. What would change if we actually knew? Nothing. So go ahead and ask if you want, but I don't care. Ignorance is bliss." He immediately turned his back on us and continued his previous task.

Neither of us spoke. Seth was the quiet little kid, he listened and did what he was told. But he _never_ gave orders. Never told us what to do, just accepted our judgement with a smile on his face and joked around. When Seth took on a tone of authority, we both shut up and listened. Partly out of shock. But mainly because whenever he did tell others what to do, he always told them the smart thing to do.

And so we all agreed to just not ask.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I promise I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	29. Chapter 29 - Keeping Up The Tradition

_**Authors Note: When I summed up Renesmee's childhood it was brief and from her perspective. This chapter should explain that things happened for someone else during that time. As unmentioned things become relevant, I will explain them so you can all keep up.**_

_**Music'May3 - This is the story of how Jacob and Renesmee get together, I can promise you that. However, get comfy. I am trying to get there as fast as I can without ruining it, but it wont be immediate.**_

_**dkgors - I should probably say, Alex has a good future, she does well for herself. Wheither or not I will continue the story long enough to tell you guys that, I honestly don't know, so I'm telling you now that it is good.**_

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Keeping Up The Tradition**

**Rose's POV**

Now it's not that I _like _the dog or anything. It's just that, Christmas was coming up in shortly over a month, and he wasn't here. What as a Christmas without the mutt? He'd only been with us for six years, and yet I already was disappointed that we would miss out on our little 'tradition' this year.

I still remember how it began.

First time we had a _proper_ family Christmas with Renesmee, and the dog was coming. I remember, Nessie was handing out the presents under the tree.

* * *

"_This one is for Jacob, from," She checked the name-tag. "Auntie Rose." She smiled as she handed the surprised mutt his gift._

_Everyone looked at me curiously, wondering why I would actually have bought him something, especially after how much I told them I didn't want him here._

"_You got me a Christmas present?" He asked sceptical._

_I shrugged with a smile. "'Tis the season." I grinned at him and he hesitated._

"_It's not going to blow up or anything is it?" He asked, still not opening it._

"_Now Jacob, I'm offended." I placed a hand over my still heart in mock offence. "I went to a lot of trouble to have that made, specially for you." I informed him still pretending to be upset._

"_You actually had something _made_ for me?" I saw his brow furrow as the idiot attempted to comprehend the confusing situation._

"_I wanted to get you something special. Something specific. Something meaningful." I stressed the words. "And I couldn't find what I wanted in any store. So I made some calls and found a leather crafter who deals in handmade special orders." I informed him with a smile._

"_Go on Jake. Open it." An impatient Renesmee encouraged._

_With a curious yet hesitant smile, Jacob Black opened the box saying, "You know I didn't get you anything right?"_

"_Oh I know." I assured him, encouragingly ginning at the box in his hands._

_Pulling back the paper he reached inside and retrieved the werewolf sized dog collar._

_Unable to contain my amusement any longer I burst out laughing and he threw it at me._

* * *

It was just meant to be a simple one-off joke, but I couldn't resist the urge to repeat the trick the year after.

* * *

_We _finally_ got around to Jacobs present from me and he asked the same question as last time. "Will this one explode?" He was expecting it this time._

"_Did it last year?" I asked him sweetly._

"_And you liked her gift last year." Renesmee informed him with her sweet little kid smile._

"_No I didn't." He contradicted her immediately._

"_But you are wearing it right now." Nessie persisted._

_Jacob paused embarrassed, as I cocked am eyebrow at him._

"_I don't own many belts." He excused looking at the present as a distraction. Jacob opened the box with a smile, to find a red Frisbee. "I thought I had better be prepared in case you were going to throw it at me again." I smiled at him mockingly._

"_Well," he smiled back eagerly. "Good thing I came prepared as well. Red box, green string, right there" He pointed at the horridly wrapped gift under the tree and Renesme, eager to see what was in it, raced to the tree and brought it to me._

"_Open it." She commanded excitedly._

"_What is it?" I asked cautiously._

"_It's a home mud facial kit." He informed me without hesitation. "The only thing you care about is your appearance. So I shopped accordingly."_

"_You're not supposed to tell her." Nessie protested._

_**That's the best he can do? An insult to my vanity?**__ I thought opening the gift. As I lifted the lid on the box I heard his footsteps as he ran away, before I heard the sound of the spring, and the whole thing exploded, covering my face, hair, and clothes, in mud._

_**The dog is dead!**__ I ran after him._

* * *

That had started out whole tradition of finding presents to insult each other. He either insulted my ego, my vanity, or my hair colour. And I was still running with the 'Jacob is a dog' idea. I had been excited about this year. Now that he was living with us, I had intended to get him a dog bowel with his name engraved into it. But now that he wasn't going to be here on Christmas day, I wouldn't get the chance. People were still getting him presents this year, but they were leaving them in his bedroom for when the holidays are over and he returns. Giving it to him after Christmas just wouldn't be the same. And then an Idea struck me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

It was just a few weeks before Christmas day when my sister came to see me.

"Hey Jake." She kicked the couch, waking me up. "Mail's here." She proceeded to drop a box in my lap.

"Who's it from?" I asked curiously half awake.

"Dunno." She raised her eyebrows mysteriously. "It has no return address or anything. Secret admirer?"

I opened the plain cardboard box to find a colourfully wrapped gift. Taped to it was a note.

**To be opened on Christmas only mutt.**

**Rose!** I had been worried about our little tradition.

"So," Rachel once again attracted my attention. "Secret admirer?" She asked me and I laughed. "Yeah I suppose your right, anyone being interested in you _would _be a joke." She said after her surprise at my uncontrollable amusement faded.

"Cold hearted blond bitch." I told her before adding. "Literally."

She caught my meaning fairly quickly and had no response, so I started thinking. If she sent me her gift, then I'd better mail hers over instead of taking it back on the plane with the rest of them. If I send it soon, with and express post, it _might _just make it in time. But what should I get her?

* * *

_**Authors Note: I feel I could have done this particular series of events better, but I'm not sure how, just feels it's missing something.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	30. Chapter 30 - Christmas Day

_**Authors Note: I know this chapter doesn't really go anywhere but after hyping up the holidays so much, I couldn't very well skip the day itself. Thank you for all your support, and I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jordanna96.**_

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Christmas Day**

**Jacob's POV**

We haven't been all that big on celebrations since I was a kid. We pretty much just opened presents and hung out. The Clearwater's came to join us though, and Rachel and Paul disappeared although I am absolutely sure I don't want to know. But she insisted on staying long enough to see me open my 'mystery present' as she called it. It's only mysterious because she doesn't know who it's from. But I humoured her and opened the box.

Inside it was a large metal tag, the kind you would put on an animals collar. On one side was the the inscription:

**Mr Black**

I turned it over to find that the other side read:

**If found**

**Please keep**

**Do NOT return!**

Rachel and Leah naturally found this hilarious, and I got a pretty good laugh from it to. My father on the other hand, did not.

Dad had been going on about the Cullen's at one point and Rachel had decided to tell him that one of then sent me a Christmas present. I had no intention of telling him it was from a vampire.

"See this is what I am talking about." He started and I groaned at having to have this conversation again. "They treat you like a pet, like you're nothing more than an animal. And you happily accept such treatment." Okay he does _not _get to know about the collars.

"Dad it's just a joke." I tried to explain. "You should have seen the one I sent her. That was _at least _as offensive as this, if not more." He didn't buy it. "Look that's just Rose, she's a bitch. Every family's got one."

"This family doesn't. In this family people don't go around insulting each other just because they are different. We don't go around making others lives harder just because we can't accept them." My father contradicted me. And all I could think was, _Seriously? _He does realise how stupid him saying that is right?

"Um yeah Dad we do." I told him angrily. "Over here, it's you." He looked at me in shock, as if to ask me how I could ever think that. But his reaction only spurned my anger. "Me and Rose fight, we hate each other, we insult each other. But we have boundaries, we don't upset each other. Our fights are the kind we can laugh at afterwards. But _you? _Dad you do nothing but upset me." **Great, now I sound like a girl.** Not that I'm stopping, I will stop talking when I'm finished. No matter how ridiculous it sounds. "You insult me because I'm different. I don't want to kill vampires that have done nothing wrong. But I'm the monster? Because I _don't _want to kill mercilessly, for no reason other than because they exist. And you don't stop. You never give me any peace. You make my life hell because you can't accept me." I was fuming with anger by this point. "So think about what you just said." I stormed off before I could do any stupid.

"Jacob where are you going?" Aunt Suzie asked, sounding concerned.

"To make a call." I didn't even look back as I walked away.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I loved Christmas. But this year it just felt dry.

Jacob wasn't here. Everyone was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but I knew. My whole life, I had never had a Christmas without him.

But like every year I came downstairs to sit by the tree with my family. We opened presents. Baked cookies. And talked. It stung when Aunt Rose opened a present from someone, she wouldn't say who. But it was a small cracked pocket mirror with the message.

**Careful where you point that thing, a face like that could shatter glass.**

Even though she wouldn't admit it, there was no doubt in my mind that Jacob had sent her that.

While we were all sitting around talking about nothing and everything I could stand it no longer and without warning, stood up, announced I was leaving, and walked out.

* * *

And just like that, I ended up at Alex's house.

I heard her music from outside the house and decided that I didn't want to deal with her mother or brother so I climbed up and knocked on her window.

When her curtain pulled back I was greeted by the curious face of my friend, which instantly became shocked as she saw me and pulled the window open, allowing me entry. After she screamed of course.

"Hi Alex, mind if I hang here for a bit?" I asked, once inside her room.

"Holy shit Nes, you climbed up to my second story window." She stood there in shock. "Haven't you ever heard of stairs?"

I looked at the floor awkwardly. "I wanted to see you." I could _feel _her smile.

Alex enveloped me in a hug that, were I human, would have made it difficult to breathe.

"Oh Renesmee," She mumbled into my hair. "You can break into my house any time." Okay I smiled to that time.

I heard the footsteps approaching and decided it best to warn her. "Your mother is coming." Alex instantly sprung into action.

She pulled me over to the bed, put some lipstick on, and smudged it with her hand before wiping said lipstick covered hand over my neck. She then pushed me down onto the bed and stuck her fingers in her hair tangling it. As I lay there propped up on my elbows in confusion, she climbed over me, pushing my jacked down to my elbows and grabbing handfuls of my hair, messing it up worse than hers.

And then the door opened and Alex instantly sat up, getting off of me saying in shock, "We weren't doing anything!" _Then _I understood how it looked.

Her mother glared at me like she wanted to spit on me. "When did _she _get here." She asked with venom in her voice.

"Oh you don't remember?" Alex asked innocently. "Nessie slept over last night, merry Christmas." And then she slammed the door before her mother could answer and burst out laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh too. Alex's ways are odd, grossly inappropriate, embarrassing, and sometimes bitchy, but she can always make me smile.

"So," She asked after she regained her composure. "You staying for lunch?" She asked casually.

"And miss your mother staring daggers at me?" I feigned shock. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." We both grinned at each other before losing ourselves to another bought of laughter.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, love to hear back from you.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	31. Chapter 31 - New Years Eve

**_Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was a fun chapter. And I will dedicate this one to lionkingfan, for posting the 100th review on 'Not A Little Girl Anymore' Thank you all for sticking with me this long, we have finaly reached the new year. YAY! I'm more excited by this than I should be._**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – New Years Eve**

**Jacob's POV**

New Years Eve at least went a little better than Christmas did. I bought a box of fireworks and set them up in the back yard. It gave me a reason to keep busy at the very least. I was fine with _being_ alone, but once it grew late and every one came out to join me, then I started to _feel_ alone. Rachel and Paul were over in their little world being a couple. And slightly disturbingly, dad and aunt Suzie were at the opposite end of the yard doing the same thing. So I decided to sit with the only two people here who weren't a couple, Seth and Leah.

"Hey guys." I greeted sitting with them.

"Hey Jake. Enjoying being single?" Leah asked looking at the two couples in the yard.

**So she had noticed it to?** I'm not surprised. "You think this is bad, try living with them." I grumbled. "Everyone in Sam's pack is married, dating, or thinks a traitor. And at home I either have to watch my sister and her husband make out, or my father and his girlfriend stare at each other for hours on end, or get yelled at by my dad. So... Yay for you guys." I mocked enthusiasm.

"And every one wonders why Leah and I are so close. Because she is the only person who wont tell me how wrong I am for joining a pack that doesn't mindlessly hate vampires or talk on and on and on about her girlfriend/wife." As Seth explained this a thought occurred to me.

"Guys I never talk on and on about my girlfriend/wife, seeing as I've never _had_ a girlfriend, so where do I fit into this?" I curiously asked my brother and sister.

Leah rolled her eyes and clarified, "Infatuation then." At my confused look she continued. "You were always going on about Nessie." **Oh yeah that.** Hearing her name still stung. "Point is, you're one of us now." She grinned at me as though we were in some secret club.

"And who is us?" I asked cautiously.

"An outcast." Leah explained with a smile. "We are the people that everyone tolerates, because they cant just pretend we don't exist. And now that you're not all buddy buddy with the Cullen's any more, you are right here being tolerated with the rest of your pack. You'll get used to it." She grinned again. "The trick is to smile." And then she winked and took another sip of her beer.

"Is she drunk?" I asked my brother.

Seth looked at his sister, and then back at me. "Yeah probably a little bit. But how else do you celebrate a new year? Beer?" He offered me the drink. "It's really strong stuff but we have to drink three times as much as humans due to our strong metabolisms." He explained before quoting me with his mocked enthusiasm. "Yay."

I took the drink from him and we all began the countdown.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

There was _no_ way I was going to watch everyone in my family kiss their marital partner at midnight. Something about being involuntarily single, is that you can't stand couples. And so Dad let me attend Alex's family's New Years Eve party.

I was not expecting to see so many young people drinking alcohol. I was offered a few drinks, mostly by guys, but I didn't know the effect that alcohol would have on my body so I refused them all.

"Hey Nessie!" I turned around to find Alex's brother Blake with what was clearly not his first drink of the night, in his hand. "So have you decided who you are going to kiss at midnight yet?" He asked without waiting for me to speak.

"Um," I wasn't sure how to answer that. **What do people normally say to that?** "No." I mumbled shyly. I felt very out of place, being the only one not drinking.

"Really?" He pretended to be shocked. "A pretty girl like you? Surely you must have had offers?" He pursued the topic.

"Um… Yeah a few." I looked quietly at the floor.

"But you refused?" He inquired curiously taking another sip. When did this become an interrogation?

"Yeah." Blake was actually beginning to annoy me.

He flashed me that face eating grin of his and I wanted to slap it off his face. "Well if I were to kiss you," He leaned in close and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I wanted to vomit on his shoes. "I would kiss you from 11:59 to 12:01, so that I could say I kissed the most beautiful girl in the world for an entire year." **Was that supposed to sound cute? Did he just call me the most beautiful girl in the entire world?** Blake leaned closer to me so that his lips were right by my ear and whispered, "What do you say Renesmee? Want to make my fantasy a reality?"

"Blake get your slimy hands off my friend!" My best friend yelled from behind me. **Perfect timing Alexis. I was about to break your brother's jaw. Although I don't think you would mind all that much.**

Blake moved back a little. **Thank god, no, thank Alex.** "We were just talking Sis." He glared at her.

"And now you're leaving." She countered immediately. Blake hesitantly left, and I hugged her.

"Thanks for saving me." I whispered before releasing her.

"Any time." She promised with a smile. "Come on we don't want to miss the fireworks." She dragged me outside and we sat in her backyard, with my head on her shoulder and her arm around me for the countdown

**Ten!**

She tightened her grip.

**Nine!**

I willingly sunk into her.

**Eight!**

Her body felt nice and warm in comparison to the cold nights air.

**Seven!**

I thought about this last year, and how much Alex had changed my life.

**Six!**

If it weren't for her this year would have been unbearable.

**Five!**

Alex is the one thing that has helped me make it through this whole Jacob thing.

**Four!**

She can always make me smile.

**Three!**

And one day, I will stop ageing and leave her, never to see my best friend again.

**Two!**

Never to see my best friend again. I wish she knew just how much she means to me.

**One!**

Fighting back my tears I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek as the fireworks began.

I whispered in her ear. "Thank you." Attempting to convey through those two simple words, a lifetimes worth of gratitude. And my lifetime is a very long one.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," My best friend began with her infectious grin showing through in her voice. "Welcome to two thousand and thirteen."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Aren't you guys proud of me, I did both reasearch and math on the same day. If twilight began in 2005, then Renesmee was born in roughly October of 2006. Six years later it would be 2012, therefore the new year would be **_**2013**_**. This story is written in the future.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	32. Chapter 32 - New Years Kisses

_**Authors Note: I hope this one turned out okay, I never planned it, but after the last chapter it just seemed appropriate. Also I would like to dedicate this one to a guest reader who posted under the letter a, I have dozens of unfinished stories and hundreds of unwritten ideas. I am honestly paranoid that every chapter I put out will not be accepted, so I know how you feel. I hope someday that you will have the courage to post your stories, or publish your books, or watever you write, I would love to read them someday. Thank you again for your support.**_

* * *

**Chapter 32 – New Years Kisses**

**Carlisle's POV**

I looked to my family as we all counted down the seconds until midnight. Those who were here all stood about waiting for the celebration. Emmett and Rosalie, two of my children had forgotten the countdown and were already in a passionate kiss.

I had seen many years come and go, many decades pass by without batting an eye. But here I was celebrating yet another year gone by with my family. The progression of time never ceased to amaze me, some years would flash by and others would seem to last centuries. But today, one day out of every year, the whole world stopped to celebrate together, the ending of one year, and the beginning of the next.

As we reached zero I turned to my wife and pulled her into a tender embrace. "I Love you." I told her, three simple words which held so much meaning. I leaned forward and crashed her lips to mine, enjoying her sweet taste and the feel of her cool body pressed against mine. Everything that had happened, all my years and knowledge accumulated within them meant nothing. All that mattered right now, was the feel of my love's lips, as I caressed them with my own, wishing that this moment could never end.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

My family all stood about counting down, waiting, for the new year to begin. I was thankful for my family, I had lost so much over the years. Lost my chance at a family, yet when I finally gave up hope, I found this. An amazing man who cares too much, and brought me unwillingly into another chance at life. A life where I was a wife, a mother, a life where I was happy. My two most impatient children were already sharing a passionate kiss, despite it not yet being midnight.

As we reached zero my husband pulled me into a tender embrace. "I Love you." Was all he said before he crashed his lips to mine. I love you, three simple words, yet they held so much meaning, such emotion. It was with these three simple words on this one simple night that he reminded me of all our years. Every kiss, every touch, every glance we had ever shared. It was this night my usually reserved husband let his passion, his love, his raw emotion flow out, through his words, his touch, his eyes, his everything. Tonight as our lips met and time stopped, I remembered just how much I could not live without this man.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

As the second ticked down I turned my beautiful Rose. We were down to six seconds when I whispered to her, "I can't wait six seconds for you." And pressed my lips to hers, she happily kissed me back as I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue inside her mouth and pulling her body tight against mine. Then the fireworks began.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I counted down with the rest until my husband turned to me and whispered. "I can't wait six seconds for you." And with that his lips were on mine. **Impatient git.** I thought as I eagerly kissed him back.** But he's my impatient git. And I wouldn't have it any other way. **He put his tongue in my mouth and I eagerly sunk into his tightening embrace as the fireworks went off in the background.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I counted down eagerly as my beautiful wife stood beside me wearing that smile I fell in love with. I remembered my army days, and everything I had gone though, my whole life, until she showed up and changed it all. Brought me to a loving family, and showed me that my life wasn't over. I am the luckiest man alive, or un-dead, because she is standing next to me. Alice, MY Alice. As the countdown ended and the fireworks began, I turned to her to show her, without need for words, exactly how I felt.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As I counted down the seconds I thought of yet another year gone. My life had been an odd one, all I could remember was waiting. I opened my eyes, my past forgotten I spent every day from then on waiting for the man by my side. I waited for him to walk through the door and meet me. I waited for him to fall in love with me, like I already had him. I waited for him to propose. I waited for him to marry me. So many things I had waited for and I regret none of it. And now I stand my his side, counting down. But I am not waiting to say goodbye to another year, I am counting down the seconds that I wait for him to kiss me. I reach Zero and he turns to face me, we both know what happens next as he presses his lips lovingly against mine. Giving me all I have wanted, for as long as I can remember.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't help but think of my little girl as the numbers each fell from my lips. She was out there, at a party, where I could not protect her. Doing god knows what, with god know who. My little angel would be turning seven next year. In the year that was fast approaching. Soon she would be an adult. How far I had come, from so many years of having nothing besides my families love, and needing nothing else, I now had a family of my own. My wife and child, in just over six short years I had gained everything I thought I would never have. We reached the end of the countdown and my wife pulled my face to hers in a rough yet passionate kiss the second the fireworks began.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I stood by my husband's side, counting down the seconds. I knew he was worrying about Renesmee, and to be honest. I was too. But what we really needed now was to remember every special moment. Every magical second that had brought us here. I was just a plain ordinary, boring girl, and then I met Edward. And now here I am. A married woman, with an almost grown daughter. Standing next to the most amazing man in all the world. My husband. Edward Cullen. As the countdown finished I pulled him roughly into a passionate kiss. The second our lips touched the fireworks flew through the sky, exploding behind us as we enjoyed out magical moment. Just another in a long line.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I hope you all liked that, it should remind you that the rest of the Cullen's are actually there, even if I don't write about them for a while.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	33. Chapter 33 - Showering Before Bed

_**Authors Note: I'm sure a few of you have been waiting for this to finally happen, I have.**_

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Showering Before Bed**

**Jacob's POV**

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen when I got home. Part of me was convinced that I was no longer welcome here. I was rather terrified as I approached the door that they would send me away.

But before I could knock it was opened by Bella who enveloped me in a large welcome back hug, which actually made it hard to breathe.

"I missed you." She said sincerely after releasing me.

"It's good to see you again Bells." I smiled at her before turning to everyone else in the room. "It's good to be home." I told them.

"It's good to have you back Jacob." Esme assured me with a motherly hug, which I eagerly returned. I wasn't one of them, I was just a friend, and yet they treated me like I belonged. And the people who avoid me, and tolerate me, wonder why I prefer them. Because this house actually _feels_ like a home.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I knew Jacob was coming home today, it was no secret. But the problem was, I didn't know if I should be excited, or mad, or cry. I hate him so much, he makes everything so complicated. So I did the logical thing and stayed at Alex's place until after dark.

Dad drove me home at around eight, before he went out hunting with my uncles, and I spent the rest of the night hiding in my room. I only left to have a shower before bed, and I was sure to make a quick dash to the bathroom. I hated Jacob so much, he had my hiding in my own house, jerk. The water felt cool and liberating on my skin. I stayed in there longer than I should have, just washing my worries away.

Once I was out of the shower however, I realised the problem my haste had caused. I had forgotten to bring my pyjamas to the bathroom. **Oh well, time for another mad dash I guess.** So after drying off, I wrapped the towel around me and prepared myself to sneak off to my bedroom unnoticed. I opened the door and ran, slamming into the large warm body that haunted my dreams.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

It must be Rose, no one can take that long in the shower, probably doing it just to piss me off. I considered just waiting till morning, but I've been on planes all morning catching connecting flights to get here, I _really_ need this shower. So I waited.

When the door _finally_ opened the occupant of the room ran out in a blur and crashed directly into me. I had to hold the wall to stop from falling over. My eyes widened as I saw her, she had grown. Now I knew she grows fast and would have definitely grown while I was away. But she looked... Older.

I stared at her in wide-eyed shock as I took in just how much she had changed while I was away, or was it longer? How long had she looked so... Beautiful?... Attractive? How can I have never noticed her before?

I realised I was watching the droplets drip down her neck, and over her chest to disappear under the towel she wore. My body also noted this change. And then it hit me, she is practically naked, and I am looking at her, she is SIX YEARS OLD!

I stepped back and a rather startled looking, half-naked, wet, Renesmee ran to her bedroom in a blur.

**When did she grow up? I was **_**not **_**looking**** at her like that!**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I looked up to see his eyes wide with shock and his eyes raked my body, noting my lack of clothes. And then he just stepped back and let me run to my room. He didn't even say anything to me. All holidays he was gone and he didn't even bother to speak to me. Jerk.

I sat in my room hyperventilating. His body was so _warm_. I can still remember his thick scent in the air. My heart refused to slow down and I lay back on my bed attempting to breath properly.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I entered the bathroom to find it heavy with her intoxicating sweet scent. I tried to ignore the effect she was having over me, as I stripped off and stepped into the shower, ignoring the thought that she had been naked here just moments before.

I could feel my bodies reaction to her as it begged to be touched, a request that I refused. I _would not_ touch myself to thoughts of her.

Renesmee is a child, a beautiful womanly child, but a child none the less. She would probably not object to me walking into her room and kissing her right now. And with that thought I turned off all the hot water and tortured my body with the freezing cold spray until it calmed down, literally.

* * *

_**Authors Note: He noticed her, he noticed her. Now it is only a matter of time.**_

_**~SohphieAngel69**_


	34. Chapter 34 - Interior Decorating

_**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long but I wasn't sure of how to end it.**_

_**Dionysus69 - Very true, when I said a matter of time, I may have neglected to mention just **_**how much****_ time._**

**_phoenica - Well I can understand the whole lazy thing, but yes I found most Jacob/Renesmee stories to be rather quick and have a happily ever after. That is not how it works. Love is a slow and painful process, but it's worth it in the end._**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Interior Decorating**

**Jacob's POV**

_It must be Rose, no one can take that long in the shower, probably doing it just to piss me off. I considered just waiting till morning, but I've been on planes all morning catching connecting flights to get here, I really need this shower. So I waited._

_When the door finally opened the occupant of the room ran out in a blur and crashed directly into me. I had to hold the wall to stop from falling over. My eyes widened as I saw her, she had grown. Now I knew she grows fast and would have definitely grown while I was away. But she looked... Older._

_I stared at her in wide-eyed shock as I took in just how much she had changed while I was away, or was it longer? How long had she looked so... Beautiful?... Attractive? How can I have never noticed her before?_

_I realised I was watching the droplets drip down her neck, and over her chest to disappear under the towel she wore. My body also noted this change. And then It hit me, she is practically naked._

_I stepped back and a rather startled looking, half-naked, wet, Renesme ran to her bedroom in a blur._

_I caught her arm as she did so, stopping her in her tracks. I stepped forward so my lips were against her ear and said, "Don't go. Please stay."_

_I had my chest against her back and my left hand grasping her elbow. I brought my right hand up to her neck and pulled the hair away, allowing me to stroke her neck, shoulder, and then around her chest, pulling her back into me. Dropping my head so that it rests on the crook of her neck I inhale her intoxicating scent that sets my body on fire. "Renesmee, I need you."_

_And with that she spun around in my arms and kissed me with passion. We somehow ended up in the bathroom and I eagerly removed her towel and kissed her as it dropped to the floor. We parted from the kiss and I opened my eyes_ to see the ceiling of my bedroom.

I sat up in surprise. It didn't happen. It was just a dream. I was still breathing heavily, my dream clear in my mind, I stood up to get dressed for the day. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I was just about to see her when I woke up. I shouldn't be disappointed by that. I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I _wanted_ to see her. For god sake she is six.

I didn't know what to do about my current 'predicament.' I didn't usually have this problem, I mean my sex drive hadn't disappeared, but it had sort of taken a nap. It was rare that I had to take care of it, I usually didn't wake up like this. **What am I a teenager?** My body was going crazy, weird dreams, and getting hard at the _worst_ possible times. Luckily I lived in a house full of vampires, just the smell of them could destroy my erection within seconds. Normally I would just have 'dealt' with it, but I couldn't stop thinking about Renesmee, and I wouldn't do that.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I arrived home from hunting in the late afternoon to find a rather distressed Jacob. I entered the lounge room to find him pretending to read a book, while watching Renesme from across the room, who was blatantly ignoring him, as usual.

He caught site of me and panicked. **Oh shit. He is going to kill me.**

**Why am I killing him?** I thought focusing harder on his thoughts.

**Don't think about it. Don't think about it.** Jacob told himself over an over as he looked at anything but me.

I raised an eyebrow at him which he definitely noticed.

**Don't think about it.** He continued desperately.**Do not think about it. I am not thinking about it. I am not thinking about the raunchy dream I had about Renesmee last night. SHIT! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.** He swore at his mistake.

**Oh,** so _that_ is why I am going to kill him.

But Jacob just couldn't stop there. **Great. Well done Jacob, you fucktard.** He scolded himself.**What's next you gonna tell him about the time you saw her in a towel last night too? FUCK!**

**No I am not thinking about this.** Jacob went on.**I am not even thinking about her at all. I am thinking about...** He looked to his left. **The wallpaper! Yes that is **_**exactly**_**what I am thinking about.**

That's the problem with mind reading, anyone who knows I can read their mind instantly thinks of everything they don't want me to know when I enter the room. It takes decades to break that habit sometimes, I still remember Emmett when he was new to the family. I dropped my head in my hand at the knowledge that I am not going to want to be anywhere near Jacob for a long time now.

"Edward are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"Oh I'm fine," I assured her. "Just noting Jacob's sudden fascination with _interior decorating_." I told her and left the room without another word.

"Interior decorating?" I heard my sister ask.

"Nice wallpaper." Jacob mumbled awkwardly.

* * *

Now I find myself rather torn, of all the people Renesmee could end up in a relationship with, Jacob I would actually be okay with. Overtime I have grown to have quite a bit of respect for the boy. However as her father, I want to pulverise anyone who looks at her. Hence the problem.

Also, if I wish to continue to hold my daughters respect, I cannot get involved. Instead I have to sit around and watch Jacob and Renesmee deny their feeling for each other, and not talk to each other.

And if Jacob is going to continue dreaming about her, I'm going to find a reason to be out of the house at night. Being a father, I want to pretend that my little angel will never grow up, but unfortunately she is, and has been, for a while now. She is of age for things like that, and unfortunately, it's not only Jacob's dreams I'm escaping.

However I trust my daughter, to an extent, she is a heartbroken ticking time bomb, but I still trust her. And I trust Jacob to be respectful of her as a person and not treat her like an object as many men would.

That being said, I will still break his legs if he touches her. I may respect the boy, but I am Renesmee's father, first and foremost.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm not sure if this one turned out okay or not, I have the urge to redo it, but I've been working on it for days and I don't see how it's going to get any better. Hope you like it, love to hear back from you.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	35. Chapter 35 - Silent Observation

_**Authors Note: I apologise that this chapter doesn't actually go anywhere, but **_**nothing****_ happens for quite a while, and I'm note sure how to portray that. Short of say, "This much time later" and that seems like the easy way out to me._**

**_Ichamb201 - I had considered it, but that angle is _****So very****_ overdone._**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Silent Observation**

**Jacob's POV**

The dreams were becoming harder to ignore, and they felt so real. I now seemed to spend everyday watching Renesmee, noting how she was different. Luckily she hadn't noticed. Sometimes she would do something, and instead of thinking. **That's cute.** I would think. **That's, kinda hot.**

Renesmee really had grown, she was the human physical equivalent of 18. But she was still six years old, although she did _not_ look it.

I couldn't talk to her though, we hadn't spoken since the night I had rejected her. Part of me wanted to go back to that night and say yes, but I couldn't. And besides she was still a child then, and now. But we would be talking at least.

I had even taken to joining her at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, although she just ignored me, it gave me an excuse to watch her more often.

And so we sat at the table, Renesmee was always one to eat quickly but lately she always found tasks to slowly complete during a meal. Tonight she had her homework spread out across the table and was doing that in-between mouthfuls.

I was interesting to watch her ponder over the questions on the worksheet. Tapping her pencil occasionally, and then turning slightly to deposit the contents of her fork in her mouth. And then she was back to her work. He brow furrowed on a difficult one and I wished I knew what she were thinking.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Jacob had been strange ever since he got back from visiting his family. **Did something happen there?** It had been almost a month and he had been watching me constantly, well when I was home at least. Or at school during lunch, he would watch me from across the cafeteria. **Does he know how obvious he is being?**

More often than not he would pretend to read from across the room. And he ate with me now too. It was _beyond_ frustrating. I hated him, and I wished he would stop. Yet I didn't go to Alex's as much, and I spent longer eating my meals, finding stupid things to do while he pretended he wasn't watching. It was almost cute how he played with his food just to have an excuse to stay at the table until I was done.

Not that Jacob was cute or anything, he is a jerk. He doesn't want me, and I don't want him. It is purely a coincidence that I always find myself in places where he can watch me.

Tonight I spent three hours doing my maths homework, which would take me ten minutes to complete, just to see how long he would stay. Needless to say, I was the first to leave the table.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I know it is creepy, but I can't think of what else to do. I can't talk to her because she hates me, so my only option is to continue creepily watching her while pretending to do something else. I had just been sitting around for months on end watching her, which I understand is creepy. But at least I don't sneak into her bedroom and watch her sleep or anything like that.

I once again found myself reading a book as I watched her sit in the living room, coming her hair in front of the television for an hour and a half. It astonished me just how long she could spend combing her hair, but then again, she did have lovely hair. It also amazed me how I could watch her comb her hair for an hour and a half, without getting bored. I can still remember how her hair smelt fresh out of the shower that night. Okay, better think about something else before I get turned on.

Renesmee is so beautiful, the way she smiles, the way she walks, the way she wears her hair. And she's so sweet, and kind, and innocent. I guess that's kind of why I love her.

Hang on back up. Did I just say I loved her? Well do I? I do love everything about her. I love how confident and determined she can be. I love how much she cares about others. I love her, well... Everything. I think I might.

But what do my feelings change? Even if I do, it doesn't matter, because she hates me.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

How long can he seriously sit there watching me comb my hair? Who does he think he is fooling? He has been watching me for over an hour, how can he not be bored yet. Even I'm bored. I'm not even watching the TV, I'm watching him watch me. It's kinda sad actually, but I'm not sure what else to do. He just sits there, pretending to do something else. He doesn't even talk to me, am I not good enough to talk to? That jerk.

Well it's a damn good thing he doesn't speak to me, for the sake of his health, it might not be the smartest thing to do. God he is aggregating, no wonder why I hate him.

Maybe he is waiting for me to talk to him? Well he will be waiting a _long_ time then. He walked away from me. And I will not come chasing after him. If he wants to speak to me, he will have to come crawling back.

Does he even know that book is written in Russian?

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm on holidays now, as you may have noticed the more frequent updates, so I should have more time to write. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	36. Chapter 36 - Renesmee Is Missing

_**Authors Note: I had not started this chapter due to my problem with explaining the passage of time, until I noticed a comment from my mysterious guest reader 'a' and rushed to complete it, so this one is dedicated to you, I hope your day gets better.**_

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Renesmee Is Missing**

**Edward's POV**

The months rolled by and the year ended with surprisingly little drama. Jacob and Renesmee didn't speak. Jacob watched Renesmee in what he thought was secret. Renesmee continuously put herself in places to be watched and refused to accept that she was in love with him, and continued insisting she hated him.

In October, we had Renesmee's birthday party, which as usual, Charlie, Seth, and Leah attended. Although Seth and Leah spent most of their time talking to Jacob, who had admitted to them alone, his new fascination.

During the party however Alex turned up to steal Renesmee for a surprise celebration of their own. I was reluctant to let her leave but I knew from Alex's thoughts that they were going to dress up like sluts and dance around Alex's bedroom with insane amounts of junk food, and about four other girls. So I excused her from the party. It was rather humorous to see Charlie's eyes pop out in response to his granddaughter's choice of clothing as she left with her friend that he instantly decided he disliked. But other than that, nothing really happened.

I felt sure that Renesmee turning seven would change things. She was an adult, she had reached her state of full physical maturity. She was the physical human equivalent of 21 for crying out loud. But Jacob was convinced she hated him and kept his mouth shut about his feelings. And Renesmee, also convinced that she hated him, refused to make the first move herself. Or second move in this case.

Renesmee can be **very** stubborn when she wants to be. She gets that from her mother.

Once the holidays came around Jacob left, yet again to visit his family with a variety of reactions. Renesmee was mad at him for leaving, and glad he wouldn't be around to pester her. And Jacob wished he didn't have to go, but was too fearful of smothering her with his constant attention.

Nessie spent most of her time in her room, or at Alex's and Jacob continued to call me with stories of thing his father had said or done. He also got his job at the mechanics again, which was hardly surprising as he usually attempted to keep busy since his fight with Renesmee.

Jasper, being the only one besides me who knew Renesmee was far from fine, attempted to avoid her.

And me? I didn't interfere. I spent most nights with my wife, either on dates, or in our cottage, we had it modelled after the one Alice and Esme built us in Forks. But I did not interfere. No matter how tempting it was at times.

I sat back and watched their internal struggles and waited for something to come of it. Unfortunately, knowing what your daughter is thinking, does not tell you how to deal with her problems. I was stuck. Raising a child is hard. And I hate to say it, but I am clueless.

And so when the new year began, Renesmee and I were the only ones still in school. Jacob had been looking at universities, but was hesitant to leave Renesmee to attend. So having completed his apprenticeship in mechanics, found employment in a nearby workshop. Sometimes I just wanted to smack them both upside the head and yell "He loves you! And she loves you! Stop pretending and just talk about it already." But I remained silent. I felt like the idiot yelling at a movie screen sometimes. They were just so ignorant. I had also taught her how to drive around that time, a terrifying experience to say the least.

Nothing notable happened between those two besides the denial and the silent observation, until one day in early November of 2014 when Alexis showed up at the door in the late afternoon asking for Renesmee who had left that morning to spend the day with her. She had had a bad day and wanted her friend to cheer her up, under the excuse of showing off her completed motorbike Jessie. Who apparently was female.

* * *

"Alex what are you talking about?" I asked suddenly worried that I had no idea where my daughter was if she wasn't with her best friend. "Renesmee has been at your house all day, hasn't she?" She has to have been with Alex, where else could she have been all day?"

**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! **_**Please**_** let me be wrong, please don't let her be with him.** Alex was panicking but I needed answers and I prayed I was wrong about who 'he' was.

"Alexis, calm down," I attempted to talk sense into her. "Renesmee went to your house this morning." I explained. "If she isn't there where could she be?"

**This is all my fault.** She blamed herself. "I thought she had slept in, and then I tried calling her, thinking she had forgotten, which she _never_ does. And then I-" She started rambling and I cut her off.

"Alex." My daughter was missing and I didn't have time for this.

She cleared her head and took a breath before continuing. "I haven't seen Renesmee or Blake all day. I can't find either of them." There were tears in her eyes but I didn't care, I pushed past her and left immediately. I knew that boy was trouble, and Renesmee was far too innocent to understand his intentions completely.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I may have taken the easy way out with the whole, 'time passing' issue but hey, it works, I think. More on Renesmee's disappearance next chapter.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	37. Chapter 37 - Vanessa

_**Authors Note: And this is why Alex never saw Renesmee. I have stated for a while that Renesmee was going to to something stupid, Edward predicted it, and here it is.**_

* * *

**Chapter 37 - Vanessa**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was mad at Jacob. I hated him. I just wanted to escape, just for a while, go to Alex's and cool off. I had recently finished building my baby, Jessie, and had promised to introduce her to Alex. Which was the perfect excuse to go see her.

I drove there myself, on Jessie of course, the wind from my ride helped to calm me down. However when I arrived at Alex's it was Blake who answered the door. His jaw just about hit the floor and his eyes raked every curve of my body. Usually that would piss me off, but today I just couldn't care less. As he noted every detail of my leather clad body I cleared my throat and demanded, "Where's Alex?"

Blake blinked and brought his surprised gaze to my face. "Sleeping." He mumbled in shock. He looked behind me and I knew this to be true. Alex could sleep until the early hours of an afternoon if you let her, and I could hear her soft breathing upstairs. However there were three other people in the house. "Is... Is that yours?" I followed his gaze to see him looking at my motorbike.

"Yeah, that's Jessie." I shrugged it off. I had had a bad day and I was in an odd mood. The only thing stopping me from running upstairs and waking Alex was her stuttering brother.

Blake was always so calm and in control, I was always too embarrassed to form coherent sentences. I enjoyed this new found power over him. And I would not mind exploring it.

"You have a motorcycle?" He asked me in shock.

"Yeah." I placed my hands on my hips. "You got a problem with that?"

I look on his face was priceless, this was definitely cheering me up.

"No," he said to quickly, "of course not. Actually that's really cool." He assured me. This was fun. "Look um... Me and a couple friends were gonna head out for the day." He stumbled over his words. I was loving this. "Would you like to join us?" I considered his request seriously.

I could go with them and continue this game, or hang out with my best friend who will take hours to get out of bed. "I guess I could spare a few minutes." I shrugged and within 15 minutes I was following his friend's car to the secluded spot they had picked for their get together. The great thing about the places we chose to live was that they had no shortage of secluded places.

Once we arrived Blake introduced me to his friends. "Nessie," He began. "This is Ty," He gestured to the boy with short black hair, green eyes and a ridiculous leather jacket. "Z," He gestured to the girl with died black and blond hair, brown eyes, and a tight low cut blue top and tight sky blue jeans. "And Sam." He gestured to the last girl with pink hair, and light green shirt which hung over her obviously padded breasts, and short slightly darker green skirt, the whole ensemble revealed her dolphin belly button ring. Basically they all looked fake. "And guys this is my sisters friend."

"She better not be a lezzo." Sam declared, crossing her hands across her breasts in defence.

Her comment instantly offended me as I my best friend is a lesbian and I would not have her degrade people for their sexual preference before caring to find out what kind of a person they were. "Well if I were, I would not be into some trashy whore like you who can't even tell that her boobs are A cups, not C cups." I told her defiantly.

Sam looked like I had slapped her across the face and the others just burst out laughing. "You're alright kid, you're alright." Z said as she finished laughing. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Renesmee." told them. "But my friends call me Nessie."

They all looked at each other as though I had just said I was an alien. "No kid, what's your _name_." Z persisted.

"No I'm serious, my name is Renesmee." I insisted, unsure of what she meant.

"Yeah and my name is Suzie." She informed me. "My name is Z." She instantly contradicted herself. "_Renesmee,_ sounds like a fairytale princess. What is your name." And now I was beginning to understand. She was asking what I wanted to be called, because Renesmee wasn't _cool_ enough for them.

I was fitting in and I wouldn't ruin it by refusing to pick a cooler sounding name. The problem is, the only nickname I could think of from Renesmee was Nessie. And then I remembered the fake name my mother had chosen for me when we faced the Volturi. "Call me, Vanessa." I told them.

"Hmm," Z thought for a moment. "V, I like it." I had passed the test. It was a stupid test, but a test none the less.

And after that they all unloaded the copious amounts of alcohol from the car and offered me a drink. I had never had alcohol before, I didn't know how my body would react. But at the moment I really didn't care how stupid it was. I _wanted_ to do something stupid. "Sure, why not." I said taking the beer from Ty.

* * *

_**Authors Note: It may not seem so bad now, but well get back to them later. After another look at the concerned family.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	38. Chapter 38 - Sandy

_**Authors Note: She has been mentioned before, but now we see why Alex is so terrified of her brother hanging out with Nessie.**_

* * *

**Chapter 38 – Sandy**

**Bella's POV**

My husband left instantly after Alex mentioned her brother. Thank god she didn't notice his use of inhuman speed. Edward had told me he didn't like him, but I didn't know he despised the boy enough to risk being seen by Alex. I decided I needed to know _why_ this boy was so dangerous, and I had only one way to find out.

I sat Alex down and began to question her about her brother.

"Okay Alexis, I need to know what about your brother is so dangerous that you are in tears over him being with Renesmee." I thought that was a safe place to start the conversation.

"Well, he is a rather smooth talker, he is very good at talking girls into bed with him." I didn't like the sound of that. "I guess what I'm so scared of is what happened with Sandy." I had heard the name mentioned before.

"What happened to Sandy?" I asked, in a tone I had used with Renesme many times to calm her down.

Alex took a deep breath before telling her story. "Sandy was my friend a while back. Before I met Renesmee. She was sweet and innocent and a good friend of mine. But whenever she came over Blake would sweet talk her into hanging out with him." She chuckled as the tears fell and continued her story. "I just thought it was annoying, I never saw how dangerous it could be. Anyway eventually she began coming over just to see Blake. He invited her out to parties to drink and smoke with his friends. I thought it was kinda sad that such an innocent girl like Sandy would get into stuff like that. But at the time I didn't see the danger. She kept trying to be _cool_ and impress them. At the time all I saw was my friend avoiding me and hanging out with my brother. Things were said and we stopped talking altogether.

"I still saw her all the time, but she dressed different, she acted different, and I could hear those two fucking from my room. She always wore sunglasses and long sleeves, and got tattoos and piercings. I hated her for abandoning me, and we didn't talk until she ended up in hospital and none of her new _friends_ showed up to see if she was okay.

"She had overdosed on heroin and almost died from it. When I was the only one who came to see her she told me the truth. She showed me her arms that were covered in needle tracks and scars from where she cut herself. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and she told me about how she'd gone to a party once and been offered some stuff and she said yes and got hooked. She told me about all the drinking and the sleeping around, and the cutting.

"I made her promise to get help and she cried in my arms for hours. It was like we were friends again." Alex wiped at the tears streaking down her face and continued. "But once she got out of hospital it was like it had never happened. She went out like before and got herself into trouble. After we moved I didn't see her again. I hear she has a kid now or something. God knows who the father is.

"But Renesmee is different. I promised myself I would keep her away from him and I failed. I tried to make sure they never got to know each other. I tried to make sure he never got his hands on her. Sandy wasn't the only one of my friends that Blake had corrupted. But she was innocent and vulnerable to his tactics. He told her she was pretty and complemented her, and she did whatever he wanted because he paid attention to her.

"Renesmee is innocent, and naive, she's vulnerable to him and I promised myself I would protect her from him. She's my best friend, and I love her. In a friend kinda way. I tried to protect her." Alex finished her speech and fell silent for a lack of anything else to say.

No one spoke. I knew for certain I would die before I let that happen to my daughter. But Edward would find her, I knew that, I trusted him to protect our baby. Right now, another little girl was falling apart and just needed a mother to ease her pain. It didn't matter who's child she was, she was **a** child, and I was **a** mother. She needed someone and I was there.

Without thinking twice about it I wrapped my arms around the sobbing girl and held her as she cried. Part of me wanted to be mad at her for letting that boy near my daughter, but I saw how much she cares about Renesmee. I saw how much pain she was in and the mother in me took over.

* * *

_**Authors Note: And this is why Bella is an great mother. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**_

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	39. Chapter 39 - She Drives Like A Maniac

_**Authors Note: A little repetitive, but I was eager to tell you guys the learning to drive story. And it should show her resistance to alcohol.**_

* * *

**Chapter 39 – She Drives Like A Maniac**

**Renesmee's POV**

"_Okay do you need me to repeat anything Sweetheart?" My father asked as I ran my hands over the dash board of his shiny silver Volvo in anticipation._

"_Nope, I think I got everything the first time." I assured him, eager to get going._

"_Well then why don't we start off slowly, try turning the car on." He suggested cautiously._

_I used my expert key turning skills to, you guessed it, turn the key, causing the engine to roar to life. "Seriously Dad? I have turned this car on to listen to the sounds of the engine which I rebuilt." I reminded him "I know how to do this part."_

"_Okay," he continued far too slowly. "Well then why don't you try moving it forward a little." The second he finished his sentence I quickly rushed through all the necessary procedures he had told me about, and then as soon as I had removed the parking brake I sped off down the empty road, ignoring my father's screams of protest._

_It was amazing in every way. Hearing her engine roar beneath me as I drove. Seeing the __trees__ zip past one by one. Even hearing my father scream made me giggle._

_He told me to stop, I ignored him. He told me I was driving too fast, I ignored him. He told me I would crash, I ignored him. He told me I would kill his car, I ignored him._

_A squirrel dropped from a tree branch and onto the road ahead of me. I instantly executed a safe stop before I came anywhere near hitting it and it skittered away unharmed. And I didn't even burn the rubber on the tires._

_My father did not hesitate to climb immediately out of the vehicle. I laughed and enjoyed the moment of glory at my first time behind the wheel before following him._

"_You are insane." He told me as I approached him._

"_Did I do anything wrong?" I asked him sweetly. He was about to speak when I continued my question. "Did I make a mistake diving? Did I not do everything you taught me?" We both knew the answer but he didn't say it._

_And then, mum appeared. "Bella!" He threw himself into her arms and she held him tight._

"_I could hear your screaming from the house." Was all she said as explanation of her presence._

"_She drives like a maniac!" My father informed her._

"_Well she gets that from her father." My mother taunted. "Now you know how I felt."_

_He looked away knowing he did not have a decent response for that. "I thought she was going to destroy my car, I_ like_ my car." Dad persisted. "It shouldn't even go that fast."_

"_I told you Daddy," I drew his attention. "I rebuilt the engine, remember." I smiled at him as he knew this to me true. "Now come on, you haven't taught me to turn or park yet." He very hesitantly approached his car._

* * *

Well that was how it really went. The story I told Blake and the others went more like this:

* * *

"Okay do you need me to repeat anything Sweetheart?" My brother asked as I ran my hands over the dash board of his shiny silver Volvo in anticipation.

"Nope, I think I got everything the first time." I assured him, eager to get going.

"Well then why don't we start off slowly, try turning the car on." He suggested cautiously.

I used my expert key turning skills to, you guessed it, turn the key, causing the engine to roar to life. "Seriously Edward? I have turned this car on to listen to the sounds of the engine which I rebuilt." I reminded him "I know how to do this part."

"Okay," he continued far too slowly. "Well then why don't you try moving it forward a little." The second he finished his sentence I quickly rushed through all the necessary procedures he had told me about, and then as soon as I had removed the parking brake I sped off down the empty road, ignoring my father's screams of protest.

It was amazing in every way. Hearing her engine roar beneath me as I drove. Seeing the trees zip past one by one. Even hearing my brother scream made me giggle.

He told me to stop, I ignored him. He told me I was driving too fast, I ignored him. He told me I would crash, I ignored him. He told me I would kill his car, I ignored him.

A squirrel dropped from a tree branch and onto the road ahead of me. I instantly executed a safe stop before I came anywhere near hitting it and it skittered away unharmed. And I didn't even burn the rubber on the tires.

My brother did not hesitate to climb immediately out of the vehicle. I laughed and enjoyed the moment of glory at my first time behind the wheel before following him.

"You are insane." He told me as I approached him.

"Did I do anything wrong?" I asked him sweetly. He was about to speak when I continued my question. "Did I make a mistake diving? Did I not do everything you taught me?" We both knew the answer but he didn't say it.

He looked away knowing he did not have a decent response for that. "I thought you were going to destroy my car, I _like_ my car." Edward persisted. "It shouldn't even go that fast."

"I told you Edward," I drew his attention. "I rebuilt the engine, remember." I smiled at him as he knew this to me true. "Now come on, you haven't taught me to turn or park yet." He very hesitantly approached his car.

* * *

"I wish I had seen that." Ty remarked as my story ended. "You are one cool chick. But it's time for a beer run." I knew this to be true as we had finished off the alcohol a short while ago.

"Can I come?" I asked. "I should probably pitch in with the buying of it if I'm gonna keep drinking it." I suggested, seeing as I had drunk the lions share.

"Sure," he said but I felt there was more to come. "If you can stand."

I stood up so quickly that my head actually spun a little and as soon as it settled I showed off my inhuman sense of balance as I walked towards the car. On the way there I stumbled, just barely, and I caught myself instantly, but then I realised. The alcohol was _actually_ effecting me. Slightly, very slightly, but I was definitely tipsy. "I stumbled." I remarked in surprise. I had never had trouble walking in my life, not even when I was first learning how. "I _actually_ stumbled." I told them all in excitement and giggled at the pure absurdity of it. Something so normal and unimportant to a human, but to me it was huge.

"Yep, she's wasted." Z stated clearly and I laughed at just how wrong she was. I need to see just how much this stuff can affect me.

* * *

_**Authors Note: The alcohol situation is if she drinks a lot really fast, it has an effect, but she heals three times as fast as a human, and that includes her liver, so basically she needs to drink three times as much. They will work that out later, but I'll spare you a chapter with Carlisle explaining it scientifically and just explain it now.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	40. Chapter 40 - Alcohol And Boys

_**Authors Note: This one took a while to get up but I hope you like it. Not one of my best. I apologise for the late update. Also I am told I apologise too much, for this I am sorry. And yes I do see the irony in that statement.**_

_**i like to read - I love your description of Alex being the 'little devil' we all have. It is a perfect description of her as she really does embrace her 'little devil.' She was designed with the sole purpose of introducing Renesmee to her 'little devil.' Alex is the bad influence that we all love.**_

_**a - I don't mind babbling, in fact I enjoy babbling, I love to hear people's responses to my stories and enthusiasm for more. It is an enormous boost to my self-esteem and inspires me to continue writing.**_

_**pheonica - No Ty (which is short for Tyler by the way) drove drunkish. She just went along for the ride. I'm glad you enjoyed the diving lesson, especially since I personally have absolutely no idea how to drive and bullshitted all the technical stuff.**_

_**Guest - The 'wallpaper thing' was supposed to be funnier because he then got roped into a four-hour long conversation about colour schemes with Alice. Although that part didn't make it into the story itself, I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**dkgors - Yes Mam *salutes***_

* * *

**Chapter 40 - Alcohol And Boys**

**Edward's POV**

It didn't take too long to follow her scent, it was a little old, but I followed it without much difficulty. I soon found my daughter with Blake, and three others I did not know, in a small clearing just outside of town.

I smelt the alcohol _long_ before I heard their laughter. I fought of bouts of panic as I approached my fragile heartbroken daughter who was somewhere with alcohol, and boys. This I did not like.

**I will not kill Blake. I will not kill Blake. I will not kill Blake.** I told myself before entering the clearing. I did not know entirely how dangerous this frustratingly charismatic boy could be, but from what I had picked up in Alex's thoughts, I did not want to find out.

It was late verging on evening so the light was limited yet I had no trouble seeing the four people with my leather-clad Renesmee. All of them were in some way intoxicated; the collection of empty bottles surrounding them was phenomenal. Six people could consume that much alcohol and be on the verge of passing out, and of the four other people there, judging by the coherency of their thoughts, none were drunk enough to explain the amount of already consumed alcohol in the immediate vicinity.

I was instantly worried. **Nessie wouldn't drink, would she? Surely not that much, she does have **_**some**_** brains. Right?**

"Nessie love, what are you doing here?" I asked with a fake smile as I approached her.

"Love?" The girl with the pink hair and belly button ring remarked amused.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" The girl with black and blond hair asked her.

"I thought boyfriend at first too." Blake chimed in.** Luckily for me the drunken slut is single. Not that it would matter either way.** He thought to himself.

**I will not kill Blake in front of my daughter.** I corrected myself.

"Worse" My daughter did not move from where she sat but simply took another sip from the bottle in her hands. "My brother." Her voice was full of malice and she rolled her eyes. **Dammit**, this is what I had been afraid of. This is what I knew would happen if she bottled up her emotions. Sooner or later they would all pour out at the same time. Now all the hurt, and pain, and rejection she has been running from for the last few years are forefront in her mind. Now that is all she can see. How he turned her down, how he said no, how he didn't want her. And now she had to burn through all that emotion at once. This cannot be good.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I was happily exploring the effects alcohol could have on my body with Blake and his friends, when my father decided to show up.

"Nessie love, what are you doing here?" My asked, walking into the clearing with a cautious smile that smile that I was not certain was real.

"Love?" Sam remarked amused by his use of the word.

"Who's he? Your boyfriend?" Z asked.

"I thought boyfriend at first too." Blake insisted on commenting, much to my annoyance.

"Worse." I told them. I paused to take another sip of the foul tasting stuff, that didn't taste quite so bad after the first couple hours, and then informed them all with malice. "My brother." I almost said father, I need to pay more attention.

"The one who wet himself while teaching you how to drive?" Ty asked, holding back a laugh.

I have to admit, that comment was a little funny. "One and the same." I assured him with a smile.

"Okay Renesmee that's it." Dad insisted as everyone laughed. "I'm taking you home, now." He informed me and everyone drew quiet waiting for my response.

"No." I told him simply.

"Renesmee, I mean it. Look at what you are doing." **Oh lovely, now he is going to go all fatherly and demanding. Well I'm not in the mood to take this crap.** "Renesme you are drinking and acting silly, this needs to stop, please come home with me." He begged all sweet and sincere.

**Silly? How dare he treat me like this?** "I am not a child _Dad_." I told him. "I am a grown woman, and I can make my own decisions without you carting me around like a little baby." I spat at him as I spoke. I was never this defiant, but it honestly felt good to talk back for once. "You can leave, no scratch that, you _will_ leave, now. I will stay here with my new friends and have a good time. You know, that thing you never let me do."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"One and the same." My drunken daughter assured him with a smile.** What has she been telling them?** I worried.

"Okay Renesmee that's it." I insisted as everyone laughed at me. "I'm taking you home, now." I knew as soon as I said it that it was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"No." She said simply.

"Renesmee, I mean it." I tried a softer approach, hoping to calm down the rage I had just invoked. "Look at what you are doing."

**Oh lovely, now he is going to go all fatherly and demanding. Well I'm not in the mood to take this crap.** She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Renesmee you are drinking and acting silly, this needs to stop, please come home with me." I could tell it wasn't working, but I didn't know what else to try.

**Silly? How dare he treat me like this?** "I am not a child _Dad_." She growled at me and I flinched at the name, no one seemed to catch on, they were either too drunk to notice, or thought she was being sarcastic. "I am a grown woman," This was unfortunately true as she was eight years old. "And I can make my own decisions without you carting me around like a little baby." She spat at me as she spoke. **I am never this defiant, but it honestly ****feels**** good to talk back for once.** "You can leave, no scratch that, you _will_ leave, now. I will stay here with my new friends and have a good time. You know, that thing you never let me do." She finished her little speech and I had no idea how to fix this.

**She is spinning out of control, and I am only making it worse.** So I did the only thing I could think to do, I left. With much applause from the other four children there.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I wanted to portray in this chapter, each persons reasoning for why they said what they said. Not sure how well that turned out.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	41. Chapter 41 - She Snapped

_**Authors Note: I have never talked much about Jasper's place in this whole thing, but he talked to Edward about it so he knows some stuff, just not everything.**_

_**Serina93 - One who is afraid and desperate and stupid and worried and just outright has no idea what to think or do about the situation so he goes home to clear his head and come up with how to help her.**_

_**dkgors - Good idea but, way ahead of you. I hope you like what actually happened in that respect.**_

_**Jordana96 - It's not so much a rebellious phase as she is hurt and pushing away anyone who wants to help her cause she's in the mood to do something stupid.**_

* * *

**Chapter 41 – She Snapped**

**Bella's POV**

Edward stormed into the house looking terrified and desperate. Luckily Alex had left by this point. I was about to ask if he had found Renesme when Jasper spoke before I could.

"She snapped?" Was all he said.

Edward composed himself, with obvious help from his emotion controlling brother. He nodded. "She snapped." He confirmed.

**What are they talking about? She snapped, what does that even mean?** "Edward what are you talking about? Where is Renesme? What has happened to my daughter?" I demanded him, growing hysterical.

He motioned towards the door and we both walked out.

"Talk." I ordered my husband, I was in no mood for playing games.

He sighed before admitting, "Renesme has been a little bit of an emotional mess for the last few years." I held my tongue, allowing him to continue. "Ever since Jacob rejected her she has been balling up her emotions inside of her. I tried to warn her how dangerous this was but she refused to listen. I knew that one day she would snap and do something stupid, so I watched her, trying to be ready to catch her when she fell. And now she is right on the brink, she's dangling off the edge of the wall and she could fall any second, she could fall tomorrow she could fall next week, who knows. But she is going to refuse help from everyone and anyone who cares about her until then." Edward and his metaphors.

"And how long have you known?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Since it began." He refused to meet my eye.

"And Jasper?" My anger was quite plain in my voice.

"Can feel other peoples emotions." **Of course, so he has always known too.** Edward still kept his eyes on the ground as he spoke.

"And why wasn't I told?" He could hear how hurt I sounded.

"I didn't want to worry you." He didn't even try to dodge as I slapped him.

"She is my _daughter_ Edward. My _baby girl_ and she has been hurting for years. And you 'didn't want to worry me.' I am sick of this, you keeping things from me, trying to protect me." I was so angry that tears began to fall from my eyes. "I am not a child Edward, I am not some fragile human who must be protected. I am a mother, I have a baby girl to protect." I would have said more but I was cut off.

"Is it my fault?" I spun around to see Jacob approach. "Jasper filled us in on what little he knows." Jacob explained. "Is it my fault she's like this? Did I do this to her?" He asked already knowing the truth.

Edward hesitated before admitting, "Yes, in a way."

All my anger for my husband was gone temporarily as I saw the look of pain on my friends face. "So what happens now?" He asked looking miserable.

"We wait." I wanted to hit him again but he held up a hand for me to hear him out. "She is going to get worse and at some point something will snap her out of it and she will effectively wake up and see everything she's done and realise how stupid she has been. The realisation that it is all her fault will only cause her more pain. When this happens she will be a complete mess. Someone will have to be there to catch her when this happens. I just needed to clear my head before going back." Edward explained and I was about to tell him he had caused enough trouble and that I would go when Jacob once again spoke up.

"I'll go." We both looked at him to tell him how he shouldn't but he kept talking. "If she sees whoever is there to help her too soon, she will hate them for trying to baby her. She already hates me, and no child should hate their parents." I hated to admit it, but that made sense. I wanted to tell him he didn't have to do this but Edward spoke instead.

"Go." He told him, much to my astonishment "They're are in a clearing, just follow my scent and you'll find it."

Jacob nodded and left. **Don't I ever get to speak any more.**

Once he had left I returned my anger to my husband.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Should have the next one up soon, hope I explained everything okay.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	42. Chapter 42 - All My Fault

_**Authors Note: This chapter deliberately doesn't give much detail, seeing as she is drunk. And this chapter is dedicated to the lovely dkgors for her use of the extremely classy word, clusterfuck. A big part of this story is meant to be Renesmee making mistakes, purely for one fact. So she can learn from them. Because everyone has to make mistakes to learn, it is just part of life.**_

_**sarasimons - Wait till the next chapter, not quite what you asked for, but close enough. All I'm saying.**_

_**lite - That is the thing about holes, you usually can't see them until you reach the bottom. That didn't sound dirty at all in my head.**_

_**pheonica - It has been two and a half years since the day they went cliff diving, Renesmee is now eight years old. Renesme is a brilliant actress, if it weren't for their abilities they wouldn't know either. In the original planning, no one knew, until I remembered that they had their abilities.**_

_**dkgors - Renesmee is actually very mature, however heartbreak makes people do stupid things. And Jacob wants to be with her, but he thinks that he missed his chance and now she hates him. Thanks for the comment, made me laugh.**_

* * *

**Chapter 42 – All My Fault**

**Renesmee's POV**

I stayed with Blake and his friends until well after dark. I continued drinking all the while, it was fun to feel the cloud developing in my head. At one point Blake tried to ask me to head back to his place with him. Actually he asked me a lot, but eventually Sam the pink haired slut with the small boobs, offered to go with him instead and they left. And I think Z had passed out at some point, anyway she was asleep. So me and Ty just sat up drinking.

Ty scooted over next to me and handed me another bottle. "Yunno," He started. "If your up for it, I have something else you can try." He offered.

I couldn't help but giggle at how his speech was slightly slurred. "What else have you got?" I asked him before taking a sip of the drink he handed me.

He pulled out a small bottle that looked as though it contained some kind of prescription medication. "Whadda ya say?" He asked holding it out to me. "You wanna try it?"

I thought seriously about this. It was unsafe to take unknown medications, I remember how that turned out for Alice. She ended up chasing rabbits, being attacked by flowers, shrinking and growing, talking to cats in tree's, and almost being killed by the queen of hearts. But then again, dad would flip if he found out I took something. "Okay," I answered him. "Why the hell not?" I shrugged and he handed me three small pills which I quickly swallowed with a sip of my drink, which I then proceeded to skull.

"Slow down there V." He cautioned. "You don't wanna make yourself sick."

"I wanna drink." I told him on no uncertain terms.

Ty leaned close and whispered in my ear. "There is more to do than just drink you know." The combination of his breath on my neck and his hand making it's way up my thigh made me feel warm inside.

I would have asked him what else there was to do, but I honestly didn't care. Ty continued to caress my thigh for a moment before rolling over on top of me, so his hips were between my legs.

His fingers trailed gently across my body, leaving tingles in their wake. "I'm sure I could find some way to entertain you." He whispered again and one of his hands grabbed my bum firmly.

I instantly realised his intentions and told him to stop. "Ty don't." I cautioned.

He pulled me tight against him and I could feel how hard he was even through our clothes. "You know you want me bitch." He told me and I pushed him away with all my strength.

Instead of sending him flying off me, my uncooperative body stumbled and my arms moved uselessly in odd directions instead of into his chest.

I could feel the tingles in my body as he kissed my neck. I didn't know what to do. I was helpless. I didn't even know what position my body was in, let alone if I could fight against him in some way. I was never helpless. I was the best fighter in my family, I knew ever style of fighting and I had kicked uncle Jaspers arse in a fight. Yet I just lay here, with Ty on top of me, unable to fight him off.

"I bet your wet for me, aren't you slut?" He tried to put his hand down my pants and I sprung into action. I have no idea what I did, but I hit him a couple times and then he lay there unconscious on the ground.

And with that I ran off into the forest leaving the three of them behind and thinking over everything that had happened. And not just today, but the last few years as well. I thought of what I had said and done, and what had almost happened, and I knew one thing for certain. This was all my fault.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I know it leaves a lot out, but more will be explained from the point of view of someone who is not inebriated.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	43. Chapter 43 - The Clean-Up

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long, hope this fills in the blanks of the last chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 43 – The Clean-Up**

**Jacob's POV**

I arrived just after dark and hid. I was afraid to get to close because Renesmee had brilliant senses and I couldn't get caught. That simply wasn't an option. I was surprised to see her sitting on the ground, near Jessie, while wearing her leather. She stayed with Blake and his friends until well after dark, at one point Blake tried to convince Renesmee to hook up with him. It took all my strength not to run over there and break his neck, but she refused to go with him so he took some other chick instead, one with pink hair. I was glad that Nessie didn't fall for his tricks, she was a smart girl. The girl with the black and blond hair eventually fell asleep, I'm assuming from how much she drank.

The remaining boy, in the 'cool' leather jacket, moved over next to Renesmee and handed her another bottle. "Yunno," He started. "If your up for it, I have something else you can try." He offered. I resisted the urge to run over there and hit him.

She giggled. I couldn't believe she giggled, the guy was a creep. "What else have you got?" She asked him before taking a sip of the drink he handed her.

He pulled out a small bottle. "Whadda ya say?" He asked holding it out to her. "You wanna try it?"

She wouldn't do it. I knew she wouldn't do it. I mean this was Renesmee, the smartest girl in the world. She wouldn't accept some random pills this creep offered her, right? "Okay," She answered. "Why the hell not?" Nessie shrugged and he handed her three small pills which she quickly swallowed along with the contents of her entire drink. She is mixing drugs and alcohol now. I wanted so badly to go up to her and talk some sense into her, but I couldn't. If she saw me now, I couldn't help her later when she would need me.

"Slow down there V." He cautioned her. **V?** I couldn't help but think. **Since when is she called V? There is not a V anywhere in her name.** "You don't wanna make yourself sick."

"I wanna drink." She protested.

The boy leaned close and whispered in her ear, yet I could hear every word he said from where I hid. "There is more to do than just drink you know." **And what the hell did he mean by that?** I did not like this boy, and I intended to be very careful about him. Especially when he put his hand on her thigh

She didn't stop him or anything, she just sat there and let him touch her. As continued to caress her thigh, I reminded myself that I _needed_ to stay hidden, at all costs. After a moment he rolled over on top of her, so his hips were between her legs. I stood up but reminded myself what was at stake and crouched down again, besides Renesmee wouldn't let him do that to her.

His fingers made their way across her body and he tried to sound seductive, but when drunk, he just sounded like a dick. "I'm sure I could find some way to entertain you." He slurred against her neck and proceeded to grope her. I clenched my muscles tightly, forcing my body to stay put while I imagined breaking his skull.

She suddenly seemed hesitant and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ty don't." She cautioned him.

He ignored her and pulled her tight against him. "You know you want me bitch." He told her and I made my way towards them.

Renesmee braced her hand on his chest and I stopped in my tracks to watch her throw him off of her. But she didn't, instead her arms floundered about in all directions.

As soon as she failed to fight him I moved again. Desperate to stop him and help her.

"I bet your wet for me, aren't you slut?" He manoeuvred his arm to slide his hand inside her pants as I stood over him and raised my fist. To my surprise, before I could hit him, Renesmee did. She threw him off of her, and proceeded to wail on him. I was afraid of the effect that causing someone a grievous injury would have on her so I hit him once in the back of the head, knocking him out instantly.

She looked at him for a moment in fear before running off without so much as a glance in my direction.

I quickly pocketed the bottle of pills hoped on her motorbike.

I sped toward the house as fast as she could drive. Which was impressively fast, but at the moment. I was to busy to care.

Once inside I walked up to Carlisle and, without a word, I dragged him from the house. Edward tossed me his medical kid as I walked out the door, dragging the doctor behind me. He did not fight me and we ran to the clearing, much slower than I would have liked, and I gestured towards the unconscious boy. "Took a beating from Renesmee and a hit from me." I informed him as he began to inspect the boy.

I tossed him the bottle of pills and continued. "She took three of these." I told him. "What is it?"

Carlisle looked at the bottle. "It's an aphrodisiac." He explained. "Not a very strong one, but it is advices that two is the maximum dose. However she does have a high metabolism, it could affect her differently." He turned back to the boy who had tried to force himself on Renesmee and I ran after her slowly fading scent.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Hope you like protective Jake. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	44. Chapter 44 - She's Not Listening

_**Authors Note: This one may be a little hard to follow but it should express how Renesmee is coping with her emotional break down.**_

_**lite - Yes the drugs affect her like alcohol does, she need three times the dose. so she effectively took half the dosage.**_

_**lite - I understand completely but Ty **_**did****_ get a beating, from Renesmee. Problem is if she did cause him serious damage the guilt would have driven her mad. And just because Carlisle made sure he was alive doesn't mean he didn't lie there all night. Better to let him think he passed out and hope he doesn't remember much._**

* * *

**Chapter 44 – She's Not Listening**

**Renesmee's POV**

I have no idea how long I ran for, or how fast. I just ran. I ran from the clearing. I ran from what I had done. I ran from myself. **Is it possible to run from yourself?** I guess not. But I gave it a good try.

I just kept running. I felt like I would never stop. I ran until I gave up and fell. I wasn't exhausted. Not physically at least.

But I was so emotionally drained that I just fell

I curled up in a ball on the forest floor as the memory of all the stupid this I have done attacked me. I lay there huddled in a ball for I don't know how long, crying at the constant attack from my conscience.

**You did this.**

**He attacked you and you couldn't fight.**

**Your fault you couldn't fight, you drank.**

**All alone.**

**So much family, yet you pushed them away.**

**Why would they love you now?**

**They can't.**

**Who could possibly love you after all you've done?**

**After all you've become?**

**All alone.**

**Promised Alex you would never hang out with her brother.**

**Broke that promise.**

**Lost you best friend.**

**Drove Jacob away.**

**Demanded too much from him.**

**Demanded what he could not give.**

**Lost him too.**

**Lost the man you love.**

**Pushed your family away.**

**Lied to them.**

**Daddy came back.**

**Pushed him away again.**

**Lost him too.**

**Lost them all.**

**Lied.**

**Said you were fine.**

**You are not fine.**

**They loved you.**

**They wanted to help you.**

**You hid from them.**

**Hid the pain.**

**Hid the tears.**

**Lied.**

**Not good to lie.**

**Good girls don't lie.**

**Not a good girl.**

**Bad girl.**

**Naughty girl.**

**Horrid girl.**

**Lying girl.**

**Disgusting girl.**

**Stupid girl.**

**Filthy girl.**

**Sad girl.**

**Pathetic girl.**

**Awful girl.**

**Unloved girl.**

**Alone girl.**

**Bad.**

**Naughty.**

**Horrid.**

**Lying.**

**Disgusting.**

**Stupid.**

**Filthy.**

**Sad.**

**Pathetic.**

**Awful.**

**Unloved.**

**Alone.**

**All alone.**

**Forever alone.**

**Alone and unloved.**

**Who could love you?**

**Pathetic.**

**Stupid.**

**Filthy.**

**Disgusting.**

**Sad.**

**Pathetic.**

**Horrid.**

**Awful.**

**Alone.**

**Lying.**

**Bad.**

**Disgusting.**

**Filthy.**

**Unloved.**

**Horrid.**

**Awful.**

**Sad.**

**Unloved.**

**Alone.**

**Hated.**

**Unloved.**

**Hated and unloved.**

**And alone forever.**

I heard the footsteps as he approached. I hoped it wasn't Jacob. I prayed it wasn't Jacob. But sure enough his scent hit my nose and I knew. The one man I had hurt more than any other. And he was here.

**Here to punish you.**

**Punish you for hurting him.**

**For being so horrid and disgusting.**

**You deserve it.**

**He could never love you.**

He was talking to me. Saying things. He didn't sound angry. He sounded sad. He sounded worried. He was worried about me. He was here to help me.

**Still cares.**

**You hurt him and he still cares.**

**He is still hurting.**

**Hasn't seen yet.**

**Hasn't seen how disgusting you are.**

**He will.**

**You will only hurt him again.**

**And then he will see you.**

**How pathetic you are.**

**He will leave.**

**You deserve it.**

He kept walking closer to me. He kept talking to me. Don't know what he was saying. Couldn't hear him over the voice in my head telling me how horrid and awful I was. Couldn't hear him over the voice that spoke the truth. Unlike me.

He is kneeling over me now. I don't look up. I can feel him there. He is talking to me. Saying things. Nice things. I don't deserve nice things. I don't deserve his help.

**You deserve nothing.**

He places his jacket over top of me. He wraps it around me. He picks me up.

**You will hurt him again.**

**You will never stop hurting him.**

He is carrying me. He carries me along time. A very long time. All the while the voice tells the truth. It tells me how horrible I am. It tells the truth. It always tells the truth. I don't tell the truth. I am a liar. I am horrible. No one could ever love me.

We are inside. Voices. My father is talking. Talking to Jacob. Talking to me. I can't hear him. The voice is to loud.

**Daddy doesn't love you.**

**How can he.**

**You told him to leave.**

**And he walked away.**

**He will never love you.**

**You will never be his little angel again.**

**Never again.**

**All your fault.**

Jacob is walking again. We are in my bedroom. I am in bed. Jacob is beside me. Tucking me in. Holding me in his arms. Jacob is singing. I can't hear him. The voice is to loud. I cant hear the words. I don't need to hear them. I know them all to well. Jacob is singing my mothers lullaby. Mum or dad used sing it to me.

**They wont ever again.**

**You don't deserve it.**

**They will see you.**

**They will see how horrid and disgusting you are.**

**They will leave you.**

**You deserve it.**

I fell asleep in Jacobs arms knowing just how disgusting and pathetic I am.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

It took me so long to find her, she had run very far. When I finally found her she was huddled in a ball on the ground crying.

I approached her slowly, afraid to scare her, or hurt her, or worse.

"Nessie?" I asked as I approached. "Are you okay?" She wouldn't respond so I kept talking. "It's me, Jacob. I'm here to help you. It's okay, you are safe now. I'm here." I assured her yet she still didn't respond.

As I walked closer to the crying girl I continued to tell her that it was okay. That she was safe and I would help her.

As I approached, I knelt over her, hoping for some reaction. She don't look up and I hesitated. I didn't want to touch her without knowing it was okay.

I gently rested my jacket over top of her to keep her safe and war. And to gage her reaction. I wrapped it around her and slowly picked her up.

I carried her home. I walked slowly and it took a long time to get there. We were very far away. I was so worried about her, she still wasn't speaking, or moving, or anything. Eventually I stop talking too.

I finally reached the house and brought her inside. Everyone fired questions at us but I ignore them. I noticed Carlisle was back though. **I**** should talk to him later.** Edward approached me.

"You found her like this?" He asked and I confirmed it with a simple, **yes.**

"Has she said anything." He continued.

"Not yet." I informed him. "She won't even look at me."

Edward turned to the girl in my arms. "Of course I love you." He assured her and I wished that I knew what he could hear from her. "Because you are my little angel." I just stood their and listened to his statements which hardly made any sense. "Well everyone says silly things sometimes. And I'm sorry I left you. I will always love you Nessie. You will always be my little angel. Always." He sighed and shook his head, gesturing to her room.

I carried her to her bedroom and climbed into bed with her, tucking her in beside me. I wasn't sure if I was welcome in her bed or not, but I would not leave her. Not now, not like this. Holding her in my arms I began to sing. I sang the song she taught me when she was little. It had been years, but I still remembered the word's to her mother's lullaby. The song her parents would sing her every night as she fell asleep.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep in my arms. I thought if I held her she would feel safe. I hoped she would. So I didn't let her go.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I knew when Jacob arrived, I could hear them both. I could hear him worrying, but it was her thoughts that scared me.

**You are a liar.**

**You are horrible.**

**No one could ever love you.**

He carried her inside and was bombarded with questions which he ignored. **Carlisle is back, I should talk to him later.** Jacob thought as I approached him.

"You found her like this?" I asked and he confirmed it with a simple, **yes.**

"Has she said anything." I continued hoping I was wrong.

"Not yet." He informed me. "She won't even look at me." I thought so.

I turned to my daughter in his arms to erase her concerns.

**Daddy doesn't love you. **"Of course I love you." I assured her and I heard Jacob wish he knew what I was hearing. He didn't want to know.

**How can he.** "Because you are my little angel." I reminded her.

**You told him to leave.**"Well everyone says silly things sometimes." I reminded her.

**And he walked away. **"And I'm sorry I left you." I said sincerely.

**He will never love you.** "I will always love you Nessie." I insisted.

**You will never be his little angel again.** "You will always be my little angel." I assured my Nessie.

**Never again.** "Always." I promised.

**All your fault.** I sighed as I realised that she wasn't listening. I shook my head and gestured to her room.

Jacob understood and obeyed, taking my hysterical little girl to bed.

* * *

_**Authors Note: The part where Jacob thought she felt safe in his arms really got to me because he is completely wrong, and he has no idea.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	45. Chapter 45 - We Are Idiots

_**Authors Note: Renesmee is not one to beat around the bush. This is the chapter I have been **_**dying**_** to write, I hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 45 – We Are Idiots**

**Jacob's POV**

Renesmee spent almost the entire day in bed. I had tried talking to her a few times, but every time I went in she just ignored me. I was beginning to think that she would never get up when I heard her call my name shyly from the doorway.

I turned around to see a different Renesmee than I had seen these past few years. She clutched the door frame, shyly, as though she were afraid to be seen. Instead of her tight almost challenging clothing she had been wearing of late. She wore a lilac coloured dress with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt fell beyond her knees. Normally I would be embarrassed that I even knew what all those words meant, but right now I couldn't care less.

"Nessie." I said as I stood up in surprise.

"Can we talk?" She asked quietly, not meeting my eye.

"Of course." I assured her still shocked at her dramatic change, and mindful of Edward's warning. She is very fragile at the moment and right now she can either get better or worse.

* * *

After one rather quiet drive we ended up in the last place we had spoken. On the cliff where I had broken her heart two and a half years ago. We sat on the bonnet of my car with the doors open and the radio on as I waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry." She finally said to her feet.

"Sorry for what?" I asked her as if I had no idea what she meant. Truthfully I knew what was bothering her, but I did not believe she had done anything wrong.

"You know what I mean Jake." She was right. "I have been awful these last couple years" Renesmee began her speech. "I thought that I was so grown up, and that I was ready for a relationship. And I was so upset when I thought you didn't love me in that way, that it was just so easy to hate you instead of admitting I was hurt." I wanted to speak up but I kept quiet, she needed to talk. "I wanted to be older, I wanted to be strong, to prove that I was old enough for a relationship. But the irony is that in doing so, I just proved that you where right. I am a child, and I'm not ready for things like that. I love you Jacob, and I should have accepted whatever you were willing to give me, not ask for more, and throw a tantrum when I don't get it. But the point is, I know now. I know I'm not ready. So the way I see it is, I want my friend back. And I love you, that is not going to go away, but I am willing to wait now. I will let you be the judge, if you still want me, I will be your friend again. And this time I will let you decide when and if you think I am ready for more. If you ever want me after this that is." I didn't know what to say.

"Renesme." I began, as it was now my turn to speak. "Being able to admit that you might not be mature enough for something is usually a good indication of when you _are_ mature enough." I informed her, knowing how ridiculous that sounded. "You have grown up a lot Renesme, and in my honest opinion," She hesitantly met my eye. "As long as you are careful and take things slow, you ready for a lot more than you give yourself credit for." I told he honestly. "You made a mistake yes, and now all that matters is that you learn from it instead of repeating it." I added.

"Oh trust me," She said way to quickly. "I have _no_ intention of repeating it." There was silence. "But what I'm ready for doesn't really matter."She looked at her feet again. "It only matters when and if you ever want me."

She had been honest with me, and it was only fair that I did the same. "Nessie," I paused, unsure of how to continue. She had been through a lot, she really didn't need this right now. "I love you." I told her and her eyes shot towards me. "In _that_ way."

She stood up and walked away from me a few steps. I knew I shouldn't have told her.

She spun around to face me and asked in disbelief. "You love me?"

"Yeah." I shrugged for a lack of anything else to say. "I have for a while now." She deserved the truth.

"You love me?" She repeated in shock.

"Yeah." I told her again.

"So if you love me, and you think I'm ready for something like this," She hesitated before continuing although I was fairly certain where she was going with this. "Would you kiss me?" Her voice was barely a whisper, and where I human, I wouldn't have heard it.

I wasn't sure how to react. Last night she had been attacked, and she was very vulnerable right now. But I did want to. I could feel my lips tingling at the thought. "Do you want me to?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed without a seconds hesitation, and then instantly became shy and embarrassed at her all to eager outburst.

I stood up off my car and walked towards her shyly. I stopped in front of her, and reached forward to cup her cheek. I all happened so slowly as I moved my head closer to hers and my heart pounded in fear and excitement.

I pressed my lips to hers ever so gently and she pressed back against me. Her fingers wound through my hair as she deepened the kiss. It was slow, passionate, and everything I could ever have imagined. No, it was better. She brushed her tongue against my lower lip, requesting entrance, which I eagerly allowed. She tasted to deliciously sweet and her skin was so warm. I had no idea how long the kiss lasted but it felt like hours. She eventually released me and I realised I hadn't been breathing since our lips first met, and I was desperate for oxygen.

My lungs gratefully accepted the much needed air as I looked at her. I could feel the blush on my cheeks matching her own.

After a moment she finally spoke. "Jake?" She asked.

"Mhm" Was all I could say.

"You said you've," She paused, "Been interested in me for a while." I just nodded. "How long exactly is a while?" Nessie asked me.

She deserved the truth. "About a year and a half now." I told her and her eyes turned hard.

"A year and a half?" I could hear the anger in her voice. "18 months." She began pounding my chest with her fists. "I have been in love with you for years and you waited 18 _MONTHS_ to tell me you felt the same!" She punched me a few times before I heard the irregular breathing matched with sobbing.

"Look Nes, I'm sorry." I told her fearing I had ruined everything. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But we haven spoken in two and a half years, you hated me." I reminded her uselessly. And then something occurred to me. "Renesmee?" I asked. "Are you... Laughing?" She removed her head from my chest and one look at her face told me I was right.

She nodded and continued laughing silently for a moment before telling me. "We are idiots." I agreed and laughed along with her, relieved that she was feeling better.

"Come on." She said after a few moments. "I have a lot of people to apologise to." And with that, we both headed back to the house with smiles on our faces.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I have not yet decided if the next chapter should be her apologising to her family, or Renesmee's POV of this chapter. Please let me know if you guys want her opinion on things or not, as it will be rather repetitive.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	46. Chapter 46 - Congratulations

_**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long, it took me a while to make this one work.**_

* * *

**Chapter 46 – Congratulations**

**Edward's POV**

Everyone sat around waiting for Jacob and Renesmee to get back. We were all worried about how she deal with what had happened. Not many people actually knew what happened, but Jacob had told them she got a shock the other night. Carlisle could put the pieces together, and I knew, but everyone was worried.

I was listening very intently as they walked through the door, hand in hand. "Congratulations." I said instantly and received and annoyed glare from my daughter. **Good, she is feeling better then.**

"Do you _mind,_ waiting for me to tell people before you comment on it?" She asked me, abandoning the werewolf's hand to cross her arms angrily.

There was no way I would admit to her that I was performing tests to see how she had healed since everything that happened. "I'm sorry," I said with mock sincerity. "Go ahead," I gestured to the room in which every member of the family currently presided. "I'll wait." I smiled at her glare. **She is definitely much better.**

Renesmee turned to everyone else and began her announcement although the feel of the room had changed dramatically at our earlier exchange. " Jacob and I discussed things on the way back." She began. "And we decided that..." **Why**** am I even trying.** "Oh what's the point, Dad already ruined it. Jacob's my boyfriend." She turned angrily towards me. "You, outside, now." She commanded, grabbing the front of my shirt and dragging me from the room before anyone could speak.

I had no problem with the fact that my daughter was mad at me, because this was healthy anger. And as she finally stopped dragging me, she turned to face me and I prepared for her yelling. "I'm sorry." I blinked. That was not what I was expecting. And as a mind reader, it is not easy to surprise me.

"I've been a mess these last few years," She continued. "I was heartbroken and in a really bad place emotionally. Although that is no excuse for what I have done. I pushed away everyone who cared about me, and lied about my problems, I didn't want to be helped, I just wanted to hurt; As stupid as that sounds. And I threatened you and uncle Jasper into keeping my secret. But I have acted really stupid and you all deserve an apology, so, I'm sorry Daddy. Can you forgive me?" There where tears standing in her eyes as she finished speaking.

I was literally speechless, I had an irresistible urge to hug her, so I did. I held my baby girl tight against my chest, and promised myself that I would never let her go again as she sunk into my fatherly embrace.

"Daddy." She said after a while.

"Yes baby?" I responded, so overjoyed that my little girl was back.

"As much as I would love to stay in your arms forever," Nessie began and I couldn't tell how much of a joke that was. "I have a boyfriend to rescue from an over protective family who each deserve separate apologies." And with that I reluctantly released her.

All I could think as she walked inside was, **She is**** back.**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I had been through a few difficult conversations today, but this one was the hardest. Dad didn't want to let me go, and it was hard to get mum to stop hugging me long enough to get here, but I had to do this.

I could hear them arguing as I approached the house. Those two where always arguing.

I knocked on the door and waited until the fake blonde woman in her mid forties opened the door. "I'll be in Alex's room." I announced walking rudely past her and into the house.

I followed the sound of the yelling into my friends room. Pushing the door open I turned to her brother.

"Blake, get out." I ordered him with an unamused glare.

"Nessie?" Alex remarked is shock.

Blake hesitated before deciding to disobey me. **Bad idea.** "Now why would I want to do that?" He asked with a disgustingly overconfident grin. "I thought we had fun the other day, right V?" He just didn't know where to give up.

Without hesitation I hit him. Not hard enough to do any damage, just a backhand across the face, hard enough to leave a nasty bruise without tearing the skin. "I said out." I reminded him. "Come near me again and I'll give you more than just that little tap, and I don't want to hear about you harassing my friend either." I told him as he left the room quickly, looking rather frightened of the girl he thought to be weak and defenceless. "And close the door while you're at it." I commanded him without turning around. I didn't have to, he obeyed this time.

"I'm sorry I was such a shitty friend." I began the second I heard the door latch behind me. "I have been going through some stuff, and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of." I told my surprised friend. "But you will always be my best friend, and I'm really sorry for how I've treated you, can you ever forgive me?" I asked her, afraid to hear the answer.

Alex managed to find her ability to speak. "Nessie I had no idea, I thought you were fine, I mean, if you'd told me, I could have helped you with whatever it was. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." She put her arms around me and held me tight, we were both crying now, even though I had promised myself that I wouldn't. "Can you forgive me?" She asked with her head buried into my shoulder.

I was shocked that she could think that she had anything to be forgiven for. "I shouldn't have to Alex, it's not your responsibility to protect me." I said, hugging her back.

"Yes it is." She insisted. "I'm your best friend, it's my job. And I'm not forgiving you unless you forgive me first." She added, leaning back to look at my face.

I was touched that she would actually care about me like that, I wasn't even human, I didn't deserve her affection, yet she cared so deeply for me that I could feel myself crying again. "Okay fine then, you're forgiven." I told her with a smile.

"And so are you." She assured me with a kiss on the cheek. "Now," She continued, releasing me. "Why don't you tell me all about this boy of yours."

I opened my mouth a few times in shock, but no words would come out. "How... How did..." I eventually managed.

"Renesmee I am your best friend, I have been a little distracted with my own stuff lately that I didn't notice your problems, but I'm paying attention now, and you have that whole, new guy in your life look about you." She informed with a cheeky grin as she dried her long forgotten tears.

And with that we spent the next few hours talking about Jacob and how glad I was that he finally noticed me. I told her all about how we kissed, I would have gone into more detail, but she seemed keen to change the subject, which was surprising, seeing as she was the most open about anything intimate or sexual in any way person that I knew.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	47. Chapter 47 - The Easter Bunny

_**Authors Note: Finally, Worst case of writers block ever, this one was impossible to write. Sorry it took so long.**_

_**TwilightSy - The reason I skipped her apologising to the rest of her family is because she has pretty much the same thing to say to each of them, it would get rather repetitive, and the story has been a little repetitive as of late.**_

* * *

**Chapter 47 – The Easter Bunny**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was walking home rather late, glad that everything had worked out and everyone important to me had forgiven me. I was nowhere near the house when I caught a faint scent drifting through the trees, carried by the wind. Two scents in fact, my father's and my boyfriend's.** Hehe Jacob is my ****_boyfriend_****,** the thought made me smile like an idiot.

But my curiosity got the better of me and I cleared my mind and followed the familiar smells to their owners.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Ever since Renesmee had announced their relationship, Jacob had been given a multitude of reactions. Congratulations, the odd threat here and there, a few 'it's about time's and a friendly insult from Rose which he pretended to be offended by. But over all their change in relationship was mostly welcomed.

However there were some things that, as her father, I had to say. At my request, Jacob followed me out into the forest, far from the house enough for us to talk freely.

When I stopped walking, Jacob stood their expectantly, slightly cautious of what I would say. I sighed and began my speech, my daughter's new boyfriend had the sense not to interrupt me. "Now as Renesmee's father," my speech began. "I care about her." He nodded his understanding. "As a mind reader however, I know that you respect and love her." I paused looking at the ground as I spoke. "And I made a promise that I have no intention of breaking." I ignored his mental questions and continued. "So I want you to know that I am happy for you two, I'm glad that you are finally together and I'm not going to interfere." I paused as he calmed considerably, realising that was what I had to say. "_However_." His calm resolve was shattered at my words. "I think it goes without saying that if you _ever_ hurt my baby girl." I leaned in close so he knew I was dead serious. "There is nowhere in the world that you can hide from me. I will hunt you down and painfully remove a certain part of your anatomy that I dare say you don't want to lose." I promised the slightly frightened looking werewolf before me. "And yes, I'm serious." I answered his unasked question. My voice became reassuring as I spoke again. "But if you ever _do_ hurt her, which I know you will never do, I wouldn't worry about what I will do to you." I told him. "If I were you, I would be more worried about what Bella would do to you." I didn't have to tell him, we both knew that when it came to Renesmee's safety and well being, Bella could be _very_ terrifying.

Something dropped from the tee on to the ground behind me and I turned to see my daughter standing there, looking both amused and frustrated.

"You really are impossible." She told me with a sigh. **Did I **_**really**_** expect any less?**

"Nessie." We both remarked in surprise. **I can read minds and I **_**still**_** didn't know she was there?**

"No its the Easter bunny." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm as she spoke. "Look why don't we quickly get through the pleasantries shall we." She smiled at us both. "How long have you been here?" My daughter mockingly asked herself and promptly answered with, "Long enough. Okay now that that is out-of-the-way, Dad I don't need you threatening my boyfriend, I can do that myself." Renesmee insisted.

"I was merely making my position on the situation clear." I assured her.

"No you were being overprotective, like you always are." My daughter corrected me. I opened by mouth to speak but she cut me off. "And don't give me the 'I'm just looking out for you' speech, you are overprotective, period." The way she spoke left no room for arguments. "And like I said, I can look after myself. Yes, I have a boyfriend, and if he breaks my heart again, I can hunt him down myself." Renesmee stated matter-of-factly and Jacob, who was not sure what to think about her statement, opted to remain silent. "Which I will not have to do seeing as he loves me and would never do that. And I don't need you threatening to remove certain rather attractive parts of his anatomy of which I am rather fond of viewing." The shock was plastered across both our faces while Renesmee just smiled at us.

"When have you seen me-"

"When have you seen him-" We both spoke up at the same time but stopped when we realised that the other was saying the same thing, and the question went unfinished.

"Jacob you turn into a giant dog," She said in a condescending manner. "For you, wardrobe malfunctions are an almost daily occurrence. And, the most attractive man in the entire world show up in front of me naked, sue me, I look at him." She smiles at us and we are both at a loss for words. "Anyway," Renesmee said after a moment. "I kinda need Jake for a bit." She insisted grabbing his hand and leading him away.

All the while, he was still getting over her 'most attractive man in the entire world' quote, and I was trying desperately to ignore my daughters admittance of her voyeuristic habits.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'm really not happy with this one, it just did not seem to fit together all that well. But I rewrote it about 6 times and this is the best its going to get. Hopefully the next one will be better.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	48. Chapter 48 - Jacob's First

**_Authors Note: This one turned out a bit long, and I kept wanting to write both of thier perspectives, so I compromised and cut the chapter previously calles 'Firsts' in half, calling them instead, 'Jacob's First' and 'Renesmee's First'. I hope it works out better and less repetitive this way._**

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Jacob's First**

**Jacob's POV**

Part if me was glad to be away from the others for a while. Now I did like most of them, but now that Renesmee and I are a couple I have spent the last few hours being both congratulated and threatened, and it's getting a little old. I was grateful for Renesmee dragging me out to our spot, the same place I had broken her heart and repaired it again.

"Okay not that I'm not grateful for the interruption," I told her. "But why did you drag me out here?" I asked wrapping my arm around her, shielding her unnecessarily from the freezing air.

"I thought you could use a break from my overprotective family." She told me before awarding me a beautiful smile that I just had to kiss.

"It is much appreciated." I mumbled before she returned my chaste peck with something a little more passionate.

As Renesmee expertly caressed my lips with her own I thought about how lucky I was. Just a few hours ago she hated me, and now, as we sat here in the same place I had broken her heart, she kissed me as though it were second nature to her. As though she had done it a million times before, and then something occurred to me and I pulled back.

"Renesmee?" I began unsure of how to ask, and unsure of whether or not I wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah?" She urged me on with a curious smile.

"Earlier." I started but then stopped hesitantly stumbling over my words. "When we kissed for the first time." I explained awkwardly and she nodded me on. "You, knew what you were doing." I looked at the ground as I spoke. "I know you have never been 'in a relationship' with anyone else before, and I was there last night so I know nothing happened then, but you were _experienced._" I mumbled not wanting to ask, but _needing_ to know.

"Oh you mean that you were not my first kiss." She said in understanding.

"So it's true then, you have kissed someone else before me?" It wasn't a question. "Who?" That was however.

Renesmee laughed. "No." was all she said.

"What?" I didn't understand, she knew what I was asking, and all she said was _no?_

"I am most certainly _not_ telling you who my first kiss was." She informed me stubbornly.

"Why not?" I asked her, **doesn't she trust me?**

"Okay don't give me that look." She ordered me instantly. "I love you Jacob, I always have, and I trust you to love me back in whatever way you can. But I'm still not going to tell you who my first kiss was." I didn't even need to speak, my face told her I would not back down so easily. "It's..." She blushed. "Embarrassing." She glanced at me and I still didn't speak, but I didn't back down either, I just stared at her persistently. "Oh don't you get like that with me Jacob Black." Her tone carried a hint of anger as she spoke. "I know damn well that was not your first kiss either." I dropped my eyes to the ground once more, knowing full well that she was right. And my first kiss was not something I was proud of. "And your sister told me you have never had a girlfriend before. So go on, you first, who was your first kiss?" She demanded.

I froze, no way was I telling her that. She would hit me, and this time I would be the one with a broken bone. "Yeah I'm not telling you that." I told her. "I probably wouldn't survive long if you knew." Just because I wasn't going to tell her, didn't mean I would lie to her either.

"Okay now you _have_ to tell me." Nessie insisted stubbornly.

"How come I have to tell you who my first kiss was, but you don't have to tell me?" I demanded, talk about double standards.

"Because you will laugh at me if I tell you mine, and if you have done something to deserve being hit, you have to tell me. If you don't, I'll only come up with the worst case scenario in my head and then spend forever worrying about it. And we will eventually drift apart due to the lack of trust in our relationship, so basically if you want any chance of this relationship working out, you will have to tell me." Renesmee cautioned me and I panicked.

I would do anything to be with her, and I would never do anything to hurt her or tear us apart, but I couldn't tell her this. "It isn't _that_ big of a deal Renesmee." I told her, hoping she would back down. "It is just... Embarrassing." Although that was the truth, there was no way she would accept it.

"Jacob." My girlfriend persisted. "Whoever it was, it cannot be more embarrassing than mine, but after what you said about me hitting you, I have to know." She sounded sincere and comforting, yet determined to get to the truth.

I wished that I had never said that because now she would _never_ back down. "Oh _trust_ me." I told her. "It is pretty embarrassing."

Renesmee paused for a moment before asking, "Was it a guy?"

"WHAT?!" I didn't know what to say, she caught me completely off guard with that question.

She just looked at me expectantly, waiting patiently for an answer and I realised she was serious.

I don't know why it surprised me so much that she was seriously asking me if I had ever kissed a guy, I mean it's not like she was the first person to suggest that I was gay, but somehow the fact that it was my _girlfriend_ asking me this was a little insulting. She had known me her entire life and we had been in a passionate lip lock just a few hours before, and she still couldn't tell that I was straight. "No! I am not now, nor have I ever been, gay." I assured her.

"I didn't ask if you were gay Jake." Nessie contradicted in a condescending manner. "I asked if your first kiss was with a guy." She explained making no sense at all. "I know not gay you are, especially after a few hours ago when I had my tongue down your throat." She smiled cheekily at the memory and I could feel myself blush. **What am I a girl now?** "And Leah told me about how she has proof you are not gay, so your first kiss would naturally be embarrassing if it were with a guy." She smiled at her logical explanation which _now_ made sense.

I however, was freaking out over what my sister had told her about the rumours and the night in which she stopped thinking I was gay. "Well no," I mumbled, not meeting her eye. "I have never kissed anyone who was not 100% female." I paused before admitting, "In fact besides you I have only ever kissed one person."

"Same here, who was it?" God she's persistent.

"I'm not telling you Renesmee." I was starting to get a little fed up with this.

"Well how could it have been embarrassing?" She just did not give up.

"Because it was _your mother!_" I froze in shock; **did I really say that out loud?** The look on her face told me I did.

Renesmee burst out laughing. "Okay fine, that _might_ be more embarrassing than mine." She said as her laughter subsided. "But why am I going to kill you for that?" She asked more seriously.

**Well I have already said too much,** I thought, and I was not going to lie to the woman I love. "Because I _may_ have," I paused hesitantly before admitting. "Forced my tongue in her mouth while she fought me off, and then broken her fist with my face." There was no way in hell I could look at her as I told her that.

Nessie was lost to another fit of laughter and I was left wondering how I was still alive.

"No _wonder_ my dad hated you." She smiled at me with tears in her eyes from all the laughing.

I stared at her for a moment. "You don't hate me?" I asked in surprise.

She just looked at me as though I were an idiot. "Of course I don't hate you Jacob." Nessie assured me. "I love you, I always have, and I always will. And I really can't be mad at you for doing to someone else that you used to be interested in what I wish you would to me." She smiled invitingly at me.

"You want me to forcibly kiss you?" I asked her confused by her request.

She rolled her eyes. "I want you to kiss me like I'm not made of glass." Renesmee told me. "I mean seriously a _human_ _girl_ could kiss rougher than you do." **Was she insulting me?**

"Are you suggesting that the other person you kissed was rough with you?" I asked wondering if I should kill someone for hurting her.

"No." She contradicted, confusing me all the more. "That's the thing, they were rougher than you and they were being gentle, and they are human. Seriously Jake, you are stronger than you'll let me know, and I hate feeling like you treat me like I'm fragile because of my age. I am as strong as a newborn Jacob, maybe even a little stronger, I can take it." She looked at me both begging and sincere, yet full of love.

I wanted to make her happy, so without asking for her permission I grabbed her face, slightly rougher than I should have and kissed her passionately. I ignored all my instincts and did not wait for her consent before forcing my tongue into her eager mouth. Instead of relaxing and allowing me dominance as I had expected she would, she pulled me closer to her, running her fingers through my short hair and fighting my tongue with hers. I instantly calmed my assault of her mouth and, not wanting to do anything she was uncomfortable with, I let her lead the kiss at her own pace.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Continued on in Chapter 49 - Renesmee's First**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	49. Chapter 49 - Renesmee's First

_**Authors Note: I'm actually really hoping that you guys like this one, it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped but I'm proud of it all the same. Sorry it's so short.**_

_**phoenica - No there will not be an Alex's POV, I have actually been saving that for a rather special event, if everything turns out how I have planned, which it sometimes doesn't.**_

* * *

**Chapter 49 – Renesmee's First**

**Renesmee's POV**

Without warning he grasped my face not as rough as I would have liked, but definitely not as delicately as he previously had and kissed me passionately. Slowly he slid his tongue into my all too eager mouth. Caught up in the excitement of it all I grabbed his face and pulled him closer, while running my fingers through his hair. Our tongues battled for dominance far too briefly before he surrendered the fight I had myself intended to lose.

I pulled back after a moment to look at him and say, "Good enough for now." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before continuing. "I guess I'll just have to train you to be more assertive." I joked.

He had that look that he got when he wanted to ask something but was to afraid to do so.

"What is it?" I asked him knowing it _may_ not be the safest thing to do.

Jacob hesitated. "Well," he pursed his lips before finally answering. "You never told me who your first kiss was." He complained and I instantly regretted asking.

Well he _did_ tell me his, and it _was_ kind of embarrassing. I sighed. "But if you laugh at me I will punch you in the face

Once he had assured me he wouldn't laugh I bit my lip and fought off a blush as I admitted to him. "It was... Alex." I dared to glance up and see the look of complete shock on his face, clearly that was not the answer he had been expecting.

"Alex?" He asked in shock.

I looked at the ground and crossed my arms as I shyly responded with, "Yes Alex."

"Alex as in, Alex the Alex, Alex?" He clarified still in shock.

"Yes that Alex." I mumbled at my feet growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Alex as in, Alex the Alex, Alex, from school Alex?" He continued and I sighed.

"Yes _that_ Alex." I said more persistently.

"Alex the _**GIRL**_ Alex?" He asked once again and I was getting fed up.

"Yes Alex the Alex, Alex, from school Alex, the girl Alex." I snapped at him and he backed down.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking away. "I just really wasn't expecting that, I didn't know you were into... Girls." He was blushing now and I knew I was too.

"Jake," He hesitantly looked at me. "I'm not interested in girls." He looked confused and I went on. "I am sexually attracted to men, I know this because I can hardly keep my eyes off of you." He blushed again and this time it was cute. "But I like to approach everything scientifically. Even my own sexuality and thanks to a simple experiment that Alex was kind enough to help me with, I know I am not interested in women. And besides, that woman could talk the pants off a nun." I added causing him to chuckle.

I glared at him and he quickly explained himself. "I was laughing at your comment about Alex, not at the fact that you kissed her." He assured me. "But can I just ask, how did she talk you into that?" He asked me confused.

And so, reluctantly, we sat down and I recounted the night that Alex and I had kissed.

* * *

"And... I mean... It was pretty good, because she knew what she was doing... But it was just weird... Because she's a _girl_." I finally dared to look up at him and he was biting his knuckles to hold in his laughter.

I sighed in exasperation and told him, "Go ahead."

And with my permission he feel on the ground laughing.

"Just so you know, I am going to punch you in the face when your done laughing." I warned him. I never make a threat I can't keep.

"Duly noted." He squeezed out between laughs.

I couldn't help but smile along with him, **I really do love that man.**

* * *

**~SohpieAngel69**


	50. Chapter 50 - Secret Admirer

_**Authors Note: Sorry I'm updating kinda slow, I got super into the story for a bit and I'm coming down from my writing high.**_

_**rapidragon1 - They just started dating and they have some stuff to get through first so... get comfy, but there will be some sex scenes later on, how graphic I have not yet decided.**_

* * *

**Chapter 50 – Secret Admirer**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Why does school have to get in the way of seeing you?" I asked my boyfriend as I stood outside the gates not wanting to leave him.

"Because you still have a few weeks left before you're finished." He reminded me before kissing me again. I know we had only been together since the night before, but I couldn't get enough of him. He smelled so natural and enticing, and his lips were just addictive. But the Christmas holidays didn't start quite yet so I still had to go to school. I didn't want to be away from him for five seconds, but at least this was my last year, for now.

I couldn't help but pull him in for a deep passionate kiss, the last I would get for the next few hours. I was so wrapped up in our kiss that I didn't even notice her approach.

"What did you do, get your tongue ring stuck to his braces or something?" I heard Alex ask in an unamused monotone and I released my Jacob to hug her.

"It's good to see you Alex." I told her as Jacob continued to assure her that neither of us had metal of any kind in our mouths.

"I was referring to the fact that she seemed to have her tongue stuck down your throat." Alex said with a roll of her eyes.

"Seriously Nes? You are with a guy who doesn't even get my jokes? How do you cope?" She asked me in jest and I chucked before answering.

"Well we will just have to teach him then wont we." I smiled at her and she reluctantly smiled back.

"How about you run ahead and I'll catch up." Alex suggested, much to my confusion. "I should get to meet you new toy shouldn't I?" She smiled at me and I knew what she meant. Alex was just as protective of me as my family was, and she wanted her turn to threaten him.

I sighed. "Fine, go ahead. But I'll need him in one piece for later." I told her before turning to my boyfriend,** hehe my boyfriend. I have a **_**boyfriend**_**, and it's **_**Jacob**_**. That thought will **_**never**_** stop making me grin like an idiot.** "Will I see you after school?" I asked him sweetly.

"I'll be here at three." He vowed before kissing me chastely. "I love you." Jacob assured me before I walked off to class, echoing his last words back to him.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

As Renesmee walked away I turned to the almost angry looking girl in front of me.

"Do you love her?" She demanded and I could have laughed.

"Of course I love her." I assured the young blond girl of which Nessie was rather fond. "She is everything to me." I could have talked for hours about how dearly I treasured that woman, but I could already feel myself smiling like an idiot.

"Well just know this." Alex's words brought me back to reality. "If you ever hurt her, I will personally castrate you." I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Nice try Alex," I told her when I stopped laughing. "But you are _not_ the first to say that to me this week." I smiled at her at how hilarious the idea of a human girl harming me was when I noticed just how unamused by me she was. "Look I would never do anything to hurt Nessie." I assured her more seriously. "And if I ever did there is a queue of people waiting to hurt me for it, and I'm first in line." Her complete anger towards me seemed to soften slightly at my words, but she still seemed inclined to hate me. The way she was acting was so familiar it was scary, and I think I knew why. "You love her don't you?"

Alex was completely caught of guard by my question. "What... I..." She stumbled unable to speak.

"Trust me Alex, I know that look all too well." I admitted honestly. "I know that you were her first kiss, she told me. And I also know the look of someone who is completely obsessed with someone they can't have. I used to see it in a mirror." Her shock wore off and she seemed more embarrassed than angry and jealous.

"You can't _ever_ tell her." Renesmee's friend begged. "She's not even interested in girls, she doesn't want me. Believe me I tried, that girl is completely straight." She looked terrified, miserable. "If she knows that I like her things would be weird between us. I love her, I'll take whatever I can get. And all I can ever be is her best friend, so be the best damn friend I possibly can. If she knew how I felt it would only complicate things. And what is the point of hurting everyone, when I can just suffer in silence and still have the woman I love in my life. You can't tell her." I had never liked Alex all that much, but now she wasn't acting so tough for once, she was actually a rather mature girl. Far more mature than I was in her situation. All she wanted was to protect Renesmee, keep her safe, and be her friend, because she knew she could never be more.

"I wont tell her Alex." I promised sincerely. "I don't like the idea of keeping things from her, but I understand, better than you know. You're a smart girl and I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt Renesmee, because I love her. And I wont come between you two either." I saw her demeanour change again at my words.

"Dammit Jacob why can't you be someone I can hate." She seemed both pained and angry.

"Sorry." I apologised half heartedly.

"This would be so much easier if you were a terrible boyfriend." Alex sighed in resignation and fell silent.

"You should go." I prompted her after a moment. "You are going to be late for class."

My girlfriend's secret admirer looked around and found me to be right, everyone was already in class. "Screw school." She muttered just shy of tears. "I'm not in the mood today. And besides, it is my duty as a best friend to stalk her new boyfriend so that I know he's good enough for her." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but chuckle, I knew what she meant, she was feeling vulnerable and was not able to put up her emotional walls just yet.

"Well if you are going to stalk me," I suggested wanting to ease the girls pain but not knowing how. "The view is better from beside me than it is from behind the bushes over there." At least I managed to make her smile.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to phoenica, for guessing it ages ago.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	51. Chapter 51 - Ice-Cream

**_Authors Note: Merry Christmas. I hope you guys like this one, sorry it is a bit of a downer. But, Jake and Alex bonding, YAY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 51 – Ice-Cream**

**Jacob's POV**

"You seriously worked on this car yourself?" Alex asked in surprise as we drove into the nearest city.

"Yep," I confirmed proudly. "Pretty much built the thing myself, well put it together at the very least." I turned to smile at my girlfriend's blond friend.

She stared at me in thought for a moment before stating, "Yunno if you were a chick, I would totally screw you." We both had a good laugh at her comment before I thought to ask.

"So you like engines?" Maybe this girl was more interesting than I thought.

"I think girls who know engines are hot?" She smiled at me as if to say, 'does that count?' "Do you have a sister?" She asked in jest.

I knew she was kidding yet I answered anyway. "Three," Alex raised an eyebrow. "Two are happily married, one of them even has kids, and the other..." I paused as I considered what to say about why Leah was single. "Is straight." Was all I could think of.

"I can fix that." Alex responded with a cheeky wink.

"I'm the only one who is interested in engines though." I added and her enthusiasm died. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to fuck the chick selling ice-cream then." She shrugged jokingly.

I instantly started looking around. "There is a chick selling ice-cream?" I asked as I spotted the ice-cream place and instantly spun around to park out the front. "Do you want an ice-cram?" climbing out of the car. "I'm buying."

"See now that I hate." Alex began as she followed me towards the store. "I hate it when guys buy things for girls, it's like prostitution. Girl's flash their tits and guys buy shit for them, and then, any girl who has some self respect is instantly expected to put out when guys do stuff for them." She continued her rant as we walked through the glass doors and approached the counter where I ordered two ice creams.

"Hey!" She complained as the lady handed he two cones. "What part of I hate it when guys buy things for girls made you think I wanted you to buy me an ice-cream?" Alex complained as she followed me to the table in the corner.

I fought back a laugh at her determination to be independent and smiled at her as I sat down. "Oh this isn't for you." I told her feeling quite proud of myself. "This is the one I will eat." I said holding up the one in my right hand. I then held up the one in my left hand and said, "And _this_ is the one I will watch melt, unless someone else decides to eat it instead." I smiled at my clever choice of words as Alex gave me the finger and took the ice-cream.

As I ate the cold treat, I enjoyed the change of temperature and the relief it brought my still sore cheek.

"Okay, care to explain why you are making orgasm faces at your ice-cream?" The blond girl in front of me asked with a raised eyebrow.

I hadn't realised I was making faces. "I just like eating cold things because I got punched in the face and it still hurts a little." **Why lie to her?** I thought.** Nessie trusts her.**

She looked at me curiously. "Who punched you and why?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Renesmee punched me because I laughed at something she said." I admitted and Alex's demeanour cooled somewhat.

"So just to clarify, you don't just go around and get into fights?" She asked and I understood her earlier reaction.

"No, she warned me she would punch me if I laughed at her and I couldn't help it." I shrugged and decided now was as good a time as any to change the subject. "Alex can I ask you something?" I queried.

"Yes I will have two girl one guy threesome's with you and your incredibly sexy girlfriend." She stated attacking her ice-cream.

"That… That _is not_ what I was going to ask!" I stuttered and she met my eyes with her clear amusement. Understanding that her comment was a joke I took a breath and continued. "One second you were so in love with Renesmee it hurts, and the next you are talking about sleeping with every girl you see?" I asked not meeting her eye.

She stopped and looked at me. "You have no idea how therapeutic sex can be." Alex told me and I could just feel another rant coming on. She licked her ice-cream before continuing to prevent it from making a mess as she spoke. "During sex there is a large build up of feelings and it feels as though your body is being would up like a coil." She paused again to catch the drips of her frosty refreshment. "And then there is this release that just makes you feel amazing, as though all your worries have just washed away for a second." At every pause she would devour a little more of her ice-cream before continuing. "And then that second passes and you feel like crap because the chick in your arms is not the one you are in love with. And you feel as though you are being unfaithful to her when you know that if you told her about the chick you just screwed she would probably high five you and ask for details because she doesn't feel that way about you. And then you just feel disgusted with yourself." She met my eyes I couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Or is that just me?" She asked, jokingly attempting to lighten the mood. "Point being, if I have to chose between crying like a girl, and having sex that makes me feeling amazing for a second before I get so disgusted with myself that I can't even look at my own reflection in the mirror, there is really no contest." She continued eating her ice-cream before adding. "Besides, I _like_ sex."

And with that we both fell silent and ate.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	52. Chapter 52 - Invitations

_**Authors Note: FINALLY! I have just had the most AWFUL case of writers block ever. I had to keep working on other stuff because this one just wouldn't work. I know it's short but it's here at least.**_

_**Twigirl1999 - You don't seem to be knocking down my door so I guess I'm not **_**too****_ late with an update._**

**_RinDey - Jacob and Alex will grow to be rather close friends, how much of that I will show is uncertain however._**

**_dkgors - Yes Alex will find someone one day, however I have absolutely no idea if that will ever be in the story or not._**

**_AND FINALLY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 52 – Invitations**

**Jacob's POV**

"Yeah this is the one." Alex said and I stopped the car outside the unfamiliar house. Before opening the door she turned to me and said, "Thanks for everything today. It really helps to have someone to vent to. And it was nice of you to be so cool about the whole, 'in love with your girlfriend' thing." She smiled at me and I saw the young girl she truly was instead of the bad ass girl everyone else saw. Now I understood why Renesme liked her.

"No problem." I assured her. "Today was fun, and I have a knack for knowing when people need to talk." I said glad that she seemed in a better mood than this morning.

Alex smiled at me once more and then put up her walls and climbed out of my car as the tough girl I had always known her to be.

I watched her walk into the house feeling bad for her situation and knowing _exactly_ how she felt. But I was also proud of the teenage girl who had more common sense and selflessness than I did in her place. I was glad Renesme had a friend like her. And with that I turned and drove off to pick my girlfriend up from school eager to see her again.

* * *

**Renesme's POV**

"I can't_ believe_ you kidnapped my best friend for the day." I complained, _yet again_ as we walked through the door. Even _I_ knew how tiresome my complaining was becoming, but that didn't mean I would stop.

"I told you Renesme," Jacob insisted again. "I didn't kidnap her, she just decided to stalk me for the day so she knew whether or not to beat me with a baseball bad for daring to touch you." Just because that is exactly what Alex would do, doesn't mean I was going to let it go. I had wanted to tell her more about how I was _finally_ dating Jacob, and thanks to him, I had to spend the day with my dad, who does _not_ want to hear about how delicious my boyfriend's tongue tastes.

"No he does not." My father assured me as he pushed passed and headed upstairs. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jacob!" My Aunt Alice exclaimed excitedly and held out a baby pink envelope with printed gold patterned edges. "This fancy letter arrived for you today and you really need to open it because it is driving me insane not knowing what it says." Auntie Alice looked as though she was ready to tear the thing open herself and we _all_ knew how much she hated surprises.

Teasing her, Jacob casually took the envelope from my aunt and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable before slowly opening it.

I flopped down on the couch with my legs over the end and my head in his lap. "What does it say?" I asked him affectionately. "Do you have a secret admirer that I have to scare off?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"No secret admirer." My boyfriend assured me, meeting my eye. "It's from my father, and it says you need to get a pretty dress." He said tapping me on the nose with the fancy looking card before climbing off the couch.

"And _why_ exactly do I need a pretty dress?" I asked Jacob who turned around to look me in the eye once again.

"Because you are going to need a nice dress if you are going to be my date to the wedding." He announced turning to walk away again.

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	53. Chapter 53 - Solutions

_**Authors Note: This one is a little slow but I felt it just had to be done.**_

_**Waterlilly1688 - I literally cringed when I read your comment. All I'm saying.**_

* * *

**Chapter 53 – Solutions**

**Renesmee's POV**

I had been panicking for the last 3 days over this and I could see no possible solution. How was I supposed to fix this? It wasn't going to just _magically_ work itself out. **I think I'm going to have to do it. I think I am going to have to admit defeat and go to him.** I really liked being independent and coming up with my own solutions to my problems, but I simply could not find a way around this particular dilemma.

Graduation was coming up and, seeing as we were both single, Alex and I had decided to go together. W_ere_ being the operative word here. I have a boyfriend now, and I would like him to be my date, but I don't want to abandon Alex like that. We promised we would go with each other, and now I am stuck. I want my boyfriend to be my date for the first time I graduate high school, but I simply _cannot_ disappoint my best friend. **What am I supposed to do?**

**I think I am going to have to do it.** I think I am going to have to give up and turn to him. But I _always_ fix my own problems. I _always_ come up with my own solutions. It is part of growing up. Unfortunately, I just cannot see a way out of this.

**I think I am going to have to do it.** I think I am going to have to give up on this one and… Ask my father for advice.

I lay on my bed, contemplating my dilemma, deciding whether or not to give up searching for my own solution, and turn to my father for help. I hated going to my father with my problems. It made me feel so young and incapable of fixing things myself. But I guess I really have no other choice here, I truly am stuck. There is just no way out.

I sighed in resignation as I accepted my impossible situation and slowly climbed off my bed to approach my cruel fate.

So here I am, a little girl, giving up and turning to her daddy for help, because she could not help herself.

I slowly trudged down the hallway in defeat as I headed for my parent's bedroom, my head hung in shame. I hated turning to dad. He always knew how to fix things, but I liked fixing them myself. I felt useless when I turned to my parents.

I reached my mother and father's room and hesitated briefly, hoping that the solution would magically appear in my mind before I gave in. But, as nothing happened I turned the handle and opened the door to find my father casually reading a book about the history of musicians in early France.

"Daddy?" I asked sweetly, dragging the word out to last about three syllables. He didn't look up from what he was reading, but I knew I had his complete attention. "Can I ask you-" I didn't get to finish asking for permission to ask him the question before he cut me off with his answer. It had been plaguing me for days, so naturally Dad already knew but was not interfering unless I asked him first.

"Take them both." He said simply without removing his eyes from the page in front of him.

Part of me wanted to be angry with him for not letting me finish but the rest of me was busy being angry with me for not thinking of it myself. The three of us could go as a group, it was perfect.

I ran to my father and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him in a tight gracious embrace. "Thank you Daddy I love you." I said the words so fast I barely understood them myself.** You are so smart.** I though as I hugged him.

"Renesmee." My father wheezed. "Be gentle." He reminded me and I released him, remembering that my strength far surpassed his.

"Sorry Daddy." I apologised to excited by the prospect of an easy solution to really think about the pain I had caused him. **He'll be fine.** I kissed him once on the cheek and ran from the room excitedly.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"I told you Alice, the wedding isn't for a few weeks." I reminded the cheery pixie who I had foolishly allowed to design my tux for me. I don't even see the point in it all. It is a tuxedo. It is black with a white shirt. The biggest question is tie or bow tie, **how can you **_**design**_** a tuxedo?**

But Renesmee is insisting on designing her own dress for the event so Alice guilted me into being her doll.

And what is with all the designing of clothing? **Can't they just buy them from a store?** What is wrong with vampires these days?

So here I was trying on a tux, while Alice stabbed me with pins to make sure it fit _just_ right when Renesmee came running into the room with a phone in her hand.

"Jake will you come to my graduation with Alex and I?" She asked me excitedly.

I blinked a few times before responding with, "Okay, sure."

Nessie instantly put the phone to her ear and screamed, "He said yes!" I heard Alex's muffled response on the other end and then she looked up as if just now noticing me. "You look hot." My girlfriend remarked and I couldn't help but smile as she turned back to the phone and spoke again. "Oh that reminds me I finished your dress last week, you are gonna _love_ it." She assured her friend as she excitedly left the room.

I smiled at the door even after she left, she was just so, happy. I couldn't help but think, **that woman loves me.**

"_So_," Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over to her, remembering that there was someone else in this room. "You are going to a graduation party?" She asked me eagerly and I both sighed and groaned at the same time.

"Fine, you can dress me up for that too." I told her, rolling my eyes. "But I am getting you a Barbie for Christmas this year." The grin on her face…

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	54. Chapter 54 - She Is Mine

_**Authors Note: This chapter has been copied over with chapter 44 by mistake, I apologise for any confusion.**_

* * *

**Chapter 54 – She Is Mine**

**Jacob's POV**

"What is taking them so long?" I asked my girlfriend's father as we both sat in the downstairs living room, wearing fancy tuxedos, waiting for the girls to get ready. "I mean how long does it take to put on a dress." Edward smiled and opened his mouth to answer.

"Oh you have no _idea_. How long women can take getting ready." Emmett interjected before Edward could speak. "Trust me, I'm married to Rosalie. I have spent countless hours waiting for her to _get ready_ for one of our dates. And I don't even know what she does in there, trust me women are incapable of getting dressed in under an hour." He sits down on the couch with us as he finishes his rant and I am rather grateful for the extra company.

There is nothing weirder than waiting for your girlfriend to get ready for her graduation party, with her father who is also waiting for his wife to get ready to accompany him to what is also _his_ graduation. I have never met a weirder family. And I come from a family of people who turn into giant wolves.

"Bella does." Edward said with a smile and I knew for a fact this was true, Bella always was button up and jeans kind of girl. "Honestly Jacob, you got lucky with Alice, Nessie gets even more excited about clothes and dressing people up than she does, and I never would have thought that possible. You are just lucky that Nessie wanted your appearance to be a surprise." And judging by the fact that he looked more like he was going to dinner with the queen, **well Nessie **_**does **_**go**** overboard sometimes.**

"That is an understatement." Edward assured me and we shared a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I heard Bella ask and Edward and I turned towards the stairs to look.

I barely noticed Bella, what with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen standing beside her. Renesmee was wearing a strapless dress, more resembling a gown, of such a light purple that it was almost white, there little lilac flowers adorning the breast and a purple hem across the bottom of the skirt with a matching ribbon about the waist. Her hair cascaded beautifully down her neck and across her shoulders, and she wore hardly any make-up, a fact of which I was rather glad, Renesmee has such natural beauty.

**Wow.** I thought as I looked upon the breathtaking beauty before me.

The three women descended the staircase and approached us, but my eyes never left Renesmee. "You look..." I was at a loss for words while she stepped directly in front of me. "Just... Wow." I mumbled, still unable to look away.

Nessie smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close she gave me a chase kiss and then smiled at me. I smiled back, I couldn't help it. She is amazing and perfect and wonderful, **And she is mine.**

"Well don't I feel like the fifth wheel." Alex's Comment brought me back to reality and I looked around to see Edward and Bella standing in front of each other and Alex standing a short while behind them, clearly they had also been in their own little world and the four of us had been excluding her.

Nessie spoke up first. "Alex don't even think that." She insisted approaching her friend in the fancy yellow dress. "You and Jake are both my dates for tonight. This isn't a _real_ date-like-date. Just a graduation party date." She linked arms with Alex as she spoke.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned to see Edward next to me. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, his cold breath send a chill down my spine and his voice was so quiet that I could hardly understand what he said. So he _definitely_ didn't want Renesmee to hear it. Now I could have understood him not wanting his daughter to hear him if he was say... Threatening me in case I behaved inappropriately tonight. But the one word that he whispered was, "Honey." **What is **_**that **_**supposed**** to mean?** "Alex's dress is not yellow, it's honey." He elaborated. "Renesmee designed it so she would be rather offended if you could not even tell what colour it is." And with that he was back by Bella's side as if he had never been there and I looked back to see Nessie finish reassuring Alex that she would not be left out right before she called me over to join them.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	55. Chapter 55 - Forming A Band

_**Authors Note: Due to my not dying of sleep deprivation, more chapters. :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 55 – Forming A Band**

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as the dancing began Nessie dragged me straight out on the floor and miraculously always managed to move her feet right as I was about to step on them. My non-human reflexes had made me able to detect movement better, and more stable, but it didn't mean I couldn't trip over my own to feet on the dance floor.

"Wow, you really can't dance." She noted, holding back her amusement.

"Well what can I say?" I said as she continued to lead me across the floor. "I have two left feet." Her laugh at my comment was beautiful and she kissed me once her amusement died down long enough for her to stop.

"How do you survive at graduations with moves like that?" She asked, stopping me from bumping into another couple.

I sighed before admitting. "Well, this is actually the first graduation party I have ever been to." I looked away from her as I spoke.

"What?" She remarked in shock. "Jake you have graduated high school twice." She said quietly so that no one could hear her. "How can you never have been to a graduation party before?"

I still didn't look at her while I responded. "Well the first time I finished high school I spent the night with you, having a tea party." I could just hear her jaw hit the floor as I told her that. "And this time, we were fighting and I wasn't in the mood to party, so I just hid in my room all night like I usually did."

Renesmee stopped dancing and just hugged me. "Jake this is a once in a lifetime thing, I can't believe you missed it because of me, _twice._" She said into my neck.

I held her tight in response. "Nessie, nothing is better than spending time with you. I love you." I whispered the last part and kissed the side of her head, not wanting this moment to end.

* * *

Once Nessie and her father, who both actually _like_ dancing, went off to do so, Bella, Alex, and I all realised just how pathetic we were when we all became wallflowers. I wonder if there is there a male term for wallflower?

Bella and I are not fans of dancing and refused all offers besides rather persuasive people who were in our usual social circle, and apparently Alex has never really fit in all that well.

"so..." I said in an attempt to break the awkward silence of us all being social outcasts. The vampire, the werewolf, and the lesbian. Interesting combination, we should form a band. I wanted to joke, but I couldn't seeing as Alex wasn't in on the whole, non-human thing. Thinking of Alex I turned to her, attempting to find something to say. "Nice dress, it's a..." I froze, yet again having nothing to say on the matter. "Honey." I said as I remembered Edward's earlier comment.

Alex looked slightly surprised. "I'm impressed," She said with a raised eyebrow. "Most guys would think it was yellow. And the majority of men who would call it honey are gay." She joked scepticism with the second half of that statement.

"Well I promise you I am very straight." I said with a slight nod. "Edward told me it was honey coloured." I added an explanation.

"I thought it was yellow at first too." Bella piped up before Alex could insinuate anything. "Alex brought me up to speed on the weird colour names."

"Sorry to be the one to say this Bells, but your boyfriend has never looked at another girl, dresses fashionably, is a great cook and knows the difference between yellow and honey." I could tell the girl wasn't serious, but I held in my amusement at what she was suggesting. "Now I'm not saying that he 'plays for the other team' or anything, but if he starts abstaining from sex and wearing lime green shirts, start worrying."

"Okay and _that's_ my cue to leave." Bella said walking off blindly in another direction.

"I still don't get how that dress is _not_ yellow." I asked, unable to move beyond that fact.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	56. Chapter 56 - The Wallflowers

_**Authors note: Three chapters in one day, I am on a roll.**_

* * *

**Chapter 56 – The Wallflowers**

**Bella's POV**

"So..." Jake said breaking the tension, although he clearly had nothing to say. "Nice dress, it's a..." He paused searching for a word. "Honey."**How come **_**he **_**gets**** that?**

Alex looked shocked that he actually called it honey. "I'm impressed," She raised her eyebrow as she spoke. "Most guys would think it was yellow. And the majority of men who would call it honey are gay." The second half of that statement was said with mock scepticism.

"Well I promise you I am very straight." Jake assured her with a slight nod. "Edward told me it was honey coloured." He brought my husband in on it, **cheater.**

"I thought it was yellow at first too." I admitted, glad that I was not the only one. "Alex brought me up to speed on the weird colour names."

"Sorry to be the one to say this Bells," I rolled my eyes, instantly knowing what she was about to suggest. "But your boyfriend has never looked at another girl, dresses fashionably, is a great cook and knows the difference between yellow and honey. Now I'm not saying that he 'plays for the other team' or anything, but if he starts abstaining from sex and wearing lime green shirts, start worrying." I had to hold back a laugh at her words, I couldn't help but think of his opinion on premarital sex a few years back.

"Okay and _that's_ my cue to leave." I said not wanting to start this conversation.

"I still don't get how that dress is _not_ yellow." I heard Jacob say as I walked off.

I walked about blindly for a short while with no idea what to do at this event besides follow my 'boyfriend' around and be forced to dance.

"Well if you have nothing better to do," Edward asked, appearing beside me just after the song had ended. "May I have this dance?" My husband asked, formally holding out his arm to me, which I happily accepted.

I hated dancing. Even though I now had inhuman reflexes and therefore would not fall flat on my face, I still liked to avoid it. But it was worth it to see Edward smile.

As he led me across the dance floor I looked at him and I remembered how much I loved him. We had come so far, and I could never be as happy as I am when I am with him. "What are you thinking?" He asked me the same question that he had many times before.

"You, me, us, everything." I kissed him when I ran out of words and then returned his question. "What are you thinking about?"

Edward chuckled deeply before delivering his unexpected answer. "The Wallflowers." He said with a smile and I look at him confused. "Great name for a band don't you think?" I just looked at him, unable to think of a decent response to that. "Sorry, wrong person." He apologised and promptly changed the subject.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	57. Chapter 57 - A Whole New Adventure

_**Authors Note: Sorry the updates are coming along so slow. I would like to dedicate this one to my new reader savvyone. And I was deeply saddened to discover that The Wallflowers in the name of an actual band.**_

* * *

**Chapter 57 – A Whole New Adventure**

**Renesmee's POV**

I listened to their conversation as I approached my dates.

"Okay what about that one, see if you can guess which colour that one is." I heard Alex say before I made my presence known.

"It's purple." Jacob responded after a seconds thought.

"Actually it's plumb." My best friend corrected him.

"Peach, plumb, honey, why are women wearing food instead of clothes these days." Jacob joked annoyance and I held back a chuckle.

"What you've never heard of food temptation?" She joked and I jumped forward before he could admit that he had no idea what it was.

"Hey there handsome." I said as I landed on his back and wrapped myself around him to keep from falling off as he swayed.

"Hi sexy." Alex responded, pretending that I had spoken to her, not that I minded in any way. I loved how she would just decide that she was in a conversation, regardless of what anyone else thought on the matter.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked, disentangling myself from my boyfriend.

"Not at all." Alex assured me.

"We were talking about dresses." Jacob told me with a smile.

"Well if you two are done, one of you had better take me dancing." I held out my hand in offer wearing an inviting smile.

Alex happily took my extended hand and we both said our goodbyes to Jake as we headed onto the floor. Unlike with my boyfriend, Alex led the dance, and I happily followed her.

We didn't talk much, but she smiled like she was the happiest girl in the world. Alex is my best friend and I would not be where I am today without her. She brought me out of my shell made me who I am, she is my best friend and I love her. I knew that she was human however, and it would not last, so I have vowed many times to cherish every moment with her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear, wishing she could know just how much she meant to me.

"Thanks for what?" She asked as I refused to release her.

"Everything." I told her, enjoying the warmth of her body as I held her tight. "I love you." I added, knowing she already knew.

"I love you too Nessie." She said sounding slightly choked up.

I released her to look at her face. "Okay either I was holding you too tight, or you are becoming more sensitive." I told her as she blinked back tears.

My best friend smiled at me before speaking again. "I'm tough as nails for everyone but you Nes," She promised kissing my cheek. "That's why we're best friends." It baffled me how she could be both upset and happy at the same time. Probably because school was ending and a whole new adventure was beginning.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	58. Chapter 58 - Our Song

_**Authors Note: This is a short one, but cute none the less.**_

* * *

**Chapter 58 – Our Song**

**Jacob's POV**

I followed the girls through the house until we approached a door and Alex stopped in front of it. Turning to face us both she began her speech which made Renesmee giggle. "Jacob black," she said addressing me. "Welcome to my humble abode." Alexis then opened the door and stepped inside.

I looked around the slightly cluttered room as Renesmee and I stepped into the doorway, but my attention was immediately drawn back to Alex, who was clearly not finished her semi-rehearsed speech. "Okay," she took a breath before continuing. "This is everything you need to know to survive in my room. Listen carefully and _do not_ forget it." She cautioned me. Alex gestured to the chest of draws in the back left wall. "DO NOT open the bottom draw of that, stay out from under the bed, my internet history and files on my computer. You got all that?" She raised her eyebrow in question and I nodded cautiously. **How could her room possibly be dangerous?**

"Okay." I said warily looking around her room, half expecting it to bite me.

"You guys want some music?" Alex asked us, walking over to the stereo as she spoke.

"You got and Avril Lavigne?" Renesmee asked, flopping down onto the bed as though she were at home. It was interesting to see her so comfortable with her friend.

Alex turned to face her. "After anything in particular?" Her friend asked.

"Do you have 'Hot'?" Nessie asked with an adorable smile that I wanted to kiss, unfortunately we were not alone.

The blond girl spun around so her back was to us and played some music. A familiar beat began to play through the room, and I recognised the words as well, but I could not remember where from.

"This song is so familiar." I mused and then realised that Renesmee was watching carefully for my reaction.

"Maybe you heard it somewhere before." She suggested slyly and then the chorus began.

I instantly remembered where I had heard it before. "This was playing on the radio when we had our first kiss." I told her, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"You remembered!" Nessie shouted excitedly and launched herself across the room to fly into my arms and kiss me passionately.

Although I thoroughly enjoyed the taste of her lips, and the feel of her commanding tongue in my mouth, I could not forget that we were not the only ones in the room. And of all the people to witness our kiss, it just had to be the girl who was in love with Renesmee. As much as I loved my girlfriend, I respected Alex to much to let her pain continue for my pleasure, and so I pulled back.

"Renesmee," I began in a loud whisper, "we are not alone." I reminded her.

My girlfriend rolled her eyes and removed her arms from my neck with a sigh. "Fine," she said in regards to our halting of affections. "But don't forget this song." Renesmee commanded me. "This is _our_ song." She added with a grin that I could not help but return.

"Okay I cannot be the only one who is starving." Alex, who had been quiet ever since our little display, finally spoke up. "Wanna order a pizza?" She asked before adding, "or ten, I've seen how you eat." She said addressing Renesmee and I knew just how right she was.

"I know what you mean." I told Renesmee's blond friend with a chuckle. "She is the only person I know who can eat more than me." I informed her.

"And wear does she put it all?" Alexis asked mystified. "I mean, how is that girl not fat?" We all laughed at her comment and suddenly the room was comfortable once more.

* * *

_**Hot - By Avril Lavigne**_

_**Ah, ah ah You're so good to me baby, baby**_ _**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**_ _**Now you're in, and you can't get out**_

_**You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me baby, baby You're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**I can make you feel all better, just take it in And I can show you all the places you've never been And I can make you say everything that you've never said And I will let you do anything again and again**_

_**Now you're in, and you can't get out**_ _**You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me baby, baby You're so good to me baby, baby**_

_**Kiss me gently Always I know Hold me, love me Don't ever go Ooh, yeah yeah**_

**_You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me baby, baby You're so good to me baby, baby_**

**_You make me so hot Make me wanna drop It's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream You're so fabulous You're so good to me baby, baby You're so good to me baby, baby_**

_**You're so good**_

_**Authors Note: The above song belongs to Avril Lavigne and no copyright was intended.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	59. Chapter 59 - Meeting The Family

_**Authors Note: Remember how I said you would all probably learn to hate Billy? Yeah, this is why.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - No the story is not going to be over for some time now. I have already decided on what I hope will be the ending, and it should be quite a tear jerker.**_

_**VanillaBella - Yes I do want to, and I have every intention of doing so, but not for a while. Other stuff must happen first.**_

* * *

**Chapter 59 – Meeting The Family**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Are you ready for this?" My boyfriend asked me as we stood at the door to the house in which he grew up.

"I'm ready Jake." I assured him with a smile. "I can't wait to meet your family."

He hesitated before saying unconvincingly, "They'll love you, I just know it."

"Why wouldn't they like me?" I asked, his unconvincing statement had me worried.

Jake hesitated once more, clearly not wanting to tell me what he had to say. "My dad, kinda hates you a little." He reluctantly admitted.

I didn't know what to say. **His father doesn't like me?**

"But I'm sure he will change his mind once he meets you." His words did little to calm me. "I hated you before I met you, and now look at me, I love you more than anything." My boyfriend gave me a reassuring peck on the lips before knocking on the door.

A few moments later a woman answered the door and greeted Jacob with a hug. I recognized her from the photograph in Jake's room of his oldest sister Rachel. "It's good to see you again, we were wondering when you would show up for you holiday visit." She said as she released him. "And who is your friend?" She asked as her eyes fell upon me.

I smiled shyly, too scared to say anything. **Will she hate me too?**

"Rachel this is Renesmee," her eyes widened in surprise as he answered her question. "Nessie this is my big sister, Rachel."

"Hi," I extended my hand cautiously to the dark skinned woman, feeling rather out of place. "I'm Nessie. It's nice to meet you." I said before giving her a shy smile.

"_You_ are Renesmee?" She asked, taking my hand in surprise. "Um... Hi, I'm Rachel. Sorry, we weren't expecting you." She apologised.

"Listen Rachel, I was hoping I could ask you a favour." Jacob said, gaining his sisters attention. "I need to have a talk with Sam about her being here, and it's best she not be alone until then. Could she stay here with you for a bit?" He asked her with a sweet smile.

"So you want me to babysit your little friend while you go have a macho staring contest with Sam." Rachel asked and I couldn't help but chuckle as I knew that was probably a very apt description of what would happen.

"No," Jake countered, "I am not asking you to _babysit_ her." He insisted. "I am asking you to keep my girlfriend company while I go have a little chat with Sam, pack leader to pack leader."

"Holy, fuck shit," Rachel exclaimed in surprise, reminding me a little of Alex with her foul language. "You guys are _finally_ together?" She asked in shock. **Hasn't he told them anything about me?**

"Um... Yeah." He responded running his fingers through his short hair before hesitantly adding. "For a few months now."

Rachel looked taken back for a moment, and then she began slapping his chest. An act he did little to prevent. "You _seriously_ need to learn to use a phone." Jacob's sister told him angrily when she finally stopped hitting him.

"Yeah well if I don't go see Sam he will come here, and this is a conversation best had in private." My boyfriend insisted, trying to end the conversation.

"Fine, fine." Rachel dismissed him with a wave of her hand and he turned to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." Jacob told me before leaving.

"I love you too." I called back to him. Biting my lip to fight of the blush, I turned back to Rachel who had an enormous grin on her face.

"Come on in kid." She said, finally ushering me inside.

This house was much smaller than the places I had lived in, but I kinda liked it. It was cosier, more homely. And all the clutter gave it a rather lived in feel.

An elderly man in a wheelchair, who I expected was Jacob's father, rode up towards me with a cautious look on his face.

"Who is this?" He asked Rachel as he eyed me over.

"This is Jacob's plus one for the wedding." She informed him with an almost challenging smile. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Her smile turned to more of a glare, as she _dared_ him to say anything about my presence.

"Hi, I'm Nessie." I said shyly as I extended my hand.

He glared at my hand as though it were poisonous until I returned it to my side. "I don't allow _vampires_ in my house." He spat the word and I fought back the natural habit to match his anger with a witty and insulting retort.

"Dad!" Rachel protested and I spoke up.

"Well it's a good thing for me that I am not a vampire then isn't it." My tone was a little more daring than I had meant it to be. "Lucky for me I am half human and may I add, congratulations on the wedding." My voice was much sweeter as I spoke again yet his icy glare remained colder than my father's skin.

"And seeing as this will be my house in a few days, I say my brother's girlfriend is welcome any time." Rachel insisted, matching his glare. These people could be pretty scary when they wanted to be.

"His _what?!_" Jacob's father practically screamed at me.

"Oh yeah Jacob has been dating her for a good few months, you didn't know?" Jacob's sister asked faking surprise. "Well I guess if you weren't too busy disowning you own son you might actually know something about his life." She accused and their staring contest resumed, until he finally broke their gaze to turn to me.

"Well maybe if a pathetic _leech_ like you weren't trying to steal my son from me he might still be talking to me." He ignored his daughters comments and continued as I fought off tears. "Do you enjoy tearing families apart?" He accused me and I felt the tears beginning to fall yet his words did not cease. "You clearly don't care what you destroy as long as you get what you want. After all, you did kill your own mother, so why should stealing my son be any worse." That one struck a little to close to home and I turned and ran out the door I had entered.

I was not running from my boyfriend's father so much as I was running from my own memories. I could not get my mothers dying face out of my head as I ran. I knew no one had ever blamed me for that, but they never saw it how I did, in a way, I had killed my mother. If my father had not been there...

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	60. Chapter 60 - Memory Lane

_**Authors Note: And we have another flashback, because there haven't been enough of those in this story. And I completely agree with your comments, Billy can be a real dick.**_

* * *

**Chapter 60 – Memory Lane **

**Renesmee's POV**

_I felt safe, I felt warm. The only place I had ever known, and I was perfectly content. I could feel her presence, I knew she kept me safe. I heard her voice, I did not understand the words, but I understood what they meant. I had to be still, so I did not hurt her. I did not want to hurt her, I love her. And she loves me. I am loved, and I am safe. I was inside the one person who loved me more than anything, and she would never let anything hurt me. I was safe._

_And then I was not._

_I could not breathe. I had never needed to breathe before, I did not even know what breath was, but now I needed it. I was suffocating, I had to get out. But if I moved I would hurt her. So I remained still as my lungs begged for air and I could hear yelling._

_Not moving hurt so much, but I would not hurt her. I would stay here and die in the only place I had ever known if I had to. I would die in the safest place I had ever known, before I even got a chance to live, if it meant I did not hurt her. I love her. And I knew that she were willing to die for me, so was it not fair that I be willing to do the same? Besides, he promised to help._

_I knew who he was when I had first heard his voice. There was a piece of him in me, I loved him, and I could trust him to help her._

_The suffocating place that had previously been safe was torn open and I opened my eyes for the very first time. The light overwhelmed me briefly but as I blinked I saw it. The first face I had ever seen, and I knew it was him. I recognized the face I had never seen before. I knew it was him, the man who was a part of me. He made me, I did not know how, but I knew that without him there would be no me. I loved him. I drew my first breath of air and I could smell the intoxicating smell of the sustenance I required. And I was __**hungry.**_

_He was smiling at me, but the smile was not happy, the smile was sad and desperate, something was wrong. Why wasn't he helping her?_

"_It's a girl." Were the first word I heard without the walls of the place that had once been safe muffling them. I did not know the words, but I knew he spoke of me._

_I looked over to see another face. I knew him also. I did not know who he was, or how I knew him. But I loved him, not like I loved them. Somehow I knew he was special, he was important to me. I reached out to touch him, baring my heart and soul to him, offering him myself in friendship, wishing only that he would do the same. His skin was so warm, unlike the cold loving hands of the man who made me, his skin and my own just seemed to fit. Like we were made for one another._

_He pulled away and my offer was rejected. He did not want me. My face grew hot as I knew the man whom I had just offered my soul had rejected me, he would never want me, and I loved him, he was nice._

"_Let me hold her, I want to hold her." I heard her voice and instantly pushed aside the thoughts of the man who would not be my friend and turned to the voice I loved most of all. She had made me, she had kept me safe, and I love her. Her skin was cool as her arms wrapped around me and I looked into her face. Something was wrong. She was dying. And somehow I knew it was because of me._

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She spoke with her dying breath as her eyelids drew heavy. She was dying, her life was ending so that mine could begin. And she smiled at me._

_How could she smile when it was my fault she was like that. She wanted to die, to let me live._

_That SMELL! I was so HUNGRY!_

_In my hunger I forgot her momentarily and tasted what had caused the amazing smell that I craved so badly. And then it was taken away. And I realised it was her. I was killing her, and I had hurt her more. Hadn't I already decided I would not hurt her?_

I ran from my guilt unsuccessfully. I ran through the trees, knowing he was wright. My father may have saved her, but I still killed my mother. I ended her mortal life. And my father granting her an immortal life did not change that fact.

I ran through the trees until I felt a large wolf crash into me, knocking me over.

I was instantly on my feet, prepared for an attack. We traded a few blows, and I carefully avoided killing him until suddenly the wolf stopped. And then a naked man stood before me.

"You're Renesmee aren't you?" He asked and I nodded. "Sorry for attacking you," he apologised, "I thought you were a vampire for a moment there, I was not expecting you." He explained and I just nodded. "I am going to assume by those tears that you have met Billy Black." I looked up at him as the words left his mouth and he spoke again. "Yeah, I thought so, my father-in-law can be a real piece of work. I'm Paul by the way, Rachel's husband. You have met Rachel right?" He asked and I nodded again. "Well how about you let me put some pants on and I'll help you out okay?" He asked me and I nodded again. I did not trust my voice. "Okay." He said, disappearing behind a tree and re-emerging wearing a pair of cut-off's.

"Renesmee." He said approaching me cautiously. "Are you okay?" Paul asked as he reached out to touch my shoulder.

As our skin touched I melted into his arms and cried into his neck. "I destroy everything." I sobbed into his shoulder. "I am a monster."

Paul sighed. "Yeah well, that's Billy Black for you. He tends to have that effect on people." He attempted to comfort me by patting my back but I refused to release my grip on his neck as I cried into him, he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	61. Chapter 61 - Lies

_**Authors Note: Sorry the beginning isn't that great, I had to rewrite it cause it was that bad. Thank you all for your feedback, every time someone favourites, follows, or reviews if I am not writing at the time, I write a little more.**_

* * *

**Chapter 61 – Lies**

**Jacob's POV**

Sam was clearly _not_ happy about my brining Renesmee here, which is why I had not wanted her here for this conversation. I knew he would react badly, but if I told him that I intended to bring her beforehand, he would have come up with some excuse why I couldn't bring her. I knew that keeping her visit a secret was the only way to work this out, seeing as he couldn't really just send her away. As my imprint she deserved every right the wives had, and he knew it, even though he didn't like it. I knew my sister would be cool with it though, and she would keep Nessie away from dad, so it would all work out fine, in theory. My plans never tend to work out.

But I love her, and they will all just have to get used to that because I am not going to hide my love for her to make them more comfortable. We argued for a short while although we both knew he was just complaining and would not dare ask her to leave. She was my imprint, and Sam knew full well how hard it is to resist an imprint. But he was still annoyed by my lack of warning.

I thought the conversation would never end until Paul showed up with my crying girlfriend under his arm.

"Renesmee!" I ran to her, instantly worried she had been hurt, or worse. "What happened? I demanded of my brother-in-law.

"She met your father." Was all he said. It was all he _needed _to say. My blood boiled as the anger grew inside me.

"He didn't do anything." Renesmee's weak voice protested. "I just went for a walk."

"Then why is your dress all dirty?" I asked her, referring to the baby pink dress that was rumpled and covered in dirt.

"I fell." Was all she said.

"And why are you crying?" I asked, wondering what her excuse would be this time.

"I hurt my knee when I fell." She said, using the worst excuse ever. This woman had tackled a bear at the age of 2 without a scratch, to hell she was crying over a sore knee.

"Renesmee," I said, attracting her attention. "What really happened?"

"I found her crying in the forest and attacked her, thinking she was a vampire," Paul answered for her and the fact he had his arm around her shoulders was the only thing stopping me from killing him. "After she kicked my arse I realised my mistake and brought her here. Thought it best to bring her to you, and I figured I'd find you here." Paul explained, and knowing he was hurt I no longer felt the need to hurt him, seeing as he was comforting my hysterical girlfriend.

"Nessie," I said turning to her. "Sweetheart it's okay, I'm here now." I assured her, pulling her into my arms. "And I will punch my dad very hard for whatever he said to you." I promised. I knew I shouldn't have left her there.

"He didn't say anything." Renesmee insisted once again.

"Why are you lying for him?" I asked her as we both knew she was.

Nessie sniffed before answering. "I will not destroy your family for my own gain." She spoke and I knew those words were my father's.

"I love you Renesmee. And don't you ever listen to anything my father says to you." I assured her before turning to my brother-in-law. "Paul I hate to ask but could you..." He cut me off before I could finish.

"I will keep an eye on her while you go pummel your father." He promised and I once again kissed her goodbye before leaving. I hated leaving her alone all the time, but I did _not_ want her here for this conversation even more than I did not want her to be present for my conversation with Sam.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	62. Chapter 62 - Acceptance

_**Authors Note: The whole thing with Paul kind of took me by surprise, but when I wrote, he just fell into place and it worked out great.**_

* * *

**Chapter 62 – Acceptance**

**Jacob's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I demanded as I stormed into the house.

"I am so sorry." Rachel apologised as she stepped out in front of me. "She just ran off, and I tried to follow her, but she was too fast." My sister tried to explain but I brushed her off and stormed up to my father.

"Do you go out of your way to be an ass hole? Or does it just come naturally?" I asked him, angrier than I have ever been at him.

"And what lies has the little vampire spawn been spreading about me?" My father asked, almost casually.

"That she went for a walk and scraped her knee." I told him with a glare. "She refused to say that you were the reason she was in tears." I informed him, and yet he felt no remorse for making her cry, he simply returned my glare.

"I am not going to lie to that parasite just to make it more comfortable." My father warned me. "If you don't want me to tell it the truth, don't bring it around me."

I fought my urge to smash his skull in, and spoke instead. "Renesmee is the love of my life, and were she goes, I go. So if you ever want to see me again, you better get friendly with her real fast." I leaned over his chair to look him in the eyes as I spoke before turning and leaving him alive.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

"I'm sorry." I mumbled my apology as we walked along quietly.

"Don't be sorry." Paul brushed it off. "Billy can be a real jerk when he wants to be, the trick is to just stay on his good side and pretend that his bad side isn't there." He explained to me. "Unfortunately for you, you don't get a chance to see his good side, which is a pity, because he can be a pretty decent guy, when he wants to be."

"So it's just me that makes him act like a horrible person?" I asked, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall again.

"No," My boyfriend's brother-in-law insisted. "Billy just chooses to be an enormous dick-head when things don't go his way. He was hoping Jake would get over his fascination with your mother and find some nice girl on the reserve to have babies with. He's just pissed that it didn't turn out how he wanted it to, and he blames you for that." Paul tried to make it sound as though it were nothing.

"But it is my fault." I told him, still not taking my eyes off my feet for the entire conversation.

"Yes," He agreed with me. "It is entirely your fault that Jacob is happy and in love with a woman who makes him happy, instead of miserable and with the wrong woman, while pining over another woman who is not right for him." When he puts it like that it almost doesn't sound so bad. "So yes, Jacob's happiness is completely your fault, how dare you." He added in jest.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his way of making everything sound okay.

"There, made you laugh." He noted as he brushed against my shoulder playfully. "It can't be that bad if I can make you laugh, but then again, I can make anyone laugh."

I smiled at his self important act, it sort of reminded me of Alex, no it reminded me of Rachel. No wonder these two were together.

"Thank you." I turned to him with a light smile. "It is nice to know not _everyone_ here hates me." I told him.

"I hated you once." He told me and I rolled my eyes with an unamused chuckle.

"Who didn't?" I sighed.

"It's not just that." Paul countered. "I mean, yeah sure, I was all about killing the blood sucking parasite, not that I cared about Bella though. I am just not a fan of vampires." He went on. "And then after Jake imprinted I stopped hating you and started just, really not liking you, and then tolerating, sort of. But after I saw you crying before," His voice turned soft, "that was when I decided to accept you. And you are a sweet girl Renesmee, I am glad Jake has you."

His words touched me and I smiled at him, hoping that perhaps others could see that Jacob and I are in love, and in time, come to accept us.

I turned and wrapped my arms around the big man's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of werewolf as I did so. "Thank you." I whispered to him, glad that someone could possibly understand and accept our love.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	63. Chapter 63 - Its Good To Be Home

_**Authors Note: I hope you like this one, and everything Sue talks about, probably wont be explained.**_

_**VanillaBella - Yes this story is going rather slow and I am sorry for that, but I'm not sure how to fix it. Before I started writing this story, I already knew how it was going to go, unfortunately, I an having trouble getting from one thing to the next. Basically I am stuck, but I can either take a break from writing this story for god knows how long, or just keep trying and see how it turns out. This way takes longer, because I frequently end up scrapping chapters, and editing them for a long lime before I can submit them, and even then I am not particularly happy with them.**_

_**dkgors - As soon as he attacked her he realised his mistake, but by then they were fighting and he had to find a way to end that fight without getting one or both of them hurt.**_

* * *

**Chapter 63 – Its Good To Be Home**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Its good to be home." I said, looking at the house where I had grown up.

"Sure you don't want to stay in a hotel?" My boyfriend asked be for the millionth time.

"Nah," I dismissed the idea. "All the large furniture is still there, so we have beds, and the power and water should be back on, good as new." I turned to face him. "I like it here, it's full of memories."

* * *

"Jacob?" I called quietly from where I lay. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake." His voice carried easily through the big empty house.

"I can't sleep." I heard his footsteps approaching the second I finished speaking and the smile was on my face the instant he opened the door.

Jacob entered the room which had once belonged to my parent's, and came to sit beside me on the bed. "Is something wrong?" He asked me lovingly.

"I'm just not used to this house being so empty." I admitted. "Will you stay with me?"

"Renesmee," Jacob began, with no idea what he was going to say.

"I just want you to hold me." I assured him, meeting his eyes with my pleading gaze that he had no trouble seeing in this light.

He considered it for a moment before pulling back the sheets and climbing into bed with me. I could not hide the smile on my face as he wrapped his arms around me even if I had wanted too.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay against his warm body. The house didn't feel empty any more.

* * *

"Coming!" I called as I raced down the familiar stairs to open the door.

A woman who looked to be in her late fifties stood at the door with an apologetic smile.

"Hello?" I asked her curious as to her unexpected arrival.

"You must be Renesmee." She guessed. "My daughter said I could find you here. My name is Susannah Clearwater, I believe you met my fiancé the other day. I came to apologise for his behaviour." She explained and my mood lightened.

"No apology is necessary Susannah, I am fine, really. Um, would you like to come in?" I asked, motioning for her to enter.

"Please, call me Sue." She insisted, walking inside.

"I'm sorry it's not much," I apologised, "but no one has been living here for a while. I just proffered a trip down memory lane to a hotel, and besides, this is closer to were the wedding will take place." I explained.

"Thank you, I was not sure I would be welcome, considering my fiancé's reaction to your presence." She admitted and I brushed it off.

"Holding a grudge against you for that, would be like hating me for what I am. I never sink to someone else's level, I rise above it. Forgive and move on, is my policy." I explained as she sat on the couch.

"Isn't it forgive and forget?" Sue asked with a politely inquisitive smile as her brow furrowed ever-so-slightly.

"No," I insisted, "never forget. Forgetting makes you vulnerable for it to happen again. Remember and move on. Remembering does not mean holding a grudge, it means that the memories are simply there. And seeing as I am incapable of forgetting a single second of my life, what I have said and done, seen and heard, everything I have ever experienced, I remember as though it happened yesterday. Forgetting, for me at least, is impossible. So Forgive and move on is a much better policy." I smiled back at the kind woman.

Sue had an odd, slightly distant look on her face as she recited her little speech. "Forgiveness is a funny thing." She began. "Anyone who could deserve forgiveness, would be a fool to do you wrong. And anyone who forgives someone who does not deserve it is a fool. So forgive the fool, but never forget what they did. To forget is a vulnerability, your memory is your strength, you should never give that up. So you must learn to forgive the fools who deserve it, but never forget the importance of holding a grudge." Her eyes dropped to the floor and she appeared saddened by something.

"That sounded rehearsed." I noted, breaking her from a daydream.

"Just something a friend of mine used to say." She informed me with a sigh before examining me rather closely. "In an odd way Renesmee, you remind me of her a little."

"She must have been nice." I remarked. "To be remembered so fondly."

"She was." It clearly upset the woman to speak of her, but I felt she needed too talk. "Lori has been on my mind quite a bit lately. I do not know if she would be happy for me, or hate me. She was one of my dearest friends, and I was just a fool. I understand why Billy doesn't like you." She told me, meeting my eyes once more. "He could not _stand_ that woman."

"He hated her?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Sue laughed at my question before responding. "Oh he hated her all right." Another chuckle. "He hated her so much he married her." I just stared at her in shock. "Lauren Black, that woman ran him in circles. She was the only one who could keep him in check, and they were a perfect couple. She was the only one who could drink him under the table, the only one you could control him, and exactly what he needed. She was perfect for him. A great wife, and a wonderful mother. And a true friend, even to a fool like me. Sorry I am boring you." She dismissed the topic.

"No no, it's okay." I assured her. "I don't mind, Jacob never talks about his mother." I told her and the sad look returned.

"Well he was very young when she died." Sue explained. "Jacob was only eight when it happened, and they had been very close. He changed after it happened, cried for days. But then again, so did Billy. He couldn't even enter the house for a week, had to stay at my place the whole time. He had his little sleeping bag rolled out on the floor of my son's bedroom, not that he ever used it. He would always end up in Seth or Leah's Bed, usually with one or both of his sisters. Those kids were always looking out for each other. The girls went home sometimes, but with the state their father was in, they always seemed to spend the night with me. They always had these big group hug sessions, they would just cling to each other for hours. And they all had their hair braided, Becca would always play with hair when she was upset, and she was especially fond of braiding. And Rachel would always read them a bedtime story, usually for Jake's benefit, he and his mother had this little tradition no one but the children understood, and Lori of course.

"When I finally did get him home," she went on, with my complete attention. "He just lay next to the couch where it happened and cried for a good ten minutes. He never talked about it, just cried, and said he missed her. And then he moved on, started talking about cars again, like a normal boy. But never talked about her again. He had always had this special bond with his mother, he would always be isolated, as the only boy in the family, besides his father of course, and Lori would always look after him. After she died, he went out and made friends with other boys. But he was never quite the same.

"He lost that spark in his eye when he lost her. After that he was just a normal boy. I never thought I would see that spark again, that way his eyes would light up as he spoke about his mother. He always used to talk about his mother, and I never understood what he was saying. He would talk for an hour about watching his mother make dinner and I never even knew what she had cooked. It was as though those two had their own language, and I thought that was gone. I thought that I would never see his eyes light up again. And then one day I heard him talking about you. I saw his eyes and they were sparkling." She looked into my eyes again, almost searching for something. "Billy might not like you for his own reasons, but I think you are amazing. You brought back that little boys spark. And I just wanted you to know, that Billy might never accept you, but I want you to know, what you to have, it's right. If you can make is eyes light up when he speaks, if you can return that spark, you two are meant to be together." I didn't know what to say, her words had me close to tears.

"Thank you." I said, for lack of anything better. "So few people actually think Jake and I are anything other than a mistake. It means a lot, that you would say that."

"I brought Chinese!" Jacob announced as he walked through the door with bags of take out.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, standing and running to embrace him.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted me with a quick kiss before turning to address our guest. "Aunt Suzie?" He asked sounding slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?" My boyfriend enquired.

"I just came to have a word with your lovely girlfriend here." She answered him politely. "It has been a pleasure to meet her and I am glad that we finally had this chance to talk. You two are perfect for each other in my opinion, for what it's worth." She added and I saw Jake smile.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" I offered. "Considering how we eat, there is enough for ten people here."

"No thank you," she declined, "At my age, take out for breakfast is not an option." We all chuckled at her comment, okay so maybe we weren't the healthiest people in the world. "I eat home cooked, healthy meals theses days. But thank you for the offer. And it was a pleasure to meet you Renesmee." Sue said as she made her way to the door.

"It was lovely to meet you too Sue." I told her. "And, my friends call me Nessie."

She smiled before saying, "Nessie then."

"I see you've made a friend." Jake commented when she had left.

"Oh yeah, she came over and talked about when you were little." I told him. "Now give me the food, I'm starving." I ordered.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	64. Chapter 64 - Questions And Answers

_**Authors Note: Quite possibly the most amount of explanation you will ever get into their parents past. Try and keep up.**_

* * *

**Chapter 64 – Questions And Answers**

**Renesmee's POV**

"I can't believe this." Leah exclaimed angrily. "They are acting like everything is fine and dandy, but they _know_ we are wondering. They are getting married, and they can't even be bothered to let us know." She complained.

"Leah what are you expecting of them?" I asked, trying to calm her down. "They are just trying to be together, it doesn't mean it's him." I pointed out. "Because Sue and Billy are together now, does not mean that they were together before."

"But they could at least tell us. I'm not asking for a name, but a simple yes or no with him is not too hard." She huffed.

"Your mother might not even know." I reminded her. "There is nothing to say that she even knows you are a werewolf."

"Well I'll ask Uncle Billy then." She insisted, storming off.

"Leah please don't do anything today." I begged chasing after her.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The most awkward conversation of my life has got to be, without a doubt, talking to my father on his wedding day. We didn't even talk, we just looked at each other and shuffled awkwardly. I think I mumbled out a 'congratulations' at some point. Even Uncle Charlie, his best man couldn't find a way to lift the tension. So we all just stood there in an awkward silence.

The door burst open and all I could thing was, **THANK GOD! A distraction.** That gratitude was short lived when my pack sister stormed in, with my girlfriend behind her.

Leah slammed her hands onto the armrests of my father's wheelchair, effectively trapping him, and demanded. "Are you my father?"

And then things reached a whole _new_ level of awkward. The only thing to break the silence was Renesmee's apology. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her." She explained and then all was silent again as my father appeared to be too in shock to respond.

"Don't be like that Uncle Billy, Dad didn't carry the werewolf gene, so I know he couldn't have been my real dad." She explained angrily as Nessie shut the door to prevent others from overhearing. "So tell me already, are you my dad or not? Uncle Charlie **shut up!**" She ordered my girlfriend's grandfather who had covered his ears and started humming once she had mentioned werewolves.

Dad took a deep breath and considered his words very carefully before responding. "Your dad," he began, "was Harry Clearwater." There was another, slightly more confused awkward silence until he continued. "Your Dad decided that as each of you turned 18, you would be told that he was sterile, incapable of conceiving a child. And that as a good friend of both your parents, and a father myself, I was asked to be a sperm donor. He was going to tell you that we all went to a clinic and had it done there because he had always known of his inability to father a child, and both he and your mother so desperately wanted children. He was going to tell you all this, but he died shortly before you turned 18, and your mother didn't want to tell you just after you lost your dad, that he was not your biological father." There was a long quiet moment of understanding in the room.

Leah opened her mouth to apologise for the accusation but dad waved it off and continued his explanation.

"Your mother did not want to tell you this, because she did not want to lie to you." Silence again as he paused. No one dared to speak, and interrupt his story. "The night your dad found out that he was sterile, was the same night he put me in this chair for the rest of my life." But I was 15 when he ended up in that chair. **Why can't he just give a simple explanation? My brain hurts.** "Your parents had decided, when you and Seth were still little, that they wanted another child, said three was the perfect number. After years of trying, your dad asked me to go down to the clinic with him as moral support so he could get some tests done. He was worried that they had been unsuccessful in their attempts to have another child, and thought something must be wrong. He wanted to find out what the problem was before they were too old to have children. When we went there, they told him he had never been capable of having children, and it did not take ten minutes to connect the dots. On the way back he asked me the same questions you are asking me now, and I would not insult him by lying to him. In that state, he should not have been driving, especially in that storm. After the crash we talked. He worked things out with Sue, and we managed to remain friends. He decided that you two deserved to know who your biological parents were, so he concocted a lie to tell you. But he never stopped loving you. He told me once that you might not be his biological children, but you are still his children. He raised you, so I may be your father, but he is your dad. He had this whole speech about how proud he was of his kids, especially his little girl. You've always been a daddies girl Leah, and Harry is your daddy. No matter what. Your mother decided that if you ever asked we would tell you the complete truth. She also warned me that if I told either of you before you asked, I would never see her or you and Seth again. I am not your dad Leah, and I do not want to replace him. Your mother and I made our mistakes in the past, and we regret what we did. But we do not regret you two. You and Seth are the only good things that came from our mistakes. And you can hate me all you like, I deserve it, but don't hold it against your mother. She loves you both dearly, your dad too. And when it comes right down to it this whole mess is my fault really. So please don't be mad at her for my being an idiot." My father stopped talking and silence fell once more.

We all looked from him to Leah for a long moment, until she turned and left without a word.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	65. Chapter 65 - Confessions

_**Authors Note: What is with all the talking about the past and confessions and what not? I did not plan this stuff, it just keeps showing up.**_

* * *

**Chapter 65 – Confessions**

**Renesmee's POV**

"I'll talk to her." My boyfriend said as he followed his newly discovered half-sister from the room, leaving the three of us in the very awkward silence.

"Hi Granddad." I said quietly and waved to the man who was trying, without much success, to become invisible.

"Hello Renesmee," He greeted, attempting to pretend that had not just happened. It was silly how he tried to pretend everything was normal.

"Could you do me a favour and bring me the box in the hall?" I asked him sweetly. "It has wheels so you can just push it.

"Of course dear." He said and walked from the room. I loved my silly Grandpa.

I turned to my boyfriends father who was unusually silent. I have a present for you." informed him with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "actually it's from Jake and I but-" He cut me off.

"I don't want anything from a parasitic leech like you." He insisted, meeting my eyes with a glare that I easily returned.

"This one sweetheart?" My Grandfather asked as he re-entered the room pushing the box I had asked his to retrieve.

"That's it, thank you Grandpa." I said, sweetly wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Can we have a minute?" I asked him and he left us.

With my grandfather gone, I returned my dry look to Jacob's father. "You don't like me, I get it." I told him, with no trace of the sweetness I had shown my grandfather a moment ago. "You can hate me all you want William, but do not reject this gift." I warned him. "I designed and built this myself because it is exactly what you need on a day like this." I told him. "And accepting this is no obligation for you to stop hating me. I just wanted to get you something nice." I lifted the box, seeing as in had no bottom, and revealed the present.

"I don't need another wheelchair." He informed me with a glare. "This one works fine."

"Yes but I thought you could use this one for your wedding." I told him, smiling again. "Because I thought you might like to stand up during your vows." I pushed a button, and the rather mechanical looking black wheelchair moved into a standing position. That shut him up very quickly. "You can't move around in it like this." I informed him. "But when the seat is down you can either use the joystick or just push the wheels like you do with most wheelchairs. And there are little clamps that wrap around your legs while it is upright so you don't fall out." Once I had explained everything he needed to know about the chair, I turned to leave. "You can hate me all you want, but don't throw away an opportunity like this." I said as I closed the door behind me and walked away.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Leah!" I called out to her as I caught up.

"Leave me alone Jake." She fell to the floor and just sat there with her head in her hands.

I knelt beside her in my pathetic attempt to comfort her. "I know that is not what you wanted to hear," I began, with _no _idea how to finish that sentence.

"He loved me." Leah mumbled into her hands and I guessed she was talking about her father... Or her dad... **Man this is confusing.**

"Of course he loved you Leah," I told her, "you are his daughter."

My words, that were meant to comfort her, had the opposite effect. "It's my fault he's dead." She confessed as she finally met my eyes. "Emily had just told me that she was engaged, and I was sulking like an idiot." My sister explained. "Dad showed up and tried to ask me what was wrong, but I yelled at him and he left to go hunting because I was acting stupid." The tears made their way down her cheeks but I could not look away from her eyes. "He went out hunting and that vampire killed him." She sobbed. "It's my fault he's dead."

I didn't know what to say, I remembered Uncle Harry's death, It was the first time I had ever laid eyes on Victoria. I knew it was literally the _worst_ possible thing I could say, but I couldn't watch her blame herself like that. "It's not your fault Leah, its mine." She looked confused at my words and I stupidly went on. "I was one of the people who found him, but he was still alive when we showed up. The leech bolted the second she saw us, but his heart was still beating." I looked away because I could not let her see me as I told her this. "He was screaming and I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted to help him. If I hadn't done it he probably would have turned, but I snapped his neck to save him. I heard his last words Leah, and I watched him die. He kept saying he had to get home to you. I didn't understand much beyond the screaming, he was barely coherent at the time, but he wanted you. I just wanted to make him stop hurting." I didn't dare look up at her, I couldn't bear it if she hated me.

"I would have done the same thing." She said after a _painfully_ long silence. "I wouldn't have wanted that for him, all the pain, and then the hunger. Some people can make that work, but he's better off dead. He died the second the venom entered his veins, he just hadn't stopped suffering yet." Her words helped somewhat to ease my guilt.

"I thought it would be worse." I confessed to her. "I didn't just watch him die, I helped him. I thought it would be harder, I looked into his eyes, and I watched his suffering, I saw the life drain out of them. I thought it would affect me more, but it didn't even come close to what happened to mum. And with her it was so sudden, she just collapsed mid sentence, just fell down. There wasn't even any blood. But somehow watching mum fall down was worse that having your dads blood on my hands." I told her what I had never told anyone before, and once I started speaking the words would not stop.

"Okay Jake, I don't hold what you did against you in any way." Leah said, cutting me off. "But if you keep talking about my dad's blood, I will hit you." She warned and I almost laughed, almost.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Not sure how you all will take Jacob's confession. Some of you may agree with what he did, others may be appalled, even **_**I****_ am torn._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	66. Chapter 66 - Siblingly discussions

_**Authors Note: This is a bit of a filler chapter, and I had **_**no****_ idea how it would turn out when I first started writing it. However it does give some insight into why Renesme looks at things differently to others._**

**_lite - Okay this story is driving me crazy! In the space of 5 days I read all four twilight books once. I have never read them again, I do not own copies of the books, I just have a brilliant memory. I can remember almost every detail of the main story, small things however, like Seth and Leah's Dad's name, or which of the pack has a mysterious father, those details tend to slip through the cracks. The only ay I could check the books for details like this would be to make a trip up to the library, and for me, leaving the house is a big event which takes up an entire day that I could be writing. I do not know what happened in the books in regards to Mr Clearwater, but here is how it is in my story. His name is Harry, if you find me calling him Henry, let me know and I will fix it. He went hunting and bumped into Victoria who attached him. I know I made a mistake with him not actually being Seth and Leah's father, but it is too closely tied into the plot for me to remove it now. In any story I write that is not connected to this one, that will not be the case. I apologise for my mistake, but trying to fix it ever-so-slightly is driving me crazy._**

* * *

**Chapter 66 – Siblingly Discussions**

**Jacob's POV**

Despite everything that had happened that day, the wedding went rather Well. Seth walked his mother down the Isle and gave her away, the look on her face when Dad stood up for the ceremony was priceless and their vows were beautiful. Of course during Dad's vows, when he swore to forsaken all others, a very loud fake cough emanated from my half-sister's throat, which was promptly ignored. But overall, things went well.

The majority of Sam's pack were not happy with Renesmee's being here, but no one said anything about it. Nessie was pretty much attached to my arm for the entire wedding, except when she was dancing with Seth, and she learnt rather quickly to smile at anyone who glared at her. I loved that about her, she refused to be mad at people for judging her unfairly, she just smiled at them and let it be.

My dancing had still not improved, she was as perfect as ever. And when the party was over we all said our goodbyes to the happy couple as they left for their honeymoon. Well we said goodbye to Aunt Suzie, I shared a glare with my father that said, 'will you start an argument if I speak?' His answering glare told me all I needed to know and I rolled my eyes and walked away. These silent conversations were pretty much how we talked these days.

Seth and Leah came down to the old Cullen house to keep us company while we packed. They would be heading back in a few days as well, seeing as they only came home to visit their mother. Leah still hated my dad with a passion, so I had some company on that front, Renesmee kept telling me he was a great man and that no child should hate their parents. And despite all evidence, she refused to admit he had been anything besides polite to her.

"So instead of some nice hotel with clean sheets," Seth began, "you guys decided to stay in an abandoned house and live off take out?" Although it had made perfect sense when Renesmee had suggested it, the way Seth said it, made it sound ridiculous.

"It's not abandoned," my beautiful girlfriend insisted as she entered the room folding a sheet. "It's got us. And in 147 years, we will be living here again. Although we will probably have to rebuild the house for that." She commented quietly to herself.

"What did you mean about the coming back thing?" I asked her cautiously.

"Well dad says that we can return somewhere if at least 150 years have passed since we last lived there." She began to explain as she busied herself with packing the few things we had brought with us. "And this is my home, this is where I was born, and I insisted we return as soon as possible, so I have been counting down the years. This little trip doesn't count, because no one knew me from before I left, and I used the name Vanessa Wolfe to be no more than your date to your father's wedding. No one even mentioned the name Cullen, so it didn't ruin our staying away until everyone who knew my parents dies of old age thing." She explained it as though she were explaining how to change a tire.

"How is she so casual about everything?" I asked my brother and sister as she left the room.

"Because she's used to it." Seth responded almost instantly. "Renesmee was raised with all this stuff as being normal. We were raised as humans, so when we all found out we weren't human, it was new and crazy. But for her this is the most normal thing in the world. For Nessie, resisting the urge to drink human blood, is the equivalent of keeping her hand out of the cookie jar." As weird as that sounded, Seth's explanation actually made sense.

"So you are saying," Leah interjected. "That if someone were raised to..." My sister paused to consider what crazy thing she would say. "Paint there walls with pigs blood every Friday, they would _not_ think that was crazy?"

"Exactly," Seth went on and I kept quiet. Seth and Leah have the strangest conversations sometimes, and the only smart way to deal with them is to stay out of it. "It would just be another normal Friday. And unless told otherwise, they would simply assume that everyone does it, because it is what they are raised to believe is normal."

"Like for example," Renesmee's voice was clearly audible from the next room. "If a kid was raised by junkies. Watching daddy shoot himself up with heroin, would be as normal as watching him hunting mountain lions." Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Or eating a salad." Seth finished, making her sentence normal for people who weren't raised by vampires.

I was tempted to add, 'or listening to Seth and Leah's weird siblingly discussions could become second nature, and normal enough to join in the conversation.' But I decided against it, and opted to stay quiet instead as they changed to an equally as crazy topic, as though they were discussing what to have for lunch.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I have been updating daily for a while, but holidays are coming to a close, and I am repeating year 11 because I failed it last time, so I can't really put that much time into writing once I start getting work. I am going to have to put more time into my studdies, because I cannot fail again. I don't know how frequently I will be able to update once holidays end, and I apologise for the inconvenience, but I will try my hardest to write when I can.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	67. Chapter 67 - Its Good To Be Back

_**Aurthors Note: So this is a bit of a short one, but I couldn't really skip her arriving home.**_

* * *

**Chapter 67 – Its Good To Be Back**

**Bella's POV**

I know I should not be so overbearing. I know I should let her do her own thing, she is an adult after all. I should just give her a quick hug, and tell her I missed her, that's all I'll do when I see her. It has only been a few days, everything will be fine. I will just say hello.

"Renesmee's back." Edward told be and all sense of reason fell out the window. I ran out the door, down the stairs, only touching three out of 20 on the way down, and out the door.

Once outside I saw my daughter and her boyfriend walking up to the house. I practically flew towards her as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my arms. I had no idea what I was saying, but I believe it involved the words, 'I missed you' being repeated over and over.

"Okay mum." I heard my daughter gasp. "You wanna put me down so I can breathe?" She asked and I realised I was probably holding her rather tight.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I placed her feet on the ground before releasing her from my embrace.

"It's fine mum," she waved it off with a smile, "I missed you too." She assured me before turning to Jacob. "Okay, pay up." She demanded and he opened his wallet and placed a note in her hand while rolling his eyes.

"What did I miss?" I asked my proud looking daughter.

"We had a bet on who would hug me first." My daughter informed me with a cheeky grin.

"My money was on Alice." Jacob informed me. "And I had Emmett as the first to cut of breathing. As you may have guessed, she had you for both. Good to see you again by the way." He finished with a smile and I hugged him too while Renesmee moved on to everyone else who was eagerly awaiting their 'I missed you' hug.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Once I had had been welcomed home by everyone in my family, there was a very important friend I had to visit. So without warning I climbed in her window and sat on her bed, awaiting her arrival.

My best friend entered her bedroom and screamed, dropping her bowel of ice-cream, which I easily darted across the room and caught for her.

"Sorry for the intrusion," I apologised to a rather stunned looking Alex. "But you _did_ say I could break into your house any time." I reminded her and she hugged me. No warning, no I missed you, she just launched herself into my arms and held me tight.

"I missed you _so much._" She told me, holding me tight enough to cut off a humans breathing. "Renesmee I love you don't ever leave me again." She ordered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I promise." I said but I held back tears as I knew I could never mean it. One day I would move on, and she would never see me again. I couldn't stop one tear from escaping.

Alex leaned back to look at me. "And of _course_ you can break in any time you like. My window is open to you." Her eyes turned soft. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing." I assured her, wiping away the tear. "I am just so happy to see you. God I have missed you Alex." I told her, refusing to release my grip on my friend.

"I missed you too Nessie." She told me again. "And you know you can break into my house any time." She assured me and I laughed along with her before she finally released me. "I'm gonna go grab some ice-cream for me, and then we can sit down and you can tell me all about your trip." Alex insisted, leaving me with what was originally, her ice cream.

It's good to be back.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I didn't get a chance to write yesturday because it was orientation day and I was out, but now that I have my scheduel I know just how hard it will be to get chapters finnished, especially considering I am going to be working very hard to pass this time. It is difficult to say just yet, but I should be able to have chapters up at a minimum of one a week, and probably on Tuesdays.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	68. Chapter 68 - First Valentines

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, I had writers block and then couldn't touch the computer. The time away helped however, as I finished the chapter, yay. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to alixandrea.**_

_**dkgors - That is a lovely statement, and sounds almost exactly like something Renesmee would say.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - Renesmee and Jacob **_**have****_ made out, but it was not relevant to the story, so I have not written it. They have not gone further, and their intimacy has previously been irrelevant as it was _****mostly****_ innocent and nothing important happened during the times that they kissed or made out. I assure you the topic of sex _****will****_ become relevant in days to come. Do not forget however, that the original characters were designed by a mormon. I had to work carefully around the topic of sex because of this fact._**

**_Not-that-kinda-gurl - I have come up with a lot for this story, and it does, in a way, go on forever. Unfortunately, this story has to end somewhere, I intend to write other stories that would be a continuation, but when and how this story ends, has already been decided._**

* * *

**Chapter 68 – First Valentines**

**Emmett's POV**

Somehow Rose and I managed to be the first to get back after our date. Which was rather unusual for us, but when we walked through the door, the first thing we saw was the young couple on the couch. Renesmee and Jacob had opted to stay in tonight, to celebrate their first valentines together as a couple, instead of going out.

So when we walked in on them on the couch, I was slightly surprised by what I saw. "So this is what you two did all night?" I asked them both, neither looked up from what they were doing to respond. "You spent your first valentines day together as a couple, sitting on the couch, in your pyjamas playing video games?" I asked a more specific question.

"And eating chocolates." My beautiful little niece added right before getting very enthusiastic with her game and apparently having some form of shoulder wars with Jacob. That kid is gonna get a bruise. "Yes! Yes! YES! Take THAT!" She screamed, throwing the controller down to gloat her victory.

"Oh come on, you cheated." He accused, causing her to laugh.

"I would never cheat!" Renesmee insisted, still celebrating her victory over Jacob.

"At the start of the round," Jacob pointed out, holding up a finger to attract her attention. "You kissed me right when I was about to start so that _you_ got a head start." The werewolf reminded her, meanwhile, Rose and I were silently making our way to leave the room without disturbing them.

"Are you saying you don't _want_ me to kiss you any more?" He demanded defensively, although I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Well I never said that." Was the last thing I heard as we left the couple to their lip lock.

"She does know she'll have dog breath now doesn't she?" My lovely wife joked, causing me to chuckle slightly. At least she waited until they were out of earshot to say that.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were not to happy with the idea of leaving Renesmee and Jacob alone in the house for valentines day. I knew how happy those two where together, and I also knew that Jacob would respect her, but I also knew how eager she had been to grow up. And then there is the fact that she is now an adult, and _my_ daughter. I wanted to not get in the way of her being her own person, but every time I remembered how I had been at 18, I just wanted her to go back to her usually valentines day tradition of eating junk food in her pyjamas on Alex's bedroom floor while complaining about men.

We were reluctant at first, but Edward said the thought had not even crossed Jacob's mind, that he had heard, so we let them be. In case anything _did_ happen though, we had decided not to return until _very_ late so we would not be walking in on anything. She was an adult after all and she could make her own decisions. _However_ I will still kill Jacob if he touches her.

When I walked in the front door with my husband in tow everyone was already back from their dates. The second we were inside, Emmett loudly warned everyone, "Quick, don't anyone think about the fact the Jacob and Nessie are sleeping together!"

Edward didn't even have time to react before I had my brother-in-law pinned against the wall. "Explain that statement _now!_" I demanded before adding. "And my not liking your explanation, will result in your limbs being severed _as well_ as Jacob's."

"E... Edward... Help..." A very shocked and frightened looking Emmett stuttered.

"You're on your own Em." Edward assured him, holding back a smile that I didn't need to see to know was there. "You said it, now you face the consequences. And if I were you," Edwards suggested, "I would answer her question. Immediately." He added.

'Um... Well..." Emmett cleared his throat. "What I meant to say was. Don't think about the fact that they are sleeping together, so that Edward will not flip out and take it the wrong way, because Jacob and Renesme are, at this exact moment _sleeping_ together." He explained, seeming rather scared as he knew how overprotective I could be at times. **Bullshit that is what he was going to say.**

I released my brother-in-law and he stood tall, attempting to regain some of his lost dignity as I headed to my daughters room to investigate. I instead found the two in Jacob's bed, fully clothed, with their arms around each other protectively.

It was adorable and I would not be beating Jacob in the morning. They were both snuggled up comfortably together, and I definitely made an "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" sound when I saw them there. I knew what Emmett had meant by his comment, but this was just innocent cuddles.

I closed the door silently, leaving my sleeping young daughter with her head on her boyfriends chest and turned to my husband.

"So I take it you are _not_ going to beat Jacob to death?" Edward asked with an amused smile to which I just rolled my eyes.

"I think we can trust him." I said with a smile, pulling him into a hug.

"Jacob yes, I have actually found quite a bit of respect for the boy over the years." Edward informed me and I was glad he had let the past go. "Renesmee on the other hand..." He droned off as he spoke and I pulled back, releasing him from the embrace.

"And what exactly is _that _supposed to mean?" I demanded, crossing my arms, not mad but, defensive.

"I just mean," Edward tried that statement again. "That she is her mother's daughter's."

I raised my eyebrow challengingly. "And _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked him, daring him to continue.

Edward smiled, amused by my reaction. "Do you _really_ want me to bring up the night you agreed to marry me?" He asked, his amusement clear in her voice.

I instantly backed down. "Not really no." I said walking away from where Renesmee could hear us if she woke up, to discuss our worries further.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	69. Chapter 69 - And Educational Romance

_**Authors Note: Okay some of you may have read my apology, it wasn't up for long. Well I would like to contradict it. My writing is mine and I will not let that unnamed jackass take it from me. I was near the end of this chapter so now I am writing in defiance. I write because I want to share my ideas with all of you. I will NOT be taking a break, this is what you have all been asking for. It will be a long, slow road, but it will be worth it. And I would like to do something I have never done before and dedicate this chapter to me for my strength in the matter. Something I treasured was ripped from my life. My biggest inspiration, and my reason for living. Well here I am, doing what I do best, writing my favorite story.**_

* * *

**Chapter 69 – An Educational Romance**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was really glad that Jake and Alex had become friends. We all spent time together as a group and no one was left out. Alex gave us room to be all cute and cuddly together, and Jake gave us room to being completely ridiculous together, and Jake and Alex had a friendship that I could not understand, but I stepped back and let them have it. I was happy that my relationship with Alex had not been diminished by my relationship with Jake, or that my relationship with Alex didn't get in the way of things with Jake.

Although when the three of us got together, we didn't always mesh. Alex and Jake both respected each other and I got the feeling that was the basis of their friendship, but I didn't quite get it. Just like Jake couldn't quite understand Alex and my eating junk food, dressing like sluts, and acting like mental patients. And how Alex would sometime give us looks while we cuddled as if she was wondering how we worked.

But we all seemed to get along, Jake and I would try not to be too coupley while Alex was around, Alex and I wouldn't be to crazy in font of Jake, and I could tell those two were holding something back while they were around me. So the three of us had this nice, comfortable friendship, and I knew Alex and Jake were closer than they admitted, but that only made me smile.

We were hanging out in Alex's room, of which Jake was still a little cautious, but to me it was like a second home, when somehow we got onto the subject of Jacob and I. We had tried not to talk about that in front of Alex, it seemed to stretch the integrity of our group when two people seemed closer than the other, so I decided to change the subject.

"So how come you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked Alex and the room suddenly became very quiet. "I just mean that, you talk about having girlfriends in the past, but I have never seen you really take any interest in a girl." I explained my reason for asking.

"Well..." She glanced cautiously at Jacob before answering. "I have had enough trouble in the past, I don't see the point of dating while I'm still so young." As she spoke, Alex became more confident with her answer. "I mean if some cute chick asked me out I wouldn't say no, but I'm not looking for that kinda thing." She went on. "That doesn't mean I'm having a dry spell or anything though." Alex insisted. "Do you remember that exchange student from Australia?" She asked me and I felt my eyes widen.

"You and Stephanie were..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Fuck buddies." Alex finished casually.

"Oh." Was all I said in response.

Alex being Alex, would not let the room fall into an awkward silence, instead she opted to discuss what had made this moment so awkward. "That girl was closeted at first," my blond friend began. "But once I brought her out of her shell, she _really_ knew how to use her toys." She remarked as though it were the most casual thing in the world.

"What does that even mean?" Jacob wondered quietly to himself and caught her instant attention. As Alex looked over to him he realised she had heard his question and spoke hurriedly. "Don't answer that, I know full well that I _do not_ want to know the answer to that question." He insisted.

Alex thought for a moment before speaking. "How do you _not_ know what that means?" She asked him thoroughly confused. "It's like the most obvious thing in the world." She said and although I would not say it I completely agreed, even _I_ know what that means.

"I really do not want to start this conversation because I do not want the answers to questions I have no intention to ask." Jacob insisted, attempting to avoid an embarrassing conversation. I merely helped Alex as she glared at him, forcing him to continue. "It's not a big deal guys." He was blushing furiously as he continued speaking. "I just don't know much about lesbian sex, nor do I care to." He added the last part to ensure Alex would not explain. "Look, I'm no expert on how things..." He paused, searching for an appropriate word "Work." He said, looking at the floor instead of us. "I mean, I understand the obvious, and I can even understand how gay guys could..." He decided not to finish that statement. "But I just don't see how girls can really have..." He searched desperately for a word to replace the one that obviously would fit. "Sex." He finally gave up searching his vocabulary. "Neither of then have the necessary... Equipment, for such a task." He did not look at either of us and was completely embarrassed.

Unable to leave him as the centre of attention when he so desperately did not want to be I spoke up. "Me either." I admitted with a shrug. "I kinda get it, from everything you have said," I told Alex. "But honestly, I don't know how it works either."

She just looked at us both in shock for a moment, and then her expression turned to that one would have when looking at a puppy or small child. "Awwwwwwwww." The noise escaped her lips right before she spoke. "You are by far the most innocent people I have ever met." She informed us and followed her statement up with a slight chuckle. "Kinda surprising seeing how kinky you guys are going to be once you _do_ get there," She said as an offhand comment which caused Jake and I to look at each other in surprise before turning back to my best friend who was still speaking. "But I mean _seriously_, how can you guys be so innocent?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

Jacob and I both knew full well, that well Alex had that same thoughtful expression on her face that she had at this exact second, the safest thing to do, is remain very very silent.

And then my best friend's eyes lit up. "I know what you guys need." She announced and Jake groaned.

Alex ran to her bed and opened the draw underneath it while I heard my boyfriend murmur to himself. "No good can come of this."

"You need to watch this." She announced, presenting us both with a movie.

"Told you." Jake's voice was inaudible to human ears, yet I could hear him with ease.

"What is it?" I asked my honey haired friend, regarding the movie with caution. I could clearly see the two half dressed girls on the cover in a lover's embrace and the Title above them read, 'Crystallised Chocolate'.

"It is an educational movie." She explained, sounding rather proud of herself. I heard Jake swear quietly to himself as she went on. "This is an educational movie with a romantic base." Alex told me proudly. "It is the perfect one for you. It contains a romance, and I know how much you love romantic movies, and it is also educational."

"Oh really?" I asked, taking the movie curiously from her. Now I was intrigued.

"It's porn!" Jake announced but I wasn't listening.

"It is romantic, one of the classics." Alex contradicted him. "And it _is_ educational."

"Let's watch it." I insisted. Alex smiled and Jake groaned. I knew what it was, but I also trusted Alex, if she suggested it, it was okay. She wouldn't show me some hardcore crazy messed up porno, and she wouldn't lie. If Alex said it was educational and romantic, in some obscure way, she was telling the truth.

* * *

_**Authors Note: The next chapter will explain what the movie is about. And to those who didn't read my apology, which was only up for a few moments, it basically said, shit happens and I need a break. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, Tuesday at latest. I hope.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	70. Chapter 70 - This Night Can't Get Any Wo

_**Authors Note: Not my best work.**_

_**Twigirl1999 - If you like Alex, you will either love or hate this story. All I am saying.**_

* * *

**Chapter 70 – This Night Can't get Any Worse**

**Jacob's POV**

Sometimes I hated how well Alex knew Renesmee. All she had to say was 'educational' and Nessie would do just about anything. Alex knew how to talk my girlfriend into doing all kinds of ridiculous things, and I got dragged along, because I could not say no to her.

Alex had all these rules about watching porn with friends. She said all this stuff about remaining clothed at all times, and no touching, and no one was allowed to sit next to anyone they were attracted to. So Nessie got to lay across the bed while Alex and I sat together on the floor.

I spent the entire time trying to look at anything but the screen. So basically this black chick was a prostitute who called herself Chocolate, and Crystal was some sweet innocent girl who had just moved to LA. They meet, they have a one night stand, and Chocolate kicks her out. They keep meeting, having sex with other people and each other, and falling madly in love in the process.

I have to admit, out of curiosity, I did peek at the sex scene's some times. It was strange and weird, but at least I could no longer say I had no idea how lesbians had sex. I tried to follow the story of it, but I completely did not understand the "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," sound my girlfriend and her best friend made at the last sex scene.

Once the movie was over, I came up with some excuse to leave the room and roamed the empty house. I walked down to the kitchen and had a large drink of water while waiting for the blush that had decide to take up residence on my face for the entire movie to finally leave.

When I decided that I looked presentable I returned to the room, thinking that watching a lesbian porno with my girlfriend and her best friend who was secretly in love with her, was _definitely_ the most embarrassing thing I had ever done, and this night could not get any worse.

I opened the door to see them sprawled across the bed with messy hair and smudged lipstick and I rolled my eyes as Alex quickly climbed off of her, looking shocked she had been caught.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Alex was right, that movie was so romantic. Crystal met this girl in a bar and they spent the night together, only for Chocolate, who was afraid of building an emotional connection with others, to kick her out once they were done. Chocolate tried so hard not to fall in love with Crystal and Crystal tried so hard to get Chocolate to give her a chance. It was beautifully romantic to watch them fight the love that was so clear between them, and the copious amounts of sex scenes where Chocolate would teach Crystal about different styles of sex, positions, toys, etcetera, was both informative and romantic. Most of my guesses about what they do together were right or close to it, and I _did_ keep glancing at Jake however, he didn't seem to be interested in the naked girls on the screen but he did look really out of place, it was kinda cute to watch him squirm.

And the bit in the end was so beautiful, Chocolate admitted that she was in love with her and there was a really sensual sex scene which was so full of emotion it made me want to cry. While they were basking in the afterglow, Chocolate admitted that her name was Bethany. It was so beautiful, just like a normal romance movie, only with lots and lots of sex.

Jake was quick to run from the room and Alex and I had a good laugh about how embarrassed he was. He _did_ look so cute though, while he was acting all shy, and to see him blushing made me want so badly to kiss him.

Right as Jacob was about to come back though, Alex and I quickly made ourselves look as suggestive as possible and were barely able to contain our laughter, but when he walked through the door and Alex climbed off of me we both lost control and began laughing like idiots.

"Very funny girls." Jacob commented dryly.

"Sorry," I apologised through my laughter. "I couldn't help it. You left the room and it was just too funny." I told him.

Jacob sighed. "I will never understand you girls are your strange sense of humour." He said to us both and Alex leapt forward to wrap her arms around his neck seductively.

"Well if you'd like you could join us." She offered wiping the smudged lipstick on her hand across his unamused lips. "Maybe we could teach you how to have a good time big boy." She suggested with a mocking smile and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks for the offer Alex." Jacob said, pushing her away as he spoke. "But my idea of a good time does not involve lesbian porn, or porn of any nature for that matter, and watching my girlfriend and her best friend pretend they were making out."

"Spoil sport." Alex mumbled before suggesting, "Well how about eating super large amounts of junk food? Because we are both very good at that."

* * *

Roughly two hours later, the three of us were all laying across my best friend's living room floor, surrounded by empty food wrappers, we could eat a lot.

"Renesmee you might want to change your shirt." My incredibly handsome boyfriend suggested. "Edward will be here to pick us up soon and it's covered in chocolate." Dad had insisted on driving me to and from Alex's house so that mum didn't freak out that I had disappeared like that time with Blake and his friends.

"Your probably right." I admitted pulling it of. I heard the slight noise Jacob made as he prepared to tell me that I shouldn't just take my shirt of in front of people but he seemed to decide that it was not worth the effort and simply look away.

"Hey Nes," My blond friend said, gaining my attention. "I've got some shirts upstairs you could borrow if you like." She offered but I decided instead to make Jake look at me while I was in my bra.

"No it's fine," I insisted moving towards him. "I'll just wear Jake's jacked instead." I announced climbing on top of him and trying to wrestle the jacket off of him.

"Renesmee," Jacob complained. "Do not climb on top of me while you are not wearing a shirt." He scolded and we proceeded to wrestle. He tried to get me off of him, and I tried to get his jacket off of him.

We were so wrapped up is our game of rolling around on the floor wrestling and giggling that we didn't notice the familiar sounding car pull up, or the knock on the door. Jacob and I hardly even noticed Alex announcement that she would answer it until we heard her cough from the doorway and turned to see her standing in the doorway with my father.

"If you two love-birds are done, your brothers here." She announced, barely managing not to laugh as Jake and I both realised how bad this probably looked and quickly disentangled ourselves from each other.

Jacob handed me his Jacket, and we both walked towards the car without a word. As my boyfriend passed my father he stopped him at the door and handed him a handkerchief. "You have lipstick on you face." Was all he said as he too made his way outside.

Needless to say, the car ride home was very quiet and very awkward.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Turns out, I was wrong, this day _can_ get worse.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	71. Chapter 71 - Oh How I Wish I Could Taste

_**Authors Note: And a concerned daddy insists on having a private conversation with his daughter's boyfriend.**_

_**HoPe290 - Jacob and Renesmee will soon begin to discuss the idea of taking things further but I will tell you what I have told many others, have patience. I have put a lot of thought into how this story will play out and I have no intention to rush things that must be approached carefully, and sex is a delicate topic for these characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 71 – Oh How I Wish I Could Taste Her Lips Once More**

**Edward's POV**

I drove up to my daughter's best friend's house and I could clearly hear what was going on inside. It was perfectly clear that nothing sexual was happening and what surprised me the most however, was Alex's thoughts.

She kept thinking about Renesmee, about how desperately she wanted to touch her, hold her, please her. I had always known that Alex was attracted to my daughter in a sexual manner, but what I heard now was more, romantic than sexual. Not that she was not examining in great detail how much skin she could see at the moment, but her thoughts more focused on a emotional level toward Renesmee.

**Oh how I wish I could taste her lips once more.** Now _that_ got my attention. I could understand if that was Jacob's thoughts, but Alex's? In order to want to taste her lips 'once more' she would have to have tasted them beforehand.

I knocked once on the door and while Nessie and Jacob took no notice, Alex on the other hand was more than glad for a distraction and rushed to answer the door.

"Edward, hey." She greeted me and opened the door, giving me permission to enter.

I followed her inside and walked into the living room to find Renesmee and Jacob wrestling and giggling on the floor together. Renesmee was not wearing a shirt and had lipstick smeared down her neck and across her face, not something I hadn't seen before when I had picked her up from her friend's, but the lipstick smeared across Jacob's lips was new. Her hair was a mess and their clothes were dishevelled.

The two stopped and looked up as the girl beside me coughed loudly. Their eyes widened as they saw me and Alex spoke up while I did my best to cover my amusement with disapproval. "If you two love-birds are done," she began, "your brothers here."

As they both walked out of the room, deliberately not saying a word, neither of them wanting to provoke my protective paternal instincts and cause me to kill Jacob for what it looked like he was doing to my daughter.

On his way past I stopped Jacob and handed him a handkerchief. "You have lipstick on you face." I told him and led them both out to the car. I opened the door for Renesmee and watched Jacob get in with what he probably interpreted to be a glare, I then stepped into the car and drove the both home. I could here the embarrassed thoughts from them both and the collective thoughts of '**We're screwed.**'

Once we arrived home I opened the door for my daughter and as she and her boyfriend headed towards the house I called out to them. "Jacob could I have a word with you."

After a few hesitant looks were shared between then Nessie went inside and Jacob walked back to where I was still leaning against my car looking like he was walking into a minefield.

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested and we both walked silently away from the house until we were out of earshot.

Instead of stopping I continued to walk, with my eyes facing front I finally addressed him. "How well do you know Alex?" I asked him what he clearly was not expecting me to.

"Well," Jacob began, still wondering if I was about to threaten him. "She is Renesmee's best friend and she is a nice girl." I knew without looking that he was watching me intently as he spoke. "She is a good friend to both Nessie and I, and she is both insanely inappropriate and scarily intuitive. She is crazily overprotective of Nes but-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Alex's feelings towards Renesmee are the reason I brought you out here." I informed him, finally stopping and turning to face him, Jacob was both relieved that I was not going to lecture him about what I saw earlier and surprised that I would discuss this with him. "I thought it best that Nessie not overhear this conversation," he nodded, "but I get the feeling you know more than you are letting on. Jacob how much do you know about Alex's feelings towards my daughter?" I needed answers and I thought Jacob was the safest person to ask.

He sighed in defeat before responding. "I know that Alex will never act on her feeling because Renesmee is not interested in girls and in a relationship." He clearly had more to say but I spoke up before he could.

"So Alex _is_ interested in her romantically?" I asked and Jacob's eyes widened.

"You didn't know?" He asked he in shock and my lack of response told him he was right. "I figured you would have known before I did, seeing as you are a mind reader and all, but I guess not."

"I've always known that Alex was sexually interested in my daughter," I informed him. "But that girl checks out every girl who enters her line of sight, I simply assumed it was just plain lust. I have attempted to tune out her thoughts over the years as I don't like hearing about anyone looking at my little girl like that, but tonight I heard something that caught my attention." Jacob simply nodded for me to continue and I wasn't sure how much I should tell him, he _is_ Renesmee's boyfriend after all. "I overheard her thinking about wanting to 'taste her lips once more'." I watched Jacob carefully to catch his reaction.

**Oh crap. That is probably the ****_worst_**** way to find out about it.** I heard his thoughts and I instantly knew that I had been correct in my theory of how well informed he was.

"Find out about what?" I asked him and he cringed.

**Well he will probably work it out eventually.** "Alex is in love with Renesmee." He told me and I was genuinely surprised. I had suspected since I heard her thoughts tonight that the feelings were there, but I had no idea they were so strong. "She tried a while back to get Nessie to experiment with her sexuality," Jacob refused to look at me as he spoke. "And she succeeded, to an extent. Alex was Renesmee's first kiss, but after that Nessie decided she was not interested in girls and Alex backed off. She decided never to tell Nessie of her feeling because she didn't want to complicate things, and she loves Renesmee enough to take what she can get, be her best friend instead of risking that to try for what she can't have. I recognised how she looked at Nes because I know what it's like to want something you can't have." I was grateful that he deliberately did not mention Bella, as that would have taken this conversation to a whole new level of weird.

"Alex swore me to secrecy and we actually managed to become good friends." He went on, nearing the end of his story while I simply held my tongue and listened. "I have a lot of respect for her because she is smarter and more self sacrificing than I was in her situation. And she likes me because I make Nessie happy." And with that he had finished speaking and we fell into silence as I attempted to comprehend this knew found information.

"So Renesmee doesn't know?" I asked him and he didn't even need to say it. "Now I just feel incompetent for hearing her thoughts for the past three years without guessing she felt that way when you picked up on it instantly." I stated and managed to make him chuckle slightly.

**So he's ****_not_**** going to go off at me for the thing with Nessie and I earlier?** Jacob asked himself and I responded anyway.

"I have seen the things Renesmee gets up to at Alex's house and I know full well that what happened was in no way sexual." I assured him before adding, "However, no matter how much I may not like it, Renesmee is an adult now and quite capable of making her own decisions. Even as her father I have no right to protest what two consenting adults in a committed relationship do together, but I trust you will at least show my daughter the respect she deserves. And it may be best to let her think I just lectured you about acting more appropriately around her instead of her finding out what we were _actually_ discussing. I advised him changing the subject.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea." Jacob immediately agreed.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	72. Chapter 72 - The Warning

_**Authors Note: This is one one of the first scenes I decided on before began writing this story, needless to day, it is very different from how I originally envisioned it. I would also like to thank not-that-kinda-girl for pointing out that I had misspelt Renesmee for the majority of the story. I was so certain that there was only one e on the end, but then I checked and realised that she was right. That you for pointing out my mistake and causing me to fix up the entire story instead of going on writing in blissful ignorance of this fact, that took me a LONG time to fix. No really I am grateful.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - Cute idea, but Leah is not gay. However that does remind me of how Alex and Leah meet, that's a funny story that one.**_

* * *

**Chapter 72 – The Warning**

**Jacob's POV**

I had been thinking a lot about my conversation with Edward. I can understand how difficult this must be for him, okay I have no _idea_ how difficult this must be for him. He is a father, I cannot understand the difficulties of that seeing as I'm not, but I know it must be hard. His daughter is an adult, and I don't know how difficult that is either, but I have seen he and Bella watching her sadly, wishing they could protect her, but at the same time knowing that she is old enough to not need their protection, I assume that must be hard. And then there was his little speech about consenting adults which was complete bullshit. What he meant to say was, 'I want to pummel you if I ever even catch you _thinking_ about touching my baby girl, but I can't because she is an adult and I no longer allowed to stop her from doing things like that.'

I was glad that he trusted me at least. He can read my mind and he knows that I will respect Renesmee. I may think that she is very attractive, but I would not act upon it. Adult or no, she is still young, too young for things like that. I love her and I would not try anything unless I was certain we were both ready and it was definitely what she wanted.

I walked out into the living room to find everyone preparing to leave.

"Did I miss something?" I asked them all. "Are we going somewhere?"

Alice excitedly jumped up to answer my question. "A storm will break out in about 20 minutes and were going to play baseball." She told me proudly.

I nodded a few times as I let that sink in before responding. "Should I get my Jacket then?" Baseball with the Cullen's was actually a lot of fun. I used to throw a ball around with my friends as a kid but now I had inhuman strength I could only play sports with other people who aren't human Seth and I had joined their baseball games a couple times, unfortunately I usually ended up with babysitting duty back when Renesmee was too young to play, not that I minded her company one bit.

"Actually," Renesmee's voice caught my attention and I turned to where she sat on the arm of the couch. "We're not going." She told me. "You and I are going to take advantage of the time alone and have a movie night." I could see the smile on her face as she spoke and I could not help but return it, movie night with Nessie, better than baseball any day.

"Sounds like fun." I said walking over to throw my arm around her shoulder and look into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

When everyone was leaving and Edward Nessie and I were the last left in the room, Edward turned to his daughter. "Sweetheart," He began sweetly, "could you go grab the baseball bat from my room, I seem to have forgotten it."

She returned his smile and happily bounded from the room announcing, "Sure thing Daddy!"

I however was on alert. Edward would not have forgotten the bat by accident, he wanted me alone for some reason, and that had me worried.

Once Renesmee was out of sight he stepped towards me. I remained unmoving leaning against the back of the couch while he leaned forward till his lips were right beside my ear. While I had accepted the Cullens and no longer judged them for what they were, my body knew different. The feel of a vampire being so close to me still stirred disgust somewhere deep down, a feeling I had spent years ignoring, but his breath on my neck still managed to turn my stomach and I held my breath to save myself from inhaling the sickly sweet scent that burned my nose like acid. A burn that by now I had become used to, but this close, it still bothered me a little. Forcing down my body's natural reactions of disgust and the urge to attack, I waited to hear what he had to say.

"I feel it is only polite to warn you, Renesmee is planning to seduce you tonight." It was over in under five seconds. He moved forward to voice his warning and stepped back as though nothing had happened. Renesmee returned with the bat and gave her father a farewell kiss on the cheek as he turned to walk out the door, assuring her of his love and telling her to be good.

Meanwhile I was freaking out. Renesmee had decided to make a move that neither of us were ready for, and the reason for Edward's warning was very clear, he did not approve. Nessie was an adult but she was still young, and I had _actually_ managed to gain that man's respect, I would be damned if I was going to lose it for a night of passion that would be far from perfect. Our first time was supposed to be special, it would not be had in haste while everyone was away like it was a dirty little secret. When Renesmee and I took the next step, we would do things right. When we were together like that for the first time, it would be perfect, and I would make sure of that.

I was panicking about how I would deal with my girlfriend's less than innocent plans while she sat there pretending to be sweet and innocent, waving goodbye to her father with an innocent smile on her face, a smile I now knew was false.

She turned to me as the door closed. "Ready for our movie night?" She asked me with a cheeky smile.

**I am so screwed**

* * *

**_Authors Note: It occurred to me that I have never properly described the whole 'natural instinct tells them to be enemies' thing, I hardly touched on it before now. In the books they talk about how they are completely unable to stand each other on a purely physical level, smell being the biggest problem, that doesn't just magically disappear when Jake imprints, it's something they have to train out of themselves._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	73. Chapter 73 - Not So Innocent Plans

_**Authors Note: Oh poor Jake, Nessie is quite the devil in this chapter.**_

_**Not-that-kinda-girl - My apologies, it was skittletime who pointed it out, their comment was right under yours so I read your name by accident.**_

* * *

**Chapter 73 – Not So Innocent Plans**

**Renesmee's POV**

Jake seemed really quiet for some reason but that didn't matter, I could come up with a way to distract him from whatever was upsetting him. I played the good girl and said goodbye to my family, dad knew that I was up to _something_ but there is no way he could know what would be happening tonight, otherwise he wouldn't have left.

Once everyone was gone I turned to Jacob. "Ready for our movie night?" I asked, allowing my face to betray my meaning and give him the first hint as to what we would be doing tonight.

I managed to talk him into following me to my bedroom where the movies we could chose from for tonight were waiting. Once we were in my room however, I put my plan into action and went to my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" An almost scared looking Jacob asked me cautiously.

"I'm getting changed." I informed him pulling the dress over my head. "This dress is not very date like." I explained as I watched her tear his eyed away from my half naked body. I smirked at how his eyes had widened when he first caught a glimpse of my frilly black underwear.

Jacob studied the DVD's carefully and I heard him swallow thickly. Now that I was wearing a deep purple, almost black, satin dress with black frills that gave a beautiful view of my cleavage and legs, I walked up to my boyfriend and wrapped my arms about his waist. I felt his body stiffen in response and even in my heels it was an effort to peek over his shoulder. I inhaled his delicious scent and sighed wantonly before finally speaking.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, whispering seductively in his ear.

He gulped again. "I am picking a movie for us to watch." Jake told me and I giggled quietly into his ear.

"Jake," I said tightening my arms across his stomach. He sucked in a quick breath and his heartbeat increased. "We're not watching a movie." I told him.

"But..." He stuttered. He _actually_ stuttered. If I didn't know any better I would swear he was teasing me. Unfortunately I _do_ know better. "But, you said we where having a movie night." He reminded me and I immediately grasped his hips and spun him around to face me.

I moved forward so he was leaning against the desk and placed me arms on said desk, trapping him with ease. "That is what I told my father we were doing." I said watching him squirm.

"W... Well, I kinda like the idea of, a-a movie night." He stuttered. Everything about him drew me in. The smell of his natural, almost woodsy scent, the sound of his amazing voice, usually so commanding but now so fearful and weak, the feel of his tense muscles beneath me, and the mere sight of his strong body, just begging for my touch. Watching him so embarrassed before me made me feel powerful. I had wanted to talk him into the idea and then let him take the lead, but with him looking almost scared before me, I felt strong, I felt like a predator, and Jacob was my prey. I liked having him under my power, but I would still need him to say yes.

I watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed and I leaned in to kiss and lick his neck. I heard him moan wantonly and I caught a small patch of skin between my teeth which made him gasp. What was even more alluring than the sounds he made was the feel of his hard member pressing against my thigh.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer for a brief second before grabbing me and pushing me back. "Renesmee," Jacob began with his shaky voice which gave me the confidence I would otherwise lack. "We can't do this." He told me and I couldn't help but giggle as we both knew full well that he wanted this too.

I put in the most innocent expression and asked my boyfriend, "We can't do what?"

Jacob swallowed thickly and spoke again. "We can't..." He couldn't say it, god I want to kiss him s much right now. He so perfect and shy, I want to take him to my bed and have my way with him, and watch his confidence grow as he realises just how much he enjoys it. I wand to rip his shirt from his body and kiss every inch of skin I can find. I want to worship every god-like feature on his perfectly sculptured body. I want to touch all of him and watch the pleasure reveal itself on his face. I want to search his body and find what he likes. I want to feel all of him, pressed against me in every way possible. "I can't have sex with you." Jacob said somehow finding his confidence and breaking me from my mental desires.

"Okay." I said, eyeing him over and deciding where I would start when he finally let me touch him.

"Okay?" Ha asked cautiously. "Just like that?"

"Of course." I assured my boyfriend, meeting his eye. "If you are not ready to go all the way I can live with that." I assured him meeting his eye as I spoke. I watched the relief flood his face before I continued. "There is still plenty of ways we can explore each other tonight." I said and his face fell. He was instantly scared and hesitant once more, and it took everything within me _not_ to jump him right there on the desk.

He swallowed again, trying to decide how to react. "Renesmee," he said finally.

Before he could continue I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "That _is_ my name. Don't forget it, you will be screaming it soon enough." I could not resist the urge to nip his earlobe before leaning back to see his face once more. The sound he made when I had taken the corner of his ear between my teeth was so delicious that I just had to taste his lips once more.

I slid my tongue in his mouth and he responded instantly kissing me back. It always felt so natural to kiss Jake, like we both just fit so perfectly. He was everything I could ever want and more, and he was all mine. I moved on to nibble his lip and I felt the vibrations in his chest long before I heard the groan escape his lips.

Once again he suddenly pushed me away and held me at arms length. He was breathing heavily and it was clear he did not want to stop me. "Renesmee STOP!" He ordered me before releasing his grip. Jake tried to take a step back but he was already leaning against the desk, and further and he would be sitting on it. "I know that you are eager to take things further," my boyfriend told me. "But you need to slow down. If you just rush into things you will wind up doing something you are not ready for." I only rolled my eyes at his speech.

I hated it when he put me before everything, okay _sometimes_ it is nice, but just once can't he put his wants first? "You are such a _gentleman!_" I growled at him in frustration. I wanted him, he wanted me, why de he have to say no?

My bloody celibate boyfriend laughed at me so I glared at him. "Only you could make that an insult Renesmee." He chuckled and then held up one of the movies. "I was thinking 'Marlie and Me' I hear it's a real tear jerker.

He squeezed past me and daringly placed a kiss on my cheek. "Come on beautiful," Jake begged, "let's go watch a movie."

I groaned before turning and storming from the room. "Fine!" I grumbled angrily. "But whenever you wanna take off the chastity belt, you know where I am." I told him.

I could actually _hear_ his stunned silence at my angry retort. "I'm not... I'm..." He stuttered and I felt a sense of victory. "I'm not wearing a chastity belt" Jake protested.

I spun around to face him, all traces of my anger replaced with amusement. "Prove it." I dared him. "Show me." And then he went very quiet. "Jacob," I began, having one last try at salvaging my plans for the night. "If you are so disgusted by my body that you don't want to touch it then fine, just let me touch you." I begged. "Let me make you feel good." I offered him and he looked as though he wanted to say yes.

"Let's go watch a movie." He said after a long moment and walked past me from the room.

I glared at his back, I will get what I want soon enough. He can't say no forever.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Gah, this is so frustrating, writing this chapter I kept wanting to just make him give in and sleep with her, but **_**no****_ I have to have a super massive plot thingie about them not sleeping together just yet because of reasons. I hate being the author sometimes._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	74. Chapter 74 - Playing Pretend

_**Authors Note: I am quite unhappy with the length of this chapter, I was part way through writing the next chapter when I realised that it did **_**not****_ fit in with the rest of the chapter, nor did it fit on the end of the next chapter. I do not want to delete this section as I worked rather hard on it, however it does not fit well on the beginning or end of the chapters it lies between and is too short to be a chapter of it's own. So I will put it as an entire chapter for now, if this changes I will announce it in the authors comments, but for now, one very short chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 74 – Playing Pretend**

**Edward's POV**

Most parents would be upset when their children are not happy, and I completely understand. When Renesmee is sad, I am either sad for her, or angry at whoever made her sad, or both. When Renesmee is angry I am either upset that she is mad without a decent reason, or very angry at whoever made her angry. Today however, was an exception.

Today, well tonight really, I returned home, at a rather late hour, sopping wet from being out in the rain, to find my daughter lying awake in bed, very angry. She was more than angry, she was furious. She lay awake in her bed, her anger forcing the sleep away, mentally cursing her boyfriend. She was unreasonably angry at this boy, and unlike most parents would be when their child is unhappy, I as happy.

Naturally I did not want my daughter to be in a bad mood, but I could not help but be glad that she had not had her way tonight. She is, after all, my little angel. Renesmee is sweet and innocent, well at least she was. But I am her father, so I like to pretend. I like to pretend my little girl is still, well, my little girl, my innocent little angel.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Apologies again for the length, I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	75. Chapter 75 - Sexual Frustration

_**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long, I just could not get it right. It seemed to turn out pretty okay but I simply could not make it as perfect in text as it is in my head.**_

_**alixandria - You didn't picture this now did you?**_

* * *

**Chapter 75 – Sexual Frustration**

**Renesmee's POV**

I dropped down angrily onto Alex's Bed. "He is just _so_ frustrating." I complained to my best friend. "All week he has been walking around acting like nothing is wrong. God that man drives me insane."

Alex walked over and sat next to me. "Have you talked to him about it?" She asked, gently stroking my hair in a comforting manner.

I grumpily rolled onto my side. "Of course I've _talked_ to him about it." I told her. "But all we do is _talk_, well I want more! I want my boyfriend to touch me, is that _really_ too much to ask? But he's all '_I want our first time to be special_'," I said in a mocking attempt at copying Jacob's voice.

"I know what your problem is Nessie." My best friend told me. I turned to look into her green eyes and waited for her to tell me what my problem was. "Your frustrated." Alex said simply.

I sat up exasperated. "Yeah, because Jake has to be such a god damn _gentleman_ all the time." I complained.

Alex merely chuckled. "No I mean you are sexually frustrated." She corrected me and I turned to face her once more.

"What?" The honey-haired girl had my complete and undivided attention at this point.

"You are sexually frustrated." She told me simply.

"What?" I repeated in shock. "I am not..." I could not even bring myself to repeat her words out of embarrassment and I could feel myself blushing already.

Alex looked at me or a moment and then began to explain herself. "You have needs Nessie, if those needs are not met you get frustrated. You have all this pent up sexual energy and if your body does not get the release it requires it turns into sexual frustration. You are sexually frustrated because you cannot get the sexual release your body requires." Alex explained the process with the same casualness she always uses when talking about sex.

I considered this for a moment and then decided that she was probably right. "Well it's clearly not going away seeing as Jake doesn't seem the type to change his mind about things like that. He's aggravatingly stubborn." I told her crossing my arms once more.

"Nessie, you don't need Jake to do that, you _can_ deal with it on your own." Alex told me and I turned to look at her. "You don't _need_ Jacob to touch you to get you the release you need, you can get there on your own. If you weren't in a committed relationship I would offer to help you with that, but you just need to scratch that itch yourself." My friend explained simply.

I knew I was bright red by this point. Alex always talked about sex and told me about her sexual escapades, she had even joked about my non-existent sex life, but for her to be actually serious about her suggestions had me embarrassed. "I don't do that." I mumbled, looking at the floor as I spoke. "It would be too weird."

Alex sighed and walked across the room. I watched her as she opened the draw she had warned me never to open. My eyes widened as she casually approached the bed holding a large jet black fake penis.

"This," my best friend began, holding it out toward me. "Is a vibrator."

I fled and hid under her covers. "Get that thing away from me!" I insisted, not wanting to be anywhere near that thing. Talking about it was one thing, but seeing or touching it was just way too embarrassing. "It's big and scary."

I heard Alex chuckle from where I hid under the covers. "Nessie," she told me, "this is an average size." In shock at her statement I peeked over the sheet at the enormous device she held in her hand.

"Really?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes." Alex went on. "This one is six inches, and most guys wont be much smaller than that." I eyes the black toy in her hand with suspicion, unsure if she was lying to me or not. "Now I can't say for certain, but Jake is a big guy, and it stands to reason, the rest of him probably is as well. Now I could be wrong but I would be surprised if he didn't make this look small in comparison." I knew for a fact that Jacob was not that big and I would not let the honey-haired prankster scare me out of having sex.

"Alex Jake is not that huge." I said rolling my eyes and allowing my head and the top of my shoulders to escape from the confines of Alex's bedding. "I've seen him."

She raised her eye sceptically. "And how far have you two _actually_ gone?" She asked me. "Excluding your failed attempt at seduction."

I smiled stupidly at the memory before telling her. "One time," I began. "Jake and I were kissing, and he wasn't wearing a shirt." I bit my lip as I remembered the feel of his firm chest and his strong arms.

"Okay," she drew the word out over two and a half syllables. "I am going to assume that this look you got at his junk was just a simple wardrobe malfunction." I nodded, deciding not to explain the events with which I got a look at him. "Well you _do_ know that they are a _lot_ bigger erect don't you?" She asked me and I nodded, suddenly realising what she meant. "They are pretty small when their soft, but they get _way_ bigger when their hard." Alex explained. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, knowing how big Jake had been, and he wasn't even hard then.

"My point is," Alex went on, regaining my attention. "If you think you are so ready for sex then you shouldn't be intimidated by this big scary thing." She said holding it out to me once more." I leaned further away. "Exactly. So here is what I want you to do." She told me. "I want you to take this-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"I am not going to _touch_ that, no way in hell am I taking it home with me." I insisted stubbornly.

"As I was saying," Alex went on. "I want you to take this. It is new so I haven't used it, but I have washed and sterilized it because I take _good_ care of my toys, trust me you do _not _want to get an infection down there. But you can keep this, I have others, it's yours now." I was about to protest when she gave me a look that told me to let her finish, so I shut up and waited to see what she had to say. "I am not telling you to use it, although that would definitely help ease your frustration, but every time you start thinking about how you are so ready for sex, you take this out of wherever you keep it and you imagine this being Jake. You imagine this big scary thing forcing its way in and out of you over and over again. And if it scares you, you need to consider that you might not be ready." Alex calmly explained her method of scaring me out of having sex.

"Alex I am not taking that with me." I told her again.

My best friend glared at me for a moment, a cheeky smile on her face all the while, and then she walked across the room looking very determined. "What are you doing?" I asked her cautiously.

Alex didn't answer me, she just picked up my hand bag, hid the vibrator inside my jacket and then placed that inside my bag. She turned and help the bag out to me. "Reach in and take it out." She dared me and I could not meet her eye. She had won and she knew it.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I arrived to pick up my daughter who, unlike most times I had picked her up from her best friends house, was eager to leave. She practically flew from the front door to the passenger seat before I even left the car.

**Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive.** She thought as she sat rigid in the seat beside me.

"Nessie!" Alexis called as she walked towards the car holding my little girls bag. **You can't get away that easily.** "You forgot this." She announced, holding it out to her.

**Dammit,** I heard Renesmee think. "Thanks Alex, how silly of me." She said, taking her bag from her friend and holding it by the strap.

I knew something was going on, but I had no idea what. Alex was just laughing and thinking about how hilarious something was, and Renesmee was being very careful to think of anything else. So I was naturally clueless.

* * *

The yelling was clearly audible even before we left the car. Renesmee groaned in frustration before angrily storming inside. I quickly followed my angry daughter into the house, preparing to deal with the situation if she were to explode, she _had_ been rather frustrated of late.

Nessie stormed up to her boyfriend and her aunt who, once again, were at each others throats. Jacob and Rose were arguing over something insignificant and disturbing the entire house in the process.

"ENOUGH!" My outraged daughter screamed louder than both the screaming vampire and werewolf combined. They both instantly shut up and turned to look at her, shocked that she was so furious and also that neither had noticed her entrance. "I am sick and tired of this!" Renesmee screamed at them. Everyone else quickly made their way into the room at the sound of a very different commotion than was going on a few minutes ago.

"You two are _always_ fighting and arguing about absolutely fucking _nothing!_" Renesmee pulled her hair in frustration and I made sure to be ready to step in if she went too far. "I am sick of this!" She went on. "Today has been a very _long_ day and I am in a bad mood so you two can stop fighting right now!" A very angry Nessie ordered them both.

A few moments passed while everyone remained very silent before my upset daughter spoke again. I'm not hearing any apologies." Her tone easily portraying her impatience.

Jacob and Rose both looked at each other before Rose finally spoke. "I'm sorry I made that comment about you and the couch." She said as though every word was a struggle.

"I'm sorry I tried to rip your hair out." Jacob said with slightly less difficulty, neither of them meaning their apologies.

"That's _better_." Renesmee said through clenched teeth "Well," she continued, slightly less annoyed. "Now that you two are friends, I have had a very long day and I need to go relax." She stated turning to walk from the room.

The act of turning unfortunately, managed to upend her handbag onto the floor. Renesmee flinched as she held in her frustration, it was clear she was on her last nerve.

In an attempt to ease her frustration I quickly dropped to my feet in front of her. "I'll get it." I announced and began packing her thing away as she struggled to keep control of her emotions.

The next few things happened within the space of a few seconds.

When I picked up her jacket to place it in her bag, something fell out of it. I caught the object before I realised what it was. It was only while I held the black rubbery object in my hand that I realised it what I was holding.

Somewhere between falling out of her jacket in which it was previously hidden, and landing in my hand, the device had been caused to turn on.

Once I realised that I was holding my daughter's vibrator I fell backwards in shock, dropping the item to the floor where it rolled across the wooden floor, propelled by it's vibrating state.

No one moved or spoke, we all merely stared in shock at Renesmee who was frozen with embarrassment. No one spoke, but their thoughts were practically screaming. "That's not... I mean... I didn't... And Alex..." She attempted to explain while blushing furiously, before giving up and dropping to her knees on the floor and grabbing the noisy device.

She fumbled with it for a few very long seconds as she struggled to turn it off while having clearly never held one of those things in her life.

After almost a minute of her struggling with the recreational machine Jasper stepped forward and approached her. **It is painful to watch her struggle.** He thought as he took the synthetic penis from her and twisted the end, silencing it immediately. He then proceeded to hand it back to her and she reluctantly took the device before running from the room, her face flushed a very deep shade of red.

We heard her door slam and then there was silence once again before everyone suddenly found a reason to be anywhere but here and exited the room.

I stood, dusted myself off, and turned to walk out the front door in which I had entered the room through only moments before.

* * *

_**Authors Note: In my head that was a thousand times more hilarious and awkward but this will have to do I guess.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	76. Chapter 76 - Magic Mountain

_**Authors Note: Okay I will be honest with you guys. I have **_**serious****_ writers block. I have written another chapter after this one which is a filler, but other than that, I'm stuck. I know how the story ends, I know how it gets to the end, I just don't know how to get from one step to the next. I have been struggling with this for two weeks now. If anyone wants to give suggestions as to what I should do I would be appreciate it, and I would credit you in the story and everything if I chose your idea, because short of saying _****'a few months later'****_ I don't know what else to do,_**** nothing****_ worth writing down happens during this time. I will continue updating this story at mid-day on Tuesdays, but after next week, if I can't work out what to write for chapter 78, you may have to wait a while. I apologize but this is driving me crazy._**

**_RaeTakesTheWorld - A filler? That was not a filler. Since I first invented Alex I have been planning that chapter. I _****invented****_ Alex for moments like that. I'm not trying to offend you or get angry at your comment or anything, but hen I read that I twitched. Like they do on TV before they explode and kill someone. That was NOT a filler. Chapter 77 is a filler. Chapter 75 is NOT. Sorry for ranting._**

**_MRSJRPMELLAK - Ever since I read that I have been going through every chapter of this story to try and find what is 'the best chapter.' Not knowing is _****killing****_ me. What is the best chapter?_**

**_i like to read - That was my evil plan. All along I have been writing this story so that I could make you spit your drink while reading chapter 75. MUHAHAH! Now I can rest easy knowing I succeeded in my evil plan._**

**_Not-that-kinda-gurl - Yes. Yes it was._**

**_Guest - I know right. Almost ALL the Nessie and Jake stories have them getting together right away. Love is a slow process, and no matter how much my readers beg, I will _****not****_ make things move faster between them. I know how this story goes and whoever wants can hang along for the ride. No engagement ring in chapter two of this story. Also her parents are a big reason to take things slow. Jake would like to keep his privates attached._**

**_Waterlilly1688 - I don't think that would comfort anyone._**

**_alixandria - Sorry to hear that you went through that, must have been embarrassing._**

* * *

**Chapter 76 – Magic Mountain**

**Bella's POV**

I knocked quietly on the door. "Nessie, sweetie can I come in?" I asked politely.

"NO! Go away!" Even muffled by the pillow her voice was loud.

I went in anyway and found my daughter face down on her bed with a pillow over her face. Renesmee," I began, sitting on the edge of her bed. "You can't hide in here forever."

"I can't ever show my face in this house again." Her muffled voice reached my ears.

"That's not true honey." I said as I reached out to run my hand across her back in a comforting manner.

"Bella." I had heard my husband drive up to the house after he ran off before, and I had heard him approach our daughter's room with someone else in tow, but I had paid him no mind until now. I looked up to see Edward in the doorway. "Nothing you or I can say can make things any better right now." I stood and walked towards him, not wanting to leave my daughter when she needed me.

Then Alexis, my Nessie's best friend stepped out from behind him to view the situation behind me. "You caused this problem, you fix it." Edward told her in his strict fatherly tone.

Knowing that his plan was probably the smartest I left the room with him but paused in shock at what Alex said to calm Renesmee.

I was about to chide her for being so rude when Nessie was upset but Edward pulled me from the room and closed the door. "Trust me, this is what she needs right now." He whispered and I reluctantly obliged.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I was glad mum was finally leaving until I heard my best friend speak. "Renesmee you childish coward get your arse out of bed." She yelled at me and I sat up in shock. With the pillow over my head, I had not heard her approach.

Standing angrily in front of my bed was a very cross looking Alex. **How ****_dare_**** she be mad at me? This is ****_her_**** fault, I should be mad at her! And I am ****_not_**** a coward ****_or_**** a child.** "You are mad at me?!" I demanded angrily jumping off the bed. "This is _your_ fault!" I screamed at her. "_You_ are the one who put that in my bag and insisted I take it, this is all _your_ fault!" I was breathing heavily and the anger from my words left me feeling slightly drained.

Alex smiled. "Feel better?" She asked me and I realised she was right, I _did_ fell a little better, I nodded. "Good." Alex said simple. "Then let's go."

"Go where?" I asked cautiously as she was already making her way towards my door.

My blonde friend turned and grinned at me. "You'll see when we get there." She told me and opened my door. "Hey who in your family owns the big black four-wheel drive?" She asked casually.

"Um, Emmett, why?" I asked as I hesitantly followed her out of my room.

We were walking through the house when I heard his comment. "I was starting to think you would never leave your room," My uncle Emmett said as he appeared behind me. "Too much fun playing with your new toy?" He asked and my face instantly turned red once more.

As I was overcome with embarrassment Alex turned around to face him completely casually. "If you want to borrow it that badly Emmett," Alex began, walking up to him. "You _can_ just ask her." That shut him up real quick.

I was shocked to see that look on my uncle's face, he looked as though, if he were physically capable of blushing, he would be beet red right now. "Just be sure to wash and sterilize it both before and after." My best friend went on. "Believe me you do _not_ want to get an infection down there. I looked it up online once, and that shit can be _nasty_." He remained very quiet at it seemed as though Alex had actually out talked _him_. She waited until he was to embarrassed to speak before telling him, "We need to borrow your car."

Glad to have an excuse to leave the conversation my uncle placed his keys in her hands and _ran_ from the room.

I turned to my best friend in awe, no one had _ever_ out talked uncle Emmett, and he is _impossible_ to embarrass. "Coming?" She asked jiggling the keys.

* * *

"We're here!" Alex announced as we stood on the edge of a mountain, we had left the car miles back because it could not drive on such harsh terrain.

"Alex what is this?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"This is my special place." My best friend answered. "This place is the magic cure for embarrassment." She informed me. "It's also a secret, so don't tell anyone."

"I wont tell anyone." I promised.

"Good." Alex said, moving on to the real reason we were here. "Well the thing you need to learn, is that if you just don't let things bother you, they can't. And thus, you cannot be embarrassed. If you simply aren't embarrassed by anything than whoever is trying to embarrass you ends up the but of their own joke." She explained with a smile.

I nodded as I took in all she had said. "But what does that have to do with this place?" I asked Alex and she grinned broadly.

My best friend ran at the edge and I almost thought she would jump but instead she stopped at the edge and screamed loudly. "My name's Alexis! I am a lesbian! And anyone who doesn't like it can suck my dick!" She thrust her pelvis out at the last part and I just stared at her in shock.

I was holding in a laugh when she turned back and grinned at me.

"Alex," I began, struggling not to laugh. "You don't have a penis." I reminded her.

"You haven't seen me with a strap on." The words just flew out of her mouth as though they were rehearsed and the statement was accompanied with a wink.

I laughed in pure shock at what she had said, as she walked back to me. "The way the magic works," my best friend began, "is you scream anything that bothers you off the cliff until it stops bothering you." She explained simply. "Now go scream off the edge of the mountain and know that only I can hear whatever you say, and I will never judge you." I wanted to protest, but I simply couldn't argue with my best friend and so I hesitantly approached the cliff face.

* * *

I was wrapped in my mothers arms the second I walked in the door. "You were gone so long," she mumbled against my hair. "I was so worried."

"Bella I'm fine." I assured her, using her first name as my best friend was standing directly behind me. "We just went for a drive." I insisted and she finally released me.

"Oh and Em," I said as I approached my uncle and held the keys out to him. "Here's your keys, you might want to fill the tank though, we ran it pretty low." I refused to break eye contact with him all the time that I addressed my uncle. I would never let him intimidate me again, and if he tried to embarrass me, I would simply treat his comment as the most casual conversation starter in the world.

* * *

_**Authors Note: I'll let you all guess at what Nessie screamed off the cliff. Love to hear all your ideas though.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	77. Chapter 77 - Release

_**Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who offered help, I was given an idea that worked brilliantly, I really just needed at least one thing to happen in between, just a filler so that I'm not skipping too much time. I did pick one idea and the person who offered it will be credited when I publish it. Thanks to your help I am now able to put up a chapter between now and next Tuesday which is something I only do when I am writing lots.**_

_**RinDey - Jacob is just as important as he has always been. I apologise if I am not adequately portraying that, I will try to do so from now on.**_

_**NinaNun - Thank you, I did look up the other stories on this site and was surprised to find them all fairly similar and **_**nothing****_ like I had imagined._**

**_Guest - I cannot recommended other stories I am afraid, I am rather picky with what I read, especially Nessie/Jake, and I'm sure there are some great ones out there but not that I have found. Then again I do not look very thouraly, I look at people who follow, favourite, or review my stories, and I occasionally browse the twilight archive._**

**_Alfabloodwolf - Thank you for asking, I probably should have explained it. Now I am no scientist, but in the books it was stated newborns are stronger probably because their own human blood runs through their veins. I took this line of thinking when I decided how Nessie would grow. If vampires are stronger as newborns because their human blood is better accepted by their body, then Renesmee, as half human, her body is _****made****_ so her human and vampire side work perfectly together. She is both part human, and part vampire so I thought she would probably be slightly stronger than even a newborn. Put her against one of her own species, and she may, or may not, be stronger, but among vampires she would be the strongest. I also decided that half vampires should be this strong for the fact that, in cases other than Nessie, they may have to fend for themselves since the day of their birth. Some may even be under threat from family, perhaps even non-humans. Now an infant against a vampire, the vampire would win, but the way I imagine it, the kid might have a slight chance to escape._**

**_And as for your other question, Renesmee's family are not just letting her get away with things. I apologise, I thought I had properly explained this, if she does wrong she is dealt the appropriate punishment. She ran off without warning and made everyone worry, Edward drives her to her friends house. She does not get off scot-free, and as for the examples you gave... When she attacked her father she was emotionally damaged at the time, and she did apologise for that, he was simply too happy that his daughter was feeling better to be mad. The thing with Emmett was barely addressed but what actually happened was many lectures and apologies but he heals fast and did provoke her, all she really did was take a friendly fight too far so the matter was eventually dropped, that was in her past however and I decided to skip writing down that bother. And then we get to the growling and yelling. If in cases of where she went off at Rose and Jake, they needed to be told of anyway, and the whole business with the vibrator kinda took everyone's mind off the yelling. But when they are a family of people who love one another, tantrums are easy to forgive, and argument can be laughed off in time. Teenagers yell all the time, she an adult now, but once disapproval on the subject has been voiced, people can move on. Sorry for writing so much, hope that helped._**

**_Thank you all for your reviews, I'm like a vampire who feeds of reviews._**

* * *

**Chapter 77 - Release**

**Renesmee's POV**

So I had managed to get some very rare alone time in my house and decided to take a shower. I was hoping that a shower might relax me as I was still mad at Jacob for insisting on waiting for sex.

The shower didn't help.

In fact it did the opposite. While I was naked under the warm spray my mind drifted to Jacob. At first I was mad, but then I started imagining what would happen if he were to walk in on me right now.

I imagined him walking in to join me in the shower and wrapping his strong muscular arms around me. I wrapped my arms around myself to aid my fantasy. Next Jacob placed loving kisses down my neck and his hand reached around to grasp one of my breasts. I once again performed the action myself to help trick my mind into thinking it was real.

I moaned slightly as my body heated up from my touch, maybe Alex was right, maybe I did just need to get this over with. **Dammit Nessie, thinking about a lesbian wont help you any.** I chided myself and returned my mind to Jacob as I traced my hand along my stomach. I bit my lip and forced back the thumping of my heart before I slid my fingers between the folds of my labia.

I was surprised with what I found there, while my whole body was dripping wet from the water running over my naked figure, what I found between my fingers was a different kind of wet, more... Slimy. I moaned as my fingers brushed over my sensitive nub.

I continued my fantasy of Jacob and imagined it was him touching me. I pretended he was standing behind me and reaching his strong muscled arms around to touch me. I lent against the wall of the shower as I slid a finger inside of me. I imagined that Jacob had me bent over so that he could touch me.

In my fantasy, he was kissing my neck as he prepared to insert himself into me. I put two fingers in and it hurt ever so slightly as I felt my body stretching around them. Alex was right abut my first time hurting if only two fingers was too much. I quickly got used to the feeling and it stopped hurting as I moved my fingers in and out of me. I let out a moan as in my imagination Jake was behind me, he was the one making me feel good and not me.

I added another finger and it once again took me a moment to adjust to the feeling before it felt even better than before. I was still touching my breast and my grip on it tightened as my body tensed. I felt as though there were a knot in my stomach I was breathing so heavily my head was beginning to spin.

I sped up my movements and began stroking my clitoris with my thumb. I cried out in pleasure as found the release I so desperately desired.

I fell to the floor of the shower and lay there as I came down from my high. Alex was right, I felt a thousand times better. I bet I would feel a million times better if it were _actually_ Jake who was touching me.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	78. Chapter 78 - Happy Birthday?

_**Authors Note: I am rather proud of how this one turned out to be honest.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - I like the idea but it would not fit with this story.**_

_**Guest - I am in complete agreement there.**_

* * *

**Chapter 78 – Happy Birthday?**

**Renesmee's POV**

The music was _ridiculously_ loud as we reached my best friend's house. Knowing she would not hear me knock I used the spare key she had given me. I didn't think it strange to simply walk into my best friends house unannounced because we were simply _that_ close. Besides, it was her birthday and Jake and I were surprising her with cake.

As we made our way up the stairs we actually had to block our ears from the extreme volume of the music. As it turns out, blocking your ears while holding a cake is _not_ an easy thing to do.

The second I had the door open I hit the button to turn off the stereo before it burst Jake and my overly sensitive eardrums.

The sound of screaming stopped only seconds after the music did and we were faced with the sight of Alex wearing a fake penis, with a girl tied to her bed. They both looked at us in shock as I announced, "happy birthday?..." And then promptly slammed the door shut.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Alex apologised as we all sat on her bed eating cake. Jake however, insisted on sitting on the floor after what we had just seen. She changed the sheets, it's cool.

"This is a nice cake." Bianca noted. "Where did you get it." She asked shyly. The girl was still red in the face from what we had walked in on.

"I baked it." I informed her and she looked impressed. I then turned to my best friend. "She's a nice girl." I noted, making Bianca blush deeper. "Where did you meet her?"

Alex smiled as she swallowed a mouthful of cake. "Bianca goes to the Uni we are going to next year." She informed me, making funny noises over the cake. "We met when I was touring the place and kept in contact. B was nice enough to come visit for my birthday." My best friend explained.

"W... Well, I'm on holiday, so I thought... Why not." "It was strange to see the girl who was previously tied down and screaming in pleasure as a shy quiet girl. She swallowed in embarrassment. "So how did you two meet?" She asked, not meeting our eyes as she spoke.

Alex and I responded in perfect synchrony without hesitation. "Lesbian porn." We told her simply.

The shy girl looked at us for as good long moment before her eyes widened in shock as she realised we were dead serious.

"I..." The way Alex smiled at her when she stuttered did not escape my notice. "I wa-s not aware y-ou..."

"Swung that way?" I finished for her and she nodded mutely.

"I don't." I assured her. "I was looking to impress a boy, long story." I told her. "If we know each other long enough maybe I'll tell you." I offered and saw her smile. If this girl meant something to Alex I wanted to get to know her. Alex doesn't exactly have the best track record with relationships, maybe a shy girl is exactly what she needs.

"Did you get him?" She mumbled her question so that even _I_ had to ask her to repeat it.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked her as politely as I could. "I didn't quite catch that."

She blushed deeper again. "Did you impress the boy?" She asked sweetly and I could not keep the most ridiculous smile off my face when I thought of him.

Jake was hardly a metre away from me but I felt the need to touch him and climbed off the bed to wrap my arms around my very embarrassed boyfriend. I smiled at him and, blushing, he returned my smile. "Yeah, I got his attention." I mumbled as I got lost in the eyes of my amazing Jake.

"Earth to Nessie?" I heard my best friend say and tore my unwilling eyes away from the very quiet perfection before me. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry." I mumbled. "How long was I out?" I asked her, wanting desperately to turn to back to my perfect Jake, my boyfriend.

"Not long," Alex shrugged. "Cake?" She extending the plate towards me.

And that was how I met Alex's girlfriend Bianca. She's a sweet girl and I hope they work out, Alex deserve to be happy.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Credit to 'i like to read' for the idea._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	79. Chapter 79 - Reasons For Abstanance

_**Authors Note: It occurred to me that Jacob had not met Alex's mother yet, I think he acted rather well here. I am not sure if I properly explained the characters opinions, but I did my best.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - Cute idea, but Renesmee is straight.**_

_**NinaNun - I could not help but laugh when I read your review, I'm sure you will soon discover why.**_

_**Twigirl1999 - I hate to burst your bubble, but not every relationship turns out perfect. Just because Alex has a girlfriend does not mean that everything will turn out great.**_

* * *

**Chapter 79 – Reasons For Abstinence**

**Jacob's POV**

I knocked on the door and it was answered by a blonde woman who looked to be in her mid-forties to early fifties.

"Can I help you?" She asked, eyeing me over with disapproval.

I was slightly shocked by the woman's harsh demeanour but I was on a mission and _nothing_ could make me back down. Least of all a bitchy old cow like her. "Well that depends," I responded politely. "I am looking for Alex."

Her eyes widened as she proceeded to look at me more carefully this time. A disturbing smile spread across her face and she grabbed my arm. I was desperate to see Alex so I let the woman I believed was probably her mother drag me through the house until we reached Alex's room.

"Oh Alexis sweetie!" She called, opening the door and dragging me through. I could have heard Alex groaning from a mile away. "A handsome boy has come to see you." She announce with that grin that suggested things I didn't like. "I'll leave you two alone then." The woman announced, turning on the radio as she locked the door from the inside and closed it on her way out.

"Fucking bitch." My girlfriends best friend sighed. Well she may not be my girlfriend for much longer actually. "She _knows_ you are my best friends boyfriend and she is trying encourage shit between us anyway. Stupid whore." The blonde girl groaned as she rolled over to face me. "You want something Jake?" She asked, her mood calming already.

"I wanted to ask you something." I admitted slowly approaching the bed.

Alex sat up intrigued. "Someone has a secret." She sing-songed. "Oh do tell." The young girl encouraged with an eager smile.

Not knowing how to begin this conversation I decided to just show her and pulled the small black velvet box from my pocket and handed it to her.

Alex's eyes widened as she opened the box to see a small ring inside it. I immediately regretted showing her as she drew in a HUGE breath at the sight and turned to me. "YES YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She screamed and then promptly burst out laughing at my terrified expression.

Alex wiped a tear from her face and git up from the floor she had previously been rolling on. "So you're finally gonna pop the question to Nessie?" She asked me.

I sighed in relief that she had not _actually_ misunderstood me handing her the box. She handed it back as I responded. "And that's where you come in." I told her.

Alex once again sat on the bad, giving me her full attention as she patted the space beside her. "And how may I help you?" She seemed all to pleased to offer her support.

"Well..." I began, not sure how to phrase this question.

"You don't know how to ask her?" Alex's amused tone interrupted me.

I looked at her shyly. "How did you know?"

The girl before me laughed. "Because you can't even _ask_ me to help you ask her." Now that she said it out loud, it did sound stupid.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked her shyly.

"Well if I tell you what to do it wont be romantic," Alex began and I immediately cut her off.

"I'm not asking for you to plan the whole thing." I assured her. "I just need some ideas and I don't know who better to ask than her best friend." She seemed proud that I had come straight to her.

"Well just think Jake." Alex began what I just knew would become a speech. "What kind of a girl is Renesmee? What kind of things does she like? How was she raised? What is her family like to cause her to be who she is?" She would probably have continued firing questions at me if I hadn't grabbed her shoulders and placed a rough kiss of gratitude on her cheek.

"Alex you're amazing." I assured her. "Thank you." And with that I quickly made my way to her door at slightly more than human speed.

"I'm guessing I helped." She laughed behind me and my hand froze on the handle.

I turned back to my girlfriends best friend with a new fear. "What if she says no?" I asked her worriedly.

The girl before me rolled her eyes. "Trust me Jake," she began. "Nessie _will_ say yes." Alex assured me. "Even if for no reason other than to finally get in your pants." I could literally feel my face fall as she mentioned that. "That thought hadn't even crossed your mind had it?" She asked me with a slight groan in her voice.

"Nope." I managed to squeeze out. "That is a whole new level of scary." I mumbled, remembering how she had been these last few months. She would loudly complain that I wasn't fulfilling her 'womanly needs' regardless of who was within hearing distance. At least she had replaced constantly trying to jump me with describing in detail what she thought about while she touched herself and how she wanted me to make her feel good. And after we walked in on Alex the one time she sighed and said, 'at least she gets some.'

"Okay Jake, back on the bed." I followed Alex's order, knowing it was smarter to just obey when it came to her. "Why haven't you slept with Nessie yet?" She asked, both demanding and considerate at the same time.

I sighed before responding. Talking about sexual things is embarrassing, at the best of times. "I just don't want to do anything wrong." I told her. "I mean, what if we're not ready and we go rushing into things, would she ever forgive me if I took advantage of her naivety?" I began. "And then there's the whole, what if I do something _wrong_. I don't know how to _do_ that, what if I'm not any good." That one was not easy to admit, even to Alex. "And, it may sound stupid, but I want things to be special. I want Nessie and I to be able to think back to our first time as a fond memory, not embarrassing or worse. I am excited to spend the rest of my life with her, but I'm scared to do something wrong." That part I could not even look at her as I said it. Alex and I had actually become good friends in the time that I had gotten to know her. I found her surprisingly easy to talk to and a very good friend.

Alex sighed and lay down next to me. I turned to look at her as she spoke. "You will never let Nessie know that this was my idea okay." She ordered and I nodded. "Well if you are honestly not ready, setting a date for things can give you some time to get accustomed to the idea, or it could make things worse. But if you want to drive Nessie crazy, start stressing abstinence." I was shocked that _Alex_ was suggesting that. "Either she will be driven crazy with lust and will _make_ your perfect 'right time' happen, or if you can _actually_ keep her out f your pants until you put a ring on her finger, that will be a special night. But Renesmee will bend over backwards for sex right now, literally, so if you tell her you want to marry her first because that way your first time will be special, she will make special, I promise. Plus it would keep her brother happy." I hated the idea of playing games with Renesmee, but Alex was right, if Nessie had a choice between waiting for our wedding night, or waiting for the 'right time,' she would find the right time instead of trying to seduce me 24/7.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	80. Chapter 80 - Preperations

_**Authors Note: This is a bit of a short one and I'm not very happy with how my stories are turning out right now. I just started a medication that effects my mood and I think it may be showing through in my writing but I will do the best I can.**_

_**alixandria - And drive him up the wall she shall.**_

_**misic lover bwg - I suppose in a way you may be right, you may hate me when this story is over however.**_

_**NinaNun - That is going to be rather amusing yes, I hope you like it.**_

_**Not-that-kinda-gurl - I have a lot of idea's about the sex, not sure if you will like them all however.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - Are you so certain of this?**_

* * *

**Chapter 80 - Preparations**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob had been acting strange all afternoon and I couldn't tell why. Then when Nessie went upstairs to take a shower, Jacob and Edward shared a look before my husband ushered me outside.

"Okay what is going on with you two?" I demanded once the three of us were alone. Jacob looked terrified and excited and I didn't know what to think.

"You seem to have put quite a lot of thought into this." Edward noted to Jacob who nodded in response.

"I was thinking about Renesmee," he began to explain. "And about her family, and I have decided on what I think is the best way to go about this." He was talking at a hundred miles a minute and not looking at either of us as he spoke. "See you are from a time where you are supposed to ask a girls father for permission," he said gesturing to Edward. "And you are from a time when men and women are considered equals so..." I cut him off there.

"Jacob!" I insisted, drawing his attention. "Just say whatever you are trying to say already." I ordered him.

"I would like to ask for your permission to propose to Renesmee." He said it so fast I blinked a few times before realising what he had said exactly.

Edward remained silent and I realised I was supposed to speak first as Jacob was staring intently at me. I couldn't help but grin. "One question," he nodded. "If I were to say no, would it stop you?" I had him there.

Jacob looked at the ground in thought for a long moment, considering my question carefully. "It would probably postpone my asking her for quite a while." He admitted and I found myself nodding. While asking us was a polite gesture, it was not our decision.

I smiled broadly this time, knowing that Renesmee would be over the moon when he proposed. "It is hardly my place to say no, go ahead and ask the girl." I insisted and he returned my smile.

Jacob's eyes landed on Edward and he suddenly looked worried. He and Edward had once been at each other's throats, so naturally Jacob was fearful of his response. Edward simply smiled at him and formally replied. "You have my permission and my blessing." Jacob and I both stared at him in shock of both what he said, and how he said it. Edward smiles at our confusion. "A traditional question requires a traditional answer." He said simply and I couldn't help but think, **god I ****love**** that man.**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

The smell of hot chocolate wafted into the room but I did not take my eyes off the book before me.

"Seth," my sister began as she approached. "You need sleep kid." She insisted, holding the delicious beverage in front of my face.

I leant back to enjoy the chocolatey drink and a soft moan of comfort escaped my lips as I realised just how much I would like to rest. I immediately pushed the feeling away along with the drowsiness. "Can't sleep," I mumbled, "I have an exam tomorrow."

I was so out of it I didn't notice anything until the book was slammed closed before me. "And you might want to keep your eyes open while you are taking it." **She **_**does **_**have**** a point. Or is that just the hot chocolate talking.**

And right then, the phone rang. I was so startled I actually jumped, lucking I did not spill my drink. **Okay, maybe I **_**am **_**tired****.** I thought as Leah rushed to answer it.

I could hear the muffled voice on the other end but was too drowsy to focus on the conversation properly. "Hang on I'll put you on speaker." I heard Leah say and I look up from my drink.

"Hey Seth, it's Jake." I heard the voice of my half-brother. "I called to see if you and Leah are free to come over this weekend, just a little family get together, we're having a pick-nick." I nod to myself as he extends the invitation.

"Yeah," I mumble half-coherently. "Can't speak for Leah but sure." I try unsuccessfully to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah we'll be there." Leah assures him. "What's the occasion?"

"You sound tired kid." Even half-asleep I do not miss Jacob's obvious deflection. "Go get some sleep." And with that he hung up. I used to get upset by them all calling me kid, and especially seeing as I am 23, but I guess I got used to it over the years. Plus, I _am_ super tired.

Leah hangs up the phone. "He's up to something." She says and I nod in agreement as I finish my hot chocolate. "Alright off to bed with you." She orders me again. I am about to protest before Leah's exclamation of, "The Alfa Has Spoken!" Her voice was booming and full of amusement. It is nice to see her in such a good mood these days. Well technically I didn't _see_ her, but I'm fairly certain, if I had my eyes open I would have seen her arms spread wide to emphasise her overly dramatic words.

I was too tired to argue so I just put down my mug and sauntered off to bed.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I walked in the door as I arrived home from work. After hanging up my gun I trundled into the living room where I took a seat in my favourite chair. I was unable to stop the involuntary moan of pleasure as my aching muscles enjoyed the comfort of the cushioned chair. **I am not as young as I used to be.** I thought reaching for the remote, an act which my joints protested.

Suddenly, the phone in the kitchen started to ring. Oh how I wanted to ignore it. Against my better judgement I headed to the room in which that accursed phone was summoning me. **If**** it is an emergency at the station I'll retire.** I assured myself as I sat in a not quite so comfortable wooden chair and answered the blasted machine.

"Hello?" I asked immediately upon answering.

"Uncle Charlie?" The voice of my best friends son calmed my mood slightly. It was always good to hear from the kid. "It's Jacob."

"Hi Jake," I greeted him eagerly. "How are you doing? Haven't heard from you since the wedding."

I swear I can _hear_ him cringe on the other end. I have never been to a wedding not filled with family drama, not even my own. "Listen I wanted to ask you something?" The kid asked be hesitantly. "I was wondering if you were free to come over this weekend. We are having a pick-nick, just some close family and I know Nessie would _love_ it if you were there."

I thought carefully about his request. It shouldn't be _too_ hard to get some time off work, and I would love to see my granddaughter again. My daughter and son-in-law had some story about her being adopted but I know full well the girl is my biological grandchild. I simply prefer _not_ to know how. I don't want to know how she appeared out of nowhere shortly after my daughter's wedding, or how she seems to age three years every time I come to visit, and I am at every birthday party. I don't know _how_ Renesmee is, all I know is that she is family, and I love the little sprite.

"I'd love to come see everyone again." I said in response to Jacob's invitation.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I was wolfing down my breakfast when the phone rang. To save time, I just hit speaker. "Yello?" I greeted around a mouthful of cereal.

"Hey Paul, it's Jake." My brother-in-law responded. "You guys busy this weekend?" He asked politely.

"Hang on, I'll check." I assured him. "Rache!" I called through the house. "Are we free this weekend?! Your Brother's on the phone."

My very grumpy looking, half awake wife, entered the kitchen grumbling. "What's my baby brother want this time?" Why do people always ask questions the second I put a huge spoonful in my mouth?

"Are you guys busy this weekend?" Jacob asked his sister this time.

Rachel landed in a chair by the phone. "Should be, why?" She demanded. My wife, was _not_ a morning person.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come over this weekend." Was his answer. "We're having a pick-nick. A little family get together for Renesmee's and my family." The boy explained.

I finished my cereal, hoping this conversation would not take too long, I need to be at work soon.

Rachel jumped off the chair, squealing with excitement, and grabbed the phone. "Oh my god! You are gonna do it aren't you?" She demanded, no longer grumpy about being woken up.

I could hear Jacob questioning as to what _it_ is but Rachel ushered me from the room, insisting that I have to get to work.

* * *

**Sue's POV**

I answered the phone and was surprised to hear Jacob's voice on the other end. "Hello Jacob, how are you doing dear?" I asked him sweetly.

"I'm fine aunt Suzie." He assured me. "Are you busy this weekend?" Jacob asked me hesitantly.

"Not at all." I assured him, wondering his motives for asking.

His next question was, "Could I ask you a favour?"

I loved Jacob like I did my own children and would do all I could to help him. "What do you need Jacob?" I asked him encouragingly.

There was a pause on the other end. "Well I am inviting some of my family over for a small get together, a pick-nick actually." He paused again. "I was not sure about inviting Dad and I was hoping maybe you could keep him in check?" The boy asked eagerly.

I almost laughed, Lori was the only one who could keep ever him in check. "I will do my best." I promised.

Jacob thanked me and hung up.

* * *

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	81. Chapter 81 - Suspicion

_**Authors Note: I have stated that these events do not **_**all****_ happen close together, I have not paid too much attention to explaining the course of time, but sometimes chapters like this point out just how much time has passed._**

**_toritwilight504 - I'm glad you approve. The pick-nick will happen very soon and I hope you will enjoy it._**

**_alixandria - Lori is short for Lauren Black. In this story, she is Jacob's mother. She was first mentioned by Sue Clearwater in Chapter 63 - It's Good To Be Home._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - I have said before and I will say again. I read the entire 4 book series in the space of five days. I borrowed them from the library, and I have not read them a second time. I have an excellent memory, but when it comes to lesser mentioned characters, details tend to slip my mind. The name of Jacob's mother being one of these things. I do not remember when in the books she was mentioned and when it became necessary for me to know details of Jacob's past I created the character of his mother. The details _****will not****_ be accurate to te books, but I will only write into the story what is relevant. I apologise for my mistake, I hope it does not confuse you all too much._**

* * *

**Chapter 81 - Suspicion**

**Renesmee's POV**

I am not stupid. I wake up one morning to find a whole bunch of family and friends preparing to go on a surprise family pick-nick. _Someone_ is up to something. Aunt Alice even has her camera out, like something _isn't_ going to happen today. And I _will_ find out what.

One look at dad's face said that he was either behind it or knew what was going on, so he was my intended target for interrogation. Well _after_ I hugged grandpa, I started to interrogate dad. The _entire_ walk to god knows where which was supposedly the _perfect_ place for a family pick-nick, I was by my father's side, demanding answers he refused to give.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

My granddaughter seemed pleased to see me. Renesmee squealed so loud my ears hurt and hugged the breath out of me. I was glad to see Bella again too. I hadn't seen either of the girls since Renesmee's tenth birthday party.

Ten my arse, the kid looked in her twenties, but I wasn't going to think about that, or the fact that Bella hadn't aged a day. My little girl was still young as ever, it was as though she had given her ageing to her kid, Nessie grew crazily fast, and Bella didn't grow at all. But I don't want to know why that is, I am just glad to see them.

I do worry sometimes though, Renesmee ages so fast, sometimes I worry I might outlive her, but strangely enough, she still looks the same as she did when she was seven. I was so used to her being so much older every year, and then her eighth birthday rolled around and she looked the same as the year before, it was the same on her ninth, and her tenth. It was as though she had stopped ageing, much like her mother.

It wasn't until after Renesmee seemed to stop growing that I realised neither had the others, they still looked as young as the day I met them, and I didn't want to know why. Mind you, hardly anyone here looks older. Some of the people here I had watched grow myself, and some of those still looked young. Jacob for instance, still looked in his early twenties, instead of his mid twenties. But didn't he look in his early twenties when he was sixteen? I don't want to know the answer to that or the reason behind it.

I had seen what that boy could do, I had seen him turn into an animal. I recall when he tried to explain he had said something about the whole tribe and I couldn't help but look to the other kids I had watched grow up. Paul looked older, but that was more his eyes, his expression, his demeanour, his clothes, his posture. The same went for Seth and Leah. They looked older, but then they would _act_ young and it was as though a mask had lifted, I could see that things weren't right. When they acted childish I swear they were teenagers again. I tried not to think about it.

The problem is, there isn't much too think about right now. The only other things I can put my mind on are my aching muscles or Billy's constantly reminding me that these people whom are family to me cannot be trusted. Well today should prove to be fun.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Today is going to be big. Something amazing and monumental will happen today. I don't know what but when Jacob announces we are all going on a pick-nick with some of his family and tells me to bring my camera it's kinda obvious. There will be something worth filming today.

I'm so exited.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	82. Chapter 82 - Rejection

_**Author Note: And now for the chapter you have all been waiting for! I bet none of you were expecting this.**_

_**toritwilight504 - I'm glad to see you are so exited for more updates of my story, I always smile when I read your reviews.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - Leah is not gay. Yes I understand that an Alex/Leah pairing would be interesting, but Leah is straight. And it has already been decided when Alex and Leah will meet, I think you should all find it amusing if it turns out as planned.**_

* * *

**Chapter 82 - Rejection**

**Edward's POV**

Everyone was having a wonderful time. It was something I never thought I would witness, two families that have avoided each other this long, spending time together, talking, laughing, playing. That is by _far_ the craziest game of Frisbee I have ever seen.

People were tossing it around and running for _miles_ to catch it; it was a strong Frisbee. The place was beautiful; a wide open field, hidden by trees and half a mountain. The grass was green, the smell of the flowers and trees are all around us. The game ended when Rose broke the Frisbee over Jacob's face with a particularly hard throw. She made some comment about thinking the dog would catch it, his response was to pin her down and drool on her while she screamed for him to release her and threatened all onlookers.

After that everyone sat down and began to dig into the very large pick nick baskets. There was enough food there to feed a small army, but once the werewolves began eating I realised there probably wouldn't be much left. Rosalie, still struggling to comb the obscenely large amounts of saliva out of her hair made an insulting comment about how Jacob would get fat if he ate like that. Renesmee then proceeded to devour everything on his plate in under four seconds, looking like an enormous pig while doing so, using the excuse that she was only acting in his best interests; she then turned to her aunt and flashed her a cheesecake filled grin, daring he to comment. Its was amazing how much that girl could eat, and how quickly, especially since she had a rather small figure that never seemed to grow.

Once everyone had eaten Jacob called us all to attention and insisted that everyone stay seated on the pick nick blankets while he and Renesmee stood as he had something to say to her. As the curious people looked on, their thoughts on what he could want to say ran through my mind.

"Renesmee," Jacob began. "I know things for us have not exactly been easy, but I wanted to tell you just how much you mean to me." She observed her boyfriend curiously, wondering the reason for all this while Alice eagerly filmed them both. "You are smart, and funny, and beautiful." Jacob told her. "You are clever, insightful, and embarrassing. Kind, compassionate, irritating, frustratingly insightful, loving, crazy, and possibly the only person in the world who is more obsessive than I am." There were a few chuckles from those who have known Jacob since his childhood. "You are intriguing, interesting, and by _far_ the smartest person I have ever met. You are strong and brave and unpredictable, and everyday that I have known you has been an absolute pleasure." Everyone was dead silent and the look on my daughter's face was indescribable as she savoured every word that left his lips. "These last few years we have been together have been the best and the craziest of my life." There were a few chuckles from those who had watched their relationship develop, myself included. "You drive me insane and I love every second, you make my life interesting and I am eager to spend every second of it with you." **To whatever higher power may or may not exist,**_** please **_**don't**** let dad ruin this?** Jacob's thoughts caught my attention. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He got down on one knee and there were a few gasps and many shocked and happy faces as he pulled out a simple but elegant diamond set in a thin silver ring that seemed absolutely perfect to adorn Renesmee's finger. "Will you marry me?" She stared at him in shock and disbelief, and although Jacob had been speaking to whatever deities could hear him earlier and not myself, I answered for him/it/she or them and clamped my hand over Billy Black's mouth just as he was about to make his disapproval known.

Everyone was watching the couple in silence and very few even noticed me, Jacob did though, and mentally sent me his thanks.

Renesmee finally recovered from her shock and glanced at the people around her, her eyes thankfully not finding me were I was silencing the stubborn git determined to ruin this for her. Her gaze stopped on her aunt Alice filming her reaction and she turned back to Jacob who was still on one knee before her, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Did you plan this whole day to be perfect so that you could propose and have aunt Alice catch it on camera?" She accused, unable to stop her smile.

Jacob smiled, looking slightly guilty. "I may have." He replied evasively, still awaiting her answer.

Renesmee's face turned serious. "Well I'm afraid you plans are all for nothing." She informed him, causing every happy face to turn to one of complete shock, even _I_ did not expect her to say what she said next. "No, I will not marry you Jacob."

There was a long silence before she spoke again. "Will you put that away and stand up?" She asked he he silently obeyed, looking completely crushed. Renesmee turned to her aunt. "Can you thing off please?" The second her request was obeyed her demeanour changed and her smile returned."Okay I was just kidding give me the ring." She ordered him excitedly.

"What?" Demanded Jacob, as well as many other people witnessing her odd behaviour.

"Yes!" Renesmee screamed at him enthusiastically. "YES YES YES YES YES! I would want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Jacob." She assured him. "And I would be _honoured_ to be your wife. Now _please_ can I have the ring?" She begged a very surprised Jacob.

Realisation dawned on his face. "You only did that to ruin my plans didn't you?" He accused and she nodded cheekily.

"You still want me?" Nessie asked him sweetly.

The werewolf pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, causing the skirt of her dress to float about her thighs. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you drive me insane." He informed her, smiling once again.

"And you love it." Nessie accused, kissing him back.

"Every single second." He promised, using his words from before and pulling out the box once more.

Jacob slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him with abandon. "Okay, can you say it for the camera?" Alice asked, filming them once more.

Renesmee released he fiancé and showed of the ring to the camera. "I'm getting married!" She screamed enthusiastically, with all the excitement I had originally anticipated.

With her little shenanigan out of the way there was much celebrating and congratulations from almost everyone present as Billy, whom I was no longer holding, rolled away in silence.

* * *

_**Ahothors Note: Something big and dramatic will happen soon and because of this, there will be no mention of Alex for a few chapters, to compensate for this, if anyone would like me to, I shall post a one shot Alex/Renesmee story. I apologise that with my work piling up and deadlines soon I will not be able to write much. I have written a few chapters in advance that have not been posted for exactly this reason. At roughly 12:00 PM on Tuesday I will post another chapter, but if I do not finish my work and find time to write you may all have to wait a while. I apologise in advance should that arise.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	83. Chapter 83 - The Better Man

_**Authors Note: And cue the drama. Sorry for the late update, with everything that happened today updating my main story's slipped my mind.**_

_**Guest - It took me a while to think of an appropriate response to your, plea, shall we call it. The reason I don't read much Jacob/Renesmee is because it all feels the same to me. She grows up, they admit feeling, sex, her overprotective parents grumble about it, marriage and babies. Gets a little old. I want to convince you that this story will not be like that but to prove it would involve saying things that I have NO intention of revealing just yet, what I CAN tell you however, is that if you are worried about babies and moving things fast and etcetera, this is the story for you. No she will not be changed into a full vampire or anything like that, but I think you will be pleased with the outcome of such a subject. I can't tell you why, but I can **_**guarantee****_ with complaints like yours, this is the story for you. I especially urge you to read the sequels when this one is over and I know that you might not be too happy with some of it, but if you stick around long enough I just KNOW you will love it. I can't tell you much more and have probably said too much all ready but I hope you enjoy my stories._**

**_eddies-girl0012 - I am not upset, I admit, Alex/Leah would be interesting, but it would not fit with the story. I am actually considering writing a story where Leah is a lesbian, but unfortunately it would not have Alex in it. Also, you are amazing for praising the great corn hilio in your review, I laughed so hard._**

**_toritwilight504 - Well thank you for that very humorous responce in many ways I completely agree with you and no we have not seen the last of Billy, he does not take Jake's proposal well and will do just about _****anything****_ to stop him from marrying her, as you will soon see in the coming chapters._**

**_theshadowwithinyoursoul - Very far, but I can't tell you without ruining the story._**

* * *

**Chapter 83 – The Better Man**

**Edward's POV**

"Where are you going?" I demanded of the man who was rolling away from the events. "You child just got engaged," I reminded him. "And you're _leaving?_"

To save him the effort of turning around in his chair I walked in front of him. "You wouldn't understand _leach_." He _spat_ the last word at me.

"My child just got engaged as well." I reminded him although his glare didn't lessen. "I think I have a fairly good idea what a parent should be feeling. Unlike you I am not disgusted, I am proud of my daughter, and your son too. They have been through a lot together, not that you would know." I accused.

"I don't care what _you_ think _vampire_, my son has been taken from me and corrupted by your demon spawn, this is not cause for celebration." He almost growled and I understood why Jacob and his father were not on the best of terms.

I scoffed in disgust at his words and his thoughts, he was truly disgusted by all this. There was a long moment of silence before I finally spoke. "My mother chose this for me." My words were quiet but I caught his immediate attention. "I was sick and my mother asked, no, she begged, for Carlisle to turn me. She decided that for me to be like this was better than for me to be dead, and for a long time I thought she was wrong. I thought I was worse than dead, I thought I was a monster, cursed to never die. But then I found something that which I would be willing to live _for_, and suddenly I saw this as living forever instead of never dying. It is sad that my mother could knowingly chose for me to be an undead creature, but you cannot accept your son being happy with someone who is alive simply because of her family. Renesmee is an amazing girl and she and Jacob are perfect for each other, it is truly sad that you are too closed minded to see that." I met his eye as my speech ended and although I was not surprised, I was saddened by the uncaring glare I met there.

"You are a monster." The old man stated simply. "You may have been human once but anything in you that was alive in long gone. You are a parasitic leach, as is every one of your coven, including what once was my best friends daughter, and that _thing_ you call a child; and your mother was a fool for thinking otherwise." I had spoken of my past in hopes that he may understand, view us in a slightly better light, realise we were possible still people, at least enough to not lose his son. But to hear him speak of my family in such a way, to personally insult my wife, my child, and my mother, that I would not stand for.

I felt no regret as I stepped forward and brought my closed fist to his face. My anger burned and I desperately yearned to do more damage but that tap would leave a nasty bruise, and would feel stronger to him then to me.

I forced back my rage as I leaned forward and spoke directly to him. "I may be a monster who's humanity is long gone, but you and I both know, I am a better father and husband than you could ever be." The words came through clenched teeth as wanted to hit him harder. "I will love my child no matter what she does or who she loves, and at least I know how to be faithful." And just like that I was gone. I could not stand there and listen to someone insult my family like that. I know my words hit home, I know that stung, and I felt no remorse for causing him both physical and emotional pain.

It wasn't until after I had knocked down a particularly large tree that my guilt set in. I had potentially made things worse for Jacob and his father and knew things were hard enough between them already.

* * *

I walked slowly back to the others where they were all celebrating still. It took me a moment to get Jacob on his own and we both knew full well it was about his father.

"What did he say?" Jacob demanded instantly, quietly so the others would not overhear.

"It's more what I did." I admitted shamefully. **I hope I haven't made things **_**too **_**much**** worse.** "I may have..." **Best to just get it out there.** "I punched him." I admitted, not meeting Jacob's eyes.

**He punched my father? Fuck.** "Okay first question, is he seriously injured?"

He was talking this surprisingly well. "He'll have a nasty bruise, the tree probably won't survive though." Jacob _actually_ laughed out loud when I told him that.

"You're not upset that I may have made things worse between you two?" I asked curious as to his laid back manner.

The werewolf's face turned serious. "He hates Nessie and unless that changes I don't give a shit about that man." My daughter's fiancé informed me. "I only invited him today because he has brainwashed Renesmee into believing she is tearing me away from my family. I invited him so I could pretend everything was fine because I don't want her to be upset." Jacob explained, looking at the ground as he spoke.

"Okay one more question." The boy in front of me insisted in an almost business-like manner and I nodded for him to continue. "What did he say to you?" I was caught slightly off guard by his question. "You would not hit someone without a _very_ good reason." Jacob reminded me. "Hell you never hit _me_. You threatened, but you were always able to control yourself no matter how much I provoked. Dad must have said something _really_ awful to make you lash out like that. So what did he say?" The werewolf clarified his question.

"It doesn't matter." I insisted, shrugging it off.

Jacob sighed. **He doesn't get it.** "It _does _matter because you are a vampire." He informed me and I realised his meaning. "Dad is a well respected tribe elder, he is a direct descendent of the ancient chieftain... Blah blah blah. You get my point." I nodded in confirmation. "I can explain it to Paul and he will explain it to Sam and the others and the matter will be dropped. People won't like you back home, but somehow I don't think you'll care. If we leave the matter alone there could be a war just tell me what the Jackass said to you and I'll deal with it." As much as I didn't want to I realised seriousness of the matter.

I sighed and explained as simply as I could. "He insulted my entire family, and then singled out my mother, wife, and child and insulted them too."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll have a chat to Paul and sort this whole thing out. Don't worry about it."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes everyone, this **_**is****_ going somewhere. Also, I have posted the Alex/Renesmee story, if you have not read it yet and would like too, it is called 'The Easter Bunny' free hugs to anyone who can guess where the title comes from _****before****_ reading it._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	84. Chapter 84 - Cleaning Up The Mess

_**Authors Note: And this is why we love Jacob Black.**_

_**toritwilight504 - Oh you hate Billy now?**_

_**Guest - ...Thank you... Wow, you have just done wonders to my self esteem and just... Thanks. I'm glad you like my stories. I enjoy writing them so and it's great to hear about others enjoying them as well.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - Because he knows how serious the matter is and that it is more important to sort things out than to get revenge. I get the feeling you will like how Jake deals with it though. And I actually wrote 'The Easter Bunny' sometime last year, the same day that I uploaded Chapter 47 and only just now uploaded it.**_

_**alixandria - No, actually I wrote it sometime mid to late last year. I used Easter as an excuse to have her wearing bunny ears. I did not know until this week that easter was coming up, I never pay attention to dates.**_

* * *

**Chapter 84 – Cleaning Up The Mess**

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob," Paul began as he entered the room. "May I have a word with you?"

I quickly excused myself and followed him outside. We walked out of earshot of the house and when Edward followed us I knew I was correct in thinking this was about my dad.

Edward spoke first. "I screwed up didn't I?" He asked and Paul nodded.

"I called Sam and explained what happened but Billy called first." My brother-in-law explained. "He complained to the other elders and is pushing for some serious action. The treaty is at stake."

"Fuck." I announced and Edward looked like shit. I should have known dad would try something like this.

"I'm sorry." My fiancé's father mumbled. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble." I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. This wasn't about him, it was about me and dad. Dad was willing to do whatever he could to make things harder for the Cullen's or create prejudice and hate between them and the packs just to punish me.

"What can we do?" I asked Paul determinedly.

"You need to come back with everyone, there will be a meeting between the elders and as an Alfa you deserve the right to attend." He informed me. I knew that what he said was probably true, but I have not even been engaged for 24 hours and I already have to leave my fiancée.

"Paul," I began, gaining his attention. "I can't leave, I just got engaged." But we both knew things would be worse if I didn't so, with a sigh, I turned to Edward. "Yes, you fucked up." I began. "You were provoked and I don't blame you, hell I wish _I_ had been the one to hit him. But now we have a situation. I am going to go sort this out, and _you_ are going to come up with a decent excuse for why I have to leave. We are not going to bother Renesmee with this mess, so it's up to you to save my relationship from being destroyed by my sudden disappearance. You got that?"

He nodded simply, it was all he could do. None of us wanted Renesmee involved in this, she didn't need to know how deeply the grudge runs between her family and mine, and we do not need her to worry about this. Renesmee should be picking out a dress and tasting cakes, not worrying about my dad trying to start a war.

* * *

God this was frustrating. I wanted to be at home with Nes, but instead I was sitting here, listening to a bunch of old guys argue while dad goes on and on about being attacked.

"We have allowed them to live amongst us under the pretence of them being harmless." My dad went on. "Harmless is not attacking a defenceless old man who cannot even walk. We must take action!" He demanded angrily. I'll admit, that big purple patch on his cheek really suited him. "We can tolerate these parasites no longer."

"Are we forgetting the part where you provoked him?" I asked once again. I kept bringing it back to this but he always brushed it off. "Dad _you_ started this, he was trying to convince you not to hate me so much and _you_ provoked him." Dad tried to interrupt but I raised my voice. "And even after everything you said, all he did was give you a bruise and tackle a tree." I pointed out. "As a vampire he could have done _far_ worse and you _know_ it. He could have broken a bone, knocked out teeth, hell he could have knocked your head off with that punch but he had more restraint. And he didn't have to stop at one hit. He could have beat you senseless and no one would have blamed him that much because _you_ are the problem." There was some disapproval of my explanation and a few people who simply refused to admit that vampire deserved less blame than the man they had known their whole lives while they knew it was true.

"The point of the matter is," Sam spoke up, being one of the few voices of reason in the room. "If we attack them, they will fight back for their own protection, and lives will be lost. Regardless of who was in the wrong, I _will not_ force my pack to fight for this. The casualties are not worth some petty little revenge mission." I was so grateful of Sam being there at that moment. "And also, if a pack of werewolves start hunting down vampires on another continent we will provoke an attack from the vampire hierarchy." He had a point, the Volturi are _not_ to be taken lightly. "They ignore us killing the odd nomad who attacks our land, but the number of deaths you demand and this far away from our territory, we will start a war that we cannot win and best case scenario, all the wolves who have gone through the change end up dead, worst case scenario, the entire tribe would be wiped out." There were murmurs of agreement as no one was willing to risk their entire family and all their friends because some vampire took a swing at my dad, provoked or not.

"But an attack like this should not be ignored." Old Quill insisted, siding with my dad. "Some punishment should be met, without death involved."

"Exile." My annoying father suggested.

Knowing that seemed the safest option and quite a compromise to his plan of attack. At least he wasn't insisting we kill Edward. "Okay, so Edward can't come back." I agreed. "That seems simple enough." Although I did not like the idea of a punishment of any kind being faced, it seemed better than the alternative.

"All of them." My father insisted and there were a few nods of approval at his suggestion.

"So we're not even letting Veggie-Vamps stay now?" I asked and saw that no one was to back down from this. "Fine, but more vampires will come here if they don't." I informed them all of the consequences of their decision. "Some will come just to fight us because we're werewolves. When the Cullen's come to stay other vampires regard this place as there territory and leave us alone. The treaty is beneficial to us both, especially while they are in town." I looked around and saw that only Sam was considering I may have some assemblance of a point. "But if you insist, by all means, exile the vampires." I rolled by eyes at how foolish they were being, knowing full well that is _exactly_ what they intended on doing.

"Then it is decided." My jackass of a father decreed. "No Cullen is ever to return to Quilete lands or the adjacent town." There were nods of agreement but I was fast enough to see the true meaning of his words.

"Now hold on a minute!" I insisted, speaking up. "You can't exile Renesmee!" The few who had not noticed my father's deliberate choice of words by now had caught on, but none were all that eager to disagree. "Forks is her home, just as well as it is mine. She was born and raised here, just like me. Her mother was born here. Her mother's father. Her mother's father's mother. You cannot forbid her from returning to the place she belongs." I looked around but no one seemed to care. Sam saw my point, but he would not interfere with the decisions of the elders.

"That changes nothing Jacob." My dick-head father insisted. "Regardless of ancestry, her family has attacked one of our own."

"With good reason!" I protested uselessly. "You deserved it!" I could not let them order Renesmee to stay away. She loves Forks and she can't wait to return.

"No Cullen," He continued spurting his bullshit, his voice slightly raised in challenge of his protest, "regardless of species, shall be aloud to return!" I was desperately searching for a way around this ruling and then it hit me. If Renesmee took my name when we were married, she would no longer be a Cullen, she would be a Black, and therefore exempt from the order to never return.

My father it seems was already one step ahead of me. "No one who ever is or was a Cullen shall be allowed in or around our lands." There were nods of agreement and I was suddenly hit with the most brilliant idea. The only way to stop this pointless nonsense. Granted, not the _best_ option, but anything for Renesmee.

"Well in that case it was nice knowing most of you." I said, causing much confusion in those present. "I will miss the place that was one my home but, it's like you said, ancestry or species." I sighed in resignation. "I was born and raised here, but I guess that means nothing. I'll be on the next flight out, and by your wishes, I shall never return." I looked at the ground in mock dismay as I spoke.

There were protests of people demanding to know what I meant, and assuring me that the ruling did not include me.

"Oh but it does." I insisted. "Regardless of ancestry or species, no one who ever is or was a Cullen shall ever return." I reminded them of the rule to which they had just agreed.

"You are not a Cullen, boy." My father insisted adamantly.

"Not yet." I agreed, causing much shock in the crowd of elders, Sam just watched me intently, curious as to my plan. "Not until after the wedding." And the penny dropped. "The day I am wed to my imprint Renesmee, I will take the name Cullen and join their family, as one of them." I explained. "Any punishment they face, I shall face as well. So by all means, exile me." And with that, I stood and left the shocked men, praying that they went back on their decision. I was dead serious about being one of them to spare the family any punishment, and I would hate to be banished from my first home.

I didn't stop walking for anything. I left them to their meeting, and I walked right off the reservation, knowing I may never be allowed to return. It all depends on their stubbornness.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	85. Chapter 85 - Family And Respect

_**Authors Note: I really like this chapter because of everyone's reactions, and I hope you all like Sam's reaction.**_

_**toritwilight504 - What I meant was to say that you hate him **_**now._ If you decide you hate him already how will you feel about him later because there is not enough hate in the world._**

**_eddies-girl0012 - I'm sure a lot of people would prefer I had let Edward kill him, but no, instead I will let him cause havoc for a little longer. And when I say a little..._**

**_Guest - Alex is by far the most awesome._**

**_dkgors - Mean, yes, but that is Renesmee for you._**

**_dkgors - Yeah he is, but he is too stubborn to stop._**

**_Alfabloodwolf - That he most certainly is. I never really liked Billy while reading the books so I decided he would be a dick in this story, and most stories I write with him in them, but as I was deciding how his life played out in order to make him this way I found myself liking the poor bastard who I still really want to have his teeth kicked out._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - I'm glad you like it, I've always loved the bits where Jacob stands up for himself and his wife/in-laws._**

**_Jacob . walace . 528 - I'm glad you like it, I was rather proud of the last chapter and I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them._**

**_payshent - I have always thought he should take her name, it is easier for their cover as a family and kinda suits him._**

**_Guest - Good to hear you enjoyed it and I do actually have ideas for about 3/4 more stories but I don't know how well they will turn out or if they will ever be written or published._**

**_Marina - Yes Jacob wants her, but he respects her too much to act on it. He wants to fuck her like an animal, but he is a blushing virgin and he wants everything to be perfect, he also still cannot get past the age difference. He tries to control his thoughts around Edward but Edward is well aware of how Jacob feels, Jacob's enormous amount of respect for Renesmee is why Edward does not tear his head off whenever he thinks about her. Instead Edward merely tries to remind Jacob not to think about it in hearing distance of him. I hope that answered your question and I'm glad you like it, the next update will be Tuesday, roughly around mid-day unless something goes wrong, as is the weekly update schedule._**

**_TheBoyWithTheSnares - As always, I love to hear that people enjoy my stories. Now onto the subject of a Beta. I don't like the idea of having to rely on someone else before I can get my stories up, I have enough troubles with deadlines as is. I read through my stories whenever I get the chance and fix up what I can find but I enjoy my story writing process as it is and I do not wish to make my writing seem more like work. Sorry for the mistakes, if you point any out I will fix them, I' do my best to find them myself, I also use two different spell checking programs before each chapter is uploaded, I apologise for anything that gets by all that, if I find it, I'll fix it._**

* * *

**Chapter 85 – Family And Respect**

**Jacob's POV**

The second I walked in the door Renesmee attached herself to me. Her arms were locked around my neck and her face buried into my chest.

"I love you so much I wish you didn't have to leave." She announced, tightening her vice-like grip.

I shakily hugged her back, still in shock from her pouncing on me, I was still standing in the doorway.

"Well?" Renesmee prompted stepping back to cross her arms and look at me expectantly. I had no idea what she was expecting so I just stood there in shock. "What did they say?" She asked finally. **Who is they?**

"She is referring to the fact that you had to head home to ask your tribal elders permission to marry." Edward said from the corner of the room.

"Right." I said, quickly thinking up an answer to her question. "Well I honestly have no idea what their decision is. I should call Sam sometime and find out, but right now, it really doesn't matter." I told her, and the few others that had gathered in the room to hear my story. I was not sure who did and didn't know the real story. Well I know Bella would know. Edward with a guilty conscience would have told her everything. "I told them that I love you," I began retelling the story as best I could without giving away what really happened as my hand stroked Renesmee's cheek. "I told them that I don't care what hey say, because nothing in the world can stop me from being with you. I don't want them to think they have some say in my personal life choices so I told them what I would do, and then I left." I explained as best I could.

"And what are going to do?" Renesmee asked me shyly.

"I am going to make you my wife." The grin that spread across her face made all of this worth while. "I am going to spend the rest of my life with you, and if they decide I can't marry you then after the wedding I will laugh at their ruling because it changes nothing." And with that said I kissed her before she could apologise for getting between myself and my people.

* * *

I sat down with the family after Renesmee had gone to bed. She did not need to know just how much my kind hated her parents, I wanted to save her from that.

"So what is our situation then?" Carlisle asked all business-like.

Everyone looked to me. "Well..." I began. "Basically, Dad was pushing for a fight but Sam and I were able to convince the elders how stupid that really was." I did not meet anyone's eye as I went on. "So when he convinced them all to agree on the exile of _all_ Cullens," There was a pause as everyone realised exactly what this meant. "I decided to include myself in whatever punishment they saw fit to bring on this family because of my dad being an enormous dick, by stating that after the wedding, I will take her name and join this family." I looked up to see their reactions. Most seemed open and accepting, there was even a little respect, and surprise of course. "I assume things wont be as bad because they have all known me since I was a baby, but either way..."

"If they made the decision yesterday, just call Sam and ask him already?" We all turned in shock to see my fiancé in the doorway with her arms crossed.

No one spoke.

Renesmee raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" She demanded of everyone in the room. "How stupid do I look to you all? You think you can hide me away from stuff that affects me? I am not some child you can lie to. Hell, I was raised by a mind reader, I _know_ when people are lying to me." She informed us all, looking slightly grumpy. "Now who can you call?" She asked me degradingly.

"I... I could call Sam." I stuttered slightly, shocked by her... Everything. That woman will never cease to amaze me.

"Well hurry up then." She commanded. I was frozen by the aura of complete authority and dominance that seemed to emanate from her very person. Renesmee had always been the kid, the youngest. Even when I began to see her as a woman instead of a child she still seemed young and innocent but adventurous. Now she seemed strong, confident, in charge, authoritative, dominate, commanding, and just down right... Sexy. That was it. Renesmee was stepping up and taking control, and it was hot.

A cough brought me from my mental musing and I turned to meet Edward's gaze. **Shit.** "Right," I mumbled pulling out my phone as a distraction. "Calling Sam." I announced, attempting to remove the awkwardness in the room.

I soon had Sam on the phone and was surprised by his response to me calling.

"Finally." Sam said, exasperated. "I was thinking of calling you, but I didn't know what time it is there." He informed me as I put him on speaker.

"Yeah well I wasn't sure what kind of reception I would get." I told him awkwardly. "Listen I've got the whole family here and we were wondering how things went after I left." I explained my reason for calling.

"Well," Sam began, the way he said the word suggesting that his explanation would be a long one. "After you _stood up to the elders_, no one spoke for about five minutes. We all just sat there in shock. _No one_, stands up to the elders. There word is final. I thought I was pushing things by refusing to fight, but after they had made their decision, the one no one can challenge and you just threw their own words right back in there faces. _After_ that, everyone just looked at each other, at a loss for what to do. They didn't want to admit that you could change their minds after they had come to a decision. Even _I_ would not dare stand up to the elders of the tribe, but you did. You joined a coven of vampires to stop a potential war from being started by old-fashioned, close minded, bigots." He spoke as though he was in awe at my determination, I just wanted to fix things and make this problem go away, for Renesmee's sake. "You are an inspiration Jacob, you did what no one else would ever dare to do. And the only reason I could was because you already had. I got up, once the shock wore off of course, and told them all quite simply that no action would be taken. I said that I would _not_ prevent my family from returning home, no matter who came with him. I told them that as pack leader, _I_ give the orders to enforce their rules, and I would _not_ be bringing my pack against you or your, family." The pause right between your and family was just a second longer, but it was clear he did not approve of my choice, he was simply in awe of my standing up for myself. "You are all welcome in forks any time and you," another extra second of pause, "and your imprint are free to enter the reservation as it is your home." Sam announced and I could not help but grin.

I pulled Renesmee close to me as she had moved to be beside me during Sam's rant. I looked around at everyone in the room and I knew things would be okay. I had my wife and my family by my side, and in the end, that's all I need.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	86. Chapter 86 - Shamelessness and Respect

_**Authors Note: Bit of a long one, but I don't think people will mind.**_

_**toritwilight - All I'm saying is, Billy's a dick and he's only going to become more of a dick, but he should be mostly out of the picture soon... I should not say that much... Also, I respond to reviews instantly, but the chapter simply isn't put up yet, as the first to comment you are the first to get a response. Thank you by the way for all your reviews they mean a lot and inspire me to write more.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - It has always annoyed me that a bunch of old guys who are set in their ways make the decisions for a bunch of teenagers to carry out so I'm not really a fan of the Quiletine grumpy old guys club.**_

_**Not-that-kinda-gurl - Yes, I kinda like Sam, especially in this story. He'll be a bit more major later.**_

* * *

**Chapter 86 – Shamelessness And Respect**

**Jacob's POV**

I was quite comfortably laying on a beach and looking out at the waves. The sunshine bore down on my body and warmed my skin with it's bright glow. I longed to run out and dive into the waves that rolled across the shore but I was far too comfortable to move.

I relaxed in the hot white sand as I listened to the sounds of the ocean and I knew she was beside me. I did not have to look to see her, I knew, even before her deliciously sweet scent wafted towards me, I just knew she was there, just laying to my left.

Without opening my eyes I knew she lay on her side, watching me, but I didn't mind, I just liked having her here and a smile unconsciously graced my lips.

My lovers hand rubbed across my chest, feeling the contours of my muscles before dipping lower to feel the abs overlaying my stomach. Her fingertips slipped beneath the waistband of my pants, caressing the skin she found their.

A soft sound escaped my lips, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, as her hand did not travel more than a centimetre below my waistband.

I felt her warm breath against my neck, just below my ear and my body reacted to her touch. This time it was a moan as I attempted to move my hips upward into her hand.

Her other hand found my head and she stroked my head while her beautiful voice graced my ears. "Wakey wakey Jakey." She commanded softly and I groaned, rolling over to face her I threw my arm around her and pulled her tight against my chest.

The movement served to force her hand further down my pants and it rested over my hard member. I groaned in pleasure as she gasped in surprise and then I instantly realised something was wrong.

I opened my eyes quickly to find the beach gone but Renesmee still in my arms as we lay in my bed together. I met her eyes and saw the shocked look in them that I guessed mirrored my own.

We both lay there in shock for a few _very_ long second before I wrapped my hand around her wrist and pulled her impossibly soft hand from my instantly complaining cock which had already begun to leak a few drops of pre-cum into my sweats. **Oh please **_**god**_** tell me she did not notice that.** I prayed silently as Renesmee pouted.

"I was enjoying that." She complained, her shock having worn off. I stopped my responding moan as it made its way through my chest but never reached my lips.

Renesmee's grin grew. "Don't tell me you didn't like it." She said, eyeing me as she took the left side of her bottom lip gently between her teeth. I was unable to pull my eyes away from her lips and I couldn't help but imagine something else disappearing between her lips. "I can _smell_ how much you want me Jacob." She said seductively before leaning forward to capture my lips in a kiss.

I groaned into her moth as I ground myself against her before catching myself and pulling back immediately. I could smell her arousal just as well as she could mine and it took everything in me not to have her right here and now. "Renesmee," I began and then stopped as I realised I had absolutely nothing to say besides 'I want you' and that is _not_ something I am about so say. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked.

Nessie grinned once again. "You mean in your bed?" She asked not expecting an answer. "Seducing you." She said simply and I sat bolt upright, searching for a reason to give her that would make her stop.

"Your mind-reading father knows exactly what is happening in here right now." I said finally, knowing that was probably the only thing that could make her stop, it didn't even slow her down.

"The sky is clear today," Renesmee informed me while nuzzling my neck. "Everyone has gone to watch the sunrise. It's just you and me here."

I bit back an moan and pushed her away. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go join them, it's not everyday you get to see the sunrise." I announced eagerly, knowing full well my face was beet red.

Renesmee pushed me down by my shoulders and, keeping her hands in place, climbed to sit on top of me. My cock twitched were it was pressed against her thigh and she ginned proudly at me. "No, we are going to enjoy this rare moment of privacy." She informed me with a finality I simply could not challenge. She was so commanding and in control I felt myself just crumbling under her will, and I liked it. But now was not the time.

I was fighting a loosing Battle and Renesmee knew it, but I did not want our first time to be a random moment we got together behind her family's back. It made me feel like a teenage boy sneaking around, so as a last resort I opted to go with Alex's advice. "I want to wait until we're married!" I blurted out so fast I wasn't even sure I had said it.

Renesmee stopped.

Renesmee blinked.

"You want to what?" She asked me, her left eyebrow raised in pure disbelief.

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "I want to wait until we are married to sleep together." I told her and she just stared at me in shock. "I love you and respect you Renesmee," I began, "but I have told you before that I want our first time to be special." I had more to say but she interrupted me.

"We are both virgins, we are completely alone, we are recently engaged, I even lit candles. HOW MORE SPECIAL DO YOU NEED?!" She demanded in exasperation still sitting on top of me. I looked around the room to find that there were indeed candles casting a very faint glow. _**How**_** I had not noticed those before I do not know.** "I can play music, bring you flowers, what more do you want?"

I waited for her to settle down before I continued. "I want to be married to you, I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms afterwards knowing your parents will not murder me in my sleep for touching you. I want to be joined with you in every way, I want to look into your eyes and see the undying love I know is there instead of the mischief I see now. I respect your wishes Renesmee, is it too much to ask that you respect mine?" I had intended to just convince her to wait a little longer, but as I spoke the words, I realised just how true they were. I always said no to her because she only started things while we were sneaking around. I love Renesmee, my Renesmee, and I want everything to be perfect when we first sleep together.

She looked guilty for a moment before a look of determination spread across her face. "Okay," she said and climbed off of me, leaving the room with a sense of finality about her. **Did I just fuck everything up?**

I sat in my bed, worried sick until Renesmee returned a few moments later with a large binder. My fiancé turned on the light and blew out the half a dozen candles before taking a seat beside me on the bed. "You want to make it to the wedding bed a virgin and I want sex. We'll compromise." I sat up and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering what she could be planning. **Oh god I hope she doesn't suggest we elope. The wedding night is not special without the wedding day.** "We are going to see how quickly we can plan this wedding, so, let's begin shall we." She said opening the binder in an almost business-like manner.

Seeing as this was Renesmee I was talking too, I really could not be surprised. "You wanna talk about this now?" I asked her, glancing at the clock. "Nes, it's four in the morning, I'm not even awake this early." I protested and was met with the most terrifying glare from my fiancé. "Okay, I'll tell you what," I spoke up and her expression softened. "You don't even have to consult me, whatever you want, we can do that." The glare this time was less frightening and more annoyed.

"Let's start with maid of honour and best man shall we." It was not a question. "Now obviously Alex will be my maid of honour, but you need to pick your best man." She went on, talking a million miles an hour.

I didn't need to think to hard about that one, there weren't many of my family members who really approved of Renesmee and I, and I wanted someone who would be supportive and happy for us. "Seth." I stated simply and she wrote something down.

"Okay," Renesmee went on quickly. "Next we have bridesmaids and grooms men. Oh!" She announced, suddenly thinking of something. "Would we have to have a tribal wedding or something?" She asked me eagerly.

I thought carefully about her question, **no one has really bothered with a proper tribal wedding in decades but, I suppose...** "If you want to we can arrange that, but _I_ do not even know all the details." I told her still turning the idea over in my mind. I chuckled at a thought. "Although you probably couldn't come up with a way to offend the elders more." I told her with a smile.

Nessie shrugged. "Well if the custom is no longer followed there is no point. Besides, this one will be quicker to organise seeing as I wont need to look up traditions. But we were talking bridesmaids and grooms men." She reminded me, changing the topic back. "Now naturally that will be aunt Alice, aunt Rose, and mum, but what about grooms men, you will need three, besides the best man." She wasn't even looking at me as she spoke, her mind was ticking away with options and ideas.

I actually had to put some thought into this. "Quil and Embry have been kinda okay with us I guess, and then it's a toss up between Paul and Emmett." I was thinking aloud when she interrupted my train of thought.

"Ask them both, I kinda wanted to ask Leah as well so then it will be even." She stated simply and I just shrugged, wanting to go back to bed. Well seeing as I am technically still _in_ bed, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Now we just need to get through the guest list and then we can talk about seating arrangements." She went on and I groaned. "It would be wise to try and keep the more vampire hating werewolves away from my family, everyone is pretty much okay with you guys though." She was rambling by this point so I didn't pay all that much attention. "Except aunt Rose, I'd try to keep her away from you but since she's a bridesmaid she'll be sitting kinda close, I'll do my best though. I'm sorry am I boring you?" Her not happy voice hit my thoughts and I blinked a few time to focus myself and looked at her face.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I'm just tired." I confirmed my statement with an unplanned yawn.

"Well we're talking guest list." She stated and turned the page, I didn't look at what she was writing but I assumed it was names or something of the like. "So obviously we will be inviting my cousins, unless you have any objections." She looked to me and I shook my head. "Alright and your cousins, I'm assuming you will want them on the guest list." I nodded again to confirm this and she kept writing at lightning speed. "All of them?" Another nod. "Wives and imprints too?"

"Anyone from home who knows our secret I guess." I answered her drowsily.

"Okay," she mumbled, once again writing at lightning speed. "Does Sue Clearwater know?" She asked me casually looking up and I honestly couldn't answer. "Well she'll be coming with your father I assume." Renesmee spoke after a long minute of silence.

Now it was my turn to stare at her in shock. "My father is _not_ coming to our wedding!" I insisted, laying down the law. I will not have that man around Renesmee, he has had more than enough chances and I'm done with him. She will not change my mind on this.

"Jacob, I love you, and I don't want to be the cause of you and your father not getting along. No child should hate their parent, and our wedding day will be a day when all our family and friends get together. He is your family and he should be there, I _want_ him there." I looked into her eyes and saw the sad look there, as mad as I was at my father, I could not deny her anything. "Besides, you said we would do whatever I want." She had me there.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

It was not often we all got to watch the sunrise, although it means we will being staying in today it was still a beautiful site all the same.

When we arrived back at the house I was hand in hand with my wife. We walked into the house to find our daughter and her very tired looking fiancé sitting on the couch.

"So I'm thinking indoor," my daughter was saying. "With the weather in this place if we have it outside the guests might get rained on or the sun could decide to show up." She explained as Jacob just nodded.

"Okay, an indoor wedding then." He yawned which she ignored.

"We should have the ceremony indoors and the reception outside." She paused. "We can plan it as an outside reception and if the weather gets in the way we can just move it indoors." Jacob nodded again.

"Sounds good to me."" He mumbled drowsily.

"You two are discussing wedding plans at _this_ hour?" Alice asked them both in astonishment.

My daughter looked up to meet her aunt's eye and admitted shamelessly, "Jake has decided to start preaching abstinence, so I'm going to ensure we are married as soon as possible so that I can finally get some action." The whole room fell silent as Jacob dropped his head in his hands.

**Did she **_**really**_** have to tell them all that? Oh kill me now.** My future son-in-law groaned into his hands in embarrassment.

I decided to ignore her statement completely, although I could not help but notice my respect for the boy had grown somewhat.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_

Paste your document here...


	87. Chapter 87 - The Bachalor Party

_**Authors Note: I don't believe I have ever outright stated it, but Renesmee is a **_**big****_ supporter of equality. You just _****have****_ to love her little quirks._**

**_toritwilight504 - I am no longer going to comment on the subject of Billy, he's a dick and has a nasty habit of just never pissing off cause he's really stubborn and so on. I think you will like how Jacob deals with him though. And I count at least three chapters in a row where you have been the first to review, your reviews always put a smile on my face so thank you for that I have had someone anonymously attacking my stories with the same negative review and your review brightened my day. Thank you._**

**_Guest - Don't get me wrong, Renesmee loves Jacob, and she wants to be married to him because he is the man she loves. She simply does not have much patience. In Renesmee's mind, sex is not about the completely physical experience, she desires both the physical and emotional connection to the man she loves. She does not want to fuck him, she wants to make love to him, she just does not have much patience. It is not just about a physical release, but about sharing her body with the man she loves. I understand I seem to be really bad at explaining this but she truly does love him in both an emotional and physical sense._**

**_Guest - So can I, it will be under control._**

**_alixandria - Yes, yes she is. Hehehe, I know something you don't know ;P_**

**_payshent - True, but lets face it, if Jacob was the impatient one, Edward would have killed him years ago._**

**_Taurus Pixie - I'm glad you like it. I am currently writing the craziest, most hectic wedding ever so I think you will like it._**

* * *

**Chapter 87 – The Bachelor Party**

**Jacob's POV**

I don't get why bachelor parties are supposed to be such a big deal, all it is is a bunch of guys sitting around _not_ ripping each others throats out. Seriously, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper sat on one side of the room while any of the few relatives of mine who had arrived decided to entertain the idea of speaking in a mostly polite manner to vampires ventured over from the other side of the room. There were a lot of glares and besides that nothing.

Paul surprised everyone by having a rather comfortable conversation with Edward about parenting, apparently he and Rachel have been talking about having kids as soon as they can decide which of them will keep working and which will become a stay at home parent. I don't even want to think about my sister doing anything that would cause a baby, I mean good for her, but I'd rather avoid the topic and just congratulate her when the thing pops out.

At one point, Emmett brought out some video games and _then_ people seemed more inclined to interact. The games were a bit more competitive than they should have been, but at least it was borderline association.

Sometime around 11 I suck off to my room, I just wanted it to be tomorrow already, I wanted to marry Renesmee.

I had no idea what time it was but the door opened and before I could look up I found myself forced back onto the bed with my eyes covered. I tried to fight but I had no chance, what surprised me though was that I wasn't panicking. I was being held down and I wasn't afraid. I realised why when I finally breathed in her scent.

"Nessie?" I asked in a whisper.

"Don't open your eyes." My fiancé commanded and I obediently kept them shut as she removed her hand and tied a strip of cloth around my eyes. "You can't see me, it's bad luck." She explained and I smiled at her silly antics.

Seeing as I was no longer pinned down I sat up to face blindly in her direction. "So what are you doing here then?" I asked her with a grin.

"I could not survive the night without doing this." She told me and I felt her lips pressed roughly against mine. I kissed her back gently, allowing her complete control as she dominated my lips in a passionate, lust filled form of desperation.

Her fingers pulled on my short hair, causing me to moan in her mouth as she straddled my legs and ran her teeth across my bottom lip before playfully nipping at my tongue. And then she was gone.

There was someone talking, complaining I think, and a door slamming. It all happened so fast and my head was a mess after what Renesmee had just done.

I felt the blindfold being removed and I blinked a few times until Seth came into focus. "Hey man, you even awake?" He asked me and I thought carefully about that before answering.

"Yeah, sorry, my head was just a bit fuzzy but I'm good now." I told him as I became more coherent.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here," I looked up to see Bella speaking. **When did she come in my room?** "Renesmee disappeared from the bachelorette party and as soon as we realised we couldn't find her we came straight here." Bella explained.

The door opened and Edward walked in. "Alright, it's been dealt with. I've posted guards outside her and Jacobs bedrooms to keep them apart." He informed everyone present.

"Okay I get that she blindfolded Jacob so he couldn't see her before the wedding," Bella began speaking to her husband. "But why was _she_ blindfolded as well?" The brunette vampire asked.

Edward shrugged. "Gender equality." Was all he said.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	88. Chapter 88 - Sobriety

_**Authors Note: And now we get onto the wedding. I have written a lot of bits and pieces about the wedding, not one big thing so it will just be a lot of small chunks thrown into chapters.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - Definitely one of my favorites.**_

_**toritwilight504 - The sad thing about Billy is that he **_**does****_ want Jacob to be happy, he just wants Jacob to be happy in the "right" way. He cannot accept Jacob's life and in his mind he is trying to save his son. Its kinda sat but aggravating at the same time. He will get a good telling to at the wedding, but will this stop him? Sadly, he is still Billy Black, the stubborn git. Wont have to worry about him soon though. And you've just _****gotta****_ love Nessie's little quirks._**

**_alixandria - Is this soon enough?_**

**_Guest - I assure you, neither can I._**

* * *

**Chapter 88 - Sobriety**

**Seth's POV**

I stood next to my pack/half-brother, watching him fiddle with his bow-tie when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked on my brother's behalf.

"It's Alice and Edward." I heard the little pixie announce. "Is he decent?" She asked eagerly.

I laughed lightly as I watched him fret. "Not sure if he'll ever be decent, but he's dressed." I informed her and the door burst open.

Edward pushed his way into the room ahead of Alice and announced loudly. "Just thought I'd warn you, my sister has a camera and is here to film you freak out." He warned as Jacob turned around to face them.

"I'm here to catch the pre-wedding freak outs on camera." Alice announced proudly as she approached Jacob who was _still_ trying to work out how to tie a bow-tie.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked in frustration as he tangled the cloth aimlessly around his neck. "How I am wondering if we are moving too fast? I mean I proposed because I _wanted_ to get married," he continued to struggle with his bow-tie. "And I still do. I love Renesmee and I want to be with her forever, I want to be her husband and I want to be able to call her my wife. But I proposed two weeks ago, I didn't expect to be here already. Not that I don't want to, I do want to. So why am I panicking? I have no idea." He was rambling when Edward sighed loudly, gaining every ones attention.

"Here, let me." He instructed as he approached my brother and proceeded to untangle the strip of cloth that was meant to resemble a bow. "There is no such thing as too fast when it comes to true love," he said as he straightened it out and tied it properly. "If you are marrying the person you love, all your nervousness will dissipate by the time the ceremony is over." He finished tying Jake's bow-tie and began to straiten it out after Jacob's mangling. "You are more worried that Renesmee doesn't feel the same way you do and might not be as happy to be married as you. Trust me, you two are in love and _everyone_ panics on their wedding day." He assured Jacob as he finished making him look presentable.

"So you admit you _were_ freaking out?" Alice asked her brother proudly and Edward looked caught.

I recalled the day, Edward was insisting that it was the best day of his life while silently freaking out. "I was _not_ freaking out." Edward insisted once again, drawing my mind back to the present.

Alice and I both rolled our eyes. "Well I need to go get Renesmee's pre-wedding freak out." She announced and left with Edward in tow.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We approached the door to my daughter's room and I was quick to warn her of her aunt's intention. Entering the room I found her in a far worse state than Jacob. She was pacing madly and forcing herself to breathe properly.

"Are you alright there little one?" I asked her, thinking she looked amazing in her mothers dress.

Renesmee stood up very straight. "I am absolutely fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a very faked smile before adding. "This is the best day of my life."

**She gets that from her father.** I ignored Alice's thoughts as I looked around the room to the other women there, Bella, Rose, and Leah.

Before I could remind Renesmee what happened last time she claimed she was fine when she was not the other door opened and in walked a very big problem.

"Hey sexy, nice dress." A very drunken Alex announced before falling down in the chair to her left.

**This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening.** My daughter chanted over and over, as she looked at her friend. "No! This is not happening!" She demanded, her stress finally taking over. "I cannot have a maid of honour who cannot walk down the aisle." Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she scraped her fingers down her face in frustration before pausing as everyone suddenly went dead silent.

My daughter looked directly into my eye and I did not look at the black lines down her face. "Did I just smudge my make-up?" She asked me fearfully.

Not trusting my words I just shook my head and she was about to look at her mascara streaked hands when Alice grabbed them. "You look fine sweety." Her aunt assured her although Renesmee knew she was lying. "Just let me touch it up a little." She said as she led my daughter to a chair by the sink.

I led Alex out of the room and dragged her unprotesting drunk body into the bathroom. The stench of alcohol was overpowering and I knew I would have to cover that up with something because Renesmee can not _stand_ the smell of alcohol.

Once in the bathroom I sat her on the edge of the bath and quickly prepared her a drink after swiping the ingredients from Carlisle's medical kit and ordered her to drink it. "What is it?" Alex asked, eyeing the drink suspiciously.

"Very alcoholic." I told her dryly and she had two thirds of the foaming orange liquid down her throat before she realised something was wrong and started coughing madly. "Whoops, sorry." I said dryly, with not a hint of remorse. "Turns out that was a medicinal drink which causes almost instantaneous sobriety, with a hint of a hangover cure mixed in." I told her, not going to lie about what I had given her now that it had done it's job.

Alex looked up to glare daggers at me which I completely ignored. "This is my little sister's wedding and _nothing_ will go wrong." I said with finality. "Now you know Renesmee hates the smell of alcohol so you need a shower and a lot of perfume." I informed my daughters friend as I began to peel the clothes from her body.

Alex didn't protest as I showered her seeing as she had a light hangover, I hadn't wanted her to overdose so I had been overly careful with the dosage. She knew full well that I would not try anything so she did not stop me from scrubbing her down, drying her, and getting her into her golden strapless bridesmaid's dress before drowning her in so much perfume it made my nose sting. I am going to need to keep an eye on this girl today as all she could think about was how much she wished she could trade places with Jacob. I pitied her and swore that I would look after her today.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	89. Chapter 89 - A Friendly Chat With Daddy

_**Authors Note: Sorry guys, I couldn't help it. There will be quite a bit of humour during this wedding but also a lot of serious too.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - Very interesting indeed.**_

_**alixandria - I completely understand. I check the stories I read multiple times a day because I am just that impatient. I know **_**exactly****_ how you feel._**

**_Guest - Soon, they have to get married first._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - No, Alex loves Renesmee too much to let anything ruin the wedding. And yes, they wrote their own vows._**

**_toritwilight504 - Oh you like how Edward is reacting to the wedding do you? You are going to love the wedding. I am writing the ceremony now and I'm close to tears._**

**_Not-that-kinda-girl - I figured, when I wrote that scene, that it would happen in the future and the possibility of things like that existing was quite likely, maybe even being kept in the average medicine cupboard. Turns out the story only happens two years in the future though, so I thought it more plausible to have him nick the ingredients from Carlisle._**

**_Payshent - If you liked the wedding jitters you will love this chapter, and the one after, and after that, and after... You will _****love****_ the wedding, end of story._**

**_Fluttershy101 - I fully intend to. While I have not written the honeymoon yet, I plan for it to be very long and unforgettable, I am sure you will all enjoy it. And I have to say, I have never heard 'Renacob' before. I will never understand combining two people's names when you ship them. No offence to anyone who does, but it can sometimes be hard to tell what two names have been combined and in what order. Surely Renesmee/Jacob makes so much more sense. I'm sorry if that sounded insulting in any way, I just meant to say that I truly _****cannot****_ fathom why people would do this. Perhaps you can explain it to me._**

* * *

**Chapter 89 – A Friendly Chat With Daddy**

**Jacob's POV**

I was supposed to come downstairs and greet some of the guests as they arrived. I would have preferred to stay hidden in my room while I freaked out than to speak to my family.

Sam was polite, he still didn't really like Renesmee but he seemed to have a hell of a lot of respect for me ever since the incident with the elders and offered his congratulations without much hesitation.

Paul was happy for me, being one of the few who accepted Renesmee and I was glad he was here as she had taken quite a liking to him.

Embry and Quil had been my best friends when we were younger so they at least tolerated Renesmee and didn't say anything about not liking the situation, altough it was clear he was uncomfortable.

Everyone else was pretty much the same but things got _real_ awkward when Dad arrived.

They walked in the door and Aunt Suzie greeted me with enough enthusiasm and kindness for the both of them, I suspected that was to make up for my father's soon to be _lack_ of such social niceties. "Jacob dear it is so good to see you again." She said, instantly pulling me in for a gentle motherly hug, this woman had always been a second mother to me, especially now she is technically my step-mother.

"It is good to see you too aunt Suzie." I told her as she released me. I then turned to face my father who merely sat there and glared at the air around him. "Dad." I greeted him sternly.

He finally made eye contact with me, he looked directly into my eyes and he spoke simply and clearly. "It's not too late to back out now." Were the first words out of his mouth.

My blood boiled as the anger filled my entire body. "Kitchen Now! I said the words through gritted teeth as I stormed off towards the kitchen, the ass hole on wheels following behind.

"IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO BACK OUT NOW?!" I demanded, how could he say that? "How _dare_ you?" I glared at him, my body shaking with rage. "It's my _wedding day_," I stressed the words. "I am supposed to be celebrating that I am about to be married to the woman I love more than anything in all the world, not arguing with my _father_ who wouldn't know the first thing about love if it slapped him in the face!" The door opened and Esme, who had put herself in charge of monitoring the catering, was in the doorway wearing an apron. "NOT NOW ESME!" The door closed as she instantly turn-tailed to give me some privacy with my jackass father. I felt bad for yelling at her but I couldn't exactly turn my anger off right now.

"I know about love Jacob." The old man insisted. "I have been married twice."

"HA!" I practically screamed. It wasn't a laugh, just a single sound which clearly portrayed my disbelief of his claim. "You were married _twice_ Dad." I reminded him. "Love is eternal and transcends even death, and you have been married _twice_. Two good women you have tricked into tying themselves to your useless unfaithful ass and you think that makes you an expert on true love?!" I saw a pang of… Something, when I called him unfaithful and decided to focus more on that. "In fact, you want living breathing proof that you are the world's shitiest husband?" I asked him and the pained look on his face said he knew where I was going with this. "Two words for you Dad, Seth and Leah." He cringed. "So don't you go lecturing _me_ on how to live my life." I told him defiantly as I turned to leave.

"If you go through with this you can lose my number." My father cautioned and I found myself turning to face him.

I looked upon the man I once would have followed the instruction of blindly, now holding nothing but disgust and disdain for the man who raised me. And with that one final glance, I turned and walked away, if that man could not accept me for who I love, I don't want anything more to do with him. He is here today to see that I am serious, to see that this is real. After today, he can roll out of my life and never return.

If only I could be that lucky, I would throw a party. Oh wait, I'm at a party which means pretty much exactly that, it's called my wedding.

* * *

After my talk with my father I found myself walking down a random hallway when a vase decided to mock me. While staring at the rather satisfying pile of broken ceramic and flowers in a puddle of water I heard the _last_ voice I wanted to hear at a time like this.

"Alice won't be too happy about you breaking her vase." Edward told me simply.

I turned around to view the copper haired vampire leaning casually against the wall. **Not now, please.** I thought to myself but decided it was best to just get it over with. "Go ahead." My voice was tired. "Just say it." I prompted him, but once I started speaking I could not seem to stop, the words just kept coming. "Go ahead and tell me how disappointed you are, and how much you think she is making a mistake. Just come out and say how against this you are and how much better things would be if we didn't go through with it." I finished speaking and realised I was suddenly exhausted.

Edward, who had not moved or spoken, who had simply stood there calmly during my entire rant asked me simply, "You done?" I nodded, somewhat calmer than before. "Well what I was _going_ to say was," he stepped forward and held out his hand. "Congratulations."

I blinked.

I stared at him in shock for a good few minutes, all the while he remained in position, holding out his hand and smiling politely at me. I took his hand, hesitantly and unsure, I shook his hand as firmly as I could and released it. "Thanks... I guess..." I mumbled, almost incoherently.

Edward turned serious. "I am not your father Jacob." He assured me. "I do not think Renesmee is making a mistake and I don't think you are either. People don't choose who to fall in love with, especially not you. Love is not a choice and it cannot be denied. There is nothing wrong with what you are doing. In fact, the person in the wrong is your father who seems to have been born in the wrong century." I had thought many times that dad was way too old fashioned and the fact that it was Edward, who was not from this century, making this observation only proved to make it more humorous. "Parents cannot chose who their children marry these days and in fact, when it _was_ acceptable for a parent to decide who their child marries it was usually worked out between the fathers of the children, sometimes without the children being consulted at all. However," Edward went on and I was wondering where he was going with this. "In those times, if the boy had reached a certain age at which he could be classed as a man and no longer depended on his father if he had not already married and he chose a young woman as a potential wife he could speak for himself in the matter and all he would need would be the father of his chosen bride's consent." I nodded uselessly as he continued to rattle off olden customs, suddenly thinking of how he seemed like one of those really old guys in who are always telling 'back in my day' stories. Edward let out an amused smile as he continued. "That is in fact why during a ceremony the father of the bride, or whoever is her legal carer, which was just a fancy way of saying owner in those days, gives her away to publicly prove that the groom has consent to marry the bride, without anyone to give her away the marriage would be considered void." He looked me in the eye, looking serious once again. "Believe me Jacob," he said sternly in an almost scary manner. "Although I do not hold the power I would have held were this wedding to happen in, back in my day," **oh shit he heard that thing I thought about him earlier.** I cringed at the thought. "I would not give Renesmee away to you today if I did not completely approve of you marrying her." He finished his statement and I sighed, realising he was not going to pull me up on me calling him an old man. "And in all honesty," he added as an afterthought. "I could probably scour the world and not find a better husband for Renesmee than you." He told me and I was honestly taken back.

"Uh thanks..." I mumbled, recalling just how much this man used to hate me, **and**** now he is happy that I am marrying his daughter?**

Edward ran his hand through his hair embarrassed. "Yeah, well I'm no more proud of that time than you are." It took me a moment to realise he was referring to us hating each other. **How**** can **_**he **_**be**** embarrassed of back then? I was the idiot.** I could not stop the thought however I had no intention to voice it as I was not about to start this conversation.

"Exactly." Edward sighed shamefully. "You were a teenage boy fighting over the wrong girl, and I was old enough to know better yet I fought with you even after I had won. We both acted like children and you were the only one who actually _was_ a child." Edward insisted and I realised he actually did regret what happened between us.

And then things reached a whole _new_ level of awkward as we both fell silent.

"Who broke that vase?!" We both flinched at what would have been a welcomed distraction.

I turned to see Bella, who had spoken, and Leah, both wearing similar gold strapless dresses, who was surprisingly handcuffed to her left wrist. "Well?" She asked, hands on hips.

I looked at the broken ceramic vase and realised I was in a lot of trouble. I opened my mouth to answer when I heard Edward speak. "I did, sorry." I looked to him in shock and realised he was taking the fall for me, those girls looked _anything_ but happy.

"I heard what Billy was thinking about Renesmee and I just snapped, sorry." He apologised again.

Bella crossed her arms in annoyance, dragging my sister's right wrist which was currently connected to my future mother-in-law's left wrist by a pair of metal handcuffs which jingled as they moved. Leah merely rolled her eyes at the movement and allowed her arm to follow Bella and then hang limp, held up by the metal cuff. "Then I expect you will have this mess cleaned up and the vase replaced with an identical one before anyone has a chance to notice it missing." She informed her husband, her tone carrying a strong challenge.

"It will be done." Edward vowed obediently, knowing better than to cross to a pissed off Bella.

"If Alex or Nessie finds out that you ruined the vase you are a dead man." My Beta warned him, taking control of their joined wrists to place her hands on her hips angrily.

"Twice over." Bella added, mirroring my half-sisters stance.

**WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE HANDCUFFS?!** My mind screamed at me but I wouldn't dare ask.

"And you!" Bella then turned the attention to me by pointing a commanding finger at my chest.

"Go do something to get ready for your wedding." My pack-sister ordered and I quickly went to make my way upstairs without a word.

I turned back briefly when I heard the slap to see that Bella had just struck a rather surprised Edward. "That is for lying about breaking the vase." The all knowing woman informed him before bestowing a kiss on his lips. "And that is for being amazing." She added with a smile.

Leah, who had turned away in disgust when they kissed had now noticed I had not left yet. "Why are you still here?" My very scary sister demanded and I was in my room not half a second later.

**This is going to be the most stressful and insane wedding I have ever been to.** I remarked to myself. **And after dad and aunt Suzie's wedding I did not think that possible.**

"There you are!" **Oh shit!**

* * *

_**Authors Note: Shall I explain the handcuffs now? Or wait for them to come up later? Hmmmm, sorry guys, I'm just that evil. And there may be some really long or short chapters that just describe one aspect of the very long wedding, most should be amusing though so... Enjoy. I will warn you all however, that I have never been to a wedding ever so I apologise for any mistakes.**_

_**I have a question to all of my readers who post stories of their own. How do you post a link? I want to put up pictures of what the bridal party are wearing and I have spent about three hours trying and failing. Please help me.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	90. Chapter 90 - My Kitchen

_**Authors Note: Not the longest chapter but it should suffice.**_

_**toritwilight504 - As always toritwilight504, your review had brightened my day. And originally the last chapter was supposed to have his father say, "If you say 'I do' I'm taking you out of my will." To which Jacob would reply, "Like I want anything from you. And for your information, I am taking her name." but that was scrapped. I didn't like Billy's statement as it felt a little lacking and I was trying to find a way to say 'I'll disown you' without **_**actually_ saying it so I eventually decided on "you can lose my number." Also, Jacob's line "I am taking her name." Became redundant after I added the confrontation with the tribe because he already announced it there and it was much more interesting that way. But yes, Billy Black will not forget this wedding for a _long_ time to come. There are some beautiful Edward moments in the next few chapters, he is a brilliant narrator. And I cannot read the line 'back in my day' seriously, even though I wrote it, because every time my father tells a story from his childhood he begins it by saying, in the most hilarious 'old man' voice you have ever heard 'back in my day' and every time I proofread that chapter I imagine Edward saying it the same was dad says it and I burst out laughing, even though Edward said it normally. And as for the handcuffs, you will find out eventually. I apologise for the super huge paragraph response to your review but I two of my most prominent faults are 1. I ramble, and 2. I apologise too much. Sorry about that._**

**_Mollydolly1996 - I know, but I always hate people who have links and etcetera on their profile and whenever I see someone say in the authors notes 'link in profile' I ignore it and let my imagination do the work. I will only put it on my profile as a last resort because I am not eager to be one of the people who does that. Yeah I never liked Billy in the books, not sure why exactly, he just annoys me, so he isn't usually well liked in my stories. And I really liked the part with Edward and Jacob because it shows how they can put the past behind them and move on to be friends, or better yet, family. Jacob will never call him 'dad' though. I will never understand people who address their in-laws by parental titles, except occasionally under special _****_circumstances. And oh the handcuffs, yeah you'll find out eventually._**

**_Guest - I completely understand, I am writing the ceremony now and it is _perfect_. I am crying and laughing as I write it and... Oh you guys are gonna love it. I was nice and put the entire ceremony into one very large chapter that may even be bigger than the first chapter._**

**_Alixandria - Yeah, it takes a while to get the hang of it. Good luck with your story._**

**_eddies-girl0012 - Interesting theory, feel free to elaborate._**

**_Not-that-kinda-girl - I'm pretty sure everyone does, don't worry, you'll find out eventually._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - You will have to wait and see._**

* * *

**Chapter 90 – My Kitchen**

**Esme's POV**

I was adding some final touches to the cake, I insisted upon doing this last minute so that it would be as fresh as possible for the wedding, when I overheard the conversation in the next room. Jacob was speaking to his aunt, or step-mother, I was a little unsure about that part, but I did my best to tune out the sounds of their conversation in an attempt to be polite.

I stepped out of the kitchen for a moment to check on the caterers and heard yelling when I returned.

"IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO BACK OUT NOW?!" I heard Jacob scream in anger. "How _dare_ you? It's my _wedding day_, I am supposed to be celebrating that I am about to be married to the woman I love more than anything on the world, not arguing with my _father_ who wouldn't know the first thing about love if it slapped him in the face!" Thinking Jacob was in the dining room I entered the kitchen not expecting to find him in there with his father. "NOT NOW ESME!" He yelled in my direction and I let the door swing closed immediately and I turned to leave them alone.

I did my best to ignore the conversation going on in the kitchen but I could easily tell what they were talking about and it angered me. I was a woman who believed in families looking out for each other and accepting each other no matter what. When I heard Jacob's father tell him to lose contact if he went through with the wedding I was disgusted. I had heard how their relationship had degraded over the years but he was basically disowning his own son for deciding to be happy, and that made my body stiffen with anger. A parent should stand by their child no matter what, not condemn them for following their heart.

I heard Jacob leave and deemed it safe to enter the kitchen once again. I saw his father was still there, recovering from the argument as it seemed, and chose to ignore the man. I moved to the cake to finish frosting it.

"Are you happy?" The old man demanded, seemingly deciding to take his anger out on me. "You pathetic leeches have stolen my son from me. I hope your proud." I stopped frosting as performing a simple task was now impossible through my anger.

Turning back to see the empty man in the wheelchair I calmly placed the items in my hand on the counter and walked towards him, my body almost shaking with rage. Placing my hands on either side of the arm rests I leaned in real close as I spoke.

"Stolen?" I asked him, furious at the man who recoiled at either my proximity or my words, I wasn't quite sure. "We haven't stolen _anything_ from you, you are pushing him away." I reminded the man. "Jacob is an amazing boy and we will happily welcome him with open arms, when you make life harder for him, we do whatever it takes to make things better because the good in life is supposed to at least match the bad if it does not outweigh it.

"You are making his life extremely difficult just because you cannot accept the choices he has made." I continued speaking, not allowing him to get a word in edgewise. "As his father it is your duty to love and accept your son, not cast him out!" My fingers clenched as I did all I could to hold in my anger. "All Jacob wants is to be with the woman he loves, and just because she is not who you want him to marry you cast him away, call him a disgrace and do all but disown him. And then you have the gall to say we have _stolen_ him! All we do is offer him the comfort love and support any family should, what _you_ deny him."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself but just as he opened his mouth I spoke again. "Is there any wonder why the boy prefers it here?" I asked the old man who looked as though he was ready to scream or cry. "One day Jacob will give up on you entirely, you will lose your son completely, but not because I stole him. You will lose your son by your own actions and the day will come when you realise that. If you continue to push him away you will grow old and Jacob will not be there, you will die and Jacob will not bat an eyelid because he lost his father a _long_ time ago."

My voice turned quieter and sounded more upset than angry. "You are going to lose that amazingly special boy and it will be all your fault. We will love and care for Jacob like you _should_ and if you would only show him the smallest bit of affection he would let you into his heart but he is pushing you out because all you do is hurt him. The day will come William, when you realise everything you have done and you will realise that you are alone. Jacob will never be alone, he has all of us. But if you do not clean up your act right now you will lose him forever."

I stood up and looked the stubborn man in the eye from my place above him. "You have been warned William, now kindly GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" I growled my voice going from friendly to threatening in no time at all.

Once the older man was gone I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and returned to my previous task.

* * *

_**Authors Note: You've just GOT to love Esme in this chapter.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	91. Chapter 91 - Summon Sex Toys

_**Authors Note: Bit of a short one, I hope you like it. And lets face it, if Alex were to have a magical power, that is **_**so****_ what it would be._**

**_eddies-girl0012 - Interesting theory, if that didn't potentially ruin something I already have myself set on I would totally do it._**

**_alixandria - Yeah, Jacob has always thought of her as the motherly type, even before Nessie was born. And Esme may be all sweet and kind but she stands up for her family, and that includes Jacob._**

**_Samantha - Badass is fun._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - I've always liked stories where Esme stands up for something, I like to think she can do more than just mother everyone._**

**_Payshent - Yeah, Esme can be an awesome character if she is done right. Billy has not listened to anyone thus far, what makes you think he will listen to her? Yes, I finished the wedding chapter and it is _perfect_ you will just love it._**

**_Not-that-kinda-gurl - Here's another one you may like._**

* * *

**Chapter 91 – Summon Sex Toys**

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into my room to see a very impatient Alex and a rather scared Seth.

"Where have you been?" Alex demanded.

"Umm," I stuttered, fighting off the urge to run. "Greeting guests." I mumbled, hoping she would not be _too_ mad. Human or no, Alex can be _very_ scary when she wants to be.

Instead of yelling at me she turned to Seth. "It is your job to know these things. It is the best man's job to keep an eye on the best man while the maid of honour and bridesmaids ensure the wedding goes smoothly." She told him angrily.

My brother mumbled a small, "sorry." And Alex sighed.

"This is Renesmee's big day and _nothing_ will go wrong." She announced determinedly. "As the best man it is your job to know where the groom is at all times. There are punishments for not completing your _very simple_ task." The blond girl announced, taking both our hands. Before I knew what she was doing a metal cuff was rapped around my wrist. I looked down to see the handcuff connecting me to my brother. "Now I do not have to worry about you letting him out of your sight." She announced and left the room.

"What the _hell_ is wrong is that girl?" My brother demanded as he looked down to his wright wrist which was connected to my left.

"That's Alex." I told him and saw the recognition on his face while I thought I had _some_ idea why my sister and future mother-in-law were handcuffed together. _Some_ idea, but I was still confused. And she had no pockets or handbag, **where did she get the cuffs from?** Maybe that is Alex's magical ability, summon sex toys. I should be disturbed that I know so much about bondage and at least ten other fetishes, but you don't become friends with Alex and _not_ pick up a few things.

"Well that explains why she was constantly accusing me of being too busy sucking cock to notice you had left." My brother remarked casually.

"Yeah that's Alex." I sighed looking once again at my wrist. "I am suddenly not quite as surprised that Bella and Leah are also in handcuffs." I mumbled and my brother gave me a quizzical look.

"Leah, is handcuffed to Bella?" He asked me slowly.

"Yeah, don't ask me why, but I suspect Alex was involved." I said shaking my wrist to emphasise the point.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	92. Chapter 92 - Coming Out Of The Closet

_**Authors Note: Not as long as I would have liked it to be but I would like to dedicate this chapter to toritwilight504 for helping me with the tittle.**_

_**Guest - Alex is my favorite character as well. I sometimes wish she were real so I could date her? Yeah, I'm weird, I know.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - Will I ever tell you guys why Bella and Leah were handcuffed together? Probably not. :P And the more I write about Alex and Nessie, the more I wish Nessie could be a lesbian just so that Alex would be happy.**_

_**toritwilight504 - Well I'm glad that is all fixed up and you are back, I admit I did miss you a little in the reviews last chapter. And I would love to do something crazy like keeping them handcuffed for the ceremony, but that would ruin the ceremony and Alex is determined for everything to be perfect for Renesmee. Also, thank you again for your help with the title of this chapter.**_

_**toritwilight504 - I really like the idea of her having a dark side that she reserves for those who hurt her family and her ability to switch out of her dark side in less than a second, it gives her a more complete character. While Esme can get mad and go right off at Billy, it would take a lot to make her hurt someone, and after Edward nearly started a war by hitting him, it probably would not be a good idea for her to do so.**_

_**Payshent - Yes she is. And we love her for it.**_

_**alixandria - The wait is now over.**_

* * *

**Chapter 92 – Coming Out Of The Closet**

**Edward's POV**

I was arranging the flowers in the vase when I heard swearing. **Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.** It was so loud I almost didn't realise it was not said aloud.

I stepped around the corner to see what the fuss was about when Alexis came running past me, still mentally swearing like a sailor, and proceeded to knock the brand new vase off the table.

After I caught the vase I then caught her elbow. "Calm down Alex." I instructed, looking to the puddle of water that had poured from the vase as it fell. I placed the vase back on the table and addressed my daughter's best friend once more. "What has happened?" I asked her comfortingly.

"I lost Renesmee." Her eyes clearly portrayed her panic as she continued to swear in her head.

"Calm down." I repeated my instruction. I had no reason to believe than my daughter was in any danger so I simply assumed this was due to the stress of the wedding. "You clean up the spilt water, and I'll find my sister." I offered and she thought for a moment before leaving to get a towel.

It did not take me long to follow her scent to the closet in her room. I opened the door to find my daughter, in her mother's wedding dress, sitting in the closet, her back against the wall and her knees up to her chest, holding an empty china cup. Sitting in front of her were some of her stuffed animals, all with there own cups.

She met my eyes shamelessly and I sat comfortingly beside her. "Are you okay there little one?" I asked my daughter who currently resembled a marshmallow.

"We're having a tea party." She told me slightly shakily. **I am not ready for this. **She pushed aside the thought and smiled at me.

"Are you having second thoughts?" I asked my baby girl, slowly stroking her hair.

She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. "I want to get married." She assured me, smiling slightly at my gentle caress. "It's just scary that it's so close. I want the big white wedding, I want the party and the perfect ceremony." She sighed. "I'm just scared that something will go wrong, and then I think that I'm not ready for this when really I am, I know I am. And then I remembered that everything used to be simple when all I had to worry about was which of my toys would be invited to my tea party," Renesmee opened her eyes to view me. "So now I am having a tea party, would you like some tea?" She asked me with a stressed smile.

I sighed and moved my hand to cup her cheek. "Renesmee, sweetheart _everyone_ freaks out before their wedding." I reminded her comfortingly as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against my palm. "Trust me, all your worries will be gone once you pull through the reception, and them this will be the best day of your life." I assured her as best I could.

**In some way I know he is right.** My daughter told herself, still unable to calm her worries.

I eyed Renesmee over, thinking about how difficult it would be to get her in and out of her dress. "How quickly do you think you could change into something more casual?" I asked my daughter who raised her eyebrow.

"Two minutes, if you helped." The girl before responded apprehensively.**Where exactly is he going with this?** She asked herself.

"And can you hunt without ruining your make-up?" A smile graced my baby's lips as I asked that question but she merely nodded. "Do you think we could take down something close and get back before the wedding starts?" I asked and her smile grew broader.

"If we hurry." She told me.

I stood up and watched my daughter who eagerly climbed out of the closet. Hunting is a brilliant stress relief.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	93. Chapter 93 - Forever And Always My Love

_**Authors Note: And now for the moment you have all been waiting for... Well, one of the moments you have all been waiting for. If you want it, there are references for the clothing the bridal party is wearing.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - I promise you eddies-girl0012 that the wedding is **_**very_ soon._**

_**toritwilight 504 - As always, your review brought a smile to my face. I've always thought of evryone as an adult even though some of them are frozen as teenagers, although I see what you mean, and yes, Esme is awesome. I like your idea of ending it soon, and I have considered it myself, but I have already decided on the perfect way to end this story and I don't think people would like me that much if I end it before they sleep together. Although I may take a short break after writing the wedding night, I will continue this story through the entire honeymoon and onward until a certain point which shall signify the end of this series of events. I will also have sequels to continue it, but that is a story for another time.**_

_**Guest - You need wait no longer dear reader.**_

_**alixandria - I have every intention to do so.**_

_**Not-that-kinda-girl - Thank you, It was spur of the moment but I rather liked it, worked better than what I had originally intended.**_

* * *

**Chapter 93 – Forever And Always My Love**

**Edward's POV**

As I had suspected, hunting calmed Renesmee somewhat; She still held her breath while walking down the aisle though. She looked so excited as I took her arm and she could barely contain her excitement, which luckily outweighed her anxiety.

All eyes were on my beautiful Renesmee as she made her way towards her groom, a large smile plastered across her face. I held back a chuckle at her constant aggravation and mental complaints over the length of the aisle separating her from her intended. I even found myself pulling my left elbow which she was gripping tightly ever-so-slightly slightly closer to my side to discourage her ideas to just abandon me and sprint the rest of the way.

When we _finally_ made it to where Jacob stood, smiling at Renesmee as though she were the only light in a dark room, the music cut out and the priest began to speak. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Jacob's eyes turned to me as he questioned whether I would really allow for this even though I had already assured him off the answer. I met his eyes briefly before addressing the priest. "I do." Jacob breathed a silent sigh of relief and Renesmee's enormous smile grew as I took her hands from my arm and placed her deceptively delicate looking hands in his larger ones.

**Thank you.** She thought to me as I took my seat and smiled encouragingly at them both.

Renesmee handed the bouquet of fake white and gold roses to Alex who smiled sadly and took her place to my daughter's left. I felt a pang of sadness as I saw the unshed tears in her eyes but I convinced myself to focus on how perfect this day was.

As the rest of the bridesmaids took their places, my eyes were drawn to my beautiful Bella, who looked amazing in her simple gold strapless dress that fell to her ankles. The matching gold and silver chain around her neck combined with the white gloves climbing up her forearm to end at her elbow, preventing her shoulders from looking naked. She met my eye and smiled proudly at me before turning her head to view our excited daughter, the motion causing a single loose strand of hair to slip from behind the multitude of pins holding it her beautiful hair in place, and land delicately on her otherwise naked neck. I crossed my hands to avoid the temptation of stepping forward and tucking it back.

I let my eyes wander over everyone else at the altar, thankful that Alex had removed her punishment of handcuffing together anyone who did not do all they could to ensure today went perfectly. It had been decided that the wedding party would be dressed in white and gold. The bridesmaids all wore gold strapless dresses, the dresses were all similar but clear differences could be seen in the length of the skirts, the addition or style of the lace on some and the shade of gold.

Bella's was the simplest with the only folds being across her breasts and the rest plain yet beautiful, and smooth enough to show off her perfect shape while hiding her legs from sight.

Leah's dress however, was a much lighter almost creamy colour with a multitude of folds running diagonally down and ending below the waist. Two different diagonal directions across the breasts created a V shape which was decorated with subtle jewels. It was simple yet elegant and fell to the floor.

Rosalie's dress was not a dark colour, but a more vibrant, almost coppery gold. The dress was bunched and folded in strategic places to give it an almost wrap around look, the majority of the overlapping material was held together by a jewel encrusted diamond shape.

Alice's was had a light creamy gold base that could be seen easily under the slightly darker coloured lace and a dark gold ribbon around the waist and tied in a large hanging bow at the front. While it made a rather fancy bridesmaids dress, if the colour had been any lighter it could have passed as a fairly plain wedding dress.

Alex's dress deliberately stood out slightly from the others as it was the only one with any colour besides gold in the dress itself and the only dress that reached the shoulders. The skirt was shade of gold that was perfectly balanced between light and dark not fitting into the category of either; It was fairly tight fitting and ended at the knees. Wrapped tightly around the bottom of her ribs and the top of her stomach was a thick darker gold ribbon with no bow which separated the gold skirt from the white top. The top of the dress was almost lacy and creamy white in colour; It neatly covered the breasts with an obvious frill starting at the gold ribbon, coming up to cover her left breast and eventually tying over her left shoulder, creating a side strap with the tail of an almost bow-like knot hanging over the front of the left shoulder and arm, ending at the elbow. The whole ensemble easily showered off her shapely body in a flattering manner.

The girls all wore silver high heeled shoes usually with thin straps. Like the dresses, the shoes were all different yet following the same theme. Although some of the dresses currently hid the shoes from sight, I had seen everyone earlier and therefore knew what they where wearing.

Leah and Bella had fought for flats, the compromise being Bella's mostly enclosed shoes which covered most of her toes and the front of her feet looked more white than silver and had a small clip bunching the shiny fabric over the front.

Leah's shoes where held on by a single thin strap across the ankle and a thicker strap over the feet just above the toes and adorned with tiny imitation diamonds that hung from the thin strap and arranged in a pattern on the thicker strap, her heels however, were barely an inch and a half in hight; Much higher than she would have liked but she caved when she saw the shoes.

Rose stood above the rest in her silver shoes which covered the front of her foot with a jewel encrusted diamond shape; Matching the one on her dress, even though it was Alice who was wearing stilettos.

My youngest sister had three jewel adorned straps over the front of her feet above the toes, and another reaching up to and around her ankle; The diamond coloured jewels also covered the outside of her stiletto heel, and a very odd looking indent in the slight platform under the toes.

Alex's were the simplest, a jewelled pattern along the criss crossed strip across the toes which lay diagonally along the other two uncrossed straps and jewels adorning the outside of the heel.

To make the shoulders look less bare, all the girls wore a necklace of some kind and white gloves.

Bella's gloves covered her elbow just barely, Leah's came to just below her elbow, and Rose's and inch and a half above her elbow and all three were a very pale white. Alice's came halfway down her forearm and Alex's ended just beyond the wrist, and instead of white their gloves were a more creamy bone colour but light enough to be mistaken for white should someone not be paying attention. Most of the gloves were simple although a few had some lace or hemming.

Bella's necklace consisted of two thin chains, one gold, the other silver, that had been woven around each other, and a subtle silver pendant with a gold and silver pattern.

Leah's stood out as the thickest with a stiff flat silver band, roughly a centimetres thickness holding the hanging diamond-like jewels that fell to the to of her breasts.

Rose wore a jewel encrusted strip around her throat that almost resembled a choker, hanging from it was a single red jewel set into a silver base; Instead of being smooth the silver base jutted out in places, creating lines around the jewel and drawing attention to it.

Alice's consisted of a few silver lines, all connecting, with an amber coloured gem in the centre and was set on a silver chain, slightly thicker than normal but thin enough to be subtle.

With a thick chain, Alex's necklace consisted of two interwoven strips of silver encrusted with diamond-like jewels.

The grooms men were all dressed in fairly genetic suits. They all wore black suit pants with a gold suit jacket with a fake white rose pinned to their left side just over the pocket; All bar the groom himself who wore a white jacket and gold rose.

"Dear family and friends." The priest began, his voice the only sound in the quiet room. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Jacob William Black to Renesmee Carlie Cullen." The speech had been deliberately written with adjustments from what was traditional to speak to anyone who had any doubts against them getting married. The first change being that instead of saying they were both to be wed, or the more traditional 'the woman will be wed to the man' it was decided between the both of them that the speech should announce Jacob would be wed to Renesmee. His reason for suggesting this was to show to everyone, the pack in particular, that he would be joining our family instead of forcing Renesmee as one of them. It was sad, in a sense, that a wedding was still viewed as an exchange of sorts; As though one person were leaving their family to join another. Weddings had evolved beyond that since my time, yet here we are, with Jacob becoming one of us instead of joining families as had also been tradition at one point.

I remember marriages of old where women were sold off to their intended husbands without consulting the girl in question, when a wedding would mean a transfer of ownership, either for a price or arranged by both fathers to unite their families. Society had moved beyond that, beyond picking sides and who owns who, marriage these days was about love and love alone, or at least it was supposed to be. Today was not only about love, but about announcing where people stand to see who will walk away and who will stand with them. It was sad in a way that today could not only be about two lovers pledging themselves to each other, but also about choosing sides and challenging vendettas.

Renesmee and Jacob are in love, and regardless of what anyone says, they will be joined together today, in way that shall never fade or die, today my little girl and the man she loves are to promise themselves to each other for all eternity. And in the end, that is all that matters.

"We are not here to witness the beginning of what shall be, but to acknowledge what already is, what always has been. Two souls, fated to be joined, tied together in ways that cannot be broken or torn. The love these two share is undeniable, as soul-mates they have been bound, since before either of them ever were, to stand here on this day, to be formally recognised as man and wife; Companions and lovers for all eternity." As beautiful an opening as that was it was clear to everyone in the know about non-humans that it was written to remind everyone that this cannot be changed. Today is just another in a long line in which Jacob and Renesmee will be together, and after today, no one will be able to question it.

"Marriage is but an announcement, recognition of what is. Love, in its purest form, is what binds these two together, stronger than any word or ceremony ever could. Together this young couple shall forever be joined, forever to stand by one another, as a crutch or helping hand when times are tough, as an equal to encourage, challenge, or aid each other in all they must face. Their love is eternal, never shall it age or die, time may not wither it but strengthen it, just as all who hope to destroy it shall do. A few words and a stroke of a pen are but mere formalities, ways of legally binding two people, but it is love which combines the heart and soul. Today announce your love together, make your commitment before your family and friends. May all who witness today acknowledge your eternal bond, and celebrate your forever." Once he finished the reading, Renesmee and Jacob turned to face each other and moved on to their vows.

"Renesmee," My daughter's intended began. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were different. How we met would not be considered a 'normal' way for two lovers to meet," his comment was met with the amusement of some who knew how they met. "However I will never forget how my life changed the second our eyes met; It felt as though you looked into my heart and soul, as though you saw through everything and looked directly into me, every secret, every insecurity, you saw through it all, and smiled back. For what may have been only a second for you, was a lifetime for me. You changed my life, took away my pain and showed me how to smile. In that one second you gave me meaning, you showed me all the light in the world that I had been too blind to see. We may have been young, but I have been dedicated to you since the moment our eyes met. We both had a _lot_ of growing up to do, and its debatable who had to grow up more, but I knew from that second my life would be nothing without you.

"You bring such excitement to my life, you drive me crazy, and I love _every_ second of it. You never slow down, always trying to live as much as you can and not waste a moment of everyday. I've watched you run from one action to the next without a seconds pause and you get jittery if you stay still too long, yet you are still willing to just lay in my arms for hours at a time without complaint. I swear I have never seen you sleep, you are always up late working on some new hobby yet you are always out of bet at five every morning just because you don't want to waste a single moment. If you will let me, I will treasure more than just every moment with you, because I know how important one second can be. As your husband I vow never let a second tick by without knowing how lucky I am to be with you. I vow never to love another as I love you, and to be with you always. Through the good and the bad, the better and the worse, for as long as we both shall live, I love you Renesmee." I recalled Renesmee's aversion to the phrase 'till death do us part' claiming it sounded to final, as though predicting and end. She wanted their vows to sound more eternal. There were quite a few tears shed during Jacob's speech, which was to be expected.

Of course Alex cried for a completely different reason. She's strong though, I'll give her that; Alex just stood there, silently watching everything, hanging of every word that was said, with tears sneakily making their way through her barriers and down her cheeks.

"I _knew_ you would talk about the second our eyes met." Renesmee began almost condescendingly and quite a few people laughed at her unusual beginning to her speech. "I still loved you first." My daughter announced proudly. "Even before we looked into each others eyes and saw into each others souls I had decided you would always be in my heart. I saw you first Jacob, and in that moment I decided I wanted to know you, to be a part of your life; From the moment I saw you I knew you were special and I knew you would be someone very important to me someday. Granted, at the time I had no idea just how closely linked our lives would be, but I knew that I would always treasure your company.

"You have been by my side my entire life, through thick and thin you were always there. Oh how many times you stayed so late playing dolls with me that you fell asleep on the couch and snored so loud you annoyed _everyone_ else in the house." She chuckled at the memory, as did everyone else. I can still remember hearing Rose complain that he sounded like chainsaw and watching Renesmee as she tucked him in on the couch, the dolls still in his arms, while I called his father to let him know Jacob might be staying the night. Everyone had been surprised that I insisted on just letting him sleep instead of waking him up and sending him home, but I knew passing out on our couch from exhaustion after a good day was better than being woken up and sent home to deal with his father.

I forced myself to focus on my daughters words of devotion instead of dwelling on the problems of the past. "I remember talking you into doing silly things and when mum or dad found out just putting on the most innocent expression in the world and letting you take the blame." Bella and I both rolled our eyes at her words. I recalled the time she talked Jacob into helping her decorate every tree within a ten mile radius of the house with flowers after Bella taught her how to make daisy chains, and her begging Jacob into giving her caramel toffees until she was climbing the walls due to her sugar rush. While we were never seriously mad at Jacob, we were definitely annoyed that at his age he did not have the common sense to say no to all Renesmee's 'brilliant' ideas; Thank goodness we were around to stop most of them.

"Jacob you were my first crush, although not my first kiss," she phrased it as a joke but I could not miss the almost inaudible sob that escaped Alex's lips. "My first heartbreak, my first and only love. Jacob Black, you are my everything. You have always been there for me and I cannot imagine my life without you. I vow to love you and only you, always and forever, to drive you crazy on a daily basis," I had to laugh at that, as did Jacob and many others, "and to do all I can to make you smile. No matter how hard things may become, I promise to make it my mission in life to keep you happy, and ensure that you do not get any sleep on our wedding night." Quite a few people groaned as the mischievous glint in her eye could be seen from under her thin veil and I tried to ignore what she meant by that. My daughter's hand found it's way to her beloved's cheek. "Jacob, my Jacob, I am yours forever." Despite her earlier joke, Renesmee was almost in tears as she finished speaking. It was her horror at ruining her make-up _again_ that forced her to hold back her tears of joy at almost being wed.

Seth then stepped forward and handed them each a ring, just a simple gold band which I knew were inscribed with the identical phrase reading 'Forever and always my love.' in a very fancy script.

Jacob spoke first. "With this ring, I thee wed. For better or for better I am yours, forever and always my love." He slipped the ring on her finger as he spoke and once he had deliver his line, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. There was some amusement from the guests at his comment 'for better or for better' instead of 'for better or for worse' which was of course, Renesmee's idea. She wanted it known by everyone that she did not believe anything could be wrong with their union and therefore had the saying altered to insist nothing but good would come of this day.

Renesmee then repeated his actions without the kiss. Slipping the ring onto his finger she pledged, "With this ring, I thee wed. For better or for better I am yours, forever and always my love."

The priest then spoke up to finish the ceremony. "If anyone has reason why these two should not be wed..."

What happened next was so fast it happened while the priest was mid-sentence.

Sue Clearwater placed her hand on her husbands arm so quickly the sound was clearly audible to non-human ears and unknown to her she instantly held the attention of every werewolf, vampire, and hybrid in the room. "Ruin this wedding and I _will_ divorce you." She whispered harshly and many people were left slack-jawed in shock as she sounded dead serious.

Luckily, those who were so shocked by her actions that they allowed it to show on their face were immediately joined by, and mistaken for, those shocked by the priests words. "...Please forever hold your peace for no word said this day could tare apart a love such as these two share, so kindly hold your tongue." Even _I_ found it amusing that he had pretty much told anyone who had any plans to stop the ceremony to shut up in the politest way possible. The priest had been convinced that some of the guests were against the wedding since the moment he read the alterations to the script, but he did not protest in performing the ceremony as was requested.

"Then without further adieu," he continued, ignoring the guests' surprised reactions with a slight smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Jacob reached forward and pulled back her veil to reveal her face and then paused to admire her beauty.

"This is the part where you are supposed to kiss me." Renesmee reminded him after a very uneventful minute had passed in a whisper that could be heard by all the guests who were also wondering what was going on because the room had been set up to echo anything said at the altar.

Jacob flashed her an amused smile and spoke clearly enough that his voice filled the room with ease. "Sorry, I was distracted by how beautiful you are."

They both smiled at each other before she grabbed him by surprise and dragged him with force into a rough and passionate kiss that was _far_ to intimate for public. Her right hand roughly held the back of his neck and her left arm was wrapped tightly around his back, pinning his body to hers with no chance of escape. Once his shock wore off he relaxed into her embrace and returned her affections as his hands gently made their way to her sides where they rested gently.

Renesmee tangled her fingers in his short hair as best she good and gripped the back of his head as hard as she could, maintaining complete control of the kiss while Jacob, lost in the moment, merely submitted, returning her affections timidly. **Well it's obvious who wears the pants in **_**that**_** relationship.** I did not know who the thought belonged to as most people in the room were thinking much the same thing. I however had averted my eyes by this point and was trying to ignore what was happening, which proved rather difficult with Renesmee's possessive thoughts of, **mine, mine, mine,** repeated over and over.

I looked to the bridesmaids to find Rose rolling her eyes and making a comment about dog breath, Bella looking at everything _but_ our daughters very public display of affection, Leah who was rolling her eyes and thinking of how she could use this to embarrass Jacob in he future, Alice who didn't care and was just happy the wedding went so perfectly, and Alex who was studying the bouquet while failing at holding back tears.

Seth was politely averting his eyes, Paul was laughing at the fact Renesmee was clearly the dominant partner in the relationship, Emmett was ignoring it and trying to convince himself that Nessie was still a kid, Embry was ignoring them, and Quill was distracting himself by watching his imprint, Claire, I believe her name was.

I followed his eyes to her and focused on her thoughts. The young girl looked to be about fifteen so I was not surprised when I found her being not only jealous of Renesmee for being loved back, and hopeful that someday that could be her and Quil. I almost chuckled as I realised how a clueless Quill still viewed the lovestruck teenager as a child. I knew from experience that situation could wind up messy but I decided not to get involved as I had been through all that drama too recently. Things will work themselves out eventually, of that I am sure.

**Oh god he tastes amazing.** My daughter's thoughts brought my attention back to the lip-locked couple. The awkward coughing and shuffling had gone on long enough and Renesmee showed no signs of releasing him any time soon so I stood from my seat and walked towards my overly affectionate daughter and her husband. I placed my hand on her shoulder to draw her attention and whispered, too low for human ears to hear, even with the echo. "He still needs to breathe little one."

At my words Renesmee finally released Jacob who stumbled back, gasping for air and wishing the kiss had not ended so soon while I stepped back as inconspicuously as possible.

"Sorry." Renesmee mumbled as she watched him sucking in the much needed oxygen. While she still needed to breathe her vampire side allowed her the ability to hold her breath for a long time, easily hours although some suspected possibly even days. My son-in-law blushed a deep shade of read as he remembered where they were.

Jacob stood as straight as he could and held his right arm outstretched to his wife so they could walk down the aisle and towards the door together. Knowing his head was still spinning from the lack of oxygen, she placed his outstretched hand on her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist to felt support his weight as the couple walked through the crowd of people with cheeky grins adorning their faces.

As they walked down the aisle he brought his free hand to his lips and found the small amount of blood there. In shock Jacob turned to Renesmee. "Did you, bite me?" He asked her quietly between soft pants.

Nessie blushed at the embarrassment of her actions and merely pulled the decorative handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to him in response. He chuckled at her, probably due to the lack of oxygen and held it to his slightly bleeding lower lip as they continues their journey to the door.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Finally! That took way to long. How many ways are there to describe shoes? Kill me now. While writing this chapter I found myself wanting to just give up and say 'The entire wedding party was naked so there are no fancy and complicated clothes for me to describe to you, the end.' I think I did a terrible job of describing what was worn by the wedding party, so I found some google images to use as a reference if you would like them. I could not find any pictures of suits matching the description that did not make the guys wearing them look like douches so you can just use your imagination there. If anyone knows how to post links on this stupid site **_**please_ let me know, I spent a good two-three hours trying to find ways around it but it keeps destroying the links_. _Also, Quil's imprint, the one who was five years old, what was her name again? I am honestly not sure if it is Claire or not. _****_I will need to know for later chapters._**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	94. Chapter 94 - Padawan Training

_**Authors Note: I was writing the speeches when I realised just how long that would be so I decided to put each speech as a new chapter, otherwise you guys would have to wait weeks for this super huge chapter as opposed to the usual one week wait for much shorter chapters. Also, the bit at the start doesn't fit all that well with the rest of the story but I didn't know where else to put it as it is too small to be a chapter on its own.**_

_**Payshent - I was quite looking forward to writing the part with Sue so I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - Yes I did find that Alex's pain upset things a little but I tried not to focus on that too much without ignoring it completely, and the make-out was one of my favorite parts of that chapter.**_

_**toritwilight504 - 1.)Thanks to everyone who has confirmed that for me. 2.)Very much so I think. 3.)That is why I picked him. 4.)One of my favorites. 5.)Glad to hear it, I hope you are not disappointed. 6.)Is this soon enough?**_

_**Guest - While she so badly wanted to, she loves Renesmee. She would rather suffer in silence than ruin her loves big day. As long as Renesmee is happy, any pain she feels is worth it in her opinion.**_

_**teenwolflover16 - I try to make this story both amusing and dramatic as if done right drama and humour go hand in hand. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 94 – Padawan Training**

**Seth's POV**

I stepped forward to sign the registry as a witness, followed by Alex who would have looked kinda hot in that dress if it weren't for the fact her eyes were red and puffy, also the fact that she was completely insane and had a habit of handcuffing me to my brother with sex toy handcuffs she pulled out off thin air; **Seriously though, where did she get those?**

So after the crazy gay sex monster had signed the registry a very happy Renesmee approached. "Alex are you okay?" She asked her friend, her voice full of concern. "I saw you crying."

"I'm fine." The sad crazy girl assured her. "I've just never seen you so happy before." Her voice caught as she spoke and Renesmee took her shoulders comfortingly.

"I would not have been nearly as happy without you standing by my side." Renesmee vowed and Alex fell into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder. "Without you this day would have been amazing, you make it perfect."

I looked over to Jacob who smiled at the pair sadly. I raised an eyebrow at him in question as he caught me staring but he just brushed it off and walked away.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I am married. I am MARRIED! It is all I can do not to just scream, I am so happy! We all sat outside in the evening. We had all the tables set up and although I was supposed to be sitting next to Jacob my chair was so close I may as well have been sitting on him. I turned my attention to the makeshift stage when the speeches began.

The first was Alex who had been crying all day, I had never known her to be so emotional.

"Now lets face it, everyone who comes up to speak is going to just talk about how Renesmee and Jacob are just 'the perfect couple,' or that they are 'meant to be,' yunno, soul-mates and all that shit. And seeing as we all already know that, I'm not gonna bore you with the same lines you are going to hear repeated like eighteen times today." A few people chuckled, mainly in surprise that she was acting so informal during the maid of honour speech, but those who knew Alex just sighed or rolled their eyes.

"Mind you, Renesmee and I only met because of Jacob." Alex remarked and I couldn't hold back a giggle at how true that was. "Course back then she was just some innocent young girl with a crush. And I'm not kidding when I say innocent." Everyone looked over to me as I was giggling loudly into Jacob's shoulder. "Oh you remember that do you Nes?" She asked me and I sat up straighter to address her. I knew I was blushing but I wasn't exactly embarrassed.

"How could I forget?" I called back to the makeshift stage on which Alex stood.

"Yunno, I didn't know from the beginning exactly _who_ I was helping Renesmee plan the seduction of." Quite a few people did their best to ignore that last line while Alex smiled at me and turned to Jacob. "But thank you, Mr. Sexy bike lover, for inadvertently helping me find my best friend." Jacob gave me a questioning look but my attention was on Alex. "Oh and don't forget those handcuffs you have in your pocket, because apparently marrying you is the only seduction attempt that seems to work so they may just see some use soon." She winked slyly at him while quite a few guests shot him some curious and disbelieving glances.

Jacob was beet red and stock still as he tried to think of what to say. I reached inside his jacket and pulled out a set of handcuffs from his pocket. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that." Jacob insisted but Alex's cackling laughter as she left the stage was explanation enough for me.

I looked over the cuffs carefully. "Stainless steel handcuffs lined with soft leather on the inner cuffs to prevent chaffing," I stated as I continued to examine them. "Standard police issue are titanium so clearly recreational and judging by the leather, a very good quality. Price range probably somewhere in the hundreds," I remarked looking over at my best friend. "That about right Alex?" Being friends with Alex can be quite an adventure at times.

She smiled widely at me looking impressed. "Bit over two hundred and forty, wedding gift." She joked. "Nice job with the description. I have trained you well young padawan." Alex added, bowing to me with her hands pressed together in front of her chest which I mirrored back to her with a laugh.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	95. Chapter 95 - Finger Painted Dragons

_**Authors Note: I tried not to put too much emphasis on her past mistake but it was impossible to ignore it completely, hope that it turned out okay.**_

_**Payshent - I love Alex doing crazy stuff, and everyone who knows her just accepting it while everyone else sit's there wondering what they are all on to make this normal. Alex is fun to write for.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - They were doing their best to ignore the blatant sexual comments and focus on the happy wedding. Oh who **_**doesn't_ love Alex and Nessie's relationship, it is just amazing and perfect and funny, I love Alex._**

**_toritwirlight504 - Badly._**

**_Geneu - I'm not sure I understand, how is there nothing notable about Jacob? And why shouldn't he be the same?_**

**_mami-hai - Good guess._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - Thank you._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - I was a little worried about the Star Wars quote because I thought some people might not like it but I'm a geek so 'my whole brain just went, what the hell.' Also, if you get that quote you are awesome._**

**_BubblyGirl13 - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. As luck would have it you posted your review of impatience the day before it is due to update so you will not have to wait long. Love long and prosper. *Spock hand thing*_**

* * *

**Chapter 95 – Finger Painted Dragons**

**Renesmee's POV**

I snuggled back up next to/on top of, my husband, my _husband_, **and now I grinning like an idiot again,** and placed the handcuffs back in his pocket, awaiting the next speech. Next up was Seth.

"Well, thank you for that crazy lady, but I think I'll keep things a bit more PG rated around here." Seth began, clearly not liking Alex very much.

**What stupid thing did she do to weird Seth out?** I thought to myself, annoyed by the amount of people who laughed at that. I would have been mad at Seth for saying it if Alex hadn't laughed too, but seeing she took no offence I was able to find the humour in his comment and continue to enjoy my wedding.

"Over the years," Seth went on once the laughter died down. "I have seen Jacob and Nessie grow closer; Which is hard to imagine since they have been best of friends since thee day they met. I still remember the tea parties and the toffee induced sugar highs." A few people chuckled at his words, mainly my family who had seen me climbing the walls after convincing Jacob to give me too many toffees. I smiled at the memory. "And then there was the time they were finger painting and Jake fell asleep to wake up with a dragon painted on his chest." Okay, I'll admit, I laughed with them at that.

"It was a _very_ nice picture of a dragon." Jacob whispered quietly in my ear, causing me to blush and bury my face in his neck. I had been very young at the time.

Seth waited for the shock and laughter to die down before he continued. "Since her earliest days, little Nes has been driving my brother crazy." Seth raised the glass of wine he had been holding. "So here's to her sending him insane for the rest of their lives. I hope you know what your in for Jake." He laughed, taking a sip.

We all laughed at that and drank with him. My family only pretended to drink while Jacob and I sipped our wine classes filled with lemonade. Neither of us would be drinking as I detested alcohol, it reminded me of the stupidest thing I had ever done. I swore I would never drink and to kiss someone who's breath smelled like alcohol made me remember Ty lying on top of me, so Jacob and promised he would not drink either.

I love this man. I thought as my brother-in-law descended from the make-shift stage.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Okay guys, I once again need your help. I only read the books once and am terrible at remembering names. So there was this vampire in 'Breaking Dawn' who tried to go on the diet cause he likes a challenge but didn't stick to it, he also allowed Kate of the Denali clan use her power on him cause he thought he was strong enough to take it but ended up just screaming like a little bitch, and then when the Volturi killed Irena he dove on top of Kate to stop her from attacking. WHAT WAS HIS NAME?! I have literally written into a chapter [INSERT NAME HERE] because I don't know his name. If anyone remembers his name please tell me, or if you have the books lying around could you flick it open to the Volturi confrontation and find who dove on top of Kate , or whatever you have to do, I NEED HIS NAME OR THE STORY WILL BE STUPID!_**

**_~SophieAngel69_**


	96. Chapter 96 - Threats Of Pain And Protect

_**Authors Note: Not overly happy with this one but I think it turned out okay.**_

_**Guest - THANK YOU!**_

_**Guest - Also thanks.**_

_**Payshent - I'm glad you enjoyed it, Seth is sweet. Thank you also for the name.**_

_**Guest - Yes thank you, and the speeches are funny, all of them. Now the question is, Will I make you sit through everyone from both families giving individual speeches? Would I really torture you all like that?**_

_**toritwilight504 - Thank you, and, thank you. Every time I post a chapter, I look forward to your review. You always shower me with such praise and if you keep that up, I may just have to never end the story just so I can continue to read your glowing reviews. The next update will be at the same time as last week and will be up by the time you are reading this.**_

_**13kc - I am going to assume that you made a typo in his name as everyone else called him Garrett, except for one who called him Garreth, so I'm going with the former. Thank you all the same. And it isn't much of an inclusion, his name is said once, I just couldn't avoid saying it and needed to know what it was. P.S. I'm glad you like it, I love it too.**_

_**MRSJRPMELLAK - Thank you, although I believe it is spelt Garrett. A soon as they get to the honeymoon; We must get through the wedding first. I am trying to fit as much into the chapters as possible so that you guys can have the wedding night but it will still take time, just remember, patience is a virtue and it will be worth the wait.**_

_**crazbychoice - Thank you.**_

_**Guest - It's cool, just about everyone told me so I got it. Glad you liked the chapter.**_

_**alixandria - Thanks.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - I hope you still love it when they get to their honeymoon.**_

_**Not-that-kinda-gurl - If is did I would 'like' that review. I have thought that myself about a great many things.**_

_**Not-that-kinda-gurl - Thanks for the offer but I got it, a bunch of people told me.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - I have Private Messaged you the flashback you requested and I hope that answers your question and does not seem condescending. Also, thanks for the name.**_

_**bleu2979 - Not at all, it has been a long time coming and I hope you enjoy the honeymoon as it should prove entertaining.**_

_**eddies-girl0012 - Thank you.**_

_**randomdizzy - Thank you. Really, thank you. Your comment truly touched me. I'm glad you are enjoying this story and I hope you like how it turns out. On the subject of Billy, yes, he is absolutely awful, he has his reasons and in a few chapters you may feel differently about him, but I'm glad you like everyone standing up to him, I do too. And Alex was perfect for Renesmee, Nessie needs an inappropriate friend to be a bad influence so she can learn more than her overprotective, conservative, traditional family will teach her. Alex was created to bring out Renesmee's wild side. All in all, it went well and I am happy with how Alex turned out.**_

* * *

**Chapter 96 – Treats Of Pain And Protection**

**Jacob's POV**

I Even after everything he had said and done, I still panicked as Edward approached the make-shift stage. Somehow I just could not accept that he was actually okay with me marrying his daughter. After everything we had been through in the past, some part of me was still clinging to the idea that he would kill me the next time I so much as looked at her.

"Calm down Jacob," Edward began, speaking into the microphone. "I'm not going to kill you for looking at my baby sister." He vowed and everyone laughed.

Renesmee giggled the cutest giggle I have ever heard and pressed her lips gently against the side of my neck. **Quit worrying my love. If anyone tries to hurt you I will deal with them personally.** She promised and I couldn't help but smile at her adorable antics. It was so cute that she would offer to defend my honour like that, and slightly scary that I did not doubt for a second she would keep her promise.

"I have known for a long time that Renesmee and Jacob would end up together." Edward went on. "It was a long hard road, I was torn between wanting to protect her from boys in general, and wanting her to be happy. I'm not sure when, but somewhere along the way, I stopped seeing Jacob as I saw all men who looked at my baby sister in anything more than a platonic way. At some point, I began to see Jacob as the person who could make my little Nessie smile." His eyes flickered from me to Renesmee, and back again repeatedly as he spoke.

I was not sure entirely what to think of his confession so I simply sat and listened, feeling my wife clinging to my left arm, sitting half on top of me.

"Some people have accused me of being overprotective," my father-in-law continued.

"Because you are." The comment was loud enough to be heard only by those nearby or with an inhuman sense of hearing and I, along with many others, let out a shocked laugh and turned to the person who made the comment. Bella sat very still, looking around awkwardly as if to ask, 'was that out loud?' Which only served to make me laugh harder.

Edward paused and looked at her with an expression I could not read before continuing. "But I merely seek to protect those I care for. Nessie is my baby sister and I look out for her, I only want what is best for her. I was surprised myself when I realised what was best for her was Jacob, but I see now that they belong together. If I had any doubts left, which I sincerely doubt, they were washed away earlier today as I watched them promise themselves to each other forever. Seeing the love you two clearly share, I know you will always be happy." I was touched by his kind words, and that his speech was all about how much faith he had in me. "Oh and Jacob," he added. "Hurt her and there will be nowhere in the world that I cannot hunt you down." He vowed, his expression dead serious, before he exited the stage calmly and took his seat by Bella's side.

Everyone laughed, I laughed too, although I did not doubt for a second that he was serious. **Don't worry, he couldn't get through me if he tried.** Renesmee promised and snuggled closer.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	97. Chapter 97 - Reluctant Happiness

_**Authors Note: I'm not sure I like how this one turned out, the idea was brilliant but it seems a little... Off from what I wanted.**_

_**toritwilight504 - Just remember, the longer the story goes on for, the more drama and plot twists I must add ao keep it interesting and the more warped it will become from the original twilight saga, and thus, the less likelihood of you still liking it. So remember; With great power comes great responsibility. As always, I'm glad you liked it, and I do really like the idea about Bella standing up about how over protective he is instead of bowing her head to his every command like a submissive little bitch. I prefer to think of it like, Bella hated him being overprotective when she was human but she knew she needed protection so she didn't argue much, but now she is a vampire and he'll get smacked upside the head if he tries. That way she is a far more interesting character.**_

_**Guest - I'm not sure what you mean her 'human side' she is the same person as a vampire as she is a human, the only difference is her heart doesn't beat now.**_

_**The betrayer hunter - Glad you are enjoying it.**_

_**randomdizzy - Yes, that was one of my favorite moments. I just love Bella standing up for herself and especially being embarrassed or shy about it after. And yes, this story is rather unique. I went looking for a decent Nessie/Jacob story but I could not find one. They always seem to randomly fall in love and dive into bed together, any conflict is small and quickly dealt with, and even when they **_**do_ take their time, once they start sleeping together, BAM, baby; And then the story becomes about their journey into parenthood and I always lose interest in the story. I could not find a Nessie Jacob story I liked, although I am currently making my way through about three that seem a little promising, the first one however I am beginning to lose faith in now she's pregnant. But the way I see it, if you can't find a story you like, write it yourself, then you can enjoy it and others will not have to be disappointed by not finding the same thing as you._**

**_Guest - because it's funny and he shows how much he loves her._**

**_eddies-girl0012 - I guessed as much, glad you enjoyed that, it was fun to write._**

**_Janessa208 - I'm glad you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it._**

**_teenwolflover16 - I acknowledge in my stories that more than just one or two people have lives at the same time. I like changing POV, especially to lesser mentioned characters, because it shows that the rest of the world is still there while the main characters live their lives._**

* * *

**Chapter 97 – Reluctant Happiness**

**Jacob's POV**

**Just how many people give speeches at weddings?** I thought as I sat next to Renesmee, my newly wed bride, listening to speech after speech. **I am dying here.** First Alex decides to embarrass the hell out of me, then Seth comes out with his nice polite congratulations, followed by Edward's approval, Paul's surprisingly comforting speech about married life and how perfect Renesmee and I are for each other, Alice's overly giddy talk about god-knows-what 'cause that girl talks _way_ to fast to be understood, Embry's grumbled 'congratulations', Bella's pride filled speech with an unsurprising threat to me of at the end, Quill was a bit more understanding than Embry, but not by that much, Rosalie naturally managed to fit in an insult while still sounding somewhat supportive, Emmet's speech was thankfully joking and supportive, and Leah somehow managed to sound like she was happy for us instead of bored and just maybe she really was. **Is it possible to actually die of boredom?** The thought crossed my mind as Charlie finished his congratulatory speech as Renesmee's 'uncle from out of town'.

"Fear and _possibly_ depression, but not boredom no." I looked up to see it was Edward who had spoken and was now looking at me as the words were clearly meant for me; It took me only a second to realise he was answering my question. I tried not to laugh at all the curious looks from others at the table while Edward wore an amused smirk.

**You will explain that comment to me later.** Renesmee informed me, not requested, or advised, she simply stated that I would explain the exchange that had just occurred between her father and I.

I smiled at her commanding ways which, for some strange reason I loved. Every time Renesmee acted all in-control or dominating I just felt that warm feeling in my chest that caused me to smile involuntarily. Okay so what if I'm not 'the man' in the relationship, if being 'the guy' means I have to order the love of my life around and tell her what to do, I will quite happily be 'the girl' not that I would _ever_ admit that to _anyone_ ever. Well maybe Renesmee, but that's only cause she'll make me tell her, _eventually._

Most guys probably wouldn't want their wife or significant female other to be calling the shots, but I'm not most guys, and a controlling Renesmee, is both sexy and cute.

I was so lost in my mental wanderings that I failed to notice my father and Aunt Suzie had made their way onto the makeshift stage.

I instantly panicked, I did not trust my father to speak at my wedding. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and my nerves settled somewhat, I turned to give Jasper a grateful smile before anxiously returning my eyes to the stage.

A wave of relief washed over me when aunt Suzie picked up the microphone, but not enough to stop me from being agitated, he was still on the stage with her. **Although... She did stop him from ruining the ceremony.**

"I would just like to say," she began. "That we could not be more proud of you two." My father scoffed but stayed quiet. So far so good.

"In all the time I have known you Jacob, I have Never seen you happier than you are when you are with Renesmee." Aunt Suzie went on. And Nessie deary," my father's eyes widened in surprise at aunt Suzie addressing my wife by her nickname and proceeded to shoot Renesmee the most disgusted, hate-filled glare.

"It is clear to anyone who bothers to look that you two are meant to be." My step-mother smiled sweetly at us, ignoring my fathers death glare. "We are glad you two have managed to find the person who can make you as happy as you both clearly are." She continued to use 'we' instead of 'I' including my father in every word she said, although it was clear to all he did _not_ agree with what his wife was saying.

"We just wanted you both to know how proud we are that you have each found the person who can make you happy." She smiled at us both and then glanced at my father with a mischievous glint I have never seen in her eye for the entire time I have known her. "It would take someone both blind _and_ extremely dumb not to see that you two are just perfect together." Aunt Suzie smiles sweetly and placed a hand on her husbands shoulder and crouched down to his hight.

"Tell them how happy we are for them dear?" My step-mother prompted, holding the microphone to my father who was still trying to decide how he should react to her calling him dumb and blind.

He looks about ready to protest but she gives him a look. It is a look I have seen women give their husbands over the years. From what I had seen of that expression and the reactions of the husbands on the receiving end, I assumed it to mean something along the lines of, 'you will face the wrath of hell if you do not do as I tell you _right now!_' He seemed do decide it was smarter to just do as she told him than to face whatever consequences awaited him for disobeying. "Very happy." He said through gritted teeth.

I never did know exactly what that expression meant but I knew men were deathly afraid of it, and that women saved it for special occasions. I watched aunt Suzie wheel my father off the stage and he looked as though she held his balls in a vice, and from that expression she had given him, which had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, maybe she did. I love my step-mum.

* * *

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	98. Chapter 98 - The Cunt Hunt

**_Authors Note: Well this one is rather long and turned out far different to what I had planned. Expect more craziness from the wedding in chapter's to come. You know what would be a fun game, what were your _first_ thoughts upon reading the chapter tittle. We should do that for every chapter, would be funny sometimes._**

**_Payshent - Glad you enjoyed that, hope this is soon enough for you._**

**_toritwilight504 - Yes, you've gotta love the look, I've never had occasion to use it myself, but I love how men squirm when women do use it. I'm glad you liked it though, that was not one of my favourite chapters, but this one is definitely up there with the good ones._**

**_Not-that-kinda-gurl - Glad you liked it, as always._**

**_Not-that-kinda-gurl - After that performance, who _doesn't_ love her._**

**_Janessa208 - Well it was not for lack of trying, but every attempt will be shot down by someone._**

**_randomdizzy - Thank you for that lovely review, I quite enjoyed reading your thoughts on the speeches and I'm glad to see you enjoyed it, but what got my attention was when you mentioned Charlie's speech at Bella's wedding. Now I don't remember how the speech went in the books, but my stories are a direct continuation of the books, you may note that it is in the category of 'book' not 'movie' or 'any' because, yes, there is a difference. While the movies did have their good parts, much of it was awful. The movies butchered all the great parts in the books, I even found myself out of my chair, jumping up and screaming "No No No No No!" because they completely slaughtered the best line in the third book. While Charlie's wedding speech was one of the few things I liked from the movies, I can't pick and choose. I may use screenshots from the movies for most of my cover photos but the writing is directly from the book. While I think it is much better to write from the book not the movies storywise, it does cut out a few lovely lines here and there, like for example, the best line in the third movie said during the tent scene 'You've got to admit, I'm hotter than you.' And of course, Charlie's lovely speech, which was brilliant, but what can I say, I'm a book person. Sorry for ranting, I did really enjoy your review, I just want to make it clear that moments exclusive to the movies did not happen in my stories. Perhaps if it was absolutely necessary in a later story, but not in any one I have written so far and especially not this one or and sequels it has of which I have definitely decided on one so far. Also, Emmett was making jokes but not innuendos, Renesmee is his niece and as far as he is concerned she is a baby and he wont even consider the idea of her having sex, hence why Jacob was glad he was just being jokey and supportive._**

**_Laurie - Very soon, I am writing that chapter now so it shouldn't be too long, you'll have it in a couple of weeks._**

**_Primrose13 - Thank you Primrose13 for your kind words. I believe in staying true to the characters, while I do adapt the characters to my liking, I also try to limit how much I change. I do write stories in which the characters are greatly changed from the original, but in a continuation story, I believe in keeping things as alike the authors original writing as possible. And I completely understand, the story Jacob/Nessie stories I have found all jump straight into sex and then babies, sometimes marriage as well. In my stories I _refuse_ to rush, no matter how frustrating it is, things take time and I will not move them too fast. Even after they get intimate, the subject of children will not come up for some time, and I hope you will be pleased with how it does turn out._**

* * *

**Chapter 98 - The Cunt Hunt**

**Jacob's POV**

I was not looking forward to the dance, I had never been good at dancing and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. Luckily however, I married Renesmee. I had no idea what I was doing but she took hold of my body and manoeuvred me around without question. I wasn't so much dancing as being dragged around, but it looked like dancing. She expertly moved her feet right before I stepped on them and held me close to her to support me should I trip. I love this woman.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Knowing how bad of a dancer my Jacob is I did not hesitate a second before taking control. I took hold of his body and expertly directed his movements. He did not seem to protest and did his best to follow me while I did my best not to laugh each time he almost stepped on my foot.

I hated when it ended and I had to let him go, but I will have him in my arms later tonight. But for now, I shall dance with my father, who actually knows how to dance and enjoys it.

My father looked into my eyes as he danced with me. "I am so proud of you Renesmee." He told me, his golden eyes gleaming with pride.

It was all I could do not to cry as I lay my head on his chest and allowed him to lead our movements. "Thank you." I mumbles happily, holding back my tears of joy.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I am married to the most amazing woman in all the world who is stupid enough to love me back, and everyone I care about is here with me today. The wedding cake was delicious, and I didn't fall on my arse during the first dance; Today is a good day.

"Jacob." I heard the dreaded voice from behind me.

**Are you fucking ****_kidding_**** me?** I thought as I turned to view my father. **There is no escape from this man.**

"What do you want dad?" I demanded, annoyed at the fact he was still here.

"I just wanted to let you know," he began with a steady glare, "that if you ever come to your senses you are always welcome at home."

**I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him.** I repeated in my head as I forced myself not to do anything in a crowd of people.

"Billy." A deceptively pleasant voice came from behind me and I turned to see Bella and Alice approaching.

"It has just been too long," Bella went on and my father looked like he wanted to spit on her. "Why I have hardly seen you since the last wedding I attended." She deliberately did not say her own wedding as all the humans nearby still thought she was just dating Edward. "We should talk, catch up." She insisted, leaning over his wheelchair to get right in his face she added, "I was just going to grab a bite to eat," the word 'bite' was ever so slightly emphasised in that sentence. "Would you like to join me?" She asked him with a grin that conveniently bared her teeth almost threateningly.

My father simply rolled his chair backwards, turned it, and rolled away without a word.

"How are you doing?" Alice's asked me cheerfully.

"Fine now, thanks." I mumbled, a little surprised at Bella's actions.

My old friend chuckled. "You looked like you could use some rescuing." She said in explanation of her behaviour.

"Well, thank you." I said again but was instantly distracted by something. "Please excuse me." I said and made my way through the crowd of people.

* * *

**Leah's POV**

I was not all that pleased when Renesmee's friend Alex approached me. I was not too happy with her for the stunt that she pulled with the handcuffs this morning.

"Hey there," She greeted me eagerly.

"Hi." I grumbled dryly. From what I had gathered, Seth didn't like her either.

"You know," the blonde girl began, "I don't think I caught your name earlier.

"I'm Leah." I tried, unsuccessfully to brush her off.

"I'm Alex." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"I know." I cut off whatever else she was about to say and ignored her hand hoping to end the conversation by being rude.

Realising I was not going to shake her hand she pulled it back not as disappointed as I had expected. "I should probably apologise for the whole handcuffs incident earlier shouldn't I?" The blonde asked sheepishly.

"Yes," I responded dryly without a seconds hesitation. "You should."

She smiled sweetly at me, "well maybe I could make it up to you…" Whatever else she had to say was cut off by Jacob walking past determinedly and grabbing her elbow.

He did not stop walking but merely dragged her along saying, "No you will not be having sex with my sister." My eyes widened at his words while Alex merely pouted. I had no idea that was her intention and was ever so slightly disturbed.

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

So my recently reunited half-brother Nahuel and his Aunt had been invited to his friends wedding and decided to bring me along. I wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to spend time with me as our father had kept us apart for the better part of a century, or because he still did not trust me around humans. The last time I had been to a wedding I had shown up uninvited with my father and sisters and massacred the place.

He had explained to me that what my father had raised me to believe was wrong and he was teaching me to be better. Of my two sisters, Moyra had refused to accept what Nahuel, and an army of vampires told us, and decided to attack them for killing our father, she was killed instantly, she was the oldest and most faithful to him. Moyra and Sakura, my other sister had always been close, so while she accepted what she was told about our way of life ad swore to change her ways, she had gone off on her own to grieve. She had never completely trusted out father, but she loved him and would follow him anywhere. Unlike my sisters I had always been afraid of my father, but I did as I was told and followed him, eager to please him and earn his praise.

Sakura had decided to find the last woman our father had tricked into mothering his child. The last I heard from my sister was when she contacted me to tell me the woman was dead before she had found her and that we now had a brother named Karakul whom she intended to raise herself.

While my brother had taught me that to kill humans mercilessly was wrong, I sometimes gave in to my hunger. They smelt so good and throughout almost a decade I have been with him I have not harmed a human in over four years. Nahuel was always quick to forgive me, he had killed before and should the need arise he would kill again. My brother was no saint and neither was I, but he had been teaching me about mercy and empathy, the things my father had taught me where weaknesses.

It was at this ceremony where all the overly were dancing and smiling and laughing and enjoying themselves that I felt out of place, overwhelmed. I did not belong in a place such as this. With my ability to sense one's aura all the joyful spirits seemed to scream their songs of happiness so loud it drowned out everything else and overwhelmed my senses. I felt an outsider amongst all the people who were far too happy and in turn found myself drawn to one there who was not happy.

I could see and hear some people were not as overjoyed as others but one sung a song of misery. In such I found myself drawn to a song of sadness and sorrow that emanated from a young blonde woman with a smile on her face that did not match the sad song of her heart. I felt comforted by her familiar tune, I had seen far more misery in my life than I had happiness and I felt less out of place in her company.

She spoke of unimportant things, how I knew the bride and groom, if my white hair was artificial or natural, things that did not matter and were irrelevant, however I enjoyed the pointless conversation. This, Alex, had made me feel more comfortable and at home than I had in over a decade, or on second thought, in my entire life

I found I liked this odd girl and was saddened when a tall broad man wearing a gold jacket who smelled rather nice, as some here did, walked past and dragged her away announcing, "No." I guess he did not trust me around humans any more than my brother does.

* * *

**Tanya's POV**

Although I was happy for my cousin I could not help but feel a little jealous. I had always fancied Edward and when he had comforted me after my mother and brother's passing, I had been sure we would be together eventually. But once he had helped me to grieve it became evident that all he intended to be for me was a friend, a cousin. Although disappointed I accepted the inevitable and moved on. My jealousy was tested when I heard he had finally taken a mate but once again, I accepted the way things were and always would be.

But what _really_ got to me, was when they had a child. I was so jealous of Bella, as not only did she have the man I had wanted for longer than she had been alive, but she had given him, and in turn received, what none of our kind could have, she had a family.

I was happy for them, I really was, but it hurt just that small part inside of me that still desired Edward, and also the much larger part that craved the family I could never have.

I also was not pleased that my half-human half-vampire niece, whom I adored, had chosen a werewolf as her mate. I had never been fond of werewolves, especially since the whole ordeal with Irena.

Werewolves were always foul disgusting animals in my opinion, and when it was discovered they had killed my sister's mate I hated them. When their reasoning was explained to me, along with the assurance that my cousins trusted them I allowed for the possibility that what they had done may not have been completely unjustified and that, just maybe, they were not all bad, however Irena was my sister and I chose to stand by her.

After a while it became clear to me my little sister was becoming irrational and obsessive, and so when she crossed a line and endangered our extended family in her desperation to get revenge on those responsible for her lover's death, although it broke my heart, I sided with them. In truth I may have still chosen to back up Irena had anyone bar Edward asked me for aid.

Every time I thought I was over my little crush, he would say or do something and suddenly it was back. It was silly I know, I do not love him as a mate and my feelings for him are comparable to that of a prepubescent teen with a crush, yet when he calls, I will always come. When I see the life he has, I feel the slightest pain. Others have suffered far greater for love, and yet, however irrational, when he smiles at me, I always smile back.

I would never do anything to jeopardise the happiness he has, his marriage, his family. Even if I thought that he would look at me where they gone, I would still step back and allow him his happiness.

I had been doing well, I was here, and the pain in my still heart did not surface. I began to think, that perhaps my irrational feelings of affection had finally left me. I even dared to dance with him, we danced, we talked, I was happy, it did not hurt. And then he smiled encouragingly at me as I thought of how my feelings for him were gone, and then a little voice spoke up in my head. _He will never be yours. _It taunted and I felt that small stab in my heart. Edward's face turned sad as he realised when I did, that I still felt for him.

Edward hugged me comfortingly as our dance ended and moved on to dance with his sister Rosalie.

I moved away from him, thinking that with all these non-humans around, perhaps there would be an unmated man content to share my bed. With my affections for another man I did not see it fair to take a mate, however that did not mean that I could not fulfil my own sexual desires with the help of another.

My hope is that someday my feelings for Edward would be gone and I would find someone I could love. Not that I needed a man in my life, I was quite capable on my own, but everyone around me was mated and happy, and all I had was this silly crush which caused me pain. The only family I had left was Kate and she was happily mated. After our encounter with the Volturi Garrett had taken quite a liking to her and eventually the inevitable happened and they fell in love.

As I was lost to my mental musings a young girl, roughly twenty by my guess, was before me.

"Hi, I'm Alex." She introduced herself and I instantly recognised her as the maid of honour.

"Tanya." I responded, shaking her outstretched hand. Although I did not notice it at first, I finally recognised the way she was looking me up and down as the same thing I had done many a time, and intended to do again today. Not wanting to waste both our time I leant in and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for the compliment, but don't waste your time. Same mission, different preference tonight." I said simply and she pulled back to regard me curiously for a second before nodding.

"Thanks for your honesty," Alex thanked me and before turning away added, "good luck on your cock hunt." And with that, she began to walk off.

I was taken aback by her bluntness and unusually foul mouth, todays society has a lot to answer for. Feeling for some reason that I should give her some sort of a goodbye or at least a response to her comment, and before I knew it the words, "good luck on you cunt hunt," were leaving my mouth.** Did I really just say that?**

Alex turned and smiled at me, a smile that reached her eyes this time. Someone who had not suffered in silence behind a false smile most likely would have noticed the difference between this smile and the one she offered me in greeting, but I had been in her place, and recognised the difference between a real smile and a false one.

I was shocked by my own words but when I was awarded a genuine smile and, "thank you," before she walked away, I actually felt much better. I had eased her pain somewhat, it may have been in a small way, but I helped, and that in turn made me feel better.

Were she not human, and I not in the mood for a man, I may even have accepted her offer. I have done my fair share of experimenting and am not against the occasional fun with a woman, but tonight I desire a good hard fuck from a penis, a strap on just does not cut it.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was chatting with Seth, who I had not seen much of since he moved away, only coming home to visit his mother on holidays. Apparently he and Leah were considering moving and starting college, everyone had ways of hiding that they didn't age. For Seth and Leah it was travelling and alternating between college and university as a new place to study, while most of the guys just stayed home and were careful to dress older, some were considering giving up the change for their imprints; Em and I hadn't discussed it yet but once we were better off financially we were going to have a child and I fully intended to settle down and grow old with her and raise them together.

I was putting off giving up phasing because I would need to decide who to pass on the tittle of Alfa to. It had to be someone who was not intending to give up the change just yet, so that ruled out just about everyone who had imprinted. Currently I was considering Embry, if he could grow up a bit first that is.

So I started discussing with Seth how Emily and I had planned to hopefully have a child in the next few years. We had decided to wait until we were better off financially so that they could have everything I never did. Em was not from a wealthy family or anything, but I was raised with next to nothing, cutting coupons to get by and I didn't want them to have to deal with that.

No one in the pack had had a child yet, most were worried about the responsibility of working combined with the pack would either not leave much time for a child or that they had too much responsibility without adding a child to the mix. It seemed the most logical way to go about this was to either have one of them working and the other watching the child, which would not help the financial problems most on the reserve faced, or to leave the pack in order to raise a possible future child.

It was while I was explaining this to Seth that Jacob came past and grabbed me, dragging me across the party area towards Emily who was currently in a friendly conversation with a blonde woman I recognised as the maid of honour.

He stopped beside them, finally releasing me and speaking. "Alex, I would like you to meet Emily's _husband,_ Sam whom she is _very_ faithful too." He said with a smile and the girls face turned sour.

"Hello." I greeted the blonde curiously.

"Pleasure." She grumbled annoyed and turned to walk away with Jacob hot on her heels.

"What was that about?" I turned to ask my wife.

She shrugged, looking just as confused as me. "No idea."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded after dragging Alex away from yet another of her seduction attempts. "Could you _not_ see her wedding ring?"

"You know I'm not a home wrecker Jake," Alex reminded me. "I never sleep with someone in a monogamous relationship, I just wasn't looking at her hands, and besides, they could have been in an open relationship." She shrugged.

"Alex," I said, forcing her to look at me. "What is up with you, and what about your girlfriend?"

My friend glared at me close to tears. "That's the fun thing about an open relationship." She told me. "I can fuck whoever I want as long as I have no romantic feelings for the girl and tell Bianca about it later. Besides, she is a six hour drive away and is spending the weekend with her extremely homophobic catholic parents." Alex informed me casually. "Besides, I just watched the love of my life marrying the love of hers, so I want sex." And with that she walked away sadly, it hurt to see her like that, but I was not what she needed right now.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Well this chapter turned out rather different from my original idea and rather wordsy; I hope you don't mind. **_

_**Ariel's name is pronounced oddly, I shall do my best to explain; Think 'Ariel the Mermaid' with the 'A' pronounced the way it would be in the word 'ack' instead of 'air' and the 'e' is softer, giving the word a much softer sound and causing it to flow off the tongue. I hope that makes sense and didn't confuse the hell out of you all.**_

_**Yes Ariel exists for a reason as she was very recently written into the story for a purpose I hope you all will like. What happened to her family after 'Breaking Dawn' was decided as I was writing it so there is not much planning put into it and I am still deciding how relevant her family will be.**_

_**Tanya's part was hard to write, I kept going on about Edward hoping to find the way to adequately describe her feelings for him but it just kept seeming like such an enormous deal when it was just a small problem that would not go away. Once I tried writing her talking to Alex however I realised they have a lot in common and a fairly alike, I just couldn't help but put in the part about her being a little bit bi; I am still deciding how relevant that will be and if it will ever show up again.**_

_**Sorry for rambling and the late upload, I had an appointment and was away all morning until afternoon.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	99. Chapter 99 - Worth Waiting For

_**Authors Note: I'm sure you will all hate me for this chapter but the part with Claire is sweet.**_

_**toritwilight504 - While Sam does respect Jacob, some of his pack are still against him and Renesmee, they would follow him without**_** too**_** much complaint but they would not respect Nessie and he would not accept that. If Jacob where to lead the entire pack he would need to beat some respect and authority into the more stubborn wolves and no one wants that. The fact of the matter is, there are two packs, one that openly accept and socialize with vampires, and one who tolerate them, there are exceptions, Leah and Paul for example, but that is the general majority of each pack. So Jacob as pack leader for all the Quiletine wolves would not work. Especially since Jake would have to move back home and put up with his father constantly who would never stand for Renesmee living on the reserve or Jacob leading them all as one pack while Renesmee 'controlled' him and therefore the pack as well. So for Jacob to lead both packs as one, Billy would have to die, and many pups would need a good arse whooping.**_

_**Janessa208 - Yeah it is kinda sad for Alex but it's sweet how much she loves Nessie.**_

_**eddies-girl-0012 - Yes she was, mind you, Alex and Leah aren't **_**quite****_ done yet, if all goes to plan they shall meet again._**

**_teenwolflover16 - Many surprises I hope you will enjoy. And I personally think that shorter chapters are worth it for quicker updates._**

**_randomdizzy - Thank you. It really means a lot to me to read such wonderful reviews. And I completely agree about Alex, she was created for many reasons. To be a bad influence in a good way and introduce Renesmee into the things her parents wouldn't, to be a loyal best friend whom Renesmee could love her entire very long life, to show what Jake _****should****_ have done in her place, to give the story some perspective and show not everyone is happy when others are and sometimes you cannot avoid causing others pain, and sometimes you may not even know it is there, to open the story up to knew ideas, homosexuality and etcetera, things that were not discussed in books, to show that something magical wont always show up and fix every problem, and many other reasons. Alex is a character to respect, pity, love, laugh at, and cry for, she was put in the story to make it more rounded and I do _****not****_ regret that decision, not in the slightest. Alex is impossible sometimes, insufferable in others, but she always has the biggest heart, and in the end, I think we will all cry for her, almost as much as we laugh with her and enjoy the light she brings to this story. Sorry I rambled, but Alex is a very emotional character for me, with a bad past, a social outcast, and her ways of coping with all that has gone wrong for her and her ability to smile through all of it, I admire Alex in many ways, even if she is not real, she is still special. And thank you again for you lovely review, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it goes on._**

**_alixandria - Protective indeed, just wait till you meet jealous Nessie, I have no idea if she will ever turn up in this story or not because she is rare, but kinda fun._**

**_alixandria - I know, she's awesome._**

**_alixandria - Ask and you shall receive..._**

**_Twilightlover1234567890 - I'm not sure how the crab says it, I haven't seen the movie in years, but the pronunciation is graceful and very different. And as for Alex, you will find that out later._**

* * *

**Chapter 99 – Worth Waiting For**

**Renesmee's POV**

Everyone wanted to dance with the bride and I was passed around like a pass-the-parcel, not that I minded as I _love_ dancing, but it was a long time until I managed to have a few words with Claire.

"Hey there sweety." I greeted her with a grin.

"Hi, congratulations." My husband's cousin's imprint responded politely.

I shrugged it off and began with my reason for speaking to her. "So you and Quil are pretty close huh?" I asked in mock subtlety.

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess." Claire shrugged, attempting to brush it off.

"I know it sucks that he doesn't feel the same way about you, it was the same with Jake and I." She looked up at me confused as I went on. "It always hurt that he saw me as a child so I tried to force him too see me different." I chuckled to myself as I remembered my mistake. "We both spent over three years being severely depressed and miserable and wound up dating ages after we would have if I had waited for him. I love Jacob and I know you love Quil so I'm going to tell you something that probably would have solved all my problems had someone said it to me as a teenager." The eager young girl looked at me expectantly. "You might be ready for him, but he is _not_ ready for you. I know it feels like he has been waiting for you to grow up so you can be together but that is not true. Quil will be ready when he is ready, and if you truly love him, you will wait for him." I told her all the things someone should have told me and her face turned thoughtful.

"But he's twenty-six," she reminded me sceptically. "How can he not be ready to date yet?"

"You're fifteen," I reminded her. "How can you possibly ready to date yet?" I asked and she nodded in understanding. "Everyone is ready for different things at different times."

Claire sighed sadly and looked to the ground. "Okay, I see your point. But how much time do I have to give him?" She asked me desperately.

I sighed this time, knowing how hard it was to wait for someone. "You need to wait for him to make the first move. I know it will take forever but it is the only way. When Quil is ready, he will let you know, asking even so much as a moment too soon will cause trouble." She looked doubtful at my words so I went on. "He will most likely take his sweet time, but if you ever feel as though you cannot wait any longer, just ask yourself this; Is he worth the wait? If you are truly the perfect woman for him, the answer will always be yes." I looked into her eyes as we spoke and I saw the pain that I knew all too well. I wished I could make things easier for her but love takes time and cannot be forced. I learnt that the hard way.

We continued to talk for a short while about boys and unreturned crushes, until Billy Black caught my eye and I excused myself.

I managed to make my way into the house where my father-in-law waited without being noticed and as I stood before the ageing man I prepared myself for what he had to say.

"Hello William." I greeted him kindly with a light curtsy, keeping my eyes on the floor at his feet.

"Are you proud of yourself Leech?" He demanded angrily, keeping his voice low so no one heard. "You have stolen my son from me. My baby boy and you have turned him against me." I felt the tears begin to flow. "You disgust me, you really do, you pathetic parasite. Tricking my son into bedding a leech, how do you sleep at night? Knowing you have torn families apart?" The tears were streaming now and I couldn't stop them, but I daren't make a sound. "You are a monster, a killer. You may fool others but I know your true nature. You destroy everything you touch. My best friend's child, and you ripped her open from the inside out." I did not dare correct him, I merely stood in silence and let the tears fall. I deserved this, all he said to me, some of his facts may be incorrect but he is still right, I do not deserve everything I have, all the love, happiness, joy; I deserve nothing. Just like he says, I am a monster. "My wife's children, and you made them leave; Had you not been around they would still be under Sam's rule and he would have kept them at home where they belong. My tribe's pack, because of you it is torn apart. You cause nothing but pain and suffering wherever you go. You are a monster and you destroy lives wherever you turn. Sam should have gutted you before you took your first breath you foul _thing..._" Whatever else he had to say was cut off by the voice that suddenly filled the room.

"Stop!" The command rung out, just barely quiet enough to go unheard by the nearby festivities, but loud enough to shock everyone in the room.

I looked up to see my father in the doorway looking livid.

"Get out of this house!" He yelled as loud as he dared. "You get the hell away from my daughter and you stay away until you realise that she is the most kind-hearted, caring, selfless, and loving person on the face of this earth. She is a godsend, a true angel and she would never hurt anyone. You, on the other hand disgust me. You treat your son as the most vile treacherous man in the world, as though he is some _criminal_ for _daring_ to love. Is there any wonder he chooses those who will love him back over someone who berates him and causes nothing but pain. Get out! I don't want to see your face again until you learn some respect!" He glared at Billy who casually rolled out of the door without a word nor a hint of remorse.

My father then approached me, wordlessly wrapping me in his arms. I sunk into his loving embrace and let the sobs escape me.** Please don't tell anyone, please don't tell anyone, please don't tell anyone.** I begged him over and over as I cried into his shoulder. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I held him as tight as he was holding me.

I don't know how long we stood there, him holding me in his arms. "Come on," he said finally. "Let's go fix your make-up before Jacob finds out." With a thankful smile I let him lead me upstairs.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Yes yes, we hate Billy, Billy is a dick; But he is not going to magically start liking her so whenever he shows up in the story (which will not be often after the wedding I assure you) he will proceed to be a dick 'cause he's a stubborn git.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


	100. Chapter 100 - A Hopeless Cause

_**Authors Note: Before you read this chapter, ask yourself one question; Just how much do you hate Billy Black?**_

* * *

**Chapter 100 – A Hopeless Cause**

**Billy's POV**

I love my family, and I love my son; Both of them in fact. I want what is best for all my children, but the problem is, they don't always want what is best for them.

I love Jacob, from the moment I found out he existed I loved that boy. When I held him in my arms for the first time, looked upon his tiny face, I swore I would do whatever it takes to ensure he ends up where he belongs.

I have made mistakes in my life and I will not let him ruin his because of ill advised reckless decisions. I know how one choice, one stupid decision can ruin a life. I never wanted for my son to go through the change, but the Cullen's ruined that. They cursed him to follow his birthright and then forced him to deny it.

Vampires are dangerous, whether they kill or not; They are all monsters. Wherever they go, they bring death and destruction. They take lives and destroy them.

Bella was a sweet girl once, and now she is a monster like them. They corrupted her mind long before they destroyed her body. Defiled her, used her as a host for their parasitic offspring, and then took what what left of her and cursed it.

That little girl used to sit in my back yard, playing in the mud with my boy. She was the best friend he ever had. When his sisters would not play with him because he was a boy and boys were 'gross' little Bella would sit and play in the mud with him. She didn't mind playing messy games with boys, shy as she was, Jacob caused her to open up and smile and she brought him happiness in return.

I remember every time she came to visit as a child. I remember throwing them both in the bath together because they tracked mud (and god-only-knows what else) all through the house. I remember putting band-aids on her 'ouchies' from when she fell, which she did a lot. I remember all her sleepovers at our house. That girl visited so often it sometimes felt as though she were one of the family, and I know Charlie feels the same about Jacob.

But all that ended when she met that blasted Cullen boy. I remember the time he drove her to my friend's house where I was waiting, hoping to rekindle the friendship she had once held with my family. I tried to protect her, I warned her away from the boy. The way she looked at me when I advised her to stay away from him I will never forget. I knew from that moment she was gone.

I didn't give up on her so easily. I used her friendship with Jacob to remind her where she belonged. I had him deliver a warning which she refused to heed. When she was finally set free from their clutches the damage they had done to her was evident. The poor girl was practically comatose. I encouraged Jacob's friendship with her to continue and grow, hoping he could pull that shy, clumsy little girl from the hole in which those monsters and left her. And just as it began to work they came back. They dragged her back into the darkness in which they lived and she went willingly. They had taken her will from her and she blindly followed their every word.

After that I knew there was no bringing her back. The Bella Swan I knew and loved was gone; Forever.

I wished Jacob had never fallen for her. Originally I thought it could be good for them both. If he could repair the damage they had done I would have loved to see those too as happy as love could make them. And perhaps, love could be the key to healing her. But it was not to be. Those creatures took her back and continued to destroy her, and Jacob's affections caused him only pain. I would sooner have taken that pain myself than let him hurt, but my hands were tied. There was nothing I could do and so my son suffered.

Bella had been like a daughter to me once upon a time and it pained me to know she was now gone. She had brought joy into all our lives as my own children had and I had watched her die, slowly, bit by bit, day by day, that girl had died at the hands of the Cullen's.

It hurt to watch Charlie go through that, seeing what I saw, but never truly understanding the evil that was destroying his child.

I would never forget the day Bella and Jacob first met. Bella immediately insisted she wanted a little brother as she was instantly in love with the small bundle of a child that had been placed in her arms. Rachel and Rebecca, who had already grown tired of the novelty of a baby brother had offered her Jacob stating, "He's boring and doesn't do anything, you can have him." Charlie, Rene, Lori, and I had to spend the next five minutes explaining to her why she could not in fact 'have him'. She had been devastated. I knew neither of them remembered that day as they were both far too young, but no matter what, I shall never forget that small, clumsy little child who was gone forever.

But she is gone, and that child I once loved I had grown to hate as she dragged my son down into despair as she herself was dragged willingly into darkness.

But she could not stop at that. Once Bella was truly a monster she took my son as they did her. She was gone but the thing in her place continued to corrupt and curse all it could touch, poor Charlie could never see that she was gone, the thing she had become.

I had watched that sweet, shy, clumsy little girl go through all that and I would stop at nothing to prevent my son from being dragged through her footsteps.

With a creature that could manipulate people's minds to trick him into believing he had imprinted would not have been hard. And an empath around, to constantly fool him into believing he was happy amongst such vile, evil things, only made the task that much simpler.

Jacob would never understand, never see what they were doing to him, never view my attempts to save him with uncorrupted eyes. They twisted his mind as they had Bella's, and I knew he was long beyond gone to me, but I would never stop trying.

I saw that thing for what it was, a trickster. It mocked innocence and love, but I would not be fooled so easily. I refused to believe my eyes in it's presence, not for a second would I let it fool me as it had everyone else. I would be strong, for Jacob I would never give up this hopeless cause. Because I love my son I will never, never, let him go without a fight. I would never stop loving that scrawny little boy, before he hit the change, before he grew and claimed his birthright. My baby boy who would not sleep at night unless his mother read him a bedtime story. And they were taking him from me.

I rolled myself from that house and away from the vile creatures which mimicked humanity. I was making my way back to the 'celebration' when I felt two cold fingers pinch the back of my neck, sending a deathly chill down my spine. "Right there." I heard the sickly sweet words as a cold breath blew across where the fingers were placed encouraging the chill.

Being in a wheelchair, it took me a moment of manoeuvring to turn around.

Once I was facing the direction I had previously come I found myself face to face with Bella. "What?" I demanded from the tainted, defiled, inhuman remains of what used to be my best friend's baby girl.

She reached around me to pinch the skin on the back of my neck once more. "Right there." She announced, her ice cold skin chilled me to the bone. "That is exactly where I will break your spine if you ever speak to my baby like that again." The demonic monster before me informed me calmly.

I remained silent, glaring at the thing wearing the face of a child I once loved like my own.

"If you think being on a wheelchair is bad," it went on, hatred burning in the once chocolate-brown eyes turned gold and monstrous. "How would you like full body paralysis." It smiled evilly at me and stalked away.

I don't care how hopeless it is. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care how much he hates me. I will not let my son become like that.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Now ask yourself this; How much do you hate Billy Black? This chapter was unplanned but once I started writing it, I found it so important, I could not stop. Perhaps now you understand why Billy does what he does. He may be a stubborn old man, and he may be very, very wrong, but he loves his son, and he would do anything for him. He was not always a grumpy old man. He is stupid and has made many mistakes in his life, but his heart is in the right place, he just follows it a little too blindly.**_

_**I did not want to interrupt the flow of the story and I wanted the above question to be at the foremost of your mind before reading this chapter so I will address the reviews here this time. Also, I am finding my review responses harder to tell apart so I have changed the formatting.**_

_**toritwilight504 - Okay, that is the longest review I have ever received as far as I know and there are many issues you have brought up with which I would like to respond.**_

_**First up, ass kickings; Now none of the wolves are making a big deal, they don't like it but they keep their opinions to themselves and grumble in private. They are respectful of Jake and it would only become a problem if he were their Alfa. He would see in their minds that they didn't like her, and if they were around her more often Jake you not tolerate them not respecting her, as his mate he would insist that she holds the same respect he does and then problems would ensue. He would beat respect into the more argumentative ones and overtime they would see her through his mind and understand she is a great person. Billy however would never accept it, and if the wolves told him she wasn't **_**all_ bad he would believe she has manipulated the entire pack and cause heaps of trouble, basically, that would only work if he were dead, and after reading this chapter, do you _really_ want him dead? Legitiment question, I am interested to see how this chapter effects your opinion of him since you are the main Billy Black hater._**

**_Pack leader; I have already decided what I will do with Sam's pack, that will be revealed in the sequel which focuses on the wolves and their kids, I think you will be suitable surprised. As for Seth and Embry, yes Embry is definitely my first pick of a replacement, but Seth would have to leave Jacob's pack, Leah would follow, and Jake would be alone._**

**_Imprinting; His name is Nahuel. And werewolves CANNOT imprint on vampires. In the original story they are disgusted by each other and poisonous to each other, THAT DOES NOT CHANGE HERE! In an occasional story of mine that will be different, but usually it should be rather consistent, vampire/werewolf love = NO! And OH MY GOSH! I refuse to comment on the rest of your opinion on this topic, instead I say, READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh my god, JUMPOING UP AND DOWN WHEN I READ WHAT YOU WROTE!_**

**_Controlled; Only Billy believe's that Jacob is being manipulated and controlled, he has talked a few of the elders, his life long friends, around, but the wolves to not believe that and the general consensus is that people don't like it but you can't fight an imprint and Jake can do with his life what he wants._**

**_Your Story; Let me know if you start it, I'll read that._**

**_Daddy Edward; Edward is an awesome father and you see that from time to time._**

**_Eavesdropping Alex; She's too busy hunting at the party to hear what he said, and if she did overhear, I'm sure her response would not be what you were expecting._**

**_Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I look forward to your next review, I am eager to see your opinion on the matter of Billy and if it has changed at all._**

_**Guest - I do understand your opinion, I am not a vegetarian by any means but I am very passionate about animal rights and such things. I understand how your reasons for being vegan would impact your view on the Cullen's eating habits and I have considered that opinion before myself, what I ask of you now is that you put aside your beliefs until you have read the entirety of my opinion. I am not trying to talk you into changing your ways or saying your beliefs are bad, I have a lot of respect for your lifestyle, I deeply respect anyone who is dedicated to their beliefs and sense of moral code to change their lifestyle, I merely ask that you keep a completely open mind and at least **_**try_ to understand my opinion._**

**_You are a vegan, so you eat fruits and vegetables, correct? Well consider this if you will. You do not eat animal's or any byproducts of them because you believe that it is wrong to kill them, they were alive, and now they are dead, and that is not okay. Plants are alive, they are living beings and they feel, you eat them once they are dead and cooked. They were alive, and someone killed them, and now you are eating them. But that is okay because as a human you have to eat _something_ in order to survive. Human's turn food, be it plants or meat, into nutrients upon which we survive. There is nothing wrong with that, it is completely natural. Your moral code however, stops you from eating animals because they are living things, and yet you eat plants which are also living things because you must eat _something_ and you find eating something that is mostly inanimate and cannot scream to be preferable to something with a more similar lifestyle to your own. We are all just animals, and animals eat either plants or other animals, or both. Humans are predators, for us to hunt and eat animals is completely natural and as long as it is done kindly I see nothing wrong with it. Some animals are predators and they prey upon us, and that is completely natural. Now we will enter the world of the hypothetical, the supernatural, and the mythical. Vampires cannot convert food into nutrients as both humans and animals can, they must harvest the already converted nutrients from the blood of other creatures in order to survive.__ Their natural prey is humans but due to our similar lifestyle to theirs, some find their moral code and beliefs stop them from feeding upon their primary food source, so those who believe it is wrong feed upon animals because they must feed upon _something_ and they find that feeding upon something that is not sentient to be preferable to feeding upon those who's lives are somewhat similar to their own. Like every predatory species they also have the urge or instinct to hunt, even humans do, although it less noticable in humans. Humans let out their predatorial instinct to hunt and fight in many ways, some through hunting, but mostly through sports of some sort. Children play games to run and chase, and gain a sense of victory when catching their 'prey'. Adults play games of a similar sort, some more physical than others, depending on the strength of their predatorial urges. For vampires, this instinct is far stronger, they crave the hunt. The Cullens channel their instincts safely by hunting animals and by playing baseball. Never is it stated that they make the animals suffer. They need tp feed upon something, so they decide upon a more morally pleasing prey and feed. They do not torture the animals, they let out their instincts in the chase and are quick to kill the animal while causing minimal pain. It all depends on opinion really, but in my opinion their ways are not as monstrous as you think._**

**_Thank you for putting up with all that and at least trying to understand. You are entitled to your own opinion of course, but that is mine. If this chapter has shown you anything it should be that if you look at something from a different perspective, it can appear vastly different._**

**_AmythestAgent - Perhaps this will change your opinion, or at least give you some insight as to why he is the way he is._**

**_randomdizzy - Are you still hating Billy now? Yeah Edward is an amazing dad, and Bella an awesome mum who stands up for her baby too, as you have now read, she's just more quiet about it. The biggest reason I wanted Claire at the wedding was so that she and Renesmee could have a little chat, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I cried for Billy while writing it._**

**_Janessa208 - Does this explain things?_**

**_Not-that-kinda-gurl - And your opinion of him now?_**

_**The betrayer hunter - I must say, I do love to see names show up in different places. I've seen your PenName on quite a few reviews for 'Girl Trouble' and it warms my heart to see you liked my writing enough to check out another story of mine, especially such a long one as this. And yes I have read a few stories only to find they aren't finished. One brilliant story I read had not been updated in two years with no explanation given and the author had turned off Private Messages and I am deeply saddened by this. It always annoys me when people take forever to update and it really irks me when they don't finish a story. If you start publishing a story you make a promise to your readers that they will get a sorry, not and introduction, not an begining and a middle, you promise a beginning middle AND end. And if something makes you actually UNABLE to finish, at least let them know. If I write a story I almost never leave it unfinished, but I will NEVER leave a published story unfinished, unless I have a good reason and have warned my readers at the beginning that it is incomplete. Yeah I get really dedicated to stuff and I'm really emotional about things I sometimes shouldn't be.**_

_**Twilightlover1234567890 - Never heard it, don't want to. Thanks for the suggestion but, no.**_

_**~SophieAngel69**_


End file.
